Lucius Hidden Son
by Chibigoku2002
Summary: Lucius decide to find his son he lost 16 years before. No slash ! Parental relationship ! *hiatus*
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue.

POV of Lucius.

I have two children, finally… two sons. But everyone knows only one. Only one of the two bears my name. One lives in my house and hides behind a mask of pride while the second is non-existent for the other.

I will give anything to have my second son with me. But for his health, I can't do it. He would be in greater risks although he already is. And I, personally, do not think he would take this news very well.

Despite this, I do the best and most feasible for him because I love him deeply. I hate to admit that I love him as I will never be able to love my other son. I tried hard to feel the same feeling for my other son, the one that bears my name and who grew up in my house but I can't. I must also love him but he's only the second in my heart.

Both of my sons have the same age, attend the same school and for my greatest misfortune, are enemies. I ask regularly for information on my other son to those who live in my home, and fortunately he does not realize what I do. He did not see that my interest in the Savior has absolutely nothing to do with The Dark Lord.

Yes, the Savior…. I am his father, and not that James Potter!

Obviously, this may seem strange that the right hand man of Voldemort is the father of his worst enemy. It is even quite ironic! But things are rarely what they seem to be!

Unlike Severus, I am not a spy. I know he's a spy. It has been a long time that I noticed his small roundabout. I give information to Severus when I can and he relays them to the Order of the Phoenix.

I'm not really bad or evil, call it anything you like. I must admit that the only thing that worries me is my son.

I am not afraid of being injured if it is to protect him. I know that my actions suggest otherwise but they are made for his survival. I do not have to expose my true identity and if I showed him the slightest sympathy, I would be immediately a suspect.

That is why I try to help him in secret. Of course, there was this story of The Chamber of Secrets. I had prepared this plan but I sent this moron of a house elf, Dobby, to prevent Harry from returning to Hogwarts and to protect him.

Fortunately, my God, my son managed to escape and, most importantly, to release this creature. But what I can do?

Internally, I am very proud of my little Harry. He is certainly a very good boy and he is so powerful, both magically and emotionally.

I must admit he looks a lot like his mother. He has the same damn character!

When I think about him, I always hated this charade that we have launched to conceal his identity. Can you imagine that? My son looks like James Potter.

Erk! But I was obliged to do so.

Despite that, I know that I have always one of my sons to look after me. Draco is not a bad boy. He is intelligent, has great power and magic behind the mask of evil, I know he has a good heart.

I think he will turn his back on the Dark Lord and becomes a spy. In any case, I hope this is what he will do.

I am very proud of Draco. It's just that I have too often tend to confuse him with the shadow of Harry. But perhaps it was because the feelings I have for my boys are related to feelings that bind me to their mothers?

I married Narcissia a moment ago but it was because that was what was expected from me. I like her a lot and it is always the case. But I do not love her in the exact meaning of the term.

My heart belongs to another woman. And I knew long ago that I will never marry her.

Of course, I am capable of loving. I liked Lily Evans, from the bottom of my heart. But my family has never accepted that I marry this woman. Besides, I was already promised to another when I met her.

It was a true love at first sight! When I crossed her eyes for the very first time I loved her for eternity. I will never forget that moment.

She had just received her diploma from Hogwarts and had just started working at the ministry. As a sign of destiny, she was assigned to my department and this is where all began.

We tried to keep at a distance of one another but we did not take long. Thus, we had a secret relationship with Harry as the result… finally, Draco also… nobody knows they are twins! Narcissia never had children. It is a house elf who brought me Draco after his birth with a letter from Lily.

She would keep Harry, and I Draco. In this way, James would have a son and me too. But I preferred she give me both, She sent me the letter of the delivery room at St Mungo's. In two minutes, I arrived. The worst was to make Narcissa swallow the pill. She hates Draco since the first day she saw him! She has always been so cold with him.

My heart broke when I saw that Harry was known as the son of another man, but I knew it was the best thing to do.

Then, when the Dark Lord had announced that he would visit the Potters, I was devastated inside. I gave this information to Severus, who was already a spy, and hoped that this would be enough to save the woman's life that I loved and our son.

But this was not the case…

Finally, Lily died and our son went to live with his silly sister and her family. It was at this point that I became so withdrawn. I wanted to say that it was my son but I knew that as terrible as was the sister of Lily, this life with her was the safest for Harry.

That's the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my whole life.

Even if I was in the same room as my son, I could not tell him who I am. I pray for the day when I can but I know it will never happen.

Harry must never know he is my son.

But even if I cannot recognize him, it will not change the feeling I have for him. He's my pride and my joy, my favorite son.

I often wonder if this is the price to pay for all the crimes that I committed. The reason why I lost the only woman I loved and that for which I had to divert our child.

It is a heavy price to pay but the only reason I paid it is that it was best for Harry. As hard as it is, I know that I must put his needs before mine. And, in truth, it is not so difficult.

If you are not a father, you cannot understand all you have to do for the happiness of your child.

Honestly, I must admit that there is nothing that I do not want to do if it is for Harry. But the only thing I can do, and this is the toughest thing in the world, is letting him go.

That's what I do, but in my heart he will always be my son.

To be continued...

Thanks to KK BK who corrected this chapter ! Thank you so much ! Chibigoku.


	2. Lucius decision

_**Chapter 2: Lucius' decision.**_

Sitting in his office at Malfoy Manor, Lucius was daydreaming, or more exactly, he thought of Lily, the mother of his two sons and how she was dead. He knew that if Voldemort found out this information the same thing would happen to Harry. Lucius did not want anything to happen to his children. He was responsible for the twins, as any parent is responsible for their children.

Lucius knew he had to find a way to protect Harry without betraying his secret. Under no circumstances the boy should know that the blond was his father. The boy thought hard as iron that James Potter was his father. How would he take the news? From that Lucius doubted it wouldn't be good!

Even if his youngest son discovered the true identity of his father, he would surely not want to go live with him. And Lucius could not make him stay. If the Dark Lord discovered that his worst enemy was the son of his right hand man, everything would end badly for the hopeless Lucius, who would end up stuck between his duty towards his son and his loyalty to his Lord. Yet the blond had to do something. He was preparing an attack and his son was the target.

Unable to come up with an idea, Lucius decided to forget the problem and go to Diagon Alley. Maybe going there will help him to find a solution?

The school year came fast and Harry had not bought his books for class yet. He did not have the heart to do it. Since the death of his godfather, nothing interested him anymore. He returned to spend the summer holidays with his uncle and aunt at Privet Drive. Besides Ron and Hermione had not written him all summer.

Tired of staying in the house, Harry decided to go to Diagon Alley to buy his things for his sixth year at Hogwarts. He came out quietly from the house and took the Knight bus to Leaky Cauldron. He entered the pub, went to the bottom, came out through the back door and found himself in front of the brick wall that gave access to the biggest shopping street of everybody magic.

He remembered the first time he came here with Hagrid, everything was so magical at that time. It was always same, but it was different. The danger was continuously present around him; he regretted his carelessness in the first year.

Now, he should be suspicious of everything and everyone: animals, likely animagus, Death Eaters.

Everything had really changed a lot. The only thing that had not really changed was his loneliness. Harry had always been single since his childhood. No parents, no friends because everyone found him strange and his uncle who spent his time shouting above him.

The young man would have given anything to have his godfather with him or someone to talk, to confide in. He missed terribly the presence of a friend or relative.

With a sigh, he entered the bookstore to buy his books.

Emerging from the Knockturn Alley, pockets full of Gallons after negotiating to sell his poisons that would be bad if the Department decided to go search his Manor, Lucius decided to go through the Diagon Alley before returning home.

At the time he spent in front of stores of animals, he saw Harry entering the bookstore. Loneliness was mirrored on his face. Lucius did not know that Sirius was the godfather of his son. He found that out when he heard Bellatrix say to another. Fortunately, Lucius had managed to flee the Ministry before being arrested.

He knew that his son was very close to his godfather and now saw that his presence was sorely missed by his son. Lucius felt a pinch at his heart. He did not want to see his son so sad and with a mind as bleak.

In deciding to return home to reflect on the situation, Lucius see another Death Eater hidden behind a wall of the library. Obviously, he was waiting for Harry. Deciding that measures were needed, Lucius slipped behind him and without being noticed, stunned the man. Then, his maneuver accomplished and being sure that his son could do nothing, he decided to return home. He went to the apparation area and disappeared.

When Harry left the library with all his new belongings, he decided to go home, with his uncle. He walked by the stunned Death Eater without even noticing him as he was lost in thought. He returned to the Leaky Cauldron and went to Privet Drive, all of his packages by hand.

Returning home, Lucius could no longer think a minute of something other than his lost son. He was pacing around like a lion in a cage in his office, not knowing what decision to take.

Sitting in his chair and opening a drawer at random, he found the photo of Lily, the only woman he really loved. It was a photo taken at the ministry. He looked at her face, looking for a response, a way to protect Harry. Then he knew. He knew that the only way to protect him was to keep him at the Manor.

With resignation at this idea and the trouble that it was going to make, he headed toward the fireplace and then left for Hogwarts through the Floo.

The evening looked very long.

After returning home, Harry went directly into his room. He did not want to see his family. Their presence alone was enough to annoy him. He sat on his bed and decided to read the course books he had recently purchased, to pass the time and avoid thinking about _him._

Feeling tired but not wanting to sleep, Harry decided to take a look at the book of potions. He does not hate the subject and was interested even with someone who hated him not offering any motivation to want to work in the class.

After an hour of reading, he went to sleep, his nose on his book of potions. Ironically, he went to sleep when he read a recipe potion for divination.

That night, Harry had a strange dream. He dreamed he found his father. And with him, there was his brother…?

The dream seemed strange, but he did not wake up because of curiosity. It seemed real and true, just like a sort of premonition….

Arriving at Hogwarts, Lucius went without a detour to the Headmaster office. He knew that the discussion would not be pleasant but he must have the approval of the old fool to keep Harry with him. In addition, he would have to provide evidence that the boy was his son, which was not going to be simple because he had burned the letter from Lily so that nobody discovered the truth. The only way he had proof that Harry was his son was to break the spell that his mother had placed on him. It would be impossible to restore it.

Lucius entered the office and closed the door adding many privacy spells. Dumbledore glared at him, a little surprised to see him in his office. Not knowing what to expect, he decided to take the lead on this conversation with his visitor.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" Ask the old man to the blond signaling him to sit.

Here _we go!_ Thought Lucius.

"Hello, Headmaster…" began the blond.

"Get to the reason you're here" Cut off the old man.

"Fine. I came to see you because I want my son to come live with me. "

"I do not see what you're talking about; Draco came back to your home whenever there is a holiday…"

"I am not talking about Draco," said Lucius, "but Harry… "

"I beg your pardon? I do not know the boy whom you speak of"

"Of course you know him! We are talking about my son Harry! Harry Potter. "

"I am afraid I don't understand."

"It's very simple! I came to tell you that Harry Potter is my son! Draco and he are twins!"

The old man threw him a skeptical look.

"You have a proof?"He asked

"I burned the letter of Lily…"

"Lily? Lily Potter is the mother of Draco?" Asked the Headmaster, dumbfounded.

"I just told you they are twins."

"Yet you do not have proof?"

"I think it would be better if I told you everything… "

A few minutes later, Dumbledore finally knew the whole story. Although he remained skeptical about the fact that Harry was the son of Lucius and even more that Harry and Draco were twins.

"You know the spell that can give Harry his appearance back?"

"Yes, but once removed, it is impossible to put back."

"You do not have to worry, if Harry is your son like you pretend he is, he will only believe you, and I also…"

"You do not believe me?" said Lucius, appalled.

"I must confess that it's a little hard to believe you, but it seems possible."

"But how will I tell him?"

"It's very simple; Severus will retrieve him and shall see."

Harry was sleeping deeply when a "pop" made itself known in his room, a sign that someone had apparated in his room.

"POTTER! Wake up!" screamed the visitor.

Another chapter corrected by KK Bk ^^! Thank you so much ! Chibigoku


	3. Truths

**Chapter 3: Truths.**

Someone was screaming in the ears of the poor boy who awoke to discover that the one who massacred his eardrums was nobody else than his favorite potions professor. Without a word, he put his glasses on his nose and looked at his alarm clock. It was 17 hours.

"Why are you here Professor?" Harry asked, surprised to see him in his room.

"Follow me without asking questions!" shouted Snape, in a hurry to leave.

"Where are we going "Harry asked.

Snape who had had enough of this interrogation, decided to shorten the conversation. He got out a vial from his robe and he crushed it on the head of the poor boy.

Without further ado, he took the boy in his arms and apparated toward Hogwarts before the muggles who occupied the house came in the room to see what was going on.

He appeared a few seconds later in the Headmaster's office. Not wanting to know what would happen, he laid the boy on the lap of Lucius, already in an armchair, and returned to his dungeons to go about his own business.

Lucius looked at the boy on his lap, he seemed to be asleep. It was better that way. If he had been awake than Lucius would have to explain everything to him. In this way, he could explain the change after it happened.

Under the eyes of Albus who watched his every move, he got out a handkerchief from his pocket, it belonged to the mother of the boy and put him in hand. He left his magic wand hidden in his cane in the shape of a snake, pointed it at the front of Harry and whispered: "finite incantatem."

Immediately Harry's traits changed. His skin became clearer, almost white, a characteristic of Malfoys. His black hair became almost white blonde like Lucius and Draco's. The boy in Lucius presence was Draco's perfect twin.

Seeing that Lucius had not lied and that Harry would soon wake up, Dumbledore decided to leave them alone. He left his office without making a noise. The boy began to stir gently in the arms of his father who eyes have not left him for a second. If Lucius had not known it was Harry, he would have thought he was holding Draco in his arms.

While Harry woke up, Lucius took the glasses worn by the boy. He did not need them, it was part of his cover, to look exactly like his "father".

The boy opened his eyes; they were still green he noticed.

Lucius, saw there was a distinctive difference between him and Draco. When Harry saw the face of Lucius above him, he startled and got up immediately. Lucius let him. Harry quickly moved away from him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He stopped, not recognize his voice, seeming to hear Draco. Lucius also noted that their voices were almost identical.

"It's going to be difficult to differentiate between them" he thought.

"Calm down and I will explain." said Lucius, gently rising to approach him.

"Don't!" shouted Harry. He walked against the wall of the room. He was confused as to what was happening to him.

With a simple gesture, Lucius showed a mirror that appeared behind Harry. It was the best way to tell him.

"What are you doing? "Harry asked him who had seen the movement in his direction.

"Let me show you something, look behind you." Lucius said simply.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry said suspiciously.

"I will not harm you, I just want you look behind you…"

_Merlin, this is hard!_ Thought Lucius

"You swear?"Harry asked.

"Yes"

While throwing him a last glance, Harry was faced the mirror and discovered… Draco!?? What the hell?

Looking again, he noticed the color of his eyes. Those of Draco were gray while those he saw in the mirror were green, it was him!

"What you have done to me " He yelled.

In a try to calm the boy, Lucius slipped behind him and forced him to look in the mirror.

"I've done a spell to make your appearance come back…" Lucius began.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked, horrified.

"The truth!" Said Lucius.

While Harry continued to look at his reflection, completely astonished, he noticed a detail which proved that it was him: a slight mark stood in place of the whereabouts of his lightening scar.

He turned to Lucius.

"I do not understand…" he said.

"It's very simple," replied the blond. "The reason you resemble Draco is because you are twins. "

"How?? "The eyes of poor Harry grew bigger with surprise. "It's impossible! We do not have the same mother! "

"False! Your mother is Lily Potter! "Lucius replied as if talking about the weather over a cup of tea.

"But…. Your wife…. "Harry began.

"Cannot have children." Lucius ended.

Seeing that the reality of the situation confused little poor Harry, Lucius told him everything: his meeting with Lily, the fact that they could not get married, the birth of twins….

"I am your son?" Harry asked.

"Yes! And you'll come with me to Manor! ordered his" new "father.

"No!" Said Harry. "I do not want to have anything to do with you! "

"You'll come with me, whether you like it or not! Shouted Lucius.

"Never!"

The more Lucius shouted, the more Harry became furious. He did not want to go with him. All his life was a lie! His father was not his father! And his worst enemy was his brother!

Lucius suddenly realized that the more he shouted over Harry, the more he frantically sought a way to escape. He suddenly remembered what Draco had told him about Harry: his uncle who abused him, spending his childhood in a closet. He realized then that the more he shouted at him, the more Harry would be less inclined to follow him.

All he needed was someone to listen and take care of him. A person in whom he could trust.

Lucius calmed himself immediately. The only way to try to reason with Harry was talking to him gently and not get angry or lose patience!

He got closer to his son.

"Harry, you want to go back to your home ? " he spoke softly as if he was a small child.

"What?" Harry asked, surprised by the tone that Lucius had used.

"You want to go back to your Muggles? " Lucius repeated.

"No!" The reply came instantly.

"You want to go to Black Manor?" Lucius was looking for a place where he could take him since apparently he did not want to go to Malfoy Manor.

"No."Said a saddened voice of the memory of his Godfather. He did not want to go back, not immediately. The wound was too deep, too many sad memories.

"Where do you want to go then?" Lucius asked calmly.

"…… " No response came from Harry.

"You want to come to Malfoy Manor?" Lucius tried.

The proposal was tempting Harry, but he did not want to see Draco, he didn't know Lucius. Lucius clearly saw his hesitation. He knew perfectly how to decipher the expressions on the face of Draco; he knew then deciphers that of Harry. He saw that he wanted to go but he did not want to say. If there Lucius took him by force, he would try to escape.

Harry was lost, he did not know what to do. Although he did notice, he found himself in the arms of Lucius. Curiously, he felt good and safe. Gradually, the tension left and he remembered all the events of the day. The mind devoid of any force, he collapsed against Lucius, asleep.

"That solves my problem" thought the smiling blond.

He took the boy out of the office, gave the Headmaster a polite nod, while thanking him for his confidence and his help and went to the outside of Hogwarts before apparating to his Manor, his son in his arms.

To Be Continued…

Thanks to my great beta KK BK ! Thank you so much ! Chibigoku


	4. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 4: Malfoy Manor.**

A few minutes later, Lucius was sitting on the sofa of the living room of his luxurious Manor; his son was lying on his knees, still asleep.

As usual, Draco always arrived in this room 30 minutes before dinner was served. That day, he had a strange surprise when he arrived in the lounge. He found his father who was sitting on the couch. While approaching the said sofa where he used to sit and read every night before dinner, he saw a strange form laying across the lap of his father.

Draco could not believe his eyes when he saw his double sleeping on the couch. It was exactly like him!

"Excuse me, Father, but who is he?" He asked.

"Your brother. " Calmly replied his father.

"I beg your pardon? "Draco said thinking he had heard wrong.

"You heard me! This boy is your twin, he's called Harry, I just brought him back. He will live with us since he is a part of this family. "

"Where was he?" Asked Draco, inwardly happy and confused.

"He grew up in a muggle family," said Lucius with a disgusted face." I just got him back. I will ask you to be nice with him! " Lucius explained.

"Harry?" Draco repeated, his brother had the same name as his worst enemy!

"Yes Harry! This is not Potter, if that is what you are thinking!" Rumbled Lucius, not wanting a war in his Manor.

"I know, Father. I can see that!" Draco said. "If it was Potter, I think I would see it! "

"I am sure of that!" Lucius said.

At that time Lucius's wife, Narcissia, appeared.

"Where did he come from?" She said referring to Harry.

"You know very well from where he came!" Lucius said in an icy tone.

"I already had one, was it necessary to bring the other?" She said, resentment in her gaze.

"It is me who decides who lives here!" Lucius said.

"You will raise him ALONE!" she shouted him before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Anyway, I was not expecting anything you to otherwise." whispered Lucius.

Meanwhile, Draco did nothing.

"Why did she say that?" He asked his Father.

"Because he is not her child…"

"I thought he was my brother!"

"He is!" Said Lucius.

"But then…? " Questioned Draco, confused.

"That is not your mother, she never had children. Harry was raised by your mother. When she died, he was raised by one of the sisters of your mother. "

"I see… "said Draco, decided to ask Harry who was his mother.

Meanwhile, Harry had awakened, he was completely confused. But seeing Draco and Lucius around him, he had no trouble guessing that he was in the Malfoy Manor.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Lucius.

Harry turned to him and nodded his head, without a word. He watched the huge room in silence. He had never seen something so great! The room was bigger than any of the ones at the Dursley home!

"Harry?" Called his father.

He turned to the great blond who pointed to Draco.

"I present you your twin, Draco" he said.

Harry turned to his "brother".

"Hi!" Said one.

He tended his hand…

Harry observed him carefully under the watchful eye of Lucius who looked a little nervous.

He could not forget everything that Draco had done, but he had an advantage: Draco did not know who he was. He could not guess that his worst enemy was in front of him. Harry shacked hands with Draco.

"Please to meet you," he said to Draco.

Meanwhile, Lucius blew out a breath. Harry had decided to give a chance to Draco, to give him the time to really get to know him. Lucius prayed that his eldest son does not mess this chance up.

They observed each other, not knowing what to say. Then, a house elf appeared in the living room to announce that dinner was served. His gaze was on Harry and Draco.

"Master! Master!" she said.

"What is it, Winny?" Asked Lucius.

"Winny wants holidays, Master!"

"Why?" Asked Lucius.

"Winny is sick, Master! Winny wants holiday!"

"What do you have?" Asked Lucius.

"Winny does not see anything anymore!" said the elf pulling on her ears. "Winny sees the young master in double! Winny need vacation!"

Lucius, Harry and Draco looked a moment, before exploding into laughter. The unfortunate looked confused thinking maybe her masters were sick too. She was sick and his master was laughing?

When they had calmed down, Lucius explained.

"It's normal, Winny, since they are two of a kind."

"Two of a kind…? But Master, which one is the true one?"

"Both are real! In front of me is Draco, and there, "he said by naming the boy still on his knees."Is Harry. They are twins."

"Twins! Winny was not prepared, Master!There are dishes for three people!" she said sadly

"Go to the kitchen and tell them to cook for four," said Lucius.

"Alright Master!" Said Winny.

"It will be always days like that." said Lucius.

"I hear Master " Shouted the elf.

Winny threw a last surprised glance at Harry before disappearing very quickly into the kitchen.

By looking at her Harry and Draco had the same smile on their face, thinking back to the scene that had taken place before their eyes.

It was an interesting episode, Harry thought.

A few minutes later, dinner was finally ready and all went into the private dining room. Only Narcissa did not come, she had decided to dine in her room. Yet she had saw the scene that took place and had fun. She liked the boy very much. He was very different from Draco; she saw that in his expression.

But she could not forget that these children were not hers, they came from another woman.

Maybe one day she would be able to forget it.

After all, Draco thought she was her real mother! And Harry seems even nicer than him.

It was on these thoughts that she finished her dinner, well before the three blonde's who were waiting patiently to be served in the dining room.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks to my wonderful beta KK BK ! Chibigoku


	5. Life at Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 5: Life at Malfoy Manor.**

Sitting at the table placed in the middle of the huge dining room of the Manor, Harry felt more uncomfortable than ever in his life. His "Father"? Harry still had trouble believing it and wished with all his heart that this was a nightmare and that he would wake up soon. Lucius Malfoy had his eyes fixed on the uncomfortable Harry who was seated just to his right while Draco was sitting to his left.

Lucius kept staring at him. Harry dared not move in his chair. He was convinced that Lucius was waiting for Harry to make a mistake. To bring him back to his place in the same way that Harry had already seen done with Draco.

Draco. Yet another problem, Harry was seriously thinking about writing a book: "What to do when your worst enemy is proven to be your twin?". He also had his eyes glued on Harry. He could not decipher what his beloved brother was thinking, as usual.

"Where do I fall?"Harry asked.

The food appeared on the table which allowed Harry to think about something other than the eyes fixed on him. Looking at his plate, he had never seen so much food or such beautifully decorated plates.

The dishes were covered with the Malfoy crest, a silver snake surrounded on itself.

"A little grim, but pretty" said Harry.

Harry reached a timid hand to a bowl filled with toasts to catch one. Before he had time to reach a single piece of bread, Lucius' hand was on his own. Harry looked at Lucius without understanding. He threw him a look but he said nothing.

"But what have I done?" He asked.

He saw his fault. Draco looked as if he had not eaten for three weeks but he did not take food in hand, he took his fork to bring it to his plate.

"At the Dursley, there weren't as many polite ways! I'd like to see their heads if they saw how we eat here!" Harry said that to himself but dare not to say it out loud.

Moreover, there was nobody! Seeing all this food made him even more hungry. "It's the end, I've become like Ron."

With a sigh, he took his fork and starts an imitation of Draco who devoured his toast without concern of others.

"Good, he learns quickly." Lucius said as he was watched Harry fill his plate before eating as if he was a hungry lion.

The empty serving dishes disappeared, leaving room for the soup. Harry suddenly realized that there were three forks on the right of his dish, left three knives, three spoons in front, plus a large spoon.

"What is all this?"He started to panic. What used did all these silverware have?

Hand still reddened by the silent warning of Lucius, Harry decided to continue his imitation of Draco. He did not want to a second slap on the wrist!

He took "the great" spoon and swallowed his soup in silence, trying not to make noise!

Thinking dinner ended, Harry tried to get up but was stopped by Lucius who glared at him without a word. It was even worse than to have a lecture!

Soon, Harry was sitting on his chair and dare not move. What were they waiting for then?

Ten minutes later, a dish of meat appeared, followed by another dish containing vegetables.

"There is still more?" Harry's stomach was on the verge of indigestion. "How are they going to swallow everything?"

Harry decided not to eat more; he felt that even if he ate anything, he would vomit everything on the spot! He had never eaten as much in his life!

Suddenly, Lucius spoke to him:

"You do not eat Harry. You are not hungry?"

Harry said nothing. Seeing that Lucius is still watching him, he decided to take a spoonful of vegetables, the subsistence minimum, and swallow as quickly as possible.

But Lucius did not seem satisfied. He took the smallest piece of meat he could find and swallowed it without listening to his stomach when it began to protest.

Finally, Lucius stopped watching him.

Then dessert arrived. It was Vanilla ice cream! One of Harry's favorite desserts! This time, he took one without getting forced and swallows it.

"It will help me to digest." He said in the end. "It's a bad excuse," he said to himself, rather than saying that you did not want to let Draco eat it all by himself.

After the ice cream, there was tea and cheese that arrived. Harry was forced to eat as to not make a bad impression, but his stomach could support no more.

I hope this is not an everyday routine. Harry thought.

Finally, the other two left the table. Finally he stands up and follows Winny, who leads him to his room. His room was right next to Draco's, a communicating door between the two chambers.

"Darn it!" Harry said.

Just after the elf had left the room, Harry rushed into the bathroom and vomited the remainder of the meal that he had been forced to swallow. He had never been so sick in his life.

Twenty minutes later, he came out of the bathroom and sought pajamas in the cabinet. He found one that did not belong to him but would do for the night. He put it on and collapsed in his bed, exhausted by all the events of the day.

The next morning, Harry woke up very early. He had slept peacefully the night before so he was not tired. He decided to explore the Manor which seemed still asleep.

Without making a noise, Harry left his room and went into the corridor. He knew that the room next to his was Draco's. Not wanting to wake him up, he decided to continue to explore other parts of the immense manor.

Thus, he discovered a duel room, a potion room (an exact replica of Snape dungeons, what a horror!), a ballroom and lots of other rooms. He also discovered an immense library which looked to be the size of the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts. Harry wondered how his friends would react when seeing him like this.

Caught up in his reverie, he suddenly found himself in an office. The walls were covered with dark green curtains. Despite the luxury of the room, the scene was quite sober: a table desk, a chair with silver motifs, two chairs in front of the office for guests. It was that the piece contained from a small library that must be filled with dark magic books, Harry thought.

There was only one window in the room; the object beside it attracted his attention. The daylight illuminated it from the brightness of dawn. Harry realized that the picture hanging near the window was a portrait. And not just a simple portrait! At this very moment, Harry was looking at a portrait of his mother, apparently before his birth. She really looked very happy in this image.

Lost in his contemplation, Harry did not hear someone entering the room. He could not take his gaze off the face in the picture.

"I had forbidden you to enter my office, Draco!" He heard before turning quickly, frightened by the arrival.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"The voice continued before stopping suddenly. Harry looked up.

"Harry!"Lucius said, surprised to find his son here. He recognized the color of his eyes.

The boy gave a shy smile, he dared not face him.

"What are you doing here?"Lucius said in a softer voice.

"I'm lost…" said a tiny voice.

"You explored the Manor and you have found this room, is that correct?"Asked Lucius.

Harry nodded silently.

"This is my mother?"He asked referring to the picture.

Lucius looked at the picture with a smile.

"Yes," he said, his eyes slightly glazed over with love. "It is a portrait of her which was taken at the ministry when we worked together. It was a few months before your birth…"

Apparently, Lucius seemed really in love with Lily.

Suddenly, Harry wanted to ask him something that has been on his mind since the beginning of their conversation.

"Draco, why isn't he allowed to come in here?" Harry asked naively.

"Because he was unaware that Narcissia was not his real mother… until yesterday evening" said Lucius as if it were obvious.

"Go have breakfast; we will go to Diagon Alley afterwards... "Lucius began.

"It isn't necessary," cut Harry, "I have my books for this year…"

"I know we will buy new uniforms for school."

"But I have everything I need" Harry tried.

"You have Gryffindor uniforms, it is Slytherin uniforms that you need because that is where you will go from today!"

TO BE CONTINUED….

Thanks to KK BK who edited this chapter ! Thank you so much ^^! Chibigoku


	6. Smashing return to Hogwarts !

**Chapter 6: Smashing return to Hogwarts!**

Walking in Diagon Alley with his father in the direction of Madam Malkin's, Harry still could not understand how he could find himself in this situation. After all, he had done what Snape had said: go to school because the Headmaster wanted to see him. One thing was certain: the next time he'll be more cautious with any kind of invitation from that man!

As he walked lost in his thoughts, Harry did not see his "friends" Ron and Hermione throwing dark looks at him. They thought he was Draco Malfoy, when he saw this he was very disappointed with their conduct but on the other hand, when one meets his worst enemy in the streets, he will not make courtesies.

With a heavy heart, Harry entered the shop, his father, too absorbed by his own thoughts, had not noticed his dark mood. While Harry was heading toward the capes he used to wear, comfortable but cheap, his father reminded him order by calling his name dryly, which woke the boy up immediately. He followed Lucius to the rear of the shop where there were other capes and uniforms that Draco was familiar with but certainly not the poor Harry who was beginning to wonder why he came here and if this whole story was not a terrible nightmare which he hoped to wake up from as soon as possible.

Before he had time to say anything, the owner of the shop threw himself at him, took his steps and handed him a stack of Slytherin uniforms made of silk and wool. And as many capes who had the same design: a silver snake embroidered in place of the heart.

Harry has chosen suck it up otherwise his father would give him a lecture. Taking the pile of clothing that the saleswoman handed him with a big smile, He smiles back taking the clothing and headed for the cashier of the shop where Lucius was already waiting. He seems particularly exasperated and pressed.

Before he had time to say thank you to the cashier, Harry found himself outside the shop, his clothes under his arm and traveling a path he had already known, Knockturn Alley.

Where was Lucius going to?

They both went into a shop called Borgin & Burkes. Once inside, Harry saw things he had never seen: sarcophagi of mummies, hands cut, which made him feel sick but he held his breath and rushed outside the shop when Lucius came out. Once his small business was concluded, they returned to Diagon Alley and found themselves nose to nose with Ron and Hermione.

Harry doesn't say a word. But he heard Ron whisper to him: "bugger off, Malfoy." Lucius did not hear anything, too busy with his thoughts. Harry was disgusted by the reaction of his so-called friend!

Internally, he feared what would happen once he returned to Hogwarts. In addition, he would end up with the Slytherins. His friends would hate him even more!

Finally, Harry decided to just not think about it. He followed his father quietly until the portkey brought them back to the Manor. There at least, Harry felt safe. Even if his father was a little cold, Draco was, it was said, quite cool with him even if he was curious. And then there was Mrs. Malfoy, a problem. She did not hate the twins, but they are not even her children.

Harry did not know what to think about her, she was very beautiful, gentle with him but quite distant with Draco and him. He preferred not to think for the evening.

Dreamingly, he headed to his room and began packing his stuff to return to school. He was not at all excited at the idea of going back. He loved the course and the atmosphere even though it was a little crazy, but too many things had changed. The castle reminded him too much of his godfather, his mother and James Potter, who he thought was his father. Everything he ever found out about his so called father was found there at the school. And then there were all the adventures he had there with Ron and Hermione, not to mention the appearance of Voldemort.

Harry did not want to think about his friends now nor the monster that killed his mother. Clearly, the school reminded him too much of things that weren't good for his sanity. But on the other hand, he would not be himself, not exactly? He will be Harry Malfoy, the twin of Draco, not Harry Potter, the Savior! Everything was going to be very different.

The only thing that made him sad was losing his most cherished friends, those whom he had since his arrival in the wizarding world, since his arrival at Hogwarts. Harry doubted he'd find such friends in his new home. But he could not be sure he really knew people in Slytherin. He had been surprised by the difference between the personality of Draco at Hogwarts and that he had met on arrival at the Manor. It was like two people exact opposite trapped in one body. Were all Slytherin the same? Were they hiding their true character to become true figures of Slytherin students as we talked about them in other houses and described them without even knowing them?

The question was really interesting and interested Harry very much. Soon, he would have the answer to his question and know the truth about the terrible Slytherin students.

It was on these comforting thoughts that Harry finished packing his bags. Meanwhile, Draco was doing the same. Harry would follow him because he was supposed to have never been at Hogwarts. On the one hand, it was true, Harry Malfoy has never attended the school there, it was Harry Potter.

Once finished with his bags, Harry went into the hall where Lucius was waiting for the two to take them to the train station that take them to Hogwarts for a new school year. Draco joined Harry alongside their father shortly afterwards.

On the dock of the station, Harry saw his friends Ron and Hermione, but Fred and George. Madam Weasley was saying her farewells.

The only thing Lucius said to the twins before letting them board the train was: "Do not make any mistakes."And" I will wait for you here for the Christmas holidays. "

Then he disappeared, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

The first thing Harry heard when entering the train was: "Draco darling! "

That voice, he knew, it was Pansy! And by bad luck, she ran out right at him!

TO BE CONTINUED….

Thanks to KK BK who edited this chapter ! Thank you so much ^^! Chibigoku


	7. Back to Slytherin

**Chapter 7: Back to Slytherin. **

The first thing Harry heard when entering the train was: "Draco darling! "

That voice, he knew, it was Pansy! And by bad luck, she ran out right at him!

Even before Harry understood what happened to him, he found himself on the floor of the train and crushed by Pansy who clung to his neck. She hugged him so much he could hardly breathe.

Draco, who had just given his bags and those of Harry to the official in charge of storing suitcases in a special car, entered the train without realizing anything. Then he saw a mass of blond hair on the floor and a monster that was on top of said mass of hair. Then he saw that Harry began to seriously turn blue, which meant he was not breathing because of Pansy who was crushing him completely.

Without even taking the time to reflect, Draco threw himself on the leech that was on Harry and pulled back to allow him breathing.

"Have you going mad or what?"He shouted to wake her up.

She turned to him, dumbfounded.

"Draco? But how?" She asked then she looked toward Harry who took his breath slowly. " Who is he then?".

"My brother Harry…" Draco said simply throwing her a dark glare to give her the message that he would not say no more. Without further ado, Draco abandoned Pansy and headed for Harry still on the ground.

"One of my fans…" He said as he was helping him to recover. "She is nice but a little crazy, she's called Pansy" he whispered.

Harry nodded his head, giving him a sign that he had understood. Then, both boys and Pansy went into a compartment in order to settle before the train departs.

Finding a compartment free, Draco entered followed by Pansy, always stuck to him like glue. He sat down and noticed that Harry had not followed. He signaled to Pansy to remain in the compartment and went out in search of his brother.

The latter, who originally followed Draco and Pansy had seen Ron and Hermione enter into a compartment and had decided to follow them. He had to go and tell them. While Harry was going to enter the compartment occupied by his friends, Draco saw him then he noticed those who were settled in the famous compartment.

"But what does he want with them? Calm down Draco stay calm, no scandals. "He said to himself.

Before Harry could open the compartment door, Draco pulled him to his side. Within the compartment, Ron believed to have had an hallucination because he thought he saw TWO MALFOYS! Disgusted, he stopped eating chocolate frogs and decided to say nothing to Hermione so that she does not make fun of him. Both were waiting for Harry in the compartment and began to seriously worry because they always saw before entering the train.

"He will come "Said Hermione to reassure herself as Ron nodded but just as worried for his friend.

Harry had turned pale and started to panic when Draco had caught him trying to explain to his friends. He tried to calm himself and give a good excuse. But Draco was hearing none of it and his excuse did sound pretty lame.

Clearly, since the arrival of Harry in his life, the Draco decided to be the protective big brother. In addition, he decided he should not scream at Harry because it was normal that he does not know but also to preserve his dignity. After all, Draco Malfoy never get angry in public and was still cold as ice. And besides, if he did scream the others in the compartment would hear and no one was aware of the arrival of Harry at Hogwarts. So it was better that Draco take things with diplomacy.

He took Harry into the compartment where Pansy was still waiting. Without a word, Harry settled on an open seat. Pansy was in heavens! Two Draco for the price of one, what a dream!

Certain that Harry would not try to do more nonsense, Draco began a conversation with Pansy. Meanwhile, Harry was too busy thinking about his friends and too disappointed at not being able to see them. They were probably waiting and worrying about him. Suddenly, the train moved and left the station in London to head to the school of witchcraft.

Finally, maybe it was better that his friends had not seen him, Harry suddenly thought. They would have certainly taken him for Draco and if they were told the truth, they would have not believed it. Besides, he had no way to prove the truth. He had to leave Hedwig at the Malfoy mansion so that it would not be recognized.

His father had offered him another owl he had taken to school. It was black as hell, like Slytherin, and was named Hades. Just to remind him that now he was no longer Harry Potter, the Savior, but Harry Malfoy, the twin of Draco Malfoy and the son of Lucius Malfoy. Nobody would dare to look to annoy him with such a father.

And by bad luck, his favorite potions professor who hates him in this story was to become his Head of House. In short, absolute happiness! And if in addition, if all students in Slytherin were like Pansy, Harry was not sure he wanted to live until the end of the year like that. Maybe not even until the Christmas holidays. That was something to celebrate.

At least, said Harry, once they returned to the Manor for the holidays, Draco would become the one he knew now. Harry appreciated the true personality of Draco, but not the role he played as soon as there was someone else with them, if this was not a family member of course.

Harry knew it would no longer be like nothing before. He also wondered what the Headmaster will come up with to explain the absence of Harry Potter. Although, he would certainly have no problem to announce the arrival of Harry Malfoy!

Harry did not have time to think longer on the subject. Indeed five minutes later, the train stopped at Hogsmeade to let its passengers get off and take their bags to school for another school year.

After a short trip in carriages accompanied by Draco and Pansy, as always, they finally arrived at school. The dinner was served and the ceremony for the first-year students would begin. Harry thought at the first time he entered this room so much had been spent since. He would move to the Slytherin table when Snape came to him and brought the blond before the Sorting Hat.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Thanks to KK BK who edited this chapter ! Thank you so much ^^! Chibigoku


	8. Mission : Observation !

**Chapter 8: Mission: Observation! **

Before understanding what was being happened to him, Harry found himself planted in front of the stool on which the old hat was. Something was wrong, he had already been sorted into Slytherin, what would his professor of potions want with him?

Before he had time to ask the question, the said professor made the other children in the Great Hall become silent. They stared at him in silence. Some thought him Draco, others had already noticed that Draco was still sitting in his seat at the table of Slytherin. They then watched him to see who he was.

From where he was, Harry heard Ron whisper to Hermione: "That is Malfoy! What is he doing? He is being transferred the first day of class? Brilliant! "Alongside him, Hermione sighed, her neighbor was really a hopeless case, he had not even noticed that Malfoy, the real one, that they saw was sitting right behind them. Whoever was in front with Snape looks a little different. Although Hermione does not know why he seems nicer than Draco. He had the same face, colder than the other but through his eyes, which she can't recognize the color whatever it is, she could read a deep kindness and something else too. He seemed disappointed at something, as if he had heard what Ron told her.

But how could he know? Hermione decided to focus on what was happening in the room.

Behind Harry, the Hogwarts Headmaster got up and took the floor. "My children, this year we welcome a new student among us, he will go on to the sixth year in Slytherin. I would ask you to give him a good welcome. Let me present you Mr. Harry Malfoy. Regarding Mr. Potter, I want to reassure those who have not yet seen him, he is indeed among us this year. But… only those who know where to look will find him… "Ended the old man with an secretive smile.

"I do not understand what he said "Says Ron to his neighbor who didn't respond.

"Are you deaf? Dumbledore has said that Harry is at Hogwarts therefore there is no reason to worry." Said Hermione.

"So why have we not seen him yet?" Asked Ron.

"Maybe he is hiding because of Death Eaters or has changed his appearance, in any case, he is safe and that is what counts!" Explained Hermione who would have wanted to know where was her friend, or at least how to find him!

After his presentation by the old senile man, Harry returned to his place beside Draco who also wondered where Saint Potter would be?

Meanwhile, Harry laughed inwardly, Draco could never guess that Harry Potter was beside him at this very moment. He had heard the last answer that Hermione had given to Ron; she was really not far from the truth.

Harry wanted to go kiss his best friends, but he imagined how they could recognize him. Harry decided to leave clues to his friends, Hermione any case, because he was sure that Ron would have a heart attack if he discovered that his best friend was the son of Lucius Malfoy and worse, the twin of Draco!

But on the other hand, Harry would have to remain discreet as Draco had the burden of monitoring him in Hogwarts and make sure he don't "dishonor the Malfoy name" according to Lucius! In addition, if Harry left clues too noticeable, and Draco discovered them, he could arrive at the same conclusions as Hermione! And that Harry does not want to happen either. He found Draco quite cool since he had seen under his mask and did not want to break his new friendship that had formed between them during the holidays.

He decided to do nothing for the moment. He would follow Draco and follow his "advice", and then he will have to rely on Hermione and try to tell her everything. But Ron was always stuck to her. It would be difficult! But on the other hand, he liked the challenge. He should reveal his identity to Hermione and Ron without arousing any suspicions from Draco. The Slytherin side of Harry loved this kind of challenge; he finally is going to have fun this year!

Sitting beside Draco, Harry had a difficult time trying to monitor all conversations at the same time: on the one hand students who literally bombarded him with questions and the other, he tried to listen to Ron and Hermione who was just behind him. They talked about him (Harry Potter) but also the twin of Draco. Trying to untangle remarks concerning Harry Malfoy and Harry Potter, he found himself unhappy with a headache.

On the one hand, there was Ron who claimed anyone who was a Malfoy they weren't good, Hermione, who said exactly the opposite! She said that he may look like a Malfoy but that doesn't mean he's anything like Draco apart from the physical appearance.

Going to bed in the dormitories in dungeons, Harry promised himself to go and see Hermione the next day. The only place where he was sure to find her was only the library. He decided to try his luck.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Thanks to KK BK who edited this chapter ! Thank you so much ^^! Chibigoku


	9. Malfoy !

**Chapter 9: Malfoy?!...**

While Harry was sleeping peacefully in his bed, someone called out to him but he did not hear. Then, he felt that someone was shaking him to wake up.

"Harry! Stand Up! Get up, we'll miss breakfast! HURRY! "Said a voice that seemed familiar to him.

"What is that?"Asked Harry, still asleep.

"Get up! You're a real groundhog, I swear! "

Harry seemed to reflect for a moment, he knew that voice. Then…

"Malfoy?"Asked Harry who came to recognize the voice but who still had their eyes closed.

"Harry! Are you crazy to be calling me by that name?!? "Said Draco, who had a second of hesitation when he heard his brother call him then replied immediately and continued to shake him.

Finally, Harry woke up and saw Draco then realized his mistake.

"Draco? What is happening? Why were you shaking me like that? "He asked still half asleep.

"What are you doing still in bed? It is a half-hour before the start of classes! We did not have breakfast and you haven't yet washed or dressed!"Shouted the blond who finally stopped shaking his little brother.

"A half-hour?"Harry yelled. He rushed to the pile of clothes he had prepared the day before, placed it under his arm and rushed into the bathroom, screaming to Draco he would return in five minutes.

Indeed, five minutes later, Harry arrived clean, awake and dressed. He stands stills under the critical eye of Draco who feels as if he is going to have a heart attack seeing his brother hair.

"You're hair looks like it is topped with a firecracker."He said, horrified.

"What? It is not good like that? "Harry asked innocently.

"What? It looks like you just got out of bed."Shouted Draco.

Without another word, he threw himself at Harry, sat him on a stool before rushing in his cabinet to seek the hair gel and correct this disaster. Harry had always had messy hair, it wasn't therefore a problem for him, but Draco, he was always impeccably topped with gel so that nothing looked wrong.

Ten seconds later, he came out of his cabinet with the gel and rushed to paste a large layer on the hair and evenly spread it carefully.

Draco was proud of his work! Harry, he found he had a little exaggeration but decided not to say anything.

Draco and Harry immediately went outside the dorm before rushing into the Great Hall so as not to miss breakfast. After having led him to the table, Draco leaned toward his little brother before whispering to him:

"At home, it would be detailed how you act while eating, but not here. If Father knew, he would have a heart attack. Pay a little attention to what you do. "

Harry nodded before swallowing his sandwich under the eyes of a horrified Draco who, although they were lagging behind, tried to take his time and eat properly. But seeing that they only had five minutes before the course of potions, decided to send the entire protocol on food to hell and swallows his sandwich in two mouthfuls before standing and pushing Harry out of the Great Hall as soon as possible and pretending to ignore the faces of other shocked slytherin's. Never does a Malfoy arrive late.

They both arrived just in time before the door of potions. Fortunately for them, Severus Snape had not yet arrived.

Two minutes later, the professor arrived, they entered the room.

The course of potions was a common course between Slytherin and Gryffindors. Harry saw Ron get with Hermione. He went to them but Draco grabbed him by the sleeve of his uniform and took him to the office of the professor.

Harry, not at all excited about the idea of starting with potions and not being able to go with his friends, was even less by the fact of being right under the nose of the professor whose name made him want to vomit whenever someone dared to speak his name. And the bad part was that the professor in question was monitoring each of his gestures.

Harry had wanted to ask him if he had another victim to go torment in mind and then thinking about Draco who would strangle him on the spot if he dared to say that to his Head of House. Correction: Their Head of House. For five seconds, Harry had completely forgotten that he was also a Slytherin and therefore as he had already had the opportunity of realizing it, Snape was doing everything to help his students.

After all who could imagine that in the disguise of a Malfoy was Harry Potter? Nobody would recognize him. Especially not the potions professor.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry does not hear Snape ask him a question.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you with us?" Snape asked, seeing the dreamy look on Harry's face, which was lost in his thoughts.

Seeing Harry who does not respond, Draco nudges him in the ribs. "Excuse me, Professor," said Harry, completely lost.

Professor Snape looked at him for a moment before telling him to wait until the end of the course to daydream.

Harry nodded before resuming his potion that was assigned to him since the beginning of the course. Beside him, Draco was perplexed. What was happening in the head of his brother? He reminded him strangely of someone he could not recall.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape who had discovered the identity of the twin, decided to immediately send an owl in order to clarify certain things.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta KK BK who corrected this chapter ! Thank you so much ^^! Chibigoku**


	10. A short explanation, Lucius ?

**Chapter 10: A short explanation, Lucius?**

The students had barely walked out of class before Severus rushed to his desk, took out a piece of parchment, pen and ink to send the message for an explanation from Lucius as soon as possible. He swore on Merlin that by the end of the day he would have the whole story on the twins. He was Severus Snape after all.

He began: "My dear Lucius," no, it will not do, he said, he will feel that I want to borrow money. Let's try something else: "Hello you Traitor!"No, it will not do! This is not a good starting point, "said the professor of potions.

For ten minutes, he sought a way to begin his letter. During ideas, and fuming increasingly after Lucius, his "dear friend", he decided that the best way to get answers to his questions was to ask him directly. Because he was sure, if he wrote a letter asking for explanations, Lucius would give him stories and he would have no way of verifying what he'd say. It's not that he did not trust him, but sometimes Lucius had the unfortunate addiction to conceal the truth in a fog of lies and Severus had no time to lose to untangle the true counterfeiting of this story.

So he decided to go directly to Malfoy Manor searching for explanations. Severus went calmly to the cabinet where he stored his personal belongings and took out a small box containing floo powder. He then headed towards the hearth of the fireplace, a handful of powder by hand before throwing the powder in the fire and shouting "Malfoy Manor "clearly.

A few seconds later, he arrived in the office of Lucius who was busy reading the papers from the ministry. He became annoyed when he saw Lucius focused on the papers that he didn't even hear Severus coming.

He coughed discreetly to report his presence. Immediately, Lucius lifted the nose off his papers for his guest. Lucius insists he sit down after welcoming him.

"What are you doing here Severus? You do not work today? "Lucius asked him to start the conversation.

"I finished the morning classes" replied Severus.

"Something is wrong with Draco?"Asked Lucius who knew the goal of his friend but kept oblivious to let Severus launch the topic.

"No problem. He completes all his potions with a perfect grade, as usual, "he assured the blond.

"So what is the problem?"Asked Lucius who already knew the answer.

"Do not play like with me, Lucius! You know very well why I am here! "Assured him Severus.

"If not because of Draco, I do not see why you have come to my lovely home."Did Lucius who played the innocent.

"You are aware that Potter disappeared?"Severus questioned.

"What do you mean disappeared? Draco told me that the Headmaster had told the students that he was still in school… "Lucius told.

"Of course he is!"Severus assured him with a strange glint in his dark eyes.

"How do you know?"Asked Lucius.

"Because I just seen him, that's how."

"So he has not disappeared?"Lucius said.

"And imagine where he was? In Slytherin!"Severus said as he was tired of the game by Lucius.

"Really, I thought he was a Gryffindor."Lucius said calmly.

"And something even more strange, he was the perfect replica of Draco!"Continued Severus who felt that his friend was going to finally tell him the whole situation.

"You're not sure you're not mistaken?"Asked Lucius to his best friend.

"I know Draco enough to recognize a pale copy with green eyes! And then, I had him in the front of the room all morning, in my face. "Shouted Severus.

"Really?"Lucius had a difficult time not to burst out laughing, but it would ruin his entire story.

"The emerald-green eyes, always daydreaming and…. "

"And?"Asked Lucius.

"Unable to make a potion correctly!"Completed Severus.

This time, Lucius found himself running out of explanations.

"Have you not confused Potter with my Harry?"Asked Lucius to save the future without realizing he had to sabotage his own vessel.

"You're Harry? I did not know that Draco had a twin; you had hidden that from me. I talk to you of Potter and you tell me of your son. What a coincidence, isn't it?"

A series of arguments, Lucius surrendered and decided to admit the true. Only he knew the true identity of his son, not even his wife.

"Okay you've won, I will tell you" said Lucius to his old friend.

Severus nodded in silence.

"You remember taking Potter from home and returning with him to the Headmaster's office?"Lucius began.

"Yes…" said Severus.

"Perfect" said Lucius.

He told his best friend what had happened in the office of that evening, what had happened to the birth of twins. Severus could not believe his ears. Potter, no Harry, was the son of Lucius…

At the end of the story, Severus did not know who he most wanted to strangle: Lucius for hiding him the truth from the beginning, Harry Potter… for everything he had done since the first year. Merlin knew that this part had made him see all that was possible.

When Lucius had finished his story, he looked his best friend in the eye.

-- "Severus," he says, "you have to promise me to say nothing to Draco! He does not know the truth about Harry, or even his mother. Now they are finally friends, we should not ruin this for them."

"Hmm" hummed Severus.

"It is better that Draco discovered it as late as possible" Lucius continued.

"I do not know how long you'll be able to hide this from him, Lucius…"

"Why?"Asked the blond.

"I think Draco already has suspicions. He looked strange during the class…"

"How do you know this?"

"I think Harry has already made one or two mistakes around Draco" explained Severus.

"Provided they are already friends when he discovers the truth "Asked Lucius.

"That's all we can hope for"

"In fact, I forgot to tell you. Since you're in on the truth I'd like you to supervise my little Harry at Hogwarts from preventing him from doing nonsense. "

"You do not mind that we are not friendly to each other "Asked Severus totally surprised.

"Well, this would be great because he is your godson…. "Lucius said with a big smile.

"It is now that you tell me that, you traitor!"

"You should have known that, as my son is already your godson, it is normal that his twin is also." Lucius explained that as though it were self-explanatory.

Severus snorted scornfully before shaking his head and flooing back to his office. He needed a glass of scotch. He had to think about everything. He should be hoping that his beloved godson is at least capable of making a potion without making it exploded.

He would have to help without the latter not realizing that Severus know his identity. This was not going to be easy.

After having emptied a full bottle of whiskey, Severus began to correct a mountain of homework that was getting bigger on his desk. With all the good news that he had today, the workload would be catastrophic.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta KK BK who corrected this chapter ! Thank you so much ^^! Chibigoku**


	11. A suspicious Draco

**Chapter 11: A suspicious Draco**

After leaving the potions class, Draco began to think about everything he had seen during the course. Something was wrong. His dear brother was really a moron in potions. And then, what was it with this daydreaming during class? He was even worse than Potter!

When Draco thought about Potter, frankly, he wondered where this idiot could be spending his time. The old man had said he was at Hogwarts but Draco had already looked over all the castle and had not found him yet. To be honest, his days were far less funny without him and their innumerable disputes!

His little brother was nice but he liked his disputes with Potter. The only thing that reassured Draco was the fact that even Granger and Weasley did not seem to know where he was. As prefect, he had been searching throughout the castle during his rounds while the others were already in bed.

But despite all his efforts, he failed to find him. And then, he could not leave Harry alone while searching the castle. If his father knew that, he would strangle him once and for all, so he decided to stop his research. Yet, everyone began to worry. Even among the Slytherins, who would have thought this? It must be said that since the return of You-know-who, all students were almost certain that they would be would forced by their parents to follow HIM , then the prospect that Potter had disappeared did not please them at all.

Another thing puzzled Draco: since Harry's arrival at the Manor, his father no longer had blown word of V…, You-know-who. That was strange…

Meanwhile, Harry and he had completed the course in the morning and were heading toward the Great Hall for lunch. Draco loved his brother even if his twin did not speak much. Draco had trouble to think about him as his brother. All his life he had believed to be a unique son, then discovered he had a twin, which had brought a lot of changes. Apparently, Harry was in the same case. He seemed also as lost as him. Had he wanted, his father could have sought Harry sooner, Draco was convinced of this.

Having finished lunch and seeing that Harry was too busy talking with Blaise to take notice of him, Draco took the opportunity to go out to the owlery of the school, a parchment in hand bearing the address of the Malfoy Manor and for his dear father. The blond had a million questions to ask. And he hoped to have answers.

Arriving in the owlery, he grabbed the first owl that he sees, it was white as snow. With without saying that something was wrong, he put the letter to the leg of the owl and let it fly toward the Manor…

Sitting in his office that Severus had left a few hours earlier, frankly not excited about what he had learned, Lucius was still immersed in his papers and records of the ministry which began to seriously annoy him. He began to almost regret the absence of his two sons who had to be having fun at Hogwarts. Fortunately for Lucius, his two children were also both discreet, but he missed their presences anyway.

The last days of holidays, when Harry arrived at the Manor were calm but quite funny. He was lost without stopping in the various floors of the mansion. This amused Lucius. And then there were two other problems: Draco, which according to Severus would soon discover the truth with concerning Harry; this is a problem and the second You-know-who who had returned from two years already.

Lucius was not sure Harry could hide forever. HE had the unfortunate addiction to disembark in his office anytime. And if HE saw Harry, would he recognize him? If an idiot of an Death Eater had the wonderful idea of saying to HIM that Lucius had a second son, he would require that both bear his mark.

Lucius began to worry seriously about the security of Harry, especially as the scar had not completely disappeared when the blond gave his true appearance to his second son. Fortunately, nobody except the Headmaster, Narcissa and Severus knew the truth about him. But for how long?

From the depths of his office, Lucius prayed that Harry does not commit any nonsense at Hogwarts. As a sign, he heard an owl pecking at his window. Geez, I thought I told that boy to leave his owl here and take Hades. What Lucius did not know was that Hedwig followed her owner to Hogwarts. After seeing that he had taken an owl in her place she had followed him out of jealousy and possessiveness. Harry was HER master, not this new arrival! Therefore she stayed close to him until her master will have need for her.

Grumbling against his green-eyed son, he opened the window and let the owl enter his office. He gives it a bowl with water and receives a happy hoot as a thank you. He pulls the letter of the leg of the owl, thinking it had to be Harry since he sent his owl. But it seemed strange to him, he had not yet written once to the Manor since the beginning. For this, Lucius wasn't angry, he still had trouble getting used to the idea that Lucius was his father after all.

He sat at his desk, distracted by holding the letter in his hand. Then one detail attracted his attention: the writing on the envelope, he knew it very well! It was Draco's! If he used Harry's owl, he discovered all, thought Lucius who already imagined how he would explain everything to his son.

At least, said Lucius, this was not a Howler! He let out a great sigh before opening the envelope and started reading.

_Father,_

It begins well, said Lucius before reading more.

_I send this letter to you to share my concerns about Harry_.

"I bet" said Lucius who already was expecting the worst. He continued his reading.

_Indeed, I saw this morning during potions he was unable to make a single one correctly ..._

I have already heard that somewhere, Lucius said he was thinking about his conversation early in the morning with Severus.  
_  
__Besides, I have well observed him during the course, he does not take part and I have the impression that he is daydreaming! This cannot continue. We have already lost points this morning! I began to wonder if you have not forgotten to tell me something about him…_

In reading this, Lucius did not know whether he should laugh or cry. What could he do? He could still not go see Harry and shake him one good time to wake the boy up. He decided to write him a letter so as to prevent Draco from worrying too much to the point of investigation.

_Regarding Potter, I investigated the entire castle and I did not manage to get my hands on him, it is believed that he has been kidnapped or ran away. But what is strange is that I found the owl in the owlery, it is the one I've sent. If she is here, it wants to say that it's master is always at Hogwarts. I will continue my research_.

_Regards, _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
_  
Clearly things have seriously become more complicated for the poor Lucius. He only hoped that his son does not seek too much in the castle where he would eventually learn the whole story. And then, Lucius could say goodbye to his tranquility and his Manor! He was safe. If Draco discovered the truth, the Manor would turn into a battlefield!

On his perch, Hedwig was awaiting a response from Lucius. He decided to send a response but not to Draco. He decided to write immediately to Harry.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Thanks to my wonderful beta KK BK who corrected this chapter ! Thank you so much ^^! Chibigoku**


	12. Hermione's discovery

**Chapter 12: Hermione's discovery**

The morning classes had just ended. Harry and Draco were heading towards the Great Hall for lunch. When they arrived in the room, lunch had not yet been served.

Classes in the morning were all joint courses between Slytherin and Gryffindors. Since the arrival of Harry Malfoy, Hermione had never ceased to question about the boy. She had never heard of him before he came to Hogwarts and then, why did he not come here since his first year? It arose more and more questions about him and she had vowed to find all the answers. She had ample time to observe him during the morning.

She sought out Harry Potter in the school since the beginning but had still failed to find him. Yet she was sure he was here. But impossible to get her hands on him. During the hours she spent in the library, she was surprised several times by Harry (Malfoy), which she observed at the table where he worked with Draco. She had noticed several times a glimmer in his eyes like sadness and whenever he had noticed that she had seen him, he had sent her a shy smile before plunging his nose in the book he was reading or return to study with his brother.

At first, she wondered why he did that, she had decided to ignore him but she saw he looked even sadder, she had decided to make herself smile back and quietly she had seen a spark of joy in his emerald green eyes. Wait, emerald green eyes?

Seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Hermione had suddenly felt she found the real Harry Potter. She had no evidence at the moment but when she reflected more on his actions she was confident that her friend was in front of her eyes from the beginning. And the fact that she didn't see anything from the beginning made her angry.

It was then the temptation to share her suspicions to Ron but mind, she already knows his answer: "You read too much Hermione! You will eventually lose your mind. Harry, a Malfoy? You lost your head! ".

Hermione decided to make a list of all strange things that this Harry made and compare them with those she knew of her friend who allegedly disappeared.

The entrée appeared on the table, giving her an opportunity to reflect on her strategy to find the real Harry. Sitting beside her, Ron was too busy eating any food passed to his hand to realize that she does not leave Malfoy's, Harry's, eyes.

She cautiously takes out a piece of parchment from her bag, a pen and ink and began to note everything she had noticed strange in this Malfoy.

He had the same eyes that Harry, appeared to daydream or at least lost in his thoughts often like Harry. This was already a number of arguments for Hermione. In fact, she did not need them; she was almost certain it was him. But how to prove his identity? His appearance had changed; he looked at any point like Draco. Hermione had decided to call them both by their first names because when they talked about Malfoy, we never knew if people were talking about Harry and Draco.

If only she could see him alone, just for two minutes, she was sure of being able to recognize him. The problem was that he was never alone, he was always accompanied by Draco and that was problematic for Hermione. The Slytherin never left him.

She needed to find a way to approach him. For now, she chooses to do nothing except wait and watch. Patience, she had a lot of.

Suddenly, she was certain that it was Harry Potter! Hedwig had landed beside him, bringing him a letter. This had to be proof that her intuition was right! But how was this possible? Why was Harry a Malfoy and in Slytherin? Why did he say nothing to Ron or her? Weren't they friends?

Ignoring the conspiracy, Hermione was trying to talk with him without attracting suspicion, Harry had enough time to think to himself. He missed his friends greatly, but he could go without having to provide a million explanations. Hermione could understand perhaps, but Ron? He hated the Malfoy; he would not let Harry say two words before he threw him a spell.

Several times, Harry had tried to see Hermione but Draco does not leave him for one second, to check that he does not do anything stupid, Lucius orders, he was so unlucky. He saw the smiles that she sent him in the library and he had been reassured. But he really wanted to go talk to her but Draco could discover everything about him and would strangle him for having hidden the truth about his father. Speaking to Mudbloods? You lost your mind Harry!

He had therefore resigned to watch his friends from afar. It was a little crazy to hope that Hermione would eventually learn the truth. It does therefore remain more than expected although it did not appeal to him.

Shaking his thoughts, he focused on the letter that came with Hedwig. The writing on the envelope was clean and neat. He wondered vaguely whom could have written him. He had the answer to his question by examining the envelope. There was the hallmark of Malfoy, a snake and a rose entanglement. Instinctively, he knew that it was his beloved father whom wrote to him because Narcissa had not addressed a word to the twins since Harry's arrival at the Manor. It could therefore only be Lucius.

"Oh joy!" Said Harry, what have I done? He wondered. He knew that if his father wrote, is that something was wrong because he had not yet written once since the beginning of school; he had just received packages with candies, chocolates and other sweets Draco and him were fond of.

The first time he had really been surprised, nobody had ever sent a package of candy except Mrs. Weasley for his birthday. Very embarrassed the first time he had sent word to thank him. Apparently, Lucius was talking to Draco in the letters he wrote every week as Draco had made the remark and Harry had turned to red, then Draco laughed a lot.

Referring to his letter and having taken a great breathe under the amused eye of Draco, which had recognized the seal of the manor, Harry decided to open it with the greatest possible precautions. Fortunately, this was not a howler, just a simple letter. Harry would have collapsed if it had actually been one of those damn letters! He remembered when Ron had received one from his mother in second year.

Harry begged that it would never happen to him. Being lectured by Lucius was already not a gift (he remembered the day he entered the office of his father) but then a howler from him, Harry chose not even to think of it.

Praying to Merlin to not be in trouble yet, Harry opened the envelope, the letter went out, he unfolded it and decided to start reading…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks to KK BK who edited this chapter ! Kisses, Chibigoku


	13. Reunion

Chapter 13: Reunion.

_My dear son,_

_I'm sending you this letter because I heard that you spend your time daydreaming. It would be needless to deny, I also received a letter from Draco telling me that you do not have the head to study. What do you think?_

_He continues to seek Potter and begins to have serious suspicions about you; he made connections between him and you, and will soon discover the truth._

_Wake up! He is not yet ready to know the truth. Do you want to lose his friendship? If he were to learn that secret, he would be very badly hurt. So you have to work immediately!_

_You have to work on your potions. A Malfoy unable to brew one is a disgrace! If by Christmas you do not make an effort, I'll guarantee you that you'll spend all your vacation making potions with me and that by repeating the ones since the first year until those this year!_

_And if that was not enough to motivate you, I asked Severus to spend holidays at the Manor to make you work._

_Am I clear enough?_

_Your Father who is concerned for you,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

At the end of his reading, Harry was white like a ghost. Three words were turning in his head: potions, vacations, Snape. Knowing his father, he will go ahead with his threat. An alarm was triggered in the mind of Harry. He had to make up an interest in making superhuman efforts to succeed in potions.

He made a big decision: he would go every day to the library to study potions when he has free time. He slipped the letter in his pocket as collateral on the pledge he had just done. He was ready to swallow his lunch and go to the library because his courses were completed for today.

He was forced to go there immediately because the next day, the first course of the day was potions, he would therefore have the opportunity to begin immediately to make every effort to succeed properly.

Of these thoughts, he entered the library, took a book on potions and began to study it calmly but with determination. It was better for him if Lucius was satisfied with his results!

Sitting behind Harry during lunch, Hermione had seen the letter he had received and had read it over his shoulder. She had not understood the words but potions, holidays and Severus. Apparently, the letter had an effect on Harry. He looked like white as a ghost as he read it. She saw Harry run out of the room after having finished his lunch. She was almost certain to find him in the library, the only place where you could study in peace and quiet.

Hermione pretended to have a mountain of homework to do in order to get there. She was also leaving Ron who would go alone to his Quidditch training. If Harry wanted to work on his potions, she will help him willingly. In addition, Draco was still at the table Talking and did not notice the departure of his twin.

Everything was perfect! She was finally able to speak to her best friend without having Draco in her way. She took her things and quietly left the Great Hall toward the library.

Hermione did not take a long time to find Harry, seated at a table and nose dived in his book of potions. There was nobody other than them throughout the library, everything was PERFECT!

She sat at a table a few meters from him. He seemed very focused on the book he was reading. She took out a piece of parchment of her bag, wrote a word on it and sent it to Harry's table. When something landed on his desk, a piece of paper, he took it and read the paper.

"Don't talk anymore to your friends, Harry?" Was written on it.

Lifting his nose away from his book of potions, he saw Hermione that sent him a big smile from her table a few meters from him. He had round eyes like saucers. How did she guess?

He gave her a smile, and then decided to signal her to sit down with him.

"Hello Harry, I am not mistaken, right?" She asked when she moved in front of him with all her things.

"Hermione, how did you know?" Harry began.

"I simply observed you," she said, "you act as usual, only your appearance has changed, you remember what Dumbledore said earlier this year, I searched for you everywhere with Ron , until I understood that you were under my nose from the beginning."

Unable to say anything, Harry nodded his head simply.

"But what I do not understand is that," she said gesturing the almost silvery blond hair of her friend, "I read the letter over your shoulder but I'm not sure I understand" she says.

"Lucius Malfoy is indeed my father" said Harry.

"But how?" Asked Hermione.

"It's quite simple" he said. He explained everything that had happened during the summer, on Diagon Alley, in Dumbledore's office and then the Malfoy Manor. He said the truth about his parents and the link between him and Draco.

"So you're really twins…. "Said Hermione, a little shocked of what she had just learned.

"Yes, but he is very different from what you know, he plays the role of a mean unemotional man here, but is very nice, so nice, like Ron when you know him well. "Reassured Harry.

"Speaking of Ron, it is better to avoid telling him of this, you know he hates Malfoy…" Explained the girl.

"Yes, but I don't want to lie to him, he's is my friend." Harry began.

"You have done it for us but also for you. If it is discovered that Lucius Malfoy is the father of Harry Potter, he will have a lot of trouble. It is better to say nothing at the moment. It is safer! You know which side he is really on? "

Harry shook his head in the negative.

"It's not important right now. In any case, he found a way to motivate you to work in potions. He doesn't go with the back of the spoon. Take all your holidays with the potions teacher. It is true that it can be useful. " said Hermione with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Harry could not help but laugh at the optimism from his friend. He suddenly realized how much he had failed his friends. He enjoyed the company of his twin, but it was different. He could not tell him everything already because of his true identity. But on the other hand, his father was right, if he discovered the truth; he would have more hatred and will not see his twin anymore but Harry Potter.

Hermione shoke him to put an end to his thoughts.

"If you want to work, the next course of potions is tomorrow! You're going to cause him to be dumbfounded." she says joyfully before giving him advice on potions.

Merlin, the day looked very long but it was so good to be with her. Then too bad, he will suffer in silence…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks to KK BK who edited this chapter ! Kisses, Chibigoku


	14. The potions course

**Chapter 14: The potions course.**

The next morning, having his breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry slept literally on the table. Hermione wanted to study until dinner last night; he had thought she would never leave. Before he could step one foot in the Great Hall to eat the said dinner, Draco had bombarded him with questions about what he had done all afternoon, where he had been, and especially something very important with whom he was with.

Harry had therefore served a semblance of truth. Yes, he was in the library to work his potions, yes he was alone, yes; he had just studied for the next day. Harry had the vague impression of undergoing interrogation and was certain he would be found guilty.

The worst for Harry was when Draco began to ask him thousand of questions about what he had studied the entire afternoon to make sure it was not an excuse. After an hour of this regime, it was time for dinner; he was finally satisfied and left Harry quietly. The latter could finally begin to eat in peace.

Back to back with him, Hermione had heard all the questioning and was particularly proud of her work. She had not spared him but it was for his own good. Finally, she was mainly particularly proud of her student who had just learned from her what she had learned and had not gotten one wrong throughout the interview. It was a miracle!

Professor Snape did not believe his eyes or rather his ears, even if he sought to question Harry on the course. He had virtually swallowed the knowledge of the whole book of potions of this year. Even what they had not studied yet because the teacher had the unfortunate habit of asking questions about what they had not yet done so to take points.

When the unfortunate Harry had finally been able to go to bed after dinner, those damned potions had not left him. He had dreamed of them all night! The formula, properties of plants, potions, side effects, spells to make up for a potion that is turning to vinegar. Everything! He had dreamed of it all night. He would have wanted to strangle Hermione for the ordeal that made him suffer for his so-called wellbeing, And then Draco who had interrogated him throughout dinner. Would his father be angry with him if Harry decided to strangle his twin to take revenge? He asked himself.

When Harry had finally been able to sleep, Draco came to wake him up to go have breakfast before going to classes. Had he not been so tired, Harry would have told him what he was thinking but refrained because he was sure that in one way or another, this story would have reached the ears of his father and then there would be more trouble.

Moaning against twins who acted as official spies, Harry got up reluctantly to go take a shower before going to breakfast.

When he arrived in the Great Hall, only Hermione was already there, nose dived into a potions book, Harry noticed. He went to her and said hello before joining his seat at the Slytherin table.

"You slept well?" She whispered to him over his shoulder.

Seeing Draco enter the room, he was contented to grasp her hand slightly to make her understand that yes, he had slept well.

As usual, Draco had sat next to his twin. He did not have time to say a single word when an owl entered the room and landed before Harry, giving him a letter that, oh surprise, bore the mark of Malfoy.

It was obviously a letter from Lucius to say to him he was delighted, especially as a Malfoy may be that his beloved son finally decided to make effort and he is waiting for his newsletter with impatience.

With retaining the great difficulty to kill Draco in the middle of the Great Hall, Harry left the room taking his schoolbag and went calmly as possible to the dungeons for the course of potions.

The course of potions had never seemed so simple to Harry, the potion that they were working on, he already knew by heart for having studied the day before with Hermione. It was therefore no problem to achieve.

One thing is strange to say the least; Professor Snape merely observed that Harry did not make any comment when he knew his true identity. What stunned Severus the most was that Harry had absolutely no problem with this potion, however, fairly difficult. Lucius had to seriously threatened him or he had decided to work, this his beloved godfather thought was absolutely inconceivable.

Then he saw that he seemed to think about something else and would put a third salamander in the potion when he had to do two. Without thinking, Severus rushed behind him and grabbed the hand before he released this evil bug in the cauldron. Harry turned around, surprised.

"You have already two in the pot," The Professor whispered so that nobody realizes he helped, but he did not notice he was more gentle than the usual than with Draco when they were alone.

Harry nodded in silence and the professor went to watch other students. Harry thought that his reaction was strange. Since when has he helped?

Draco had yet to stop bothering him. Fuming at his brother who always dug his nose in his business, Harry sent the salamander, right in the cauldron of Draco which exploded. This startled the whole class, even the professor who had seen nothing coming. Snape evacuated the classroom and took Draco to the infirmary followed by Harry, who had turned to pale realizing what he had done.

Harry had desires of murder since the day before but did not intend to hurt his brother.

Arriving in the infirmary, Severus laid Draco on a bed and ordered Harry to stay with his twin; he had something urgent to settle. Harry sat on the bed beside Draco who still had traces of potions on his face.

Back in his dungeons, Severus went to the fire and called the Malfoy Manor. A few seconds later, the face of Lucius appeared.

"Lucius, we need to discuss certain rules for your children… "Begin Severus without preamble to his best friend and incidentally father of his damned godchildren.

**To Be Continued…**

Thanks to KK BK who edited this chapter ! Kisses, Chibigoku


	15. A small development

Chapter 15: A small development…

Chapter 15: A small development…

A few seconds later, Lucius came out of the fire in Severus Apartment and settled comfortably in an armchair in the lounge, in front of his best friend. He rarely called him by the fireplace, only when Draco had made a big mistake indeed.

-- "Severus, greeted there, what happens? "

-- "Still, I do not do you say…" began the master of potions of a bored voice.

-- "What has Draco done this time ? "Asked Lucius to shorten the conversation.

-- "This, although I'd like to know! "S'énerva director Serpentard.

-- "How? So why you called me? "Asked Lucius who do understand anything anymore.

-- " There was an accident during my course…"

-- "Even the Neville who blew his cauldron? "Lucius said with amusement, but he wondered all along why he was concerned by that.

-- "This disaster? No, it has nothing to do there, I'll talk of twins, me! "Said Severus who seriously began to lose patience with the lack of reaction from his friend.

-- "Fred and George Weasley? "

With these words, Severus saw red.

-- "I'm talking about Your twins, idiot! The other two are already gone for a long time! "Said Severus. Then he realized what he told Lucius. "Sorry," he apologised.

The blond eyebrows arched before the manifest anger of his friend.

-- "Harry? Draco? What has happened to them? "Hurriedly asked Lucius who had suddenly lost his peace.

-- "That's what I'd like to know! What Draco pointed to Harry for putting him so angry! "Severus said.

-- "If you could explain me because there, I honestly do not understand what you tell me…" confessed Lucius.

-- "It's simple, it's a moment that I saw that Harry was angry after his twin, this morning everything was normal again I do not know by what miracle and in the midst of my course, it took over Harry . "Tried to explain Severus.

-- "You can try to be more clear, because there, I have always understood nothing…" said Lucius.

-- "It's simple, I am trying to tell you that this morning is the world upside down! Harry was quite successful potion, good I have helped a little when he began to daydream, but short, it is perfect. So I left it to the bottle and I went to see Draco, his potion was also perfect… "

-- "So where is the problem? "Asked the poor Lucius who began to have headache. He was nevertheless pleased to learn that his little Harry had finally decided to work in potions.

-- "The problem is that when I went to see the back of the classroom, I saw Harry dive black anger and throw something in the cauldron of Draco to make it exploded under his nose! That's the problem! He did so consciously, so I am sure! "Finished Severus.

-- "You're sure you do not confused Harry and Draco? "Lucius asked cautiously.

-- "You take me for a fool? I know perfectly tell the difference between my godchildren! "Exclaimed Severus, a little hurt by the remark of his forever friend.

-- "Do not get mad, I said that to joke! I know very well that it is impossible to confuse them when we know them well! "Reassured the blond.

Severus grommela something about muddy humour of his blond friend.

-- "Where are they now? "Asked Lucius who still wanted to know the end of the story.

-- "At the infirmary" he replied Master of the potions.

-- "Every two! "Was the only response from Lucius.

-- "Draco is in bed and I gave Harry the monitor…. "Severus said before realizing what he had done.

-- "Oh Merlin! "Lucius swore before rushing to the hospital and closely monitored by Severus, equally worried about Draco, more than for Harry while Lucius himself was more nervous about Harry. He had put so much time to find…

At the same time at the infirmary…

Sitting on a bed with Draco, alongside his twin still unconscious, Harry going crazy for waiting. What he had done so, by Merlin?

He would not hurt to Draco, he was cool with him, a little infernal on the edges but he did not want it!

Harry closed his eyes, two silent tears on his cheeks. Although he did report, one of them fell on the cheek of Draco who had just wake up.

By opening the eyes, Draco was surprised to find himself at the infirmary, and even more in seeing the head of his accident seated beside him. Then something wet fell on his cheek. In raising his eyes, Draco saw his twin whose tears fell on his own cheeks.

He knew that his potion had exploded because of him and he intended to make him pay, but saw his brother crying and sincerely regret what he had done, for reasons not very clear to Draco, he felt his heart of ice melt and does not resisted.

He took his little brother in his arms and laid a kiss on his forehead. Surprised, Harry opened his eyes and seeing Draco smiled, he neck, which stunned Draco his mattress and remained glued to him. He remained as the head buried in the neck of his older brother and arms hanging behind his neck like a koala.

He continued to cry like a fountain but of joy this time. Surprised by this reaction, Draco left him do. He only regretted not having an umbrella because his shirt was beginning to look like a pond with Harry continued to cry as a fountain in his arms.

In deciding to clarify the situation, Draco surrounded Harry by his arms and blew him in the ear:

-- "I can tell what happens to you? "

-- "I'm sorry, I did not want to…" Harry said before returning with a vengeance to transform Draco' shirt into pool.

The unhappy boy is not included. Why was he sorry? Because he blew his potion? He would rely! Severus maybe a little less…

-- "Why did you that, Ryry? "Asked his double cautious, without realizing the nickname he had given.

-- "I was tired…" he said, despite that he smiles and heard how his brother came to call him.

-- "Tired of what? "

-- "To be guarded all the time…" replied the fountain which was gradually being depleted to the general happiness of Draco.

-- "I'm sorry, Father asked me to watch over you, I think I have a little exaggeration, he is also angry with you because you did not write. So, he asks me every time your news. I do not play spies, but I could not tell him to inform himself! Listen, I'll explain him for not asking me over and you do that, you promise to write to Manor at least once a week, okay? "Draco proposed.

Happy, Harry accepted all the conditions but did not leave his brother provided. He was well in his arms. He suddenly realized that if his father asked as often to his new Draco because he was worried for him. He was finally what he had always wanted: a real family. A little strange, but a family that took him and who loved him.

Surrounded in his new happiness, Harry went to sleep against Draco continued to keep in his arms and against him. The blond vaguely wondered why he had the impression of holding a kitten in his arms. For a little, he intends to hear his brother purring…

It is in this position that Lucius and Severus discovered them, they had just arrived at the infirmary making a sprint since Severus apartments that were in deep dungeons. Finally, they had precipitated without being obvious. After all, they had a reputation to maintain! One that of a professor cold and without heart, another of glacial aristocrat and snob, then they had tried somehow to keep up appearances before the students that they had encountered without hang around in the corridors to arrive as quickly as possible to the infirmary.

to be continued…


	16. The explanations

**Chapter 16: The explanations.**

-- "Do you know what is going on here? "Asked Severus coming to the bed where Harry and Draco were one in the arms of the other.

A sides, Lucius said nothing, he was content to observe silence in his two sons who would eventually give him grey hairs well before age.

The two boys heard the voice of Severus. Draco looked up and crossed the gaze of his father and then the one of his godfather.

Harry turned around, he had still reddened eyes beacuse he had cried. He didn't dare look at his father, nor his potions professor … His professor of potions?

-- "Professor? What are you doing here? "Harry asked gently.

Draco, Lucius and Severus looked at him, incredulous.

-- "You do not say anything to him ! "Growled at the same time Lucius and Severus looking at each other

-- "Say what ? "Asked Harry who really knew nothing but felt he will not like the answer.

-- "Severus is your godfather like Draco, he told me to come after what happened during his course…" Lucius explained.

Harry was very visibly embarrassed.

-- "Can I know what you both had in mind ? "Lucius continued, an authoritarian voice that did not at all pleased Harry.

Both boys looked embarrassed.

-- "Well…. I…. That…. "Harry tried but he didn't know how to explain at his father that he blew up the cauldron of Draco because he was tired of seeing him playing spy for their father.

Before he was able to say something,Draco took a great inspiration and explained the whole affair to his father and at Severus who did not know whether he should laugh or cry. Lucius had thought able to control Harry? He had filled his finger in the eye until the end of feet! (An typical french expression, sorry !). If Lucius would have spoken with him earlier, he would have immediately said it was amistake! The potions professor began to be used by the character of that Gryffondor!

Lucius listened silently what his elder said. Clearly, he was responsible for this story even if he refused to admit it!

-- "Do you have explained, both? "He asked.

The two boys nodded.

-- "And can you tell us why Draco's bed looks like a pond? "Severus asked with a mocking smile.

One thing is unimaginable for a Malfoy, Harry blushed to this question under the laughters of Draco and Severus. Lucius gone from shock to a smile that said long. The situation amused him too.

-- "It does not rain the castle, if that's what you want to know. Draco explained to his godfather when he was calmed down. It is a real fountain which came apologize, then I cracked and have been reconciled. ".

-- "It does not surprise me from you, that! grinned Severus. You have the heart on the hand, but he, he said designating Harry, he is even worse! Ah! They are beautiful Malfoy and their so-called heart of ice! And him... He said, designating vaguely Lucius of the hand.

Fortunately for Severus, Lucius did not realized anything, too busy to find a way to explain everything to Harry without acting like an Hufflepuff.

-- "Harry, he began searching his words, is there any reason why you never write to the Manor? I do know what's going on here because of Draco 's letters … Is something wrong? "

Harry shook his head but said nothing. He could not tell him he did not write him because he did not know what to write or how to write.

Fortunately, Draco came to his rescue which Harry thanked him inside.

-- "I have already talked with him, he will write you at least once a week. I will help him a little eat the beginning , if necessary… "he said while watching Harry in the eye to make it clear that he could not evade and had absolutely no intention to write his letters to his place.

Satisfied with this answer, Lucius nodded. He had asked Draco to write because Harry never wrote to him. He wanted to know what he was doing of course, but wanted to learn to know him too. He had spent sixteen years without seeing his son and to be honest with himself, he did not know him really. He knew that what he had read in newspapers of which three-quarters was false, he was certain.

For this reason, Lucius had planned to spend as much time as possible with his second son during the Christmas holidays that were more and more close. It was normal that Harry does not know what to write to him because he did not know his father neither. And what he believed to know is that the public face of Lucius, nothing to do with the real Lucius.

-- "Very well. In the meantime, you know that the holidays will soon arrive. I want by then that you work harder on your studies and try to have the best possible results. I am not asking the impossible but at least an E in each subject! ". Says Lucius.

Upon hearing Outstanding Effort in each subject, Harry's eyes were close to fall out of their orbits. The history of magic, does it counts? Obviously, said a small voice in his head, he just said ALL!

-- "Oh misery! "Said Harry, unfortunately for him his words exceeded his thought and everybody had heard what he had said.

Lucius cleared his throat to make Harry return to reality.

-- "Obviously, if you want you can ask Severus a little help with your homework and your lessons, if he agrees…" he said turning to his best friend who did not open his mouth since the new blunder of his second godson.He was always the fist to attract trouble. He sign to Lucius that this does not hindered him.

-- "Do not count on me to do your homework for you! But I am willing to help you. You only have to come to my office, if you need help, "said Severus.

The twins were delighted! They were able to have some very good grades if their godfather Severus wanted to give them a helping hand.

-- "In the meantime, I expect you both in my office in ten minutes to redo this potion! And this time, there will be no help! Neither for one or the other! "He said when leaving the room under the gaze of an hilarious Lucius who expected something in this taste here and there to punish the twins to have made him practicaly have an heart attack in the midst of his classe.

-- "Oh no! "Cried the twins in unison.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A little review, plesa ? Thank you very much !

Bye, Chibigoku

ranDum InSanity : Thank you very much for you mp !! It's very nice from you to speak about my fics at your friends's !! Honestly, you are the only English speaker able to read my fic in French ! Bye, Chibigoku.


	17. The Malfoy Twins

Chapter 17: The Malfoy twins.

-- "He exaggerates! "Draco said with a sigh. Beside him, Harry makes a sign that he was quite agree with his twin.

-- "It's a fair punishment for your nonsense! This will perhaps help you to learn to be more cautious during the potions course! If Severus is so maniac during his course, there is a reason! Those substances are dangerous! We can not afford to do anything wrong! " Growled Lucius alternately watching Draco and Harry and casting at them a death glare to be sure they have understood the lesson and they do not reissued their feat of the day.

With a wave of his wand, Lucius dried Draco's shirt which was tempered as a soup through the good care of Harry. Then he headed toward the exit of the hospital closely followed by the twins. After a quick glance at Draco, the nurse left them go out , he had any injuries. Fortunately for him, the course of potions of the day was a potion care. If Severus had sent them to the infirmary, it was mainly for them to have a good lecture and to teach them to be calm during his classes.

Without a word, Lucius led them in the dungeons before the door of the room potions. Arriving at destination and checking that there was no soul that lives in the dungeons, Lucius get close to his two children, took them in his arms and kissed them both on the front before release them and return to the entry. Fortunately there was nobody! A Malfoy embracing his children in public! We never saw that! Clearly Harry was making him unimaginable things! For a little, he would also demonstrative that the Weasley!  
Just before leaving dungeons, Lucius turned one last time to see the twins.

-- "I will wait for you at the station for the Christmas holidays, do not do silly things by then and did not do make Severus angry, he has already enough problems with the other pupils without your little games "Said Lucius who came out after seeing the two boys make him sign they would be held quiet during lessons.

After seeing their father leave, the two garnements entered the classroom with a wealth of burial, but not for the same reason.

For Draco that was an attic! He Never had resurfaced a potion! He always succeeded perfectly! Obviously, with a loony as Harry, he should never say never! He promised to stuck next to Harry for each course and help where he was not good. He would succeed in obtaining an E in each subject and will have his twin to help him succeed too! If they fail, their father would make them a living hell with one of those threat he had the secret!

Still immersed in his thoughts, Draco moved next to his twin and began to prepare his potion under the scrutiny of his godfather.

For Harry, the mine burial was due to two things: first, he learned that his favorite potions teacher was his godfather! Why this sort of thing could still arrived only at him? By Merlin! Now he was certain he was cursed! First, he learned that his father was Lucius Malfoy, and now he learned that his godfather was none other than Severus Snape in person! He would have done better to remain in bed this morning!

The second thing that was disturbing him was the fact that Severus, yet he has helped him during the course of potions! It was completely inconceivable for him! Okay, he was his godfather! But why did he ever done that before? Because he hates Harry Potter reminded him the little voice in his head.

At this thought, Harry was sudden enlightenment: if the… Godfather helped him is that he was unaware his former identity, is not it? He would never help his most hated pupil's, right?

Completely lost in thought, Harry went to the cabinet of ingredients and began searching those he needed. Draco was already doing his potion. Suddenly, as he had not heard anynoise, Severus had slipped behind him to check that the brain of bird Harry should not take the wrong ingredients. To his great surprise, all hisingredients were correct, reflecting, Severus must admit he had not misled the morning before making jump the potion of Draco.

His ingredients in han, Harry turned around and saw his godfather behind him. He placed a hand on the shoulder of the boy and whispered him with a tone of a conspirator:

-- "I hope you will make it as well as this morning, because I am tired of seeing your cauldron explode since your first year, by the time you do worse than Neville! "

With these words, Harry pales very much. His godfather knew! Severus arched an eyebrow, waiting for the response of his beloved godson who nodded quickly before attempting to disappear in the classroom but he drew in Severus.

-- Try to arrange you he does not see it immediately, "he said referring to Draco at Harry. He is not ready for that! ".

Recovering the use of the word he had momentarily lost, Harry asked timidly:

-- "You do not hate me? ".

Severus shook his head.

-- "It's Harry Potter that I hate. My godson has nothing to do with him because unlike him, he is quite capable of making a potion that correct and does not have a big head because his celebrity…. "

Harry looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers.

-- "When we are only us or with your family, you can make call me Severus. I'm the "teacher" during the course, not your Godfather. In fact, to whom I owe this miracle? "Asked Severus.

Harry looked without understanding.

-- "The potions, explained Severus, you have never been able to pass one and now you did it. I want to know with whom you learned. "

-- "Hermione, she spent all afternoon yesterday with me to learn all potions since the first year and when I got finished with her, Draco asked me questions over twenty thousand…"

Severus was more than surprised. It will be necessary to revise his opinion on Miss Granger. She had managed to turn a disaster into a student potions quite acceptable…

-- "Why have they do that? "Severus asked, curious.

Harry told him the story of the letter, Lucius who threatened him to make them bewing potions throughout the Christmas holidays if they did not make it. Then, if the motivation was not enough, he would ask Severus coming to the Manor to catch up with everything.

At the end of the story, Severus was shared between laughter and astonishment. Surprisingly because he thought that such threats would make Harry react and laughing because he knew enough his friend to know that Lucius would put his threat of execution if necessary. Xe could say what we wanted, Lucius had always had a gift for motivating people to do what he want them to !

Laughing always internally, Severus led Harry in the classroom and looked at his potion, Draco had already ended it long ago while his brother and his godfather discussed quietly in the next room.

He decided to observe Harry who was making his own potion.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Enjoy this chapter ? Say it ! I go on holidays, so the next chapter will be the 23 th August ! Sorry for that !

Have good holidays ! Bye, Chibigoku


	18. I want an E in each subject !

Chapter 18: I want an E in each subject! 

As he kept an eye on Harry's work, Severus took the Draco's potion to test. As with every other time, he found nothing wrong with it and awarded an O, hoping to do the same with Harry's, if he wanted to work.

Twenty minutes later, Harry came to his favorite potions professor's office, without incident's in the making of his potion, presenting his vial for inspection. Without commenting, Severus inspected the potion thoroughly, completing an entire battery of tests before concluding, nonchalantly, it was as perfect as Draco's. Obviously, everything was perfect! Severus therefore gave him a perfect grade as he had done for Draco.

He returned to reviewing once again, with continual recommendations and warnings, from the beginning so Lucius couldn't fire him for what was left out of his class. Finally, he stopped to go to the Great Hall where dinner would be served in less than five minutes.

Barely out of the potions room, Harry and Draco rushed to their dormitory to put away their bags before heading to the Great Hall so as not to miss dinner. They were not pressed for time though, since they still had to wait five minutes. While both were seated at the Slytherin table and were waiting impatiently for dinner to be served, as usual, the Headmaster rose from the head table.

"My children, I must inform you that a new reform on the grading system has been implemented in our school. It affects you directly, which is why I must speak of it. Starting today, when you finish your homework, tutoring, or after an exercise is graded, you will not be allowed to know of your results. Teachers no longer have the right to communicate them. It seems that the Board of Directors believes that some students, when their results are not what they wanted, will see the teacher to correct them. This will no longer be possible. You, therefore, will find your grades in your Christmas Marks.

"Another novelty is that you will receive three letters containing your grades each year instead of two. A Christmas one as usual, on in late March, and another in late May in which you will know if you will be promoted or not to exceeding years since these grades will tell more, but, ultimately, it falls within the board of directors who will decide it - even if you have the capacity or not to go to year higher. Seeing this, I wish you a good meal!" Finished the Headmaster, before he sat down and began his meal.

At each table, discussions between students were contentious. Merlin, was this reform stupid! How could they improve their results between two classes if they didn't know their grades from the previous homework?

Upon hearing this news, Hermione was furious! She swore to work twice as hard to be certain to pass to seventh year! And she swore to do the same with Harry and Ron, they would make it too! For Harry, she wasn't too worried, Draco would already be working with him, especially with his father behind him! She would handle Ron's case and put him seriously to work! She could be very convincing when she really wanted it!

As for Harry and Draco, morale was not very high at all! They would have to pull out all the stops, triple if need be, to succeed since they could share their results! Fortunately, Severus had given their potions grade before dinner, they therefore had no need to worry too much about its subject matter, but they could not easily say the same for others!

The only positive point is that from now, the Professors would not surprise them with more work, so everyone could prepare and work when they set a date for the homework to be turned in. They would have two classes in each subject for each grade card, i.e. the need to at least pass one perfectly to compensate for the other in case of accident.

"What's the big idea of making an average from the two classes!" growled Draco on returning to the dormitory with Harry. The news had destroyed their appetite!

They had three classes to prepare for the following week. The teachers had agreed to ensure that students have no more than three assignments each week so that they can revise for all three subjects. They would therefore have no homework to be done in other subjects, they would just focus on the three subjects of the week! Draco wondered vaguely if their father was aware of this so-called reform. He knew surely, that is why he came the same day to put them pressure! He was certain that his father had voted for the proposal to the Board! He would put his hand on fire! Lucius had certainly thought that this would motivate them to work! Clearly, more Slytherin than Lucius Malfoy, it did not exist! In addition, he was careful not to tell them about this "reform"!

Draco was furious! He was mad with everyone: his father for having said nothing, his godfather because the potion they had to redo would interfere with the average, it should be redone and two other especially after teachers who chose the three worst materials to begin their classes: Care of Magical Creatures (Draco's personal nightmare) fortunately Harry was quite talented, therefore, he would help his brother (Draco prayed he would anyway), History of Magic (the nightmare of all students because they all fall asleep during the course except Hermione…), and Divination the second pet peeve of most students.

That new perspective wasn't favorable!

At least what teachers had given them for homework subjects was practical: Hippogriffs for Care of Magical Creatures, The Goblins' Revolt for History of Magic, and symbols and meanings in reading tea leaves in Divination.

Knowing the subjects was one thing, passing the class was another!

Harry and Draco decided to share the work: Draco would go to the library looking for a book of Divination with all the symbols and interpretations, they would have to copy them and learn them by heart. Harry would try to find something for History of Magic. Finally, for Care of Magical Creatures, all they had to learn was the chapter on Hippogriffs and the work was done! Draco begged internally to Merlin, Salazar and all other great beings that there would be no practical tests with that crazy giant!

Although Severus had promised to help, he could not learn in their place, he therefore didn't help with these three pieces of homework, but he could be very useful for others!

Mumbling after his father, who was probably behind all this "education reform," Draco went to the library to look for his Divination book. Waiting until his brother had left his company, Harry also left to regain his "savior staff": Hermione. It was essential that she gave him her notes or they would both be sunk!

Stopping just beside one of the bookshelves, Harry saw Hermione sitting at a table, nose in a book as usual. He went to her, and stopped immediately when he saw who was with her: Ron! This was going to be trouble! How could he ask her for notes with Ron next her?

Suddenly inspired, Harry hid behind the row of books behind her best friend and tried to call her quietly without arousing suspicion. Unfortunately for him, she didn't seem to hear him. He could not yell across the library to attract her attention, especially that Draco was now browsing the shelves himself.

"Hermione! Pstt, Hermione!" He called her desperately behind his books.

Unfortunately, nothing seemed to disrupt her."Is she deaf or something?" Harry swore between his teeth.

Getting mad, Harry took out a piece of parchment from his pocket, rolled it into a ball and threw it at his best friend's head, who turned, looking to see where the paper had come from. Rising quietly and seeing Harry, she joined him.

Unfortunately for Harry, the Divination section was right behind him and Draco, who still sought his book, had seen the scene…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I'm back! Did you love this chapter? Thanks, Chibigoku


	19. Beware : Homework will come !

Chapter 19: Beware : Homework will come !

Hiding behind his books, Draco had not missed a crumb of the scene. He watched Harry with round eyes.

Arriving in front of his best friend, the brown girl threw herself into his arms before huged and ask him what he wanted. Embarrassed,Harry asked her friend her notes from the history of magic curse.

-- "Harry! You promised me to work! "Growled Hermione in front of a stunned Draco, who saw the girl screaming after his little brother, the world whas upside down.

-- "I know, but the history of magic…… That's too much for me ! Can you give me your notes please ?"Asked Harry with puppy eyes.

-- "I thought Draco helped you ? "Asked Hermione without giving him her notes.

-- "He is no more talented than me, then…. "Harry confessed.

This puts Hermione in a good mood and decided her.

-- "Ok! But I do it only for you! I already have quite a pickle, I do not need another one! "Sight the girl.

-- "What? "Harry asked who did not see what she was talking about.

-- "Ron, explained the brunette, he's completely depressed since you disappeared and did not work anymore ! I despair! I'd like to tell him everything, but it's too dangerous! You know he hates nothing that the name of Malfoy and if he knew the rest of the story ! ".

-- "You're right…" Sight Harry.

Behind his bookstorage, Draco had trouble thinking. He replayed the conversation he had just heard in his head. Harry, his Ryry was… Saint Potter ?!

When he realized that, everything became black around him. On the other side of shelving, Harry and Hermione heard a huge noise likesomething had collapse on the ground. They rushed on the other side of the bookshelves to find Draco, collapsed on the ground after hearing their conversation. Harry was cursing internally when rushing beside Draco.

-- "I think he understood everything…" whispered Harry.

-- "It must be said that we had helped him a bit to understand" noticed Hermione.

Harry did not left Draco, he unconsciously grab his neck as he did in the infirmary.

-- "I'm sorry Draco, I did not want you to evrything discovered like that, I wanted to you say but… I do not know how or what tell you when you would discover all this story. Forgive me. "Harry whispered in the ear of his brother who heard exactly what his brother told him and he didn't want to see his shirt again turned into a pond in the midst of the library.

Without saying anything, Draco shook his arms around Harry and make a mess with his hair. Harry looked at him and saw Draco's face who did not seem angry.

-- "Curious how you can find notes of history of magic…" commented Draco with a gentle voice.

Seeing that Harry did not respond, he laid a kiss on his forehead, as did their father for reassurance.

-- "Sorry, Draco…" said Harry, having finally found his voice.

-- "Who could thought that ? My Ryry, Saint Potter! "Draco said a strange voice.

-- "You do not want me? "Harry asked a tiny voice next to Hermione, always silent but watched the scene carefully.

-- "I'm asking a lot of questions about you for a while but I refused to believe that you are the same person. "Draco explained.

-- "But how? "Harry asked.

-- "You have made enough mistakes since the beginning! And then, with what Father said after taking you to the Manor, I guess, right now! I do not want to worry. "Explained the eldest.

-- "Who else is aware of your true identity? "He asked looking at Hermione.

-- "Only me," she replied, "I found him in the same way as you.

-- "No, cut Harry, Dumbledore knows he was there when my father made me look again like thatand then Severus too, he told me. "

-- "I wanted to see his head when he knew for you! He must have drink three bottles of Pure Fire whisky and took revenge on those copies, It must have been scaring to see the marks! "Daid Draco who laught frankly for the first time before Hermione who finally saw why Harry loved his brother. Finally, behind his apparent coldness, he was very nice.

-- "And after that I wonder who spread rumours saying that I am a vampire! "Says an amused voice behind them which made them all startled.

-- "Severus! "Said the twins in unison.

-- "I was not expecting to find all three together, but i twill make this easier for me !! Follow me, "said Severus leading them to his classroom, in the depths of dungeons.

He brought them in the adjacent room to the room ofpotions, it was a sort of lounge. It made them sign up. Harry and Draco seemed perfectly at ease with him, Hermione had never seen the potions teacher so nice…

The time Severus request the house elves to bring tea, the three youths had had time to discuss together.

-- "Am I wrong or the potions teacher is related to your family? "Asked Hermione, curious as the apparent familiarity with the teacher.

-- "This is our godfather, but avoids to repeat this," said Draco.

-- "Do not worry, I will not say anything! "Hermione promised.

-- "For you to be forgiven for lying to me, you will promise me that as soon as we returned to the Manor, we will play a real game of Quidditch! You have no interest in pretending not to know how to play this time! "Draco said turning to his brother who was too happy that his brother accepts him to refuse the offer. Hermione smiled before the complicity of twins, it reminded her of that which existed between Fred and George.

-- "In any case, Father will hear from me! He could have tell me sooner! "Said Draco a little angry.

-- "If you knew this before, you would have reject Harry before even knowing him! He had reason to hide this from you. "Severus said upon entering the room with tea and cakes for the three children.

-- "It's unfair! "Mumbled Draco.

-- "I understand you. You think I was in a better mood when I understood myself? "Asked Severus.

-- "How did you understand? "Asked Draco very interested.

-- "It's simple: a Harry disappears and another that appears from nowhere, it was already strange. But another with the same green eyes and equally invalid potions, it was too much for me! So I went to see Lucius directly. He did not set long before crack and tell me everything! "

-- "And how have you taken the news? "Draco asked innocently.

-- "I dropped a bottle of Fire Whosky so I was surprised and, as you so eloquently put it, I corrected copies. "

-- "It should have been this famous day when I get a T for my duty to potions, I already haven't digest this! "Said Hermione.

-- "Yes, I think that's it! "Severus approved.

Silence fell upon the room when they all served tea to digest the news of the day and began to eat cakes and other pastries made by house elves.

-- "In fact, Severus asked, what do you plan to do with this" reform "? "

-- "There is not too much choice: Working ! I am sure that Father is behind all this so-called reform! "Said Draco, fatalistic.

-- "Do not make him responsible for all your problems ! I remind you that they are twelve to vote on the Boarding Council. Despite appearances, Lucius is only allowed one vote "tried to reassure his godfather.

Draco looked at with an air of doubt about the response of his beloved godfather.

-- "What were you doing in the library, all three? "Severus questioned.

-- "I tried to work with Ron, as Draco seems to take care of Harry, but I give up, he doesn't make any effort ! "Hermione began.

Severus arched an eyebrow but did not comment.

-- "I was looking for Hermione to ask her notes of history of magic" confessed Harry.

-- "And I wa slooking for a book for divination but there's no hope! "Draco completed.

-- "How beautiful optimism! "Severus said in a mocking voice. "At least, Harry is doing well in potions now thanks to you both! "

Draco , who was unaware that Hermione had helped his brother, didn't undrstood why Harry was so angry with him about potions. That day, he had almost become mad with its potions!

-- "What will you do? "Severus repeated, he slowly began to lose patience by dint of repeating itself.

-- "We do not know too! "Admitted the twins.

-- You are the three best students of the school and you do not know what to do? "Severus asked, appalled.

All three shook their head.

-- "I'll tell you ! You will work together to put your differences aside and you will have the best marks! The council will beg you to go in seventh year and with a little luck, they will remove this stupid reform! "Says the Professor of potions.

-- "And how are we gonna to do it? "Harry asked.

-- "It's easy: Harry is gifted for magical creatures, he will help you, Hermione has all her notes in the history of magic, she will give them to you and all three, you are going to work divination because it is far to be satisfactory! And you know what Lucius said you, both of you! And will you do the same for all other course! "Said the godfather looking alternately at the three children.

Hermione noted that the professor had been called her by her first name, was she in good graces?

All three agreed! They will work and had the best marks of the school!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	20. Last step before the holidays !

Chapter 20: Last step before the holidays!

_  
-- "I'll tell you ! You will work together to put your differences aside and you will have the best marks! The council will beg you to go in seventh year and with a little luck, they will remove this stupid reform! "Says the Professor of potions._

-- "And how are we gonna to do it? "Harry asked.

-- "It's easy: Harry is gifted for magical creatures, he will help you, Hermione has all her notes in the history of magic, she will give them to you and all three, you are going to work divination because it is far to be satisfactory! And you know what Lucius said you, both of you! And will you do the same for all other course! "Said the godfather looking alternately at the three children.

Hermione noted that the professor had been called her by her first name, was she in good graces?  
All three agreed! They will work and had the best marks of the school!

"And specifically, how will we do? Asked Draco who think the conversation would lead nowhere.

-- It's very esay! I can ask Buck to come to school, we can train with him! Says Harry happily.

-- The hippogriff which failed to eat me? You're sick or what? Says Draco, panicked.

-- It will not harm you, ensured Harry. If you're calm, nice and… POLITE!

-- what are you speaking about ? Asked Draco, with a frozen smile.

-- Nothing at all! Respond Harry who did not want to compete with his twin for so little.

-- I agree! Says Hermione. It is better to train in case there would be a practical test!

-- Even if you do not want to admitit, they are right. Whispered Severus to calm his nephew whose the single word of hippogriff make him get grey hairs.

-- Ok! And for the rest? Tried Draco.

-- For the divination, we will learn by heart all the meanings and interpretations of symbols for reading tea leaves! I think it would be better to also train to do so because it might lead us to make a practical exercise! Explained Hermione.

-- It is true, this would be her to do so ! "Approved Severus.

The twins were also ok.

"And for history of magic? I do not see how we're gonna do… Says Draco. It was the most soporifique subject he had ever seen.

-- That's very easy! " stated Hermione.

Harry, Draco and Severus looked sceptical.

"Before you gone to the library, I went to see Professor Binns, explained Hermione, and I asked him some questions about what he was intending to do for the duty.

-- I thought he was not entitled to help us. Says Harry.

-- Teachers are not allowed to assist us in matters of duty but for the kind of duty, yes! Dit Hermione, a very slytherin smile on her lips.

-- Hermione? You give me the sheets, there! You have missed your vocation for Slytherin or what? Asked Harry.

-- You're well placed to tell me that! she says.

Severus and Draco looked at each other . They did nothing, or rather did not want to understand.

"What you are talking about, you both? Tried Draco.

-- Harry, he had to go to Slytherin since the beginning… "Answered Hermione.

Severus was blocked speechless.

"How do you know it, you? Asked Harry.

-- You talk in your sleep… Says vaguely Hermione.

-- Huh? Says Harry.

-- She tried to explain you that she had guessed with everything that you have donz ! And that, knowing that you are Draco's twin , you could not go anywhere but to Slytherin! "Clarified Severus who came to understand that he had been rolled in flour from the beginning! If Harry had not "cheated" in the first year, Slytherin would have won the Cup for six years! It was relative: Harry was now in his house and they would win at the end of the year! What a pity that this young girl is not in his house unless……

"And you? Says Draco who had reached the same conclusions as his beloved godfather.

-- Well… ie that… Mumbled Hermione.

-- Hermione! Smiled Harry who had also understood.

-- The Sorting Hut gave me the choice between Slytherin and Griffyndor and Ron and you were among lions, I wanted to go so… "Whispered Hermione.

When hearing these words, Severus did not know who he most wanted to strangle: students who spread infamous rumours about his house to escape it and being with the other or the Hut for leaving the choice to students. Since when did we have the right to choose our house? Or was it a lion or it was a snake! Snakes can't be with lions by Salazar! He had wanted to commit murder! First Harry who had cheated for six years and now Hermione, one of the best school students who had gone at with the lions just because his house had a bad reputation! Where did the world gone !

Echoing a semblance of calm, Severus decided to ask the question that burned his lips:

"Do you want to go to Slytherin ? "

Severus begged Merlin and Salazar she says yes.

"Well… Ron has become so sinister since Harry has disappeared and then I'd like to be able to help Harry, then… do you accept that I change my house? "Asked timidely Hermione, waiting for the response with apprehension.

Severus who rubbed his hands internally since the beginning of the response of the girl, didn't want to lose his chance.

"Given that this is where you should be from the beginning, yes. You know many students who should have come in Slutherin but choose not to because of disturbing rumours? "

Harry and Hermione shook their head. Immediately, the red and gold crest of the girl became green and silver. Harry threw himself into her arms. Now he would no longer need to hide to speak to her best friend!

Draco was happy for his little brother who would eventually make him lose his head but he was also pleased that the girl was in his house because he could ask his notes without being accused of pactising with the enemy!

"If we returned to duty, what you have learned from the History Professor? Asked Draco.

-- The duty will be a QCM. Answered Hermione. (Sorry, I don't know the name in English )

-- A WHAT? Asked the three boys in chorus.

-- It is an Muggle invention, explained the brunette. It is just a questionnaire. If you answered right, you win a point, if you don't answer, you will not loose point.

-- If it is wrong ? Cut Draco.

-- You lose a point! Finished Harry.

-- You know that, you? Says Draco.

-- Yes, there were at the Muggle school where I was. It surprises me that he knows that! Answered Harry.

-- That's what kind of questions? Asked Draco to see if he would be able to respond without working.

-- It may ask you a specific date, give you an event which you must give the precise date or ask the name of a goblin who did this or that thing, for example. It is very clear as the questionnaire. Admit Hermione.

-- It will have to learn each line of the course by heart? "

Draco believed that the sky had fallen on his head.

"I am afraid… Says Harry.

-- This is a very interesting method … Says Severus aloud.

-- you will not do that? begged Harry.

-- Ryry, he is a slytherin, I remind you, you're being encouraged him, there! "Draco said.

Harry grabbed the first book that came under his hand and began to hit his head with.

"We are dead, dead, dead…He mumbled.

-- I do not intend to use this method, Harry, reassured Severus. Otherwise, I still will have and Longbottom in my class for 40 years and I do not intend to support them even more than necessary. So I'll work in a way that all of you will graduating and go in seventh year.

-- You will give us O, free? Asked Harry, stars in his eyes.

-- Don't exaggerate! I'll still repeating and reapeting during my lessons until you can recite all my course by heart! I have enough pickles in other classes and years without that I added two more on the arms! With this method even these two will make it ! If using this method, they fail, I will eat my cauldron at the end of the year! Promised Severus, very self-confident.

-- Here, I can guarantee that you will! "Whispered Draco to the ear of Hermione. Harry also heard him and smiled. They were going to play well all three.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	21. Some welldeserved holidays !

Chapter 21: Some well-deserved holiday!

As their new friendship was sealed, Harry, Hermione and Draco met every evening in the lobby private Severus gave them which then turned into a veritable hall of torture. Harry had managed to lead Hermione and Draco to approach Buck without starting running. He had great difficults with his twin but told him that if he did not tried, he will not help him in Transfiguration and DFCM. Motivated by blackmail, Draco make miracles and managed to approach the hippogriff without reveal hisfear.

Immersed in the cups of tea, the trio basically trained himself for divination. Drinking tea while speaking was very pleasant. But once arrived at the end of the cup, the result was not always wery good. Everyone had learned the symbols and interpretations by heart, so Hermione had made copies of her notes in history of magic for Harry and Draco. Everyone had learned by heart and was trying somehow to keep everything as there were nearly a hundred pages of dates, names and events to lose your head and sleep!

Sitting in his wheelchair, time to pause because correcting copies gave him unbearable headaches, Severus played the executioner. He was constantly questioning the three children on what they should know. He gave a date to give the corresponding event, an event for the date or the name of the person who was involved. After the weekend, the three children all knew by heart. But there should be more talk of anything!

The days of examinations, all three were very nervous. At the end of this torture, they sight in relief, each of them had been able to respond fully to all questions whatsoever for magical creatures, history of magic when Draco had believed mix all dates and even in divination where the old goat had asked them to make a complete interpretation of what was the substance of their cup!

-- "I do not want to ever hear of this day of my life! "Said Harry leaving the consideration of divination.

To avoid making two duties in each subject, teachers had the brilliant idea to pass two exams in one! They had therefore entered into a written divination and a practical test, even for magical creatures. In the history of magic, they pass the QCM ( questions with a lot of answers, sorry don't know the english name !) and had to write a paragraph on the role of a goblin of their choice during the famous revolt.

It does still more than two weeks of classes before the holidays… and six days to pass exams! The following week, they had to spend DFCM, herbology and Potions. And finally the last week: transfiguration, charms and astronomy.

They did not let a day of respite. The same evening, they did what they had done the previous week but for three new exams they had to pass.

While they had just finished their meeting of intensive revision, Severus reminded the twins their promise:

-- "Don't you had promised to write to your father once a week? "

Harry and Draco looked up. With all these stories of revisions, they had completely forgotten to write to their father. Harry had forgotten but Draco absolutely not! This meant that Lucius was awaiting mail from two weeks! Hermione, meanwhile, watched with a smile. Students in her new home had looked strangely at first. Then, when they realized that it would cut them this year, they welcomed Hermione with joy. Taken together, they knew all the answers and were earning hundreds of points for Slytherin!

Since her departure from Griffondor, Hermione had not seen Ron. Taking her departure for treason, he had not tried to speak with her. At first, she had regretted her decision, but no more now. She felt at home in Slytherin! There existed not at all the same atmosphere than in the lions!

Without a word, the Twins rushed on their roll of parchment, pen and ink to scribble a letter to their father who had to wonder what was happening. It was even a miracle he was not returned to school and ask them the reason for their silence!

Ten minutes later, it was a Hedwige who came swearing in the office of Lucius. He grabed two letters attached to its leg and began by bringing one with a beautiful red color.

-- "Oh, an Howler" said Lucius.

He had barely time to finish his sentence that the letter exploded in the midst of his office. Fortunately for him, there was nobody in the Manor.

_Father,_

_I guess the torture that we all live at Hogwarts are from you! This brilliant reform that gives us headaches, you've certainly passed the Board of Governors! On the other hand, you have well hidden the truth about Harry! I'd like an explanation for my return!_

_No need to worry for us, everything is going very well! Thank you for giving us still more work to school, it lacked a lot!_

_We await you in two weeks at the station._

_See you soon, Draco._

On these good words, the Howler pulled language to Lucius before ignite under his nose. Thus, while he had discovered. He wondered how! Lucius hoped that the letter from Harry… was less explosive. At least, this was not an Howler thatwas already something!

_Father,_

_I do not know how things are going to Manor, but here is madness! Students no longer have a minute to them! Fortunately, Hermione and Draco helps me with homework. I was really lucky to have them! Yes, you read it! I am talking about Hermione Granger! I forgot to tell you the last time it's been a long time she has discovered! Draco also last week… I thought it would happen worse than that. In fact, it is particularly after you have it…_

_You wonder just what to do with Draco and Hermione me? Well, actually Draco has discovered because he saw me discuss her with the library. He collapsed after discovering the truth. Imagine that there is a new student in Slytherin ! You wonder whom I speak, don't you? It is Hermione, she did the same thing as me in the first year, she chooses another house…_

_Severus left her the choice to stay in Gryffindor or come to Slytherin with us. She immediately accepted! The cup houses is for us this year!_

_I think the exams last week were not too bad. Anyway, as we can not be sure, I prefer to wait._

_I will try to write to you after examinations this week to tell you the latest events._

_Harry._

If Draco wrote in a formal style, Harry wrote really familiar style which bothered Lucius even a little much he appreciated the frankness of his little Harry. They went to work this fall when Harry would come to the Manor. Lucius had to try to get the pill without ruining the holidays of his cadet. A challenge to face from time to time does not disliked by Lucius. He would do his best to succeed. He hoped to make a real Harry Malfoy by the end of the holiday. Difficult but feasible, in any case, he hoped.

The next day after a full meeting of revision, Harry and Draco saw Hedwige coming with their mail. Their father had taken his time to respond to each. In his letter to Harry, Lucius thanked the fresh news that he had sent him as well as writing for once. He also raised questions about Hermione and wanted to know if she would come and spend a week's vacation at the Manor to enable him to form an opinion about her.

In his letter to Draco, Lucius was less jovial. First, he thanked his son for the magnificent Howler which had exploded him in the face. Draco was even surprised that his father did not send him one in return for him to learn good manners! He also said they would discuss the case of Harry with Severus, and concerned himself during the holidays. He also said his surprise to see all of a sudden friend Hermione with him when he had folded ears for six years on Miss-knowing everything. Finally, he confirmed he would look at the station on their return.

With their letter, each received a package of candies and chocolates. Hermione was surprised to find a package in her name. It also contained candy, but of another kind: cookies and candy in the shape of animals and elves, there were fairies and fruit. Taking one of them, Hermione recognized the special smell of almond paste. She could not believe that the father of her friends had made him such a beautiful gift! In any case, she was very happy! She loved the almond paste!

Unfortunately, Hermione went to France to go skiing with her parents, she could not respond to the invitation of the father of twins. Another time perhaps. She wrote a letter of thanks to Lucius for the beautiful gift he had made and sent with an owl from school because Hedwige was too tired to fly at the other end of England.

On the day of the examinations came. The tests were very simple DFCM for Harry, Hermione and average passable for Draco who was glad to finally be free! There had been written about centaurs and a practical test. Hermione was to create a shield with her wand, Harry change in animagus, a beautiful black panther with emerald green eyes and Draco go invisible with a spell. All three had worked hard for this event. During training, Harry believed to be returned two years back when Hermione had led all night to use spells to confront the dragon at the Three Sorcerers Tournament .

The test of Herbology had been a nightmare for the three Slytherin. They had the pick of seeds on the Whomping Willow located in the park at the school. After three hours of fierce struggle, they finally managed to push the crux of the tree so it stopped. Twenty minutes later, they had seeds and were able to return to the castle, completely exhausted by the ordeal. Fortunately, there had been no limited time! The written exam asked the properties of gillyweed. The person already used in the fourth year, Harry had no problem remembering. Hermione and Draco have seen him use them, did not have problems either.

The potions test they have never seemed so easy! They had to make a potion that advanced care was very simple for them. Especially as true to his word, Severus had made great efforts to ensure that everyone is successful in his class. Whenever they had a new potion, he had tirelessly said et said the properties of each ingredient throughout his course, praying for pickles take notes and remember them! For the written test, Severus had requested properties from bezoar they used since the first year, a piece of cake! He swore he will kill the first to dry on the subject!

In the letter he had promised to Lucius, Harry told him briefly what had happened during the tests. The comments were brief:

-- Potions: easy

-- DFCM: too simple

-- Herbology: never again!

The only reaction of Lucius was burst out laughing while reading the final point of his junior. He knew the Whomping willow for already having pointed his nose too close to him when he was at Hogwarts. He still cursed Professor of Herbology for having dared to send his children there! This tree was a public danger! Fortunately, Hermione had thought to bring Crookshanks who had solved the problem… three hours later because he was taking a nap while his mistress and twins danced in front of the willow trying to catch a branch in order to take seeds…

The letter from Draco was equally encouraging! He begged his father to come because he would become crazy staying at this school! The only response from Lucius was that if he had survived until now, he would take even a week. Hewould have any time to relax during the holidays. And at least, hewould have earned his notes! For once, he would have really made efforts to obtain them!

The last week of examinations came to the great relief of three teenagers who were beginning to really be exhausted and especially bout of nerves with all these duties! Even Severus began counting the days before the holiday! He helped his three students as much as humanly possible, but also began seriously to be at the end of their tether! His only consolation was that all his students were drinking notes in his class! He was proud of him! He had finally managed to bring something in the head of this mass of pickles he saw scroll all the years!

Even if this method had the gift to make up the mustard in his nose, it was effective! He would therefore continue to hammer the properties of potions and ingredients during his course as it apparently worked. He had corrected copies, and tested potions while the other three were meeting their daily revision. Review… for Severus, it took over the torture session but good… at least they succeeded. Finally, this is what they had said they would see it… in their newsletter…

For his consideration of transfiguration, Harry had to transform radishes into a parrot that he succeeded without too much problem. For Hermione, it was an owl that turned into a sofa which she would have liked taking a little nap ina little in her advanced state of fatigue, unfortunately it did not have that chance because McGonagal turned the owl immediately back. The ordeal was for Draco. He had to transform a dish into a hippogriff Upon hearing the matter, he had hesitated between a burst of hysterical laughter or going to hit his head against the wall of the room. Fortunately, he succeeded. His hippogriff looked like Buck.

The test didn't lighten up the mood of three young Slytherin. For writing, they had to explain how to use basic spells: water, fire, wind and light. For the practical test, Harry freeze a lake of lava appeared in the middle of the class. He takes time, but he was successful. Hermione, melt the frozen lake by what Harry takes so long to do it because the lake was still the size of the classroom. Draco, for its part, change the lake of fire in ocean of light which asked a lot of concentration and energy. He succeeded but was exhausted at the end of the test.

Finally, the last day before the holidays astronomical events took place. In writing, students had to draw a map of the sky in the constellation regrouping and placing their names. For practice, they last through the telescope, observing the moon and draw what they had observe. Harry, Hermione and Draco were in the same group. They succeeded thanks to Harry who drew quite well what Hermione described while Draco served as a porter for the telescope.

The same evening, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Severus were on the ends. They were finally on vacation! It still does not even have enough energy to make their suitcases. They would do the next morning, before taking the train. Severus would appear at Manor in the evening, in order to take time to put some order in his lab and make its bags. As usual, he would pass his vacation at Malfoy Manor. Having no family, he always spent holidays with the Malfoy family, Harry and Draco as his godchildren. They wanted everyone to spend a good night before disappearing also in his apartment waiting more than him.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Back to the Manor

Chapter 22: Back to the Manor.

The same evening, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Severus were really very tired. They were finally on vacation! They still do not even have enough energy to make their suitcases. They would do them the next morning, before taking the train. Severus would go to the Manor in the evening, to have time to put some order in his lab and make his bags. As usual, he would pass his vacation at Malfoy Manor. Having no family, he always spent holidays with his family, the Malfoy, as Harry and Draco were his godchildren. They wanted everyone to spend a good night before returning home, so Severus was disappearing in his apartment waiting for him.

The next morning, Harry and Draco were awakened by a deafening noise in their dormitory. Looking around them, they saw that the other beds were empty and there, they saw that Hermione had a big smile and held her hands between the object that had awakened the two boys: an alarm clock! He continued to sound throughout the room. When they were finally awake, Hermione cut it.

--"Up, you two! she says happily.

-- Hermione, you're crazy to wake us up like that! Growled Harry who was still half asleep.

-- I would point out that the train leaves in thirty minutes, you have not yet made your bags and you're neither washed or dressed, not to mention breakfast, which ends in five minutes… Pointed the brunette with a small smile in the corner of her lips.

-- Slytherin grows definitely on you! Cursed Draco before getting up in order to pack his bags in a rush and tried to put everything inside, quickly imitated by Harry.

-- And you? You did your bags? Asked Harry who tried unsuccessfully to collect all his belongings.

-- Ha yes! It was done in five minutes! Answered Hermione.

--You had put all your things in your bags in a rush, right? Spated Draco, disgusted not to have thought about it before.

-- Not at all! But if you had listened during the fourth year, you would have been able to use this spell, so simple but so convenient… Smirked the girl.

-- Don't be sadistic, tell us! fumed Draco.

-- Please, Hermione! Begged Harry.

-- My goodness will be my deaht, the brunette sighed. It's Faislamalle! " ( Sorry, I didn't know its name in English anymore ^^! If you know it, send a mail ^^!)

-- I'd completely forgotten what it is… "Says Harry.

-- It is not the time! "Draco said in dull slapping Harry with a book to wake him up in order to make him do his bags. He wanted to take breakfast and wash before leaving!

Recovering their minds, Harry performed the spell, took his stuff and ran into the bathroom. Then he took a shower and dress himself. Ten minutes later, Harry and Draco were three put down their bags in the hall with those of other students and went to the Great Hall. They crossed Severus in the corridor who did not seems much awake as them. They were the last for breakfast. Exceptionally, Severus took it with did not have time to discuss because cars that were to bring them back to the train would soon leave. He kissed the twins, then Hermione and wished her good holiday. He said nothing to the twins becose they will see him during all the a sign of a hand to their Head of House, the three teenagers went on a run toward the cars. Arriving at train station, they put their bags in the train and settled in a compartment, just all three.

-"It was hard this morning! Thanks to have awaken us Hermione! "Says Harry.

Beside him, Draco approved.

"-Father would have strangled us if he went to the station for nothing!» He agrees.

-"It's nothing, we are friends! " Smiled Hermione.

They spent the rest of the trip to discuss examinations, holidays and what they would do after that. They were only disturbed by the cart of sweets which stopped in their compartment, and then it left again only after they have sold more sweets and chocolates.

Finally, they arrived at the station in London. They had slept almost the entire afternoon as they were tired of all the days they spent working. They will have a long time to wait for the results to arrive on Christmas Day, still a novelty of this year… It will make this day or it will ruin it completely, it was based on results.

But Harry, Hermione and Draco weren't too worried, they had worked hard with Severus and thought to have their bags, Hermione saw her parents were waiting. She kissed the twins, wish them a good holiday, a Merry Christmas and a happy new year, then went to her parents without forgetting to go to the father of twins who had just arrived and thank him again for the candy he had sent.

After paying his hello to the girl, Lucius went to Harry and Draco who quietly were discussing while waiting for their father. Without a word, he narrowed their bags that the two boys put in their pockets and brought them back to the manor by apparating. Finally arrived home, Lucius kissed each of the twins and took them in his arms to welcome them at the Manor. He was never going to let this kind of overflow in public, Harry had finally understood that. Lucius was still waiting to be with them at home for this kind of demonstration of affection.

Giving their luggage to the house elves, Harry and Draco settled with their father in the living room until the tea and dinner are served. The day had been long for the twins, they were waiting only for one thing : going to their bed and sleep! Unfortunately, this was not yet time and Draco had a mountain of things to ask his father…

Noting the two boys in front of him, Lucius vaguely wondered how he managed to make a difference so easily between Harry and Draco. They were the exact copy of the other if we could not see their eyes, it was impossible to make a difference. Surprising they have not yet had the idea to play on this detail…

"Happy to be finally on vacation? " he asked them to start the conversation.

A concert of sighs replied.

"It was so terrible? Bemused Lucius.

-- Father, tell me that you aren't involved in this damn reform… Asked Draco.

-- Draco…… your language! And no, I'm there for nothing! When I heard they wanted to copy the muggle method , you think that I refused even if we must admit it has some interesting points… Admit Lucius.

-- Conclusion, you voted for… Says Draco, amazed that his father has done that.

-- I voted white! "Answered Lucius, offended that his son can only believe that he wanted to rot their lives. But he still had to admit he had had many laughter by reading letters from Harry who told him what was happening during the reviews and examinations. Harry… another thorny topic to be addressed…

Harry and Draco made any comment.

"And for Harry? Asked Draco who was in a teasing mood that evening.

-- What Harry? " Tried Lucius, pretending not to know about what his son would say. He began to be too gifted in the art of conversation, this one! Lucius had to succeed to do the same with Harry! It was going to spend hours to successfully bring it wherever he wanted, ie the same level of education and refinement that Draco… This was not going to be a piece of cake! But by Lucius faith, it will happen even if they were to spend all of his vacation!

"You have nothing to tell me? Smirked Draco, unconscious of the inner monologue of his father.

-- About what? "Says Lucius, an obvious bad faith.

Attacking was too much for Draco who broke.

"How to what?! When do you count tell me the truth about Harry?" Says a angry Draco.

Lucius was delighted to see that he was still a master in the art of self-control but far less pleased to see that his son had yet to make some progress on this … And even more for Harry who had the habbit to robbed objects from one room to smithereens when he was angry…

"Ihave the intention to tell you when you will be ready. "Explained Lucius who had not lost his calm despite the storm that was looming in front of him.

"That is to say? Could you elaborate? "Asked Draco a little more calmly.

You see when you want, you can have selfcontrol ! said Lucius observing Draco.

"I was expecting that sooner or later you discover all, because Harry can not conceal his thoughts and continues to do things that could allow anyone to learn, voila! By the way, he'll have that works on this…" he says turning to the cadet who had lost none of the exchange between his father and brother.

-- Yes, definitely! Given the number of things he did, it is a miracle that everybody is don't already know! Approved Draco.

-- Is it so terrible ? "Tried Harry, a little naively.

Draco and Lucius could not do anything than nod as a sign of approval.

"Here we go, again !" Mumbled Harry.

-- It is not so terrible, you'll see! Says Draco to reassure him. But you could have spare me all this research in school! "He said to his father who simply raise his shoulders, smiling.

Harry nodded silently. At the same time, Severus came out of the fireplace in the living room.

"It's a family reunion or a council of war, here? He smiled .

-- Good evening, Severus. "Lucius hosted by shaking his head, his friend had a decidedly good humour.

After greeted his best friend, the potions teacher decided to get rid of his bagsin the hands of a house elf before jumping in an armchair facing Lucius and the twins.

"I see that all of you seem so energetic… Smirked Lucius.

-- They will kill me with their revisions those three!Me, I call that the torture! Declared Severus before pouring himself a cup of tea.

-- Three? Ah yes, Miss Granger helped. You will live with it, don't you ? Continued Lucius on the tone of the conversation.

-- Or survives, you mean! Just two more monthslike that and you can bury me! Says Severus.

-- Do not joke with that! It seems that it works very well, your new teaching method! Asked Lucius.

-- So well that I will become crazy before the end of the year! I feel all the time repeating the same thing! Answered Severus.

-- This is what you do! Explained twins in unison.

-- You see! What I told you! And you… stop! I feel like I've Weasley twins in front of me! Always finishing the sentence of the nother! "Sobbed Severus.

Seeing his godfather crack and sobbing, Harry was not able to retain and collapsed in laughing on the shoulder of Draco who do not can retain his laughter anymore.

"Draco! Have you finished ?! " Severus growled, surprised that his godson lose his capacity to not to show his emotions.

The second twin burst of laughter under the nose of Severus who could not make the difference between the two at this distance. When Draco had calmed down a bit, he said.

"It's not me, it's Harry! Sorry, Severus! "He excuses himself in a tone which showed that he also laughed inside.

Severus turned to Lucius. Given that the two boys were crying with laughter in the arms of one another, he could not differentiate them. Wanting to put the things straight, he rose from his chair, planted himself before the twins and grabbed them both in the chin with one hand. When they finally managed to look in his eyes, Lucius saw that indeed the one who had started making fun of Severus was Harry.

"You have no shame, you both, to make funof him? You do not believe twho also found the situation hilarious at the highest point but retaining laugh out of respect for his friend.

Without further ado, they passed a table, dinner was served. Then, very tired of their day, the twins went to bed without making a fuss about to stay a little longer with them. Severus does not dragged for a long time rather than the living room with Lucius. He was too exhausted by the extra work to be able to stay in conversation with his friend.

The next day went smoothly. It was Christmas Eve, the twins stood quiet because if Lucius was moody, he might well decide not to give them their gifts that evening. Without forgetting their marks, which should no longer delay to be brought by owls…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	23. Bulletins

**Chapter 23: bulletins.**

**_The next day took place free from problems. It was the day before Christmas, the twins were held quiet because if they put _****_Lucius in a bad temper, he could indeed decide not to give them their presents the same evening. Without forgetting the statement of notes which did not have to delay any more …_ **

**///////////////////////////**

**By waking up the next morning, the first thing(matter) which came in ****Harry's head was that it was finally on holidays!! Goodbye the revisions!! Finally but for two weeks only! Cheerfully thanks to these thoughts, he got up and went to the room of Draco, separated from his only by a simple door which connected both rooms together. Entering discreetly, he saw that Draco still slept. In a teasing humor, Harry jumped on the bed of his twin and began to tickle his older brother! Very sensitive to the tickle, Draco woke up by roaring. He did not manage to stop Harry who did not stop tickling him coasts. Managing to block the hands of his small brother, the elder brother manages finally to resume his breath. He turned Harry on the back and returned him the tickles . Some seconds later, he begged Draco to stop torturing him between two crazy laughter. **

**Feeling of cleme****nt humor, Draco stopped its torture 10 minutes later! **

**" ****In which honor have you wake me like this? " Asked the elder son who was perfectly woken at the moment.**

**- " It is the holiday!! Shouted cheerfully Harry. ****No more revisions during all the holidays! "**

**" ****Don't shout too hardly or Father could indeed want to give us of the supplementary work because we woke them, Mother and he " says Draco.**

**Harry became suddenly pallid. **

**- " I believed that he worked today! " He says.**

**- " Normally yes, but I left to ****pass time with you. I believe that we are going to need it " says a voice behind them which made Harry jump and threw himself to the neck of Draco, surprised by the voice that he recognized immediately.**

**- " Hello ****Father! " Said the twins in chorus.**

**" Hello boys, says Lucius amused by Harry's reaction. Fortunately for you, everybody already stands. The next time, be more discreet for the bursts of enjoyment " he says before leaving towards the dining room where**** his breakfast waited for him. **

**The twins understood that they had been hot! Indeed, although Lucius said tha****t they stood for a long time, he always was even in bathrobe what meant that he had only just got up. Fortunately he seemed cheerful … Suddenly calmed, Harry and Draco went to their bathroom where they washed themselves and got dressed by making least possible noise. **

**Lucius would not give them twice the same warning! O****nce loans, they came down calmly in the dining room where we did not wait more than them to begin the breakfast. They spun to embrace their Mother, Lucius and Severus, what was harder for Harry who was not in the habit of embracing somebody, then embracing Severus! Without a word, he put himself in his place and began to waste his sandwiches and to drink his chocolate, next to him, Draco also made under Lucius's eye and Narcissia who watched them of the corner of the eye while having small talk with the godfather of the twins. While the twins finished their breakfast, two owls appeared to the window of the dining room.**

**It was Hedwige and Hadès who returned ****with the bulletins of the twins. When the twins saw both owls, they suddenly wanted to make off most discreetly possible. Regrettably, three adults had noticed too both birds and Narcissia had already admitted them to the room. Both "factors" went each to the addressee of his mail. By picking up envelopes, Harry and Draco knew that dices were letters sent respectively to Harry and Draco would decide on the progress of the holidays of both boys. **

**Or they had made a success of what their father had asked them, or they would ****spend the remainder of the holidays to bear their father, his sarcasms and his remedial courses! Suddenly, both teenagers no more wanted to open them, they decided to go to verify their bulletin in their room. While they got up from table, Lucius cleared his throat and made them sign to sit down again and open them here even because he too waited impatiently their results to judge if he had to go or not on Diagon Alley to buy them presents in more … **

**So pressing the one as the othe****r one, the more slowly they could, the twins opened the envelope which contained the bulletin of each. Both seemed more pale than usually. They knew that if they had not succeeded, the inevitable discussion with their father would be hardly pleasant. Even Severus seemed hypnotized by envelopes, he seemed so pressing as Lucius to know these famous results.**

**" Do not hurry especially, we have all day! " Was ****the ironical word from Severus to wake the twins up and make them accelerate the operation.**

**Not liking it any more, Harr****y opened the envelope of a line before his gristle break under Lucius's searching eyes, Severus and Narcissia whose eyes never left them. Furthermore, the silence which reigned in the room still weighed down the atmosphere. You would have been able to hear the flies fly if there had been, regrettably, we were in full December … **

**Arrived at the end of his envelope, Harry threw himself on the parchment on which his results of quarter, for which he had so much worked, were noted. He was fast imitated by Draco who wanted to finish it as fast as possible. Harry read every line and remembered the notes which he had had in every subject, Draco made of even from his part. Arrived at the end of the parchment, Harry sighed of reassurance, he had made a success!! **

**" Yahoooo!! E in divination! She didn't manage to have me this time!! " He shouted delighted with his note in this subject.**

**Then, H****arry catched the glance of his father who observed him silently, a raised eyebrow, like an examiner.**

**" H'm fin****ally, I want to say " He tempted to explain.**

**To his ****left, Severus chuckled.**

**" It is good Harry, we understo****od! " He says to reassure him. Harry cast all the same a glance to his father who made him sign join him in the other end of the table and without forgetting his bulletin. Swallowing his saliva, Harry went most calmly as possible towards the place in which was sitted his father who did not wait more than him, provided with the invaluable parchment. Arrived next to Lucius, he tightened him the paper silently and waited patiently that his father ended his reading. Next to him, Harry waited nervously. Not knowing what to expect, Lucius plunged into the reading of the famous parchment to make his opinion on the work of his son during the past quarter. Notes were so spread out:**

_**Harry Lucius Malfoy:**_

_**Potions: theory: O**_

_** Practice: O**_

_**Herbology: theory:O**_

_** Practice:E**_

_**Care**__**of the magical creatures: theory:O **_

_** Practice: O**_

_**Transfiguration: theory:O **_

_** Practice:E**_

_**Spells: theory:E **_

_** Practice:O **_

_**Divination: theory:O **_

_** Practice:E**_

_**Astronomy: theory: O **_

_** Practice:O**_

_**History of Magic: QCM: E**_

_** Editorial staff: O **_

_**Defence against **__**Dark Arts: theory: O**_

_** Practice: O **_

**Arrived at the end of the bulletin, Lucius cannot ****be any more proud of his youngest son. Harry had obtained 13 Optimal and 5 Exceptional Effort. There was no a single note below E! His son was a small genius or then he was very bright but only when he had a good motivation … **

**He returned his ****bulletin to Harry by congratulating him on his results. This one quite proud, showed him to his godfather and to Narcissia who were also proud of him as his father. At least, Lucius says to himself that he could go at least for the one of both on Diagon Alley. He did not have more than to see the bulletin of Draco which went to him, the famous paper in hand. He tightened it to him without a word. Once again, Lucius plunged into the reading of the parchment by hoping that he is also good as that of the Harry.**

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy:**_

_**Potions: theory: O**_

_** Practice: O**_

_**Herbology**__**: theory:O **_

_** Practice:E **_

_**Care the magic**__**al creatures: theory:O**_

_** Practice: O**_

_**Transfiguration: theory:E**_

_** Practice:O **_

_**Spells: theory:E **_

_** Practice:O**_

_**Divination: theory:O **_

_** Practice:E **_

_**Astronomy: theory: O**_

_** Practice:O**_

_**History of Magic: QCM: O**_

_** Editorial staff:E **_

_** Defence against **__**Dark Arts: theory: O**_

_** Practice: O**_

**What to say furthermore? Lucius was delighted! Two very bright sons at the school, what to ask furthermore? He returned hisparchment to Draco by congratulating him too on hisvery good results. At least, he would no go to Diagon Alley for nothing! Leaving the others with their conversation in front of the remainder of the breakfast, Lucius spun to get dressed and thus left to make his small shopping in the most famous trade path of the magical world**

**He did not have more than ****that to find what he was going to offer to the twins! **

**After Lucius's departure, Severus decided to prepare ****his classes courses for the winter term. He thus abandoned Narcissia and the twins in the dining room to go in his own apartments to work in peace. While both boys got up from table, Narcissia called them.**

**- " Yes, Mother? " Asked for Draco.**

**- " I believe that Harry and you need new clothes and then, Harry cannot wear yours eternally … " Expl****ained Narcissia.**

**Both fair-haired men looked up, with the same expression in the glance. They could follow their father so.**

**- " You want to go there today? " Asked Harry. **

**- " Yes, because later, Lucius will not leave you any more one second of tranquillity! " Says Narcissia. Harry did not understand about what she wanted to speak. **

**- " We leave at once? " ****He asked, not having still understood what his father was going to make of him.**

**" Yes! Finally as soon as you will be dressed! Unless you wanted to leave ****in pajamas? " She asked them while laughing. **

**Both b****oys blushed and left by running,each in his room to get dressed under the amused glance of Narcissia who watched them leaving by smiling before going herself to her room.**

**Twenty minutes later, they met themselves all three in front of t****he fireplace of the lounge.**

**- " Direction Diagon Alley ! " Says cheerfully Harry by going to the jar of Floo Powder.**

**" No doubt! " Stopped Narcissia.**

**Both boys turned to her, surprised.**

**- " ****Excuse me? But I believed that … " Began Harry. **

**" We go to ****Hogsmead! " She clarified before pushing Harry and Draco towards the fireplace so that they go.**

**She pr****eferred to leave lastly. She had very well understood why they had been so enthusiastic at the idea of leaving to go shopping, they thought they could spy on their father! When boys would be satisfied to make shopping, it would rain gallions on London! Narcissia knew enough the boys for this knowledge. Lucius either was not a fanatic of shopping, it was practically necessary to set up an appointment one week before with him so that he does not plead to have something else to do ! And when he had to go there, he dragged feet especially when he had no choice or a good excuse to send her to his place! Fortunately, in time she had found the parade and he fell rather often in the trap. She sent him to go shopping when she knew that he anyway intended to go there, then he could not refuse, he contented only with grumbling that he was again going to waste time before obeying. It is because he had his character, this dear Lucius!**

**He must have been a cat in another life! Except in the manor, he was very hard-working but once at the house, there was not more lazy !! The manor would have to collapse to make him get up from his armchair, once settled inside! It was a miracle when you managed to dislodge him from it and still, it was really necessary to have a good reason for making him! Otherwise, the one who had disturbed him was quits to take a good soap! **

**Returning to the reality, Narcissia went too to the fireplace by which both boys had already left since a small mom****ent. Some seconds later, she stood out from the fireplace towards Hogsmead. She found both boys who just waited for her next to the hearth. Without losing a single second, they went to the first shop of clothes, the town by counting all the same 5. Narcissia seemed decided well to peel all the shelves of every shop! Harry wondered more and more why he had to agree to come, Draco also. They entered the first shop. Immediately, Narcissia pulled the twins towards the shelfwhere were jackets, coats … The winter was there for a long time and it was really very cold outside. It had snowed a lot since the beginning of the winter. She wanted to buy them capes and warmer coats so that they do not fall ill. She also took advantage of it to review the sets of shelves of pullovers. Nothing was spared to both boys, as soon as she found a jacket, a cape or a pullover which pleased her, she sent one of the twins to try it. Given that they had the same size, it did not raise problem. Later, each chose the colour which pleased him most. Having ransacked practically all the shop, three members of the family Malfoy went out of it and went to the following shop to buy trousers, hats, slings and winter gloves.**

**The twins were already in charge of packages as ****house elfs before entering the second shop. Narcissia had the bad habit to buy everything in quadruple exemplary. So, for every model of pullover which she had chosen, she had taken it in three or four different colours and in various materials so that they have the choice. Harry believed to dream or rather to have a nightmare! He met himself with a whole outfit of gloves, slings, matched hats. Narcissia found that the green, the black and the silvery look very well on him and not being able to decide for a single colour, she had taken the whole! From his part, Draco was not more helped. Narcissia had made him tried a whole drum kit of silk, cotton trousers, in cashmere …**

**He believed not to go out any more of the changing room! Even there, they were entitled to all the complexions: of the green, the black, the grey, of silvery and the same a dark mallow which went marvelously with what she had already bought in the prec****eding shop. Once again, she had emptied the stock of the shop. Flooded under packages, the twins had difficulty in following Narcissia to the third shop. Taken by pity for them and especially in anticipation of all that she again planned to buy, she miniaturized packages in the big reassurance of both boys and put a part in the pockets of her own coat, fast imitated by the twins. **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**The original chapter made 19 pages word, but I cut it to have more time to write because the ****exams approach very quickly, saddened! A litle review, please ? Chibigoku**


	24. Christmas presents

**Chapter 24: Christmas presents.**

**Flooded under packa****ges, the twins had difficulty to follow Narcissia to the third shop. Taken by pity for them and especially in anticipation of all that she again planned to buy, she miniaturized packages to the big relief of both boys and put a part in the pockets of her own coat, fast imitated by the twins. Without leaving them a single second to resume their breath, Narcissia entered the third shop. Harry believed to die from shame! It was about a shop which sold only underclothes! Imagining to have to try them and scroll before Narcissia, he decided to flee off. He tried to skip discreetly towards the exit. Regrettably, Draco caught him by the collar of his jacket. **

**" You are not going to leave me only o****ne in this bad adventure, right? " He says.**

**Harry had a smile of excuse.**

**" It is not so terrible, kept silent ****and you will see)! " He encouraged him.**

**His little brother shook the head energetically. **

**" You don't**** believe that we are going to try them in front of her, right? " Asked Draco in a low voice, knowing very well that he had guessed the reason of the embarrassment of his brother. **

**Harry looked at him with pleading eyes.**

**" Do n****ot worry, clothes fit every one, there is a spell above! Scroll before Mother in town clothes, you are delirious my poor man! " He whispered, tears of laughter in eyes seeing the head that made the poor Harry.**

**Reassured, the youngest child of the Malfoy went to his "Mother" who already piled dozens underclothes on the counter of ****the shop. Draco did not leave him one second. She always chose the same colours, he did not thus worry to know if it would go to him or not. most of the underclothes were united, except … **

**- " No! Not small penguins, pity! " Harry choked by seeing grey boxer shorts with small black and white penguins printed above to disappear in the pile of clothes which she put on the counter, thus which she bought effectively. **

**- " From time to t****ime, it seems she can't remember our age… " explained Draco in a low voice. **

**" You ****wear small penguins, you? " Asked Harry with a small smile in corner of his lips.**

**Draco refrained fr****om answering to protect his dignity but the red on his cheeks answered Harry's question without that his brother says a single word. **

**- " And ****then, he is beautiful Slytherin's Prince! If Hermione knew that! " Harry chuckled, only Draco could hear him, fortunately for this one.**

**" I remind you that you will have the same " said Draco who had the satisfaction to see the red rising to Harry's cheeks.**

**If rumours circulated above, nobody ****of both would recover from it! They decided unanimously to say nothing and to leave them at home when they would return to Hogwarts. So much protect itself against the incidents of this kind! Without paying attention on what said both boys, Narcissia continued to pile all that she found good-looking. She had the fever buyer as said so well Lucius. It was indeed for it that he bought his clothes himself! Otherwise, he too would meet himself with penguins on the boxer shorts! He knew that his wife was a little bit eccentric, then he took measures before. **

**When all three ****went out again from the shop, the packages which had just added in the others were filled with underclothes with any sorts of motives: small penguins, snowflakes, kittens, mini Christmas trees, snowmen they had been entitled to all the outfit! Even if Harry refused to admit it in a loud voice, he found the small very good-looking motives but he was well careful not to say it to Draco. Anyway, if his twin wore them, it was indeed that he found them beautiful too, no? **

**Harry had only grumbled for the principle. It's true, at sixteen years o****ld, the boys did not wear any more this kind of things! When Narcissia had made him tried practically all the pullovers of the first shop, Harry had a little growled because he was not in the habit that someone take charge of him. Before, he always wore the old clothes of his cousin, it seemed to him strange to possess clothes now, and especially to have so much of them! Indefatigable, Narcissia pulled the twins forwards the last shop. Harry indeed wondered what could again miss them, they had bought, ransacked everything already finally was more exact. By entering the shop, he had the answer to his dumb question: evening clothes ! **

**Surprised, Harry turned to his twin who seems no more surprised than that. **

**- " Why are we here ? " He asked. **

**- " Look****ing for dinner jackets for us, obviously! " Draco answered him, he did not see what shocked Harry. **

**" For what? The ****Triwizards Tounament it was in the fourth year, not this year! " Continued Harry. **

**Draco turned to him, taken aback. He observed Harry ****one moment. Apparently, his twin did not know.**

**- " You do not know it? The Malfoy Manor is famous " he asked. **

**- " ****Famous for what? " Resumed Harry who did not understand where his brother wanted to come there.**

**- " For ****its holidays, its dinners and official receptions naturally! " Draco answered him like if it was the evidence. **

**- " ****Excuse me ? "**

**- " Balls, let us see! Moreover it is for ****this that you are going to have to learn to dance with Father because in the fourth year, it was a massacre! We would have said an elephant in a china shop! " Draco laughs friendly. **

**- " It is not true! " Retorted Harry, cut to the quick. **

**" No, it was not so terrible but I have already seen much better! You will learn! Moreover, it was not so bad for somebody who had never danced his life. " Admitted the elder of the twins.**

**It reassured ****Harry a little. While his Mother nosed about in shelves in search of the rare pearl, Harry turned to the shop window which looked onto the street. His "Mother", it seemed so strange to him to call her like that, but it seemed just. Since his arrival to the Manor , she had always been very kind with him. She had helped him from the first day despite of what she had said to their father. She had helped him to settle down and had made him do the tour of the manor with Draco so that he does not get lost.**

**Even if Harry ****knew that Narcissia was not hisreal mother, she acted as surrogate mother and as it Harry was largely grateful to her for it. Nobody had ever taken charge of him so. He did not still manage to call her "Mother" as Draco but maybe he would arrive there one day. For the moment, he called her by her first name as she had asked him for it.**

**Plunged into his thoughts, Harry watched the snow falling. Before his arrival to Hogwarts, he had never known real Christmas. In the magical world, everybody prepared this holiday with a lot of haste. All the shop windows were decorated with angels, with festoons, with spruces, with presents … Even the houses of the small village were quite decorated. Only for this, Harry was happy to belong to this world. Now that he reflected about it, he had seen no decoration in the Manor ,although we were the December 24th! It seems rather strange to him but he decided to say nothing. Suddenly, Draco woke Harry up who was always even lost in his thoughts. **

**- " Still in the moon? " He asked.**

**- " No, I ****was thinking … " Answered Harry. **

**- " Do not think too much ****or you will finish like Hermione! " Draco made fun by ruffling his hair, sign that he was in a playing mood. Some minutes later, they left finally the shop to go to the last one of the small sorcerer village. Hundred of metres before arriving at the door of the shop, Narcissia stopped the boys .**

**" W****ait for me over there, I have only for one minute! Go to take a chocolate, you are cooled! " She says to them indicating them a cafe.**

**After a sign of assent, the twins settled down in the ****cafe and ordered two warm chocolates and a coffee for their Mother. They were satisfied that the shopping stops finally, both had feet in crumbs and especially, they were fed up to play the models for the morning. They had said nothing to Narcissia not to be unpleasant but this small break made them the crazy good. Effectively, a dozen minutes later, Narcissia joined them in the cafe. They remained a little the time to finish what they had ordered before deciding to return in the Manor.**

**Narcissia prayed ****that Lucius already returned there and he had the time to arrange all that he had bought. Unless he dawdled again on the way … He had no excuse, they had left at about nine o'clock in the morning and it was more than two o'clock in the afternoon! He could not say that he had had no time! They went out of the cafe and returned to the fireplace which had been of use to them of place of destination in the small village. Each their tour there entered it and flooed for the Manor house. Some seconds later, they arrived in the lounge of the house.**

**Narcissia sighed of reassurance by seeing that her husband was ****already back. Once again, he was settled in his armchair in front of the fireplace, where a raging fire burned, in full reading. Misfortune to the one who would dare to disturb him! Looking around him, Harry saw that during their absence the house elfs had decorated all the manor and that a gigantic Christmas tree throned at the moment in the middle of the lounge. It was covered with festoons of all the colours, the angels, the wax candles and the colored glass balls and with different motives on each of them. At feet of the spruce, were dozens presents which did not more wait than to be opened by their owner!**

**Harry had ever seen nothing of ****like that. Even the decorations of Hogwarts could not compete with those of the Manor ! For the first time, Harry really had the impression to be at home, in a place that he could without problem called his house without being afraid that it will disappear. Having put down all the packages, all went to the dining room where the lunch was finally served to the big reassurance of the twins who began to be starving because since the breakfast of the morning, they had swallow nothing others than their warm chocolate. Nobody was asked for passing at table. Even Severus seemed in a hurry to have lunch. **

**The afternoon seemed endless fo****r Harry who would die from envy to go to see his packages. He tried vainly to participate in the chess game that Draco had proposed to him to kill the time but his twin seemed so enthusiastic as him. During this time, comfortably settled in his armchair, Lucius read his newspaper while observing the twins playing chess. He was happy that they get as well. He observed them silently and noted mentally all that he was going to have to correct at Harry's. Regrettably for this last one, the list lay down again more and more as the time passed. Finally, after long hours of expectation which seemed an eternity to Harry, the dinner arrived finally! **

**It was still too long for Harry who boiled ****literally with impatience. He had the impression that every last minute had lasted one hour at least! Finally, after a time which seemed to him an eternity, all the members of the Malfoy family and Severus but he counted for a member of the family, got up from table and went finally, in Harry's big reassurance, to the lounge where throned majestically the immense Christmas tree of the Manor Its foot was flooded under packages. Getting more in front the spruce, Harry was amazed by the number of packages. They were distributed in five piles, each of another colour and correspondent to one of the members of the family. Regrettably, there were no names on packages …**

**The on****ly one who knew which one were to whom was Lucius because it was him who had asked to the house elfs to pack them each of another colour. Five colours of columns were: black with snowflakes drawn on the paper, the green spruce with presents drawn above, blue harms with stars above, red with Rennes above and silvered with spruces drawn above. Harry might slapped himself, he did not guess to whom were which packages. After some minutes of silence during each admired the magnificent Christmas tree, Lucius decided finally to attribute packages to each.**

**In the ****Malfoy family, the tradition was that each confides the presents which he had bought to the elfs who took care to pack them and attributed a colour of presents to every member of the family. It changed every year, so it was impossible to cheat or to know in advance how many packages you were going to receive. The elfs gave the colours which they had chosen to Lucius some minutes before opening them. So, him either did not know in advance the number of presents which he had. Even if he happened not to have many illusions about that !**

**T****aking out the envelope of his pocket on which were noted colours and their correspondence, Lucius opened it most slowly possible to make the twins a little simmer. Considering some minutes later that they had enough waited, he dashed. Colours divided up in the following way: **

**- Black with snowflakes drawn on the paper: Severus**

**- Green spruce with presents drawn above: Lucius**

**- Blue harms with stars above: Narcissia **

**- Red with Rennes above: Harry **

**- Silvered with spruces drawn above: Draco****.**

**In front of the pile o****f presents which was attributed to him, Lucius raised an amazed eyebrow. He had never received so much! But it was far from displeasing him!! Having unpacked all his presents, Harry was delighted!! Hehad never had so much presents! He had received : the food for owls, the feathers, the ink and the parchments from Narcissia (in brief only useful things), books of potions, astronomy and history on the life of the wizards, more ingredients for potions of his dear godfather Severus, a wizard game of wooden chess and a whole outfit of games that he did not know on behalf of Draco, and finally the indispensable textbook of the savoir-vivre, the novels and the games of logic, of which he was very fond, on behalf of his father.**

**Harry ****gringed a little in front of the textbook offered by his father. For his part, Draco received: same set useful stationery as Harry on behalf of Narcissia, textbooks of potions, herbology, of spells and history of the magic on behalf of Severus, a set including all the accessories of Quidditch to train on behalf of Harry and games of address, logics and speed on behalf of his father. Narcissia had very beautiful surprises in her presents. She did not expect so much! She received: a finery of jewels being worth a fortune on behalf of Lucius as well as a ball dress of black satin and emerald, a whole series of phial of parfums create for her by Severus who knew there very well in rare and fragrant plants. But most great surprises came from Harry and Draco. Draco offered to his mother a glass bouquet of roses of all the colours. Each of them was perfumed and had a unique flavor. Being glass, they would never fade. Harry having already seen that Narcissia had a big passion for birds and music, offered him a green and blue parrot who sang as a nightingale and knew how to speak. He had had difficulty in keeping it in his room discreetly because the bird had the nasty mania to speak as soon as somebody entered the room or to sing as soon as he heard some music. Narcissia was delighted by the parrot. The twins had to buy her presents while they were supposed to stay in the cafe …**

**She had ****always wanted to have one but had never managed to convince Lucius to offer her one because he pleaded that it would break his ears all day long. The mother of Lucius had had a counterpart of it years which took a malicious delight to be whistled in Lucius's ears every time this one entered the room of his mother when he wanted to speak to her. He was very relieved when the bird was dead! And it began again! Lucius swore himself not to approach this bird !! Severus received ingredients of rare potions on behalf of Narcissia, rare books of black magic on behalf of Lucius, parchments and of some ink on behalf of Draco and phials which took the colour of the potion which they contained on behalf of Harry. **

**It was the novelty which**** found at once the approval of Severus which would so spare time. He would not any more need to label his phials! As for Lucius, he received: pullovers, shirts and other clothes on behalf of Narcissia who never nearly redid his wardrobe in the occasion, books of spells on behalf of Severus, book on the spells of protection on behalf of Draco and the other one on magic of the blood on behalf of Harry. Every member of the Malfoy family was delighted and surprised with all the presents which he had received. They thanked all warmly those who had offered them a present. While the twins went to the door of the lounge to get back to their room because they fell of sleep, Lucius called them and tells them to come to see him. He had another present for them. He put in the tour of the neck of each a pendant representing a dragon and a panther side by side who represented both boys. On the back of the medallion, each had its name and its date of birth engraved above. **

**" These medallions will protect you against the bad**** spells. There is also a portkey inside, you just have to think strongly of the manor so that you returned there in the second. There is a protection in case you would lose it, if the medallion is near you it will transport you here all the same and the same if somebody take you and if this person is still held in front of you . " Explained Lucius to both boys before letting them go to go to bed. **

**They had ****well deserved to rest. They would have a lot to do during this holidays! Lucius knew well why he had given these medallions to the twins. He could not stay between both camps eternally, especially since the return of Harry. It would be necessary to him to chose quickly, even if in the bottom of his heart, Lucius knew that his choice was made for a long time … **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A review little review, please ?**

**Next time : special chapter number 1 … You will see by yourself … Next week, you will have the special chapter 2 and that according to the continuation of the fic. Two other special chapters will come later because they are very long to write …**


	25. Thoughts and feelings I

Here is thus this special chapter which resumes all the fic up to the chapter 6, except the prologue. In the fellow chapter, you will have everything up to the chapter 12, then of 12 to 18 and of 18 to 24 and later, one to be back to normal again of the fic! I hope that it will please you!!! Everything is in POV! Attention, delirium total!! I shall indicate you every time the character which speaks, the place and in which chapter we are so that you did not get lost in the fic …

Chapter 25: Thoughts and feelings I

_/Lucius office__, chapter 2 /_ _Lucius, in front of the portrait of Lily/_

Oh Lily … What I have done? Why did you separate the twins? If you saw all the problems which they cause me! Especially Harry! He is going to make me age before the age, that one! He always gets in situations not possible! And this idiot of Black who found nothing of better than to fall behind the veil! Who is going to take charge of Harry now, eh?!? Who is going to protect him from the Lord now?! Certainly not the old madman! Yes, I know! I am a despicable father! I take charge of my son only from a great distance, I know! But I have no choice! He believes that it is James, his father, I am for nothing there, me! I know what I should do, but also what I want to do, but regrettably, I cannot do what I would like to do more than everything in the world.

He would not believe in me … And I believe that if he rejected me, I shall not support it … It is nevertheless well to need that I find a solution of its problem with the Lord who try all the time to get rid of him. I may turn the question everywhere; I do not see what I can do to protect Harry. Pfff, help me, please, Lily, I really need you, there! Regrettably, you are not any more there to advise me … I believe that I am going to takea walk, I have another two or three small affairs of which I have to get rid before the ministry falls me above. I shall really have difficulty in inventing an excuse, this time! I shall mean seeing you later, maybe than in the meantime, I shall have the solution miracle …

_/ __Some minutes later, by going out of Barjow and Beurk /_

A good thing made! I shall more sleep soundly without these affairs in the Manor! I am going to go home, it begins to be late …

_/ Harry, on __Diagon Alley/_

What a bad adventure!! It is soon the new term and I still have not my affairs!! What a jerk to spend the summer with the Dursley, it is really worst every year! Finally, it is better that to return by Sirius … My godfather, to say that all this is of my fault … He died because of me! I shall so love whether he was there, near me … For once that I had somebody and he left as all the others: mom, dad …

Why all those who I love disappear? I have to give them misfortune, that has to be that! That does not risk to arrive at my uncle, he hates me! Sirius, what I am going to do, now? Everybody abandoned me, even Ron and Hermione did not write of all summer, the same for my birthday! Everybody avoids me like the plague now. It is maybe better like that …

I shall like so much having somebody whom to be able to speak, to confide me but it is like that better, I do not want the other to died because of me. I do not even know if I want to return to Hogwarts, I have too many memories over there. From Sirius to Hogsmead, under his shape of animagus I so miss him…

_/ Lucius, by returning on __Diagon Alley to return in the Manor /_

Ah my armchair! A good cup of tea! I can't wait that I returned! Prevent that I still have no solution of my problem … It is nevertheless well to need that I find something for Harry! Harry? But … What makes this unconscious there when everybody is looking for him ?!!? And alone!! But he completely lost his head, my word! He does not even look where he goes! And Crabe which is just hidden next to the bookshop! I dream! He walks past to him without even seeing him! But he is crazy! Or completely unconscious!! He looks like completely somewhere else, in his thoughts … He again has to think of Black … He was very attached to him … It is for i that Bellatrix got rid of him. I have to make something or he is going to embark my Harry in front of the Lord even before I found what I am going to do to protect him!

One minute! My Harry? Hey well, yes … I shall not let this idiot hurt my son under my nose! Fortunately that there are a lot of people in the street, that is going to facilitate me things … A stupefix and hup! The ballot is played! This idiot did not even see me! Harry is safe, he emerges from the bookshop, I am possible return in peace! Veins before he sees me!

_/ Lucius office __some minutes later/_

And here is the troubles begin again! I cannot constantly be behind to watch after him, it is not possible! What I am going to do?!!? Stop pacing around, it would already be the beginning but I cannot remain on my chair doing nothing while there is a free madman who wants Harry's life! I am going to sit down before choking somebody and thinking composedly about the situation. That's right, completed! And now, what I am going to do ?!? I do not have more solution than before! Everything would be so simple if Harry knew the truth about me! But I cannot say to him, he hates me! He would be even more lost, he would not know any more who he is really, and it is not really the moment!! And then, let us be realistic, even if he knew the truth by I know which miracle, he never will want to come to live here, useless to dream! You spent your time to dream awakened Lucius, it would be necessary maybe time to wake you and to find a solution! Because there, we have not moved of a millimetre yet!

Besides, I am clamped! I cannot be towards the Lord and be the father of Harry Potter, it is a total nonsense! And moreover, he prepares this attack since a moment already and which is the target? Let us see! Harry, as usual! He is going eventually kill him the end!! I have to find a solution! Lily, please … If only you could give me the answer … Eh? To bring Harry here? No problem, I see the scene from here! Harry, my dear son! It has been sixteen years since I saw you! In the fact, your father, it is me! I am there already! He will already have me stunned even before I have the time to begin my explanation! Prevent only from taking him here is still the most safe solution. Not only, I can protect him, but also watch him.

And I shall have finally my youngest son with me! I believe that I have make a beautiful blunder when I put your portrait in my office, Lily! Because I shall never have had an idea so twisted alone, you can believe in me! But even if I do not want to admit him, that remains the best solution which I have, finally, it is especially the only one whom I have … I do not have more than to find a means to approach Ryry, the simplest as a matter of fact! One minute, I am sure that the old madman will help me! He cannot resist when we propose him a good action! Only for that, he is going to need to display him all the story. What a happy perspective! I hope that he is not going to make me the blow that he is not concerned by the affairs of families or I murder him on the spot! Well, useless to be made a world before! One pinched by Floo Powder and forward for the troubles and the long not very pleasant discussion on the horizon!

_/ Dumbledore, in his __office in full tasting of Lemon Drop/_

I made well order these new candies, they are really delicious! What it is still? Who knocks at the door at this hour? I am occupied, me! Hold Like! That for example! Lucius Malfoy personally, what a chance! What he wants me this time? That in the urgent sight seen the way he enters whirlwind in my office and confidential also, seen all the charms of lock which he puts on the door. He is afraid of an invasion or what?

It is not because I do not love this character but I am very busy , I am going to send him in no time. Let us attack at once! Faster he will have said to me what he wants me, rather I shall be freed of him!

_/ Lucius, sit __on a chair, in front of Dumbledore, /_

He begins hardly, the old man!! The same step of hello! Finally, that arranges me! Let us finish it as fast as possible! He looks at me then at Harry without making of an fuss and I embark him in the Manor! About what he speaks to me? I speak to him about Harry; he speaks to me about Draco! He is completely delirious, there! I wonder if I did not make a mistake about address … Maybe that I shall have had to see the Lord directly … Rectification, that would be it an error! Ah! He understood that I spoke about Harry! That has to be the age!

I hope that I am not going to look like that! Finally, if I can have any height of small Ryry and small Draco, I believe that I can bear him! Well, let us return to the serious things. Proofs?! And he wants proofs now! Certainly, the trust reigns! It is necessary to say all the same that he is right! It is not every day that he has somebody in his office which claims to be the father of his small favourite lion, that it is certain! He wants that I look for them where for the proofs!?! It is not my kind to keep papers which could cost me my skin if the Lord fell above by chance. I like my life ! Besides, I have done that to protect Harry and Draco, he is not going to blame me for it now, right? It is no crime to want to protect my children, no? What is that can make him understood that Lily is the mother of Draco? He is filled or what? If they are twins, it is normal that they have the same mother! He does not owe very informed of this kind of thing or then it is the age … And he persists the old man! Well, I believe that it is better than I display him quite like that story and he will leave me in peace! That's it! Miracle! He finally seems to believe me! It is not too much early! What he sings me, there?

Sure that I know the counter-spell to return its appearance to Ryry, he takes me for whom, there?! WHAT?!!? He sends Severus to look for Ryry?! But that does not go or what?! He knows nevertheless that they hate each other! He is going to be in a good mood when he is going to arrive here! He goes everything make me miss with his brilliant ideas! Well, there is not more than to wait that a miracle occurs so that Ryry agrees to come to live in the Manor . And for Severus, I will see his case when Harry will have found his real appearance. He cannot blame him any more for his resemblance with Potter! This time, you are cooked Severus! I finally found the means to surprise you!

_/ Severus, in dungeons__./_

A blue salamander, boiled eyes of spiders, a sardine. Here we are, everything is in the cauldron, I do not have more than to wait! A call by the fireplace? What now ? We can never be quiet here!! WHAT?!!? I have to fetch the nasty kid to him?! He does not poison me enough the life during the courses, it still has to stick me in legs during the holidays!!! Where goes the world?!! Well, I go there! I have the time while the potion ends! He is going to regret rotting me the life during the holidays!! I am going to send this affair in two minutes! I just have just to return him in the Head master office, that is not going to be long! That, it is certain! Here we are! But he sleeps!! At the present time, it is a shame!!

_Harry, in his room (chapter 3)_

Hem? What? Who is here? Who is shouting in my ears? What time is it? My glasses, I see nothing without my glasses! Where are they? Ah! That's it, I have them! Let us see that! SNAPE? What …what is …why is he there? It is a nightmare! I am going to wake up!! He wants to take me where? I don't want to leave, I am very well here ! But what is he doing? What does he have in his pocket? Ouch! Oh, stars!

_/Severus/_

Then, that's right his room, what a mess! Check then, he is going to wake up, yes!?! Ah finally! He is looking for his damned glasses! It is necessary not to be in a hurry! One hour and a half later. That's it, he has them down on the nose! He doesn't stop asking questions! I have not only that to do!

Well, as we say in the big troubles, the big remedies! Because I have no time to lose! I have my potion on the fire and if I miss it, the old coot will strangle me! He irritates me to palaver like that! Where I put it? It has to be lying about in this pocket. There! That's it! And here is! No more of cursed Gryffindor who palavers! What it is indeed when that stops Ah! The silence, there is only that who is well! Damage for the phial, fortunately that it was an old woman! But that makes me all the same one at least! I prefer all the same one less that this Potter spirit to break me ears! I do not have more than to embark him on the office of the Headmaster and that's all!

And here we are, it is finished for me! Hold, there is Lucius in the office. What is he doing here? And then, I don't care! I have some work which waits for me! I have no time to discuss! Has no more chair of free there? What will I do with the kid? But if that there is no room! On Lucius's knees! Long live potions! I have to hurry before the one that I have on the fire burns!

/ _Lucius, office of Dumbledore /_

Here he is! My small Ryry! What? He sleeps at this hour?! Seen the appearance of Severus, I shall say rather that it is him who plunged him in the sleep on one hand, that arranges me! I am going to be able to make the transformation in peace! Well, it is not all this, go on! Then, if I indeed remember myself, it is necessary to put the handkerchief of Lily in the hand and to say the formula, it is quite simple. Then, the handkerchief, it is in this pocket! It is not there?! Phew, it is in the other one! During five seconds, I believed that I lost it, I shall have looks like a perfect idiot !

Why is he looking at me like that, this old man? He has never seen somebody casting spell or what? It is necessary to admit all the same that this time, he helped me well! Without him, never I shall have been able to get back Ryry! Finally, to return his appearance is a thing, to convince him to come to the Manor is the other one …

But a thing after the other one! That's it! The spell is raised! He is as alike as two peas in a pod to Draco! That is going to be hard to differentiate them! He is completely the same: beautiful fair hair, a skin white as with the ivory … Magnificent! It is normal, it is MY son! What was that?

The Headmaster goes out of the office to leave us alone, he is right! He is going to avoid the storm Harry at least! I cannot say about it so much! He moves in his sleep! And he wakes up! Not so fast! I do not even know what I am going to say to him! Fast, let us remove glasses! He does not need it any more, now! Hold, the eyes are always emerald green. The same that my Lily … At least, I can see the difference between Draco and him. I believe that he recognized me. A wall got up as a frightened animal and turns out. Why do you leave like that? I do not want to hurt you. Ouch, he has the same voice as Draco. Finally, it will not be so simple to see the difference between them. He is afraid of me … The more I try to approach him, the more he takes refuge near the wall. How can it be done? I believe that he has not noticed yet that his appearance changed. It is maybe the good beginning … Look in the mirror, Harry. You will understand at once. It is a good reflex not to turn the back to an enemy, but that does not arrange me, there! I am not your enemy! Never shall I hurt you …

Why is he so suspicious? I have nothing the intention to hurt him. He seems to believe in me, he turns to the mirror. He saw his appearance and the eyes … I believe that I am going to get closer before there is an accident … Ouch my ears! It is not a reason to shout! Finally, all the same little but him does not need to exaggerate! I skip behind him; he seems totally lost but speaks to me calmly. He kept l features of his former appearance: the eyes and a mark on the forehead, there where there was this cursed scar. I believe that it is better than I say to him the truth. It does not seem to have understood that Draco is his twin. He thinks that Narcissia is their mother, what an error! I have to explain more clearly, then.

Why Lily is not there? He would not certainly have reacted in this way! Well, inhale a big blow Lucius and tell him everything, it is what you have better to do! Miracle! He realized that he is my son! There is some progress! How he does not want to come to the Manor!! What is this story?! The more I shout, the less he listens to me! That should not amaze me with all that Draco told me about him! Well, let us try the other thing! Be quiet Lucius, inhale a big blow! The peace and the diplomacy, that knows you! I have to find another place where to take him because he does not want to come with me. Blacks Manor perhaps? Why to ask him? He will never want to return there with what arrived at his godfather. The Manor? He seems to hesitate; I see it at his face. That has to be the fact of having to live with Draco who disturbs him, even if he looks like tempted by the idea. But if I force him to go there, he will run away and I shall have won nothing … Let us try the other thing … His relatives? There, it is me who refuse! I shall never let my son live with these dangerous madmen! NEVER!! Apparently, he does not agree either … But what I am going to do with him, me? He seems lost, I get closer to him quite slowly. He did not notice that he is in my arms. He seems so tired … He fell asleep; I believe that he is indeed in my arms. I am going to return with him to the Manor house, at least, that facilitates me things. I thank the Headmaster who was Scotch-taped behind the door of his office since the beginning of our conversation between Harry and I and I apparate at the house. I have finally my two children with me. I finally succeeded, thanks to you, Lily!

_/ Harry, office__ of Dumbledore /_

Hem, where I am? Somebody holds me in the arms … I am very well there. I wonder who it is. Hold on, that looks like the office of Dumbledore … Who holds me against him? I shall like knowing. But it is. Lucius MALFOY!!!! What is he doing here?! Why he holds me in his arms?! Hold on , he says nothing and made anything to keep me against him, it is bizarre that … I ask him why he is doing this. It is my voice, that?!?

What arrives at me? What did he do to me?!? He believes to have me by speaking to me slowly, he imagines himself that I do not know him! Why is coming near me? I move back as much as I can but there is a wall behind me, I am clamped. He wants what? That I turn around? He is delirious there! If he believes that I am rather crazy to rely on him! He speaks calmly, he does not seem to want to hurt me, it is strange...

Why I have the impression to be able to rely on him? Why I want to rely on him? I turn as he asked me for it and I see a mirror behind me. Why does he want that I look at it? But it is Draco! No, it is me! I recognize my clothes, there are the ones that I had when the professor Snape came to look for me, they are my eyes, finally those of mom and … Wait!?

My scar disappeared; there is not there more than a quite small mark in the place. That seems to me strange not seeing it … I turn to him, looking for answers. I am afraid of asking the question which burns me lips. Why do I look like him so much? Instead of speaking, I shout at him above. My appearance? About what he speaks, I know what I look like normally; this has nothing to do with that! Twins!?! Draco and I, we are twins?!? He is delirious there! The whiskey was to be too strong! But it is true that by looking attentively in the mirror I have the impression to see him.

One minute! How can we be twins, we have not the same mother! Mum? It is Mum, my mother? What I tell, me?!? Evidement that she is my mother, I want to say my true mother! Time, that means that it is also the mother of Draco, this nasty small stone marten, it is possible, that? I understand nothing more, there! Fortunately, Lucius has the good idea to tell me to everything. He is my… … Father? It is only now that the horror of the situation appears to me! I am the son of the man whose son is the one that I hate most to the world, and the cherry on the cake, it is that we are twins!

The Manor? He wants that I go to live in the Malfoy Manor?! He is crazy? To see Draco every day?! And his father in more! He is totally mad! But, it is my father also … What a story! I shall have better to stay in the bed this morning! Evidement, in good Gryffindor, I refuse to follow him in the Manor! It is because he insists! He orders me downright to follow him, that goes not, no? Propped up, I stay on my positions: no, not and not! Never! It is because he has some voice when he gets excited! But no, it is no! That is useless to roar with me, I am so in the habit between my uncle and Snape that that does not make me more either warmth, or cold! He gets closer to me, it is not good that! It is what this voice? He speaks quite slowly, he takes me for a child or what?

How can he calm down so fast? I have never seen that! That changes nothing; he will not catch me like that! What is what he says? To return at home? At my uncle? Never! The answer left alone, I did not manage to keep it … The house of Sirius? No … I do not want to go there not at once I shall not bear it. These memories are very too present in my memory … I refuse weakly. He asks me where I want to go. Regrettably, I have no answer. I do not know where to go. I shall like having somebody who takes charge of me, somebody who listens to me and understands me for once … He suggests again to me coming in his Manor. I do not know what to answer. Of a highly-rated, I very want to go there, I shall have a chance to learn to know him really, the one that I see today is very different from the one that I know.

This personality pleases me enormously. I find him warm and kind. I shall like that he stays like that … But on the other hand, I do not forget that I hated this man, then to go with him … And then, you should not forget Draco! I do not want to see him and of the credit note constantly stuck in my legs either. What I have to do? Without that I know what arrives at me, I meet myself in his arms. I feel safe there. I am very well there. Finally, I believe that to go to the Manor would please me enough. I remember myself briefly of the day: the duties to Dursley, Snape who landed in my room, the discussion in the office… Exhausted, I fall asleep in the arms without reporting me it even …

_/Draco, lounge the Malfoy Manor __/_

It is soon the dinnertime. I am going to come down to the lounge o read little until it is served. Father is there already … But?! What it is on the knees? We would say … I?!? How is it possible? I am unique! Check of the peace, I have hallucinations, that have to be the hunger. We close eyes, we inhale a big blow, we reopen them and hup, disappeared! Hey well, no! But who takes place here? Where from he brings out that one?!?

Why is he on the knees of MY Father? We inhale, that goes the better, the better! Best, it is to ask directly my father, he indeed has to have an answer, him! What he says there? A twin? He loses the head, it is not possible! He did not understand, I am unique! I have a twin, me! Ah! Because in more he comes from a Muggle family!

That promises, he knows nothing about our world in addition! Brilliant, that beats all! Harry? His name is HARRY, as Potter! I have one of these luck, today! That could arrive only at me, that! He takes me for whom! A thing is sure, Mother does not look like delighted to see him. Long live the domestic scene with Father! And the doors which slam! Pity, I loathe the noise! She makes a head! How's that it is not her child? We are twins, no? And I then? I go out from where? It is not my mother? What's this shaggy-dog story ?

At first, I have a twin and after that, my mother is not my true mother! The world's gone crazy today! Waite), he seems to wake up, let us see that…

_/Lucius, lounge of the Manor__/_

Phew, finally brought in! We are indeed at home! I finally got Harry back! Since the time I wanted him with me at the Manor! He still sleeps, it is better not to wake him … I expect from the noise … It is Draco who comes down for the dinner, let us remain quiet. He will eventually ask me enough questions, useless to begin to explain everything to him before he asks, it is better! That's it, he left! Long live to the interrogations! Finally, it is better whether it is him, rather than the Lord, it would be sharply and less funny! He turns pale fast my small dragon, would it be so terrible to have a twin?

Where was he all this time? In other words the truth or it risks having a problem there if he asks the question later to Harry. With Muggles … He seems as demoralized as me … That, it is my son! Yes, my young, his name is Harry! Ha, yes! Potter …

Salazar made that he does not discover everything, at once! Otherwise, I shall be in a nice mess! A war in my Manor, never! Sure that he sees that it is not Potter, we shall see later his reaction that will not be sad to my opinion! And now Cissa, I wondered when she was going to add her grain of salt in the conversation … She looks like absolutely packed in the idea that Harry lives here! What I have for luck! I have to take charge of him alone?! Why there is not anything more which still amazes me?!

Sometimes, I really wonder … That's it, now it is Draco who adds a coat we can never be quiet here? TIt is well to need that I explain to him for his mother. The minimum will be enough for this evening. Strange, he does not look like shocked … Maybe he already expected it?

_/Harry, lounge __of the Manor /_

Oh, my head! I remember the office of Dumbledore, of the small conversation with my "father" and later I believe that I fell asleep in his arms! Bravo Harry, you begin hardly! We announce you that Lucius Malfoy is your father and you, you collapse in his arms. Where are we, there? I have not envy to open eyes, I prefer not to know where I am. I hear voices! The voice of Malfoy, oops Draco, I would recognize it between one thousand and the other one, it is my father.

I am in a bizarre position I am on the knees of somebody! Seen the vein that I have, brilliant, that has to be my father! Who is it who roars in my eardrums, there? Are they mad? It is a feminine voice, I believe that I have already heard it somewhere … We would say rather the voice of a harpy, but check … Wait, she roars on my father! Not possible! I shall never have believed that somebody would dare to do that! And crack! The doors which slam! My poor ears, a little less noise please … What she said to my father? That he had to take charge of me alone? She is crazy or what? She leaves me between Malfoy and Malfoy, is she mad?

Although, if my father is as well quiet as in the office, that should not raise severe problems! Me finally there, he does not also look like zen. Best, it is to measure the temperature of the room! We open quite slowly eyes and we pretend to wake up at the moment! How it is practical to be in the habit there! Ouah! I have never seen a lounge so big in my life! It feels good here with the switched on fireplace, it is very pleasant! Zut, finished the espionage! He saw that I am woken … He asks me if I slept well. And how! I slept like a dog! I have a better sight on the room since I a little got up. I'm indeed on his knees, it is comfortable well, I am going not to stay there during ten years either! He still calls me? What is there? It is forbidden to look? Ah, Draco! It was too beautiful to be true! The poisoner public number one is back! Fortunately, he does not recognize me! I want to give him a chance, after all, I does not really know him …

I shake hands with him, he seems nicer like that. My father seems a little bit nervous when he "presented" him to me, he looks like, how to say, relieved that I did not shout in the scandal! Tss, I do not want that he rots me the life here as to the school! I am going to try to make efforts but only if he does so much. I loathe when there is a white in the conversation! That always puts everybody ill-at-ease! It left well for, there! Hold, an elf of house, that amaze not me here, seen the size of the house! In fact, seen the mauve pink colour of its pillowcase, I believe that it is a girl …

That what is what she tells? She sees double? She has never seen twins or what? The others are crying of laughter as much as me, finally, it is not so bad here, I believe that I am going to like this house!

_/ Harry, dining room reprimands 5/_

What they are stiff these chairs! I have the impression to have a coat rack in the back! That does not seem to bother the others! That has to be the custom because I, I have the back in crumbs and we just come to sit down! The dinner promises to be very long! For what we wait exactly to begin? Why father fixes me like that, if only there was only him! Draco also looks at me as if I had a dragon behind me! He has never seen me or what? I wonder why the woman right now left. What was her name already, Narcissia? I believe that that's right! Needs to say that to discover that her dear husband has the second child, that does not have to arrive every day! I shall like not being on her place! Ah finally! Dinner time! For little, I shall believe to hear Ron! He begins seriously to influence!

In any case, that seems very tasty So let us begin! Ouch! Who made that? I have now quite a red hand Father fixes me now, he seems not satisfied with the whole, what I have done? And Draco ? Ah, yes! The fork and you returns everything in the plate. It is no a reason to massacre my hands! Besides, he eats like a pig; it looks like he swallowed nothing for ages! What a fuss! If they saw how we eat at Dursleys, they would leave by running! In a detail near, we are not there! Well, we are going to imitate the small dragon because one needs! I am hungry! It is really practical, flats disappear! And here is the soup?!? It was only the entry? Has there anything more after at least? Oh God, I believe that I have a problem! It is what all these forks and these spoons? Why has it there so much? A that is enough not? Enough of crying out Ryry, we are going to continue to imitate Draco like that, no more pats on fingers!

Then, the big spoon is there, and then goes on! And especially least possible noise or that is going to begin again! Phew! That's it, it is finished? I can go to sleep? A small blow of eye towards Father to see so the way is clear and bye! Why does he looks at me like that? I have the impression that if he could spin me a spanking, he would make it directly! We are going to sit down again, it is more careful! We wait what exactly? Everybody finished, then? What else?!? After the entry, the soup, here is the meat ? We are not supposed to eat light in the evening? If I still swallow whatever it is, I am going to be sick! Goodbye cruel world, still has there vegetables! Needed not to forget them especially those! In the big troubles big remedies! I take nothing, I am no hungry anymore! Why he asks me if I have not hunger? He does not see that I can't eat more?

How they make to swallow so much without being sick? He can not look somewhere else, no? Well, OK, I take it a little! Just so that he leaves me quiet! Any young few vegetables and the minimum of meat! Has no smaller end there? It is too big that! Bingo! Dishes finally left! Ha not! Not still! It is the ice cream now! They want my death or what ? Well, go it is a "white lady", we are going to make an effort! I like that! That is going to help me to digest! The tea and the cheese! Let me die by pity! Miracle! Everybody leaves the table, I can leave and the torture is finished!

Where is my room? Winny, it is the name of this elf? She must know him! Wahoo! That's really my room? It is brilliant! I have never seen a so beautiful room of my life! In fact, it looks like more an apartment! There is a private bathroom which I share with Draco, a small lounge and a library. The room of Draco is just next to mine; there is a door which communicates between both! It is great! Well, a shower and in the bed! Good night! I have slept never as well of my life!

What time is it? There is no noise close, Draco has to sleep! Well, and if I was going to make the tour of the manor to visit a little all this? It is not the rooms which miss here: a room of duel, a potion (what a Calvary, it is the same that the Snape's!), owlery, ballroom … It is not the place which misses here! The library is almost also big as the Hall of Hogwart! By speaking about that, I wonder what will say Ron and Hermione by seeing me!

Where I am? It is an office … It is covered with hangings dark green. There is a picture representing a woman. But it is Mom! Eh?! Who is here? There is somebody who roars at me! We would say the voice of my father! What a luck so early in the morning! Draco?!? How's that Draco, I am Harry! I believe that he had not recognized me. It is because he has some voice! I have the ears which whistle now! He burst me eardrums, it is certain! Phew, it has go a little better! He has a dreamy sight when he speaks about Mom, he is still in love with her! At least I am sure that my birth was not an accident. He is plunged into the eyes of my Mom while he speaks to me about her. He looks sad to have lost her. I shall never have believed that one day I shall see him like that, he always seems so inaccessible usually! I understand better why he shouted me above by taking me for my twin, he has not the right to enter here, he did not know that Narcissia was not his true Mother.

He has a very big surprise yesterday when learning the truth but on the other hand, if he had known it, he would maybe have tried to find me because we are twins but he would not have been able to accept me by discovering my former identity, it is like that better I believe. Father was right to hide it to him so far. The breakfast? What a good idea! That's it, it is the end! I really begin to become as Ron! I hope that there will be less to eat that yesterday evening or I am going to throw up! Diagon Alley? What does he want to do over there? I have already bought all my affairs … Uniforms? I have it already enough! Slytherin?!? He wants that I go to Slytherin, is he going mad ? He loses his mind?!? I don't want to go there!!

Even if I have the impression that I really have no choice, there! And Here we are, hardly, I had the time to swallow my breakfast, to take a shower and to dress me that he embarks me on the famous trade path of the wizarding world. I like very much this place! We miss there never and there are always novelties! I still have difficulty in realizing all which arrives at me: my father Lucius Malfoy, my brother, Draco the terror Malfoy and nasty stone marten at the same time and everything which falls me above! And in addition Slytherin! That it is really the cherry on the cakle! I am going to meet myself with the old greasy bat of dungeons as Head of House, brilliant! All that I needed, I have it now! Even the superfluous! For what ask the people furthermore?! Are Ron and Hermione here?!

What they have to look at me like that?! They are delirious or what? No, they take me for Draco, it is not true! My best friends hate me! That really arrives only at me! I shall think of it later! I should not lose father of seen or he is again going to reprimand me! I have already enough with Snape who spends time shouting at me, I have not need of another executioner at the house! The house? I already call the Manor the house? It is necessary to believe that I already became attached to it! Especially to father's office I believe, Mom looks like so happy on this portrait …

It is not the moment to think of that! Here is the store! Why he still gives a funny look to me, he said capes and uniforms, I am there not? Oh ! Sorry ! it is not those of the best quality, sorry to be deceived to me of shelf, I have not the custom ! That's it, we are going to be able to return I have everything! No? Where he still goes? I have already seen this place, it is Knockturn Alley! Why does he comes there? It is not a good place here! It is better not to dawdle there! I am going to stay next to him, it is more surer! I do not want to get lost in there! Barjow and Beurk? Never heard! It is disgusting in there! I want to vomit! It is the junkshop here! I can't wait that we leave from here! Great we leave! He has never had a so good idea as that one!

And Ron who tells me to kick away! That is going not to be funny to Hogwarts! He is even more going to hate me: two Malfoy for the price of one! What I am going to do?! Phew, we bring in! We are better in the Manor, at least over there, I have no boredom! And Draco is rather nice, I find! Narcissia, she is rather distant but she is kind! I loathe Portkeys, I am sick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, I do not have more than to pack my suitcases and forward for Hogwarts. Harry Potter to Hogwarts, act 2! Without this time, it is Harry Malfoy! I know not so it will be the worse or better but at least, it will be different, that it is certain! If at least I could keep my friends! Ron and Hermione will miss me, it is sure! Maybe that I shall find others friends at Slytherin? They do not look like so terrible if we compare Draco in Hogwarts and the one of the Manor, there is a world between both! I have the impression that I will enjoy myself! Well, let us see! Suitcases are made, I believe that I forgot nothing! That would be better for me! I see bad writing to Father and asking him to send me the affairs I forgot. To my opinion, I would still wait for them at Christmas! This time, we are there! The station is swarming with people as usual! There is all the Weasley family, Ron, Ginny, the twins and Mrs Weasley.

Father told us to pay attention on us and he leaves us there! The only word is: I shall return to Christmas, it is rewarding that! He is not a big sentimental apparently! Or then he is not very demonstrative, I hesitate between both! Suitcases are in the train! We can go there! Who is it who call Draco? Outch! What is this leech who sticks to me? Help, I can no more breathe!

To be Continued…

That pleased you? A little review, please? That makes 19 pages word! I put one fills to read again all the chapters until 6 and rewrite! Said to me of what you think of it! Thanks, Chibigoku


	26. Unexpected arrival at the Manor

Chapter 26: Unexpected arrival at the Manor.

**" These medallions will protect you against the bad**** spells. There is also a portkey inside, you just have to think strongly of the manor so that you returned there in the second. There is a protection in case you would lose it, if the medallion is near you it will transport you here all the same and the same if somebody take you and if this person is still held in front of you . " Explained Lucius to both boys before letting them go to go to bed. **

**They had well deserved ****to rest. They would have a lot to do during this holidays! Lucius knew well why he had given these medallions to the twins. He could not stay between both camps eternally, especially since the return of Harry. It would be necessary to him to chose quickly, even if in the bottom of his heart, Lucius knew that his choice was made for a long time … **

The next day, after a robust breakfast in family, Lucius worked in his office. Officially, he was supposed to be on holidays; unofficially, the ministry sent him all its important files by owls. For little, the fair-haired man would imagine himself in his office of the ministry. Only the atmosphere between the Manor and the ministry was different.

His so-called holidays wore only the name. Apparently, his dear colleagues had decided to rot him his holidays in family. Very well! He would do with, because apparently he really had no choice. At about ten o'clock in the morning, while he waited his tea as usual, it was surprised seeing Narcissia entering his office carrying herself the tea of her husband. Did the elfs of house have decided to strike today? Or then, his wife had to speak to him in private and did not wish that the children hear what she had to say.

By seeing her posing the tray under his nose and settling down in front of him, Lucius decided to choose the second option. He decided to wait that his wife begins the conversation while savoring his smoking cup of tea. He drank his tea silently, contenting with observing her and waiting for what she had to say to him. After some minutes of silence, Narcissia dashed.

" Do you intend to speak to them about it? " She point-blank asked.

Understanding at once at what she made reference, he answered her.

- " Yes, I am going to do it, but not today. I do not want to spoil them their Christmas with old memories … "

- " I understand. When you will decide to speak to them about it, I shall help you " she offered to him.

- " Thank you, I am going to need it. " He answered.

" If you look for the children, they enjoy themselves in the park of the Manor " she says to him.

By hearing " the children ", Lucius understood that his wife considered the twins more and more as her own children. Everything went marvelously … If only he could find her, there would be no more fly in the ointment … But how can it be done?

Hearing roars of laughter from the outside, Lucius got up from his chair and went to the window of his office. From there, he saw one of boy who ran in the snow, recovering all the park of the Manor since the day before, he was very close followed by a panther! And by lack of luck, that cursed tiny creature got ready to jump on his son. Lucius did not know which of the two it was but he knew what he had to do.

He rushed outside his office, getting back his wand in the flight and went down stairs four by four of the central staircase of the Manor, Narcissia on his heels. He hurried as much as he could and hoped not to arrive too late! By Salazar, what was doing a black panther in the park of HIS Manor ? He crossed the main door of the house, nearly having it in the face by opening it so much he was in a hurry to go out. He ran in the park in the direction of the place onto which the window of his office looked and nearly collapsed on the ground by seeing his son lengthened in the snow, the immense panther on his back and which did not absolutely seem to want to go away. While he pointed his wand in the direction of this cursed panther, swearing to do a bedside rug, he stopped net while he was going to throw a spell of deathwhen he heard his son shouting. He was not thus still dead …

He would have the skin of this animal! Resuming his incantation of the beginning, he stopped when he heard his son speaking to the panther … Had his son lost his mind?

«Harry, stop!!!You tickle me! Stop!!! I would not redo it any more, I swear it! Stop!" Shouted Draco who roared half to laugh under the licks of the big black cat named Harry and who shattered him sprawled out at the same time.

Getting closer noiselessly, Lucius and Narcissia, who had said nothing to there, skipped next to the shape of Draco.

- " Can we know what is happening here? " Asked Lucius with a voice which wanted peace but which betrayed the fear which he had had to have lost his child.

- " Father? What are you doing here? " Asked Draco who had not seen his father arrived so much he was occupied with taking revenge for Harry by tickling his mustaches, thingwhich the panther appreciated only averagely because quite so touchy as his twin.

- " How "what I'm doing here"? What is this? " He asked indicating the panther on his elder son.

- " I simply played with Harry … " Explained Draco as if it was the evidence.

«Harry? You play with Harry,now? " Asked his father, unbelieving.

Surprised by the tone of his voice, the above-named raised the head of his victim who could not always move and raised the nose towards his father. This one believed indeed to die from a heart attack by recognizing the emerald green eyes of his son. His boy, a panther?!

- " I can know what you're doing exactly? " Asked Lucius who began to wonder if he had not made a mistake about Manor …

- " We made a snowball fight but with only two, it is not very funny then I asked Ryry to change in panther. The time during he transformed, I went to hide in bushes but he found me … I threw him a snowball in the nose, he appreciated in no way then he began to run after me later and I fell! And since, sir enjoys shattering me! " Explained calmly Draco who began to freeze in the snow.

A snowball fight? Lucius really needed a seat and a good glass, his sons who enjoy playing in the snow! How old were they thus?!? And Harry, his son, a panther! By what miracle?! Deciding that they would better settle everything inside the house because it began to make a cold of hell in the park, Lucius refrained from any comment. Beside him, Narcissia repressed in big sadden a crazy laughter which did not leave her any more since she understood Draco to call the panther Harry, then them to hear about snowball fight. Certainly, she was not far from the truth when she called the twins " the children "!

- " We shall see that in the lounge, it begins to be cold outside … " Says Lucius of a quiet voice but Draco had naturally know that he would not delay asking them for explanations as soon as they would be in the lounge.

«Indeed Father " Responded Draco always clamped under the heap of black fur whom was his twin brother.

From his part, Harry did not absolutely want to move. He was very well there where he was! Furthermore, contrary to the others, his fur protected him from the cold. Without waiting for them, Lucius went to the entry of the house. Narcissia stayed with the twins. Harry who wanted too to bring in, got up and went in light step to the entry of the house when something or rather somebody pulled him behind by the tail. He turned around and saw Draco who looked at him with a roguish smile on lips.

" One minute flea-infested animal! You are going to leave me in the snow and return well in the warmth just like that? " He says to his twin who raised his ears.

Getting back his tail by firing above, Harry continued his road towards the door of with a playing sight who irritated Draco and amused excessively Narcissia who did not leave both boys of a sole, too much occupied with laughing in her corner to return to put herself in the warmth of the lounge. Crushed by the weight of his twin while he was too much occupied with playing with the mustaches of the panther, Draco had sunk into the snow and was not capable any more of getting up alone. In a movement of pure kindness of soul, Harry went behind Draco, dug a hole behind the head of his twin and skipped under the head to heighten it. He met at the moment to play pillows for Draco who complained about it in no way. Deciding that it began too to freeze in this cold, Harry accelerated the operation. He got up slowly pulling Draco with him, this one was finally able to get up. He was a little numbed by the cold. To warm him a little, Harry rubbed himself friendly against him and licked him the face. After this a little bit particular shower, Draco pulled little. He was good to take another shower!

He was full of Harry's black hairs! But at least, he had gone out of the snow. Accompanied with Narcissia, he joined the Manor, Harry cavorting cheerfully around them. Settled in the lounge,Draco quickly warmed himself. He had fortunately put warm clothes to go out. That was not the case of Harry. But he was the only one to know it because he had seen Harry before this one takes his animagus form. Sat in his favourite armchair, Lucius strummed nervously on the armrest. He waited that all his little family returned. He had lit a good fire in the fireplace to which went Harry as soon as he had entered the lounge. Once everybody was present, Lucius wanted to know the real story.

- " Could I know how you knew that Harry was an animagus, Draco? " He asked the elder brother of his children.

- «It is easy, it was his test of Transfiguration. The only ones to know it, they are Hermione, the professor McGonagal and me. «Responded Draco.

- "Perfect" Says Lucius. He got up from his armchair and went to the central staircase of the Manor house.

" Harry, come with me " Called Lucius.

Conscious to have made a blunder, the ears of the panther fell on the head. If they had been able to fall on the ground, they would have made it.

" Harry, come here " Repeated Lucius, amused by the reaction of his son, he knew that he had made a stupidity.

Finally, the big black cat went to Lucius, of a resigned step. Harry followed his father in his office, he settled down in front of the fireplace lit to dry himself the back and does not see his father make off then to return behind him until a big unfolded towel falls him above and until somebody begins to rub his back energetically to dry him. Sliding an eye outside the towel, Harry saw his father who enjoyed himself like a madman to ruffle the fur of his son to dry it . Harry, who expected to be grounded, was more than surprised by this reaction. Lucius, more amused by the events of this morning than really angry after Harry, enjoyed teasing him by playing with his mustaches while rubbing the wet fur of the big black cat which looked like more and more a cuddly fluffy toy as his hairs dried.

When Lucius had finally finishes his small game, he left Harry who shook himself sprawled out to put back in order his fur. As soon as Lucius had put the towel, Winny took it and put it in the laundry room. While his father settled down again to his office which he had left rashly to join his children in the park and started again working on his files, Harry found his human appearance again. Raising the eyes of his work, Lucius noticed that his son was still in his office. He waited apparently that he says something, he waited very certainly for a reprimand.

Sighing, Lucius made sign to Harry sit down on an armchair which was next to a table and to two other chairs in a corner of the room. It was the place where Lucius handled the less formal business. He joins his son some seconds later; he sat down in front of him.

- " Do you want to speak to me about anything, Harry? " Asked his father to know what disturbed the young man.

- " You don't hold it against me? For before? " Asked shyly Harry.

- " Why would I want it to you? You indeed have the right to amuse yourself with Draco if you want it … " Explained Lucius.

- " I believed that I had no right to use the magic except at school … " Began the boy.

" This rule is valid only for the children who live with Muggles or in a Muggle district. We should not draw their attention on our world. Furthermore, Manors and wizard houses have magic protections which return the use of the magic not noticeable for the ministry even if it is not major wizards who use it. But that does not mean that Draco and you can use any spell " warned his father.

Harry agreed, relieved to know that he or his father would have no problem. While he was going to get up of his armchair, Lucius stopped him.

- " There is a little thing which I shall like knowing. Since when you are an animagus? Normally, it is considered as impossible for the students before the seventh year … " Asked Lucius.

- " Hum … In fact, the first time when I tried it was the last year. Sirius gave me a book about animagus. I tried during the holidays summer … I thought that that would help me … " Answered Harry with a small smile of excuse.

" I wonder why nothing amazes me anymore with you … " Lucius sighed.

Seeing that the fact of thinking again about his godfather returned sadness to Harry and that tears began to pearl in his eyes, Lucius stopped him by embracing him to comfort him, he had not wanted to to remind him his bad memories. Only the curiosity had urged him to ask this question. He would have suspect that his godfather was not foreign to this the other hand, he was grateful to Sirius for having taught it to Harry. Salazar knew that a day being an animagus could save his life. He deposited a kiss on the forehead of his son whose silent tears had dried up. He seemed well in the arms of his father who rocked him slowly to calm him.

The boy seemed no more bothered by the fact than Lucius was his father and not James Potter. He seemed been completely used to this idea at the moment and completely relied on Lucius. Ruffling the hair of the messy hair of his youngest child to draw his attention, Lucius decided to end at this small moment, he was not usual to demonstrations of affection.

«You should go to have a warm bath, Harry. You tremble like a leaf. I have the impression to see a penguin outside its ice floe … " Advised his father.

Amused by the line of humor of hisfather, Harry agreed and went to his bathroom having made a smile to his father. Effectively, he began to shiver in his clothes. His father had dried him but he was cold always a little, a warm bath would do good to him. Lucius had also warmed his heart by listening to him, Harry was happy to have finally somebody to confide without being judged. Having watched Harry taking out of his office, the heart lighter than by entering it, Lucius recovered in the work.

He had got a lot to do and this small interlude in the park had made for him the biggest good. During five minutes, he had been able to think of the other thing than his work, regrettably the work did not make itself alone and it had not still largely moved. Sighing, Lucius reinstalled to his office and began to resume his reading of the file on which he worked before being disturbed. At about five o'clock in the afternoon, Lucius went out finally of his office to go to take the tea in the lounge together with his children and with his wife. Severus also had to join them as usual. He had finally been able to advance in his files. Indeed, he had worked relentlessly until the lunch and had resumed his work immediately after, not agreeing nobody pauses since. He decided to stop his reading of files for today because one furthermore and he would eventually have an indigestion of it. He had thus made the decision to go to take the tea in the lounge and to stay there to rest until the dinner there.

He would so have the opportunity to see the twins to compete for one of their endless games of chess under the glance of Narcissia which, for her part took advantage of this moment of relaxation to devote to one of her passions, the embroidery. Beside him, Severus was plunged into one of his usual books of potions in search of an ingredient to improve the taste of potions of care which he made for the infirmary because the pupils had had the quiff to complain about the disgusting taste of his potions … Plunged into his thoughts, Lucius failed to miss the last march and spread out in the staircase in the vision which he had in front of him: a girl was in Harry's arms and she was not apparently ready to release him.

Close, Draco looked at the scene, amused. By Salazar, where from did she come, that one?!? Nobody had said him that they expected someone! By looking well at the girl, he did not recognize her. She was fair, a color getting closer to that some honey with silvery locks mixed in her hair. She had the hair which came down to her till the bottom of the back. Lucius was certain to have never seen her of his life and even less in Hogwarts! And she was hung on the neck of his Harry, his youngest son!

Of his life, Lucius would never have believed this from Harry! He should rather have valid explanations! The girl seemed to cry in Harry's arms. Not liking it any more, Lucius decided to abbreviate the greetings.

" By Salazar! What happened here ?!? I hope that you have good explanations for this, Harry! " Fulminated Lucius who could not still believe that his youngest child holds a girl in the arms.

He still took at him like a child, he made a mistake well! In the sound of its voice, both teenagers parted at once. Harry was red of confusion to have been set and the girl quickly ventured the eyes reddened by tears before moving on Lucius, a little bit trembling seen the reception which she had just received.

" Hello, Mister Malfoy " She says with a voice which wanted quiet and confident.

In Lucius's roarings, Narcissia who was occupied in the kitchen with the elfs of house rushed in the lounge, she was not in the habit of hearing her husband to roar so. Same Severus had gone out of his lab to the sound of the voice of his best friend. They arrived in the lounge as the young lady greeted Lucius.

" I have no pleasure to know you, Miss " says Lucius with his polar voice of big days, which he reserved only for certain opportunities.

Seeing that the intruder said nothing, he continued.

" May I know who you are and why you come here? " The tone was polite but the voice was icy.

The twins who had said nothing up to here, moved on Lucius and framed the girl whom they knew very well, contrary to their father.

- " It is Hermione … " Began Harry who had no time to finish his sentence.

- " Don't joke with me, I know Miss Granger and she looks like her in no way! " Contradicts him at once Lucius.

- " Harry says to you the truth, Father. It is Hermione, I recognize her clothes and her attitude but I do not understand either how her appearance changed … " Says Draco to support his twin and with a glance for Hermione from whom he waited for the explanations quite as for all those presents in the lounge of the Manor .

" Is it true? " Asked Lucius whose voicebecomes a little milder, having understood Draco.

He had an excellent visual memory and could recognize a person by its body movements and it, even if its appearance had changed. He thus relied on him. Hermione, because it was really her, shook the head to show that Draco said the truth.

" In that case, come to take the tea with us and to explain us this sudden change of appearance … " Proposed Lucius who went to his favourite armchair, fast imitated by Narcissia who knew Miss Granger only of sight, Severus who wanted to know the truth and the twins who sat down on the sofa, Hermione between them two.

An elf of house appeared, carrying a tray of tea. When everybody was served, it disappeared in the kitchen leaving Hermione with her explanations. Taking a mouthful of tea and a biscuit on the tray, Hermione began her explanation.

- " I do not really know what happened, she began, when I woke up this morning I already had this appearance … "

" Is it hapenned anything special during the night? " Demanded Narcissia who tried to understand what arrived at the best friend of twins.

Hermione shook the head.

" No, yesterday evening everything was normal, it was only this morning when I woke up … I noticed nothing of the change. It is my parents who noticed it first. When I arrived in the kitchen for the breakfast, they asked me who I was, what I was doing here and why I had the clothes of their daughter. I understood nothing in what they said when I said that it was me, they began to get excited, to say that they knew that they had something bizarre to me there, that I was not their daughter, that they adopted me. They said that I looked like that when they looked me to the orphanage and that after my appearance had changed and that (it had become the one that I usually had. And after that, they said that because I did not look like any more their daughter, they did not want any more of me and they threw me outside. I did not know where to go then I said to myself that I can come here to tell all this to Harry and Draco … Sorry to disturb you with my stories… " She finished.

Around her, the silence reigned. All the inhabitants of the Malfoy Manor were open-mouthed by what had arrived at the girl. Suddenly, Harry asked:

- " How are you arrived here? You had the address? "

" To write you, I have to have the address, no? " She answered him with a smile.

Realizing that one time furthermore he had spoken without thinking, Harry kept silent. Beside him, Draco laughed silently in front of the naivety of his brother. Lucius was plunged into his thoughts. He saw only a single case where the appearance could change …

" Is it your birthday today? " Asked Lucius.

Hermione agreed.

" How do you know it? " She asked, taken aback.

Lucius and Narcissia looked at each other. Was it possible that she was Her?

" This kind of phenomenon arrives when the appearance of a wizarding child was modified. He finds his original appearance the day of his sixteen years. What seems to be the case today for you ". Explained Lucius.

Hermione was suspended at his lips. A child of wizards? She was not thus a Muggleborn? Did Lucius know her real parents?

" But how explain that I look like so much Harry and Draco? " Asked Hermione who understood nothing more, no more than the twins who looked without understanding.

Severus looked at the girl with a sight of understanding while Lucius and Narcissia seemed to know the answer but without daring to believe in it really.

" Say me, by chance, do you wear a bracelet representing a dragon, a panther and dolphin ?" Asked Lucius by looking her straight in the eyes.

He was already certain about the answer, he had just recognized the eyes, they were of the color of the amethyst and belonged to the girl whom Narcissia and him had lost at the beginning of their wedding … This girl was the elder daughter of the tribe Malfoy, followed by Draco then by Harry. And effectively, she was sixteen years old today. It was even about her that Narcissia wanted to speak to him that very morning before the small incident of panther...

" How do you know him it? " Asked Hermione by raising her right sleeve which hid a silver bracelet which was collided on the arm over the elbow and which represented effectively a dragon with blue eyes, a panther with green eyes and a dolphin with amethyst color eyes.

Three faces had at the moment opened eyes, sign of recognition; sign that Lucius had finally found his daughter. In the sight of this bracelet, Narcissia had tears of joy. She had finally found the baby she had lost. From his part, Severus wondered how he had failed to notice that Hermione seemed to mother the twins as a big sister would make with her small brothers.

" I know this bracelet because it is owned by my elder daughter " says Lucius.

**To Be Continued**

That pleased you? You know finally why Hermione is a Slytherin! You will discover her real name and her story in the next chapter which is obviously already written! Bring out the rifle in anticipation of the first one who will have the nerve to say that the chapter is too short, it was a very long chapter! It makes 12 pages word, the next chapter also will be long … A little review, please? Kisses, Chibigoku


	27. Gabrielle's Birth

**_Chapter 27: Gabrielle's birth._**

_**In the sight of this bracelet, Narcissia had tears of joy. She had finally found the baby she had lost. From his part, Severus wondered how he had failed to notice that Hermione seemed to mother the twins as a big sister would make with her small brothers. **_

_**" I know this bracelet because it is owned by my elder daughter " says Lucius.**_

The time seemed to be stopped in the lounge of the Manor. Hermione assimilated little by little what had just said Lucius. The bracelet belonged to his daughter. This bracelet was in the arm of … What meant that she was the daughter of Lucius Malfoy! The sister of Harry and Draco!

- " How is it possible? Is it indeed about me that you are speaking? Why did you abandon me? Asked Hermione, completely lost.

- Calme down, we are going to explain everything to you … " Says to her Narcissia by getting closer to her and by embracing her.

Then she returned to sit down near Lucius who collected his ideas to explain why she had not grown in the Manor as Draco.

- " As you must have suspect it, our marriage was arranged by our parents. We had no choice … Began Narcissia, leaving to Lucius the time to begin to explain why of how.

To make it easy, my parents announced me my engagement with Narcissia during the Christmas holidays during our last year to Hogwarts and they announced me at once that our marriage would have place at the end of November. I had thus even no time to know her really. We were in the same house but, it is the always like that, we are not bound with everybody, it is the same thing for you at the school. In brief, the examinations of the end of year arrived, everything took place well. As our engagement got closer, we got acquainted because we really had no choice. A feast was organized at the end of May to close the examinations but we stil have classes until June. The results came while at the beginning of July. Despite the rules, certain pupils had managed to admit bottles of whiskey in the castle. Do not ask me how they made, I ignore it … We drank too much of said whiskey and spent the night together … And that's all…" Explained Lucius who did not know any more where to put himself. He did not like speaking about this kind of things in front of his children even if they were already teenagers.

" How "that'sall"? That does not say us how Hermione was sent in a Muggle orphanage! " Says Harry, that Draco, Hermione and Severus thanked silently for asking the question. They all wanted to know the answer.

Deciding that Lucius was sufficient shy like that to tell this, Narcissia continued.

-" As you know it, in the Pure Blood families , it is very important that the fiancée is a virgin the day of her marriage. We thought that as anyway we are soon going to get married, it was not important. We thus said nothing to anybody. Regrettably, I was pregnant but I did not see it at once … I did not see your father again until November, before our marriage. After the results of the examinations, he went at once to work on the ministry. When I began to get fat without reason, I went to see a medicomage which confirmed me that I was pregnant. I already thought that before because I was sick but I wanted to be sure of it. I sent an owl to Lucius to say it to him. We decided to say nothing to our parents because they would have been able to cancel the marriage. Nobody had seen anything because I used a spell to hide my stomach. Lucius thus got acquainted of Lily to the ministry and fell in love with her. Accidentally, she was pregnant in November just before our marriage … Until there everything was well, in a ready detail: my mother had already bought my bridal dress before I was pregnant, there was thus a problem the day of our marriage, I couldn't wear it anymore! It is like that that they discovered everything. A child born out of a wedding is a shame for a family then that very day, they took me to Saint-Mungo to have a miscarriage, they did not want to listen to our explanations. Fortunately, I was already in seven months of pregnancy, thus I did not lose you but I was not able to keep you. Just after the operation, my father took you in a Muggle orphanage. I just had the time to give you a name before fainting me because of calming potions. When I woke up, I finally managed to discuss with my parents and those of Lucius. But it was too late, somebody had already adopted you and Muggles does not keep the track of the adopted children if they are no more than one or two months old. They vaguely tried to console us by saying to us that I shall have other children, that after all it was a girl whom I had had and not a boy thus that it was not grave. But I could not hear that … Naturally we tried to have other children, but that did not work. When Harry and Draco were born, I hated Lily to have been able to give Lucius the children whom I would not have been able to give him. I thus postponed this resentment on Draco because Lucius did not have been able to return both twins. I was happy nevertheless to be able to take charge of a child, but it was not mine. Later, I went to see a medicomage which said to me what I already suspected: the fact of having a miscarriage while my baby had already seven months had made me sterile … I thus have to abandon any hope to have one day another child. I took charge of Draco of best whom I could but the ghost of my daughter came haunting me every time the small dragon smiled to me … I never thought of finding you … Before my parents take me to the hospital, Lucius gave me the bracelet which you carry, I had the time to put it to you before fainting . They could make nothing against that, only the biological parents of the child can remove it. They thus have bring you to the orphanage … But you are finally there, all three. I consider you all three as my children." Finished Narcissia, with tears in the eyes to have to remember all that she had already undergone in her youth.

- " There is a thing which I do not understand, why Hermione's symbol does not appear on our necklaces? Asked Draco.

- It is there, but I hid it with a spell. We spoke exactly of speaking to you about this story this morning before about this small incident of panther in the park … Explained Lucius, by looking at Harry with a smile.

-You used magic!?! But it is forbidden!" Says a scandalized Hermione by turning to Harry who would be kind enough to bury himself to escape her glance.

Beside her, Draco roared.

" Do not shout to him like that! We can use magic here, nobody knows it! " He explained to her, a big smile on his lips.

Hermione turned to her freshly found parents.

- " You still did not say me my name … She says, annoyed not to know it.

- It is behind your bracelet! Harry intervened.

-She cannot remove it, idiot! " Says Draco by shooting down a pillow on the head of his twin to admit him a little lead to the brains.

Him and his mania to speak without thinking… Everybody enjoyed himself with the duet of comics whom formed the twins. We never missed can their presence, it was for this that Narcissia had so fast adopted them. At this moment, she was with her small treasure and her two small brothers! A whole program, she was going to have some work in the next days …

- "The name I chose for you is: Gabrielle Rose Malfoy." Her mother answered her finally.

- Should not I carry your name? Asked Gabrielle, amazed because her two brothers carried both the name of their father.

- Rose is the name of my grandmother, I liked her very much. She died during my fourth year, she missed me a lot. Gabrielle is the name of the grandmother of Lucius, it is a little the same thing… Explained Narcissia.

Fortunately, she is lucky, that makes her a little less narcissistic … " Whispered Harry to Draco.

Severus who was just next to them and who was not deaf either, knocked out Harry with a pillow for the example.

" Have you finished, you two! " He whispered them.

Fortunately, the parents had heard nothing …

" Gabrielle, you were not able to take anything from your home? " Asked Harry.

"It is necessary to put him a muzzle so that he keeps silent!" Thought Severus.

Gabrielle shook the head.

" I had to leave everything over there, my affairs, my uniforms, everything … She explained.

-It's not serious my kitten! We are going to look for you for other clothes!" Offered Narcissia, delighted to be able to go to make shops with her daughter.

Beside her, Lucius turns pale. She had already made the rasia in shops for the boys, but then with Gabrielle, he did not even dare to imagine the result.

-" For clothes, it's not serious but I shall like getting back my books, if it was possible … Asked Gabrielle.

- Do you have a lot? Asked Lucius.

-Hundreds! It is a true bookworm! "Cut her Draco before she can answer.

What was worth to him a blow of pillow on the head of Severus and a reprobatory glance on behalf of his parents.

-"I consider this as a compliment! And then, somebody has to read because you never summits … "She smiles.

Severus burst out of laughter in his corner. She had marked a point. She had managed to shut up Draco what was not a small matter! Lucius agreed. He would get back the affairs of his daughter. He had even an excellent means to test a new spell which he had found in an old textbook of magic and which he still had to tried.

He allowed to create in the place where were all the affairs belonging to the person whose name we gave. Bringing out his wand, he murmured the famous spell by giving Hermione Granger's name, because her affairs was in this name and some seconds later, hundreds of books fell next to Draco who believed to drown himself under the torrent of school textbook and other books. Piles of clothes fell between Harry and him. They moved in order to not to walk above. Intrigued by a pullover which moved near him, Draco bent to see what took place. Gabrielle caught him by the sleeve.

-" Who allowed you to touch my affairs? " She asked.

Draco blushes under the remark. He knew what she insinuated but not, it was not his intention to see her clothes closer.

-" There is something who moves under your pullover " he says to her.

She turned to the pullover which indicated her small brother and saw that effectively, he moved. She lifted a little the pullover and an enormous orangy ball jumped her above, frightening everybody in the room.

-" This cat belongs to you? " Demanded Narcissia by seeing the magnificent orange Persian in the arms of her daughter. Caressing the cat, Gabrielle shook the head.

-"His name is Crookshank" She says.

-"Isn't it the cat about which you spoke to me about the Whompingwillow? Asked Lucius to Harry who watched the cat humming in the arms of his mistress.

-It is indeed him! Confirmed Harry.

- You went to speak about that? Are you crazy! Says Draco, understanding that his father knew all which had been taken during their examinations.

- Yes, he told everything to me in his letters. I have never laughed so much by reading my mail! Confirmed Lucius.

- That I imagine! We did not miss! Asserted Severus.

-And if we were going to show you your room so that you can tidy up your affairs? " Declared Narcissia, edge runs to the conversation which continued.

The time took off it is was almost time to pass at table for the dinner. She slammed fingers and two house elves appeared: Winny and Tipy. Narcissia showed them books and clothes of her daughter and asked them to take them up in the last room of the wing of the children. Seeing the house elves, Gabrielle got ready to retort that she could do it herself when three hands rushed to take place on her mouth before she can pronounce a single word. Hands belonged to Severus, Harry and Draco who all knew very well the opinion of the girl concerning the house elves and her association for their liberation,a beautiful stupidity according to Severus but he says nothing, not wanting to fall out with his goddaughter.

- " But what are you doing all three? Asked for Narcissia, surprised with the attitude of three boys.

Gabrielle thinks that the elves should be free and to be paid for their work " Explained Severus to cut court in any interruption.

Lucius and Narcissia turned to their daughter, taken aback by what had just said Severus. From his part, Gabrielle seemed vague that we do not let her speak.

-" Why don't you ask them yourself what they think of it? " Proposed Lucius by indicating Winny and Tipy.

Gabrielle turned to both elves.

- " Winny is very happy to work for Master! Winny does not want to be paid for her work! Winny likes very much taking charge of children of the Masters! Declaimed Winny even before Gabrielle can ask her a single question.

-Tipy wants to stay here! Tipy likes cooking for the children and taking charge of the owlery! Tipy does not want to be paid! " Shouted Tipy while the girl turned to her to ask her questions.

Before Gabrielle can open the mouth, both elves disappeared taking her affairs in her new room. Only stayed Crookshank in her arms and a paper which slid from the inside of one of the books. It fell at Lucius feets, it carried the seal of Hogwarts. It was the bulletin of her daughter.

- " Satisfied the answers which you received? Asked Severus.

" It is necessary " Responded Gabrielle under Harry's laughter and Draco grumbled.

The same Lucius and Narcissia smiled of the terrified reaction of the two elves.

-" Can I have a look? " Asked Lucius by showing her her bulletin which had slid at his feet.

Hermione gave him her assent. Because Lucius was his father, she had no reason for hiding him her marks. Especially that her results were excellent. Lucius opened the envelope and began his reading. It was more that surprised by results of his daughter.

_**Hermione Jeanne Granger:**_

- Potions: theory: O Practice: O

- Herbology: theory:O Practice:E

- Care of magical creatures: theory:O Practice: O

- Transfiguration: theory:O Practice:O

- Charms: theory:O Practice:O

- Divination: theory:O Practice:E

- Astronomy: theory: O Practice:O

- History of Magic: QCM: O Drafting(Editorial staff): O

Defence against Dark Arts: theory: O Practice: O

Arrived at the end of the page, Lucius was bewildered! Gabrielle had obtained 16 Optimal and 2 Exceptional Effort! In his life Lucius had never had so good results. He had been the best pupil of Hogwarts! His daughter was a real small genius! He felt suddenly very proud to discover that he was the father of famous Hogwarts know-it-all. Others would die from jealousy by knowing that his daughter was this small genius! He kissed her by giving her her bulletin, very, very proud of her. Her mother made it too, quite so proud of her small kitten! She had read the bulletin over the shoulder of her husband, an old custom …

The twins were too proud of her, she had deserved these notes after all the relentless work which she had supplied. They also knew that without her, they would never have obtained so good notes themselves. They were not thus jealous there. Storing her bulletin, Gabrielle followed her family through the Manor to join the wing of the children in which was her room as well as those of the twins. Without great surprise, her room was in front of the boys rooms among which both rooms communicated between them. Gabrielle was surprised seeing that her room was not covered with dark, green color idol of Slytherin but an attractive blue sky mixed in the amethyst mauve.

Quite as the boys, her room was really a small apartment. She had a private bathroom, a small lounge with a library where she could expose all her books and textbooks. There was also a study room with an immense library which was next to the rooms. They could every three do homework there calmly. In hardly one hour, all the affairs of the girl was tidied up, clothes sorted out under the eagle look of Narcissia who had got rid of most of the muggle clothes. She had also kept the evening dress which she had used in the fourth year, her mother finding her very attractive in spite of her pink color. When everything was finished, it stayed even a little of time before the dinner.

The adults came down to the lounge while the twins made the tour of the Manor with their sister. They enjoyed themselves during the visit, the boys having a lot of anecdotes to told her on all which had taken place since Harry's arrival to the Manor. While they ended the visit, Winny came to warn them that the dinner was served. Without further delay, three teenagers went to the family dining room of the Manor. They settled down noiselessly. Narcissia was in front of Lucius as usual. In the right of this one was Harry, in its left was Draco. Next to Draco was Severus, in front of the Potions Master was Gabrielle, a little intimidated by the room. She was next to Harry. Once again, the elves had seen things in big!

The dinner was also long as when Harry had arrived at the Manor. The crammed stomach but deciding to be polished, Gabrielle forced to set of everything. She was so concentrated on her plate which she did not notice that her parents observed her and noted mentally all that it would be necessary to them to correct. Fortunately, she had received a better education than Harry. Between Harry and Gabrielle, Lucius and Narcissia was going to have got a lot to do! They would not have a lot of time to correct all this! Six small days really. They were going to have to return the protocol in the head of both children very fast. They were going to manage and to make a perfect Lady and a perfect Gentleman in next to no time! After the dinner, everybody went to go to bed having kissed and wished one good night to all the others.

**To be continued…**

That pleased you? The next time, the chapter special 2 and the apprenticeship of Ryry! A little review, please? Kisses, Chibigoku.


	28. Thoughts and feelings II

**Chapitre28: T****houghts and feelings (II)**

_Father told us to pay attention on us and he leaves us there! The only word is: I shall return to Christmas, it is rewarding that! He is not a big sentimental apparently! Or then he is not very demonstrative, I hesitate between both! Suitcases are in the train! We can go there! Who is it who call Draco? Outch! What is this leech who sticks to me? Help, I can no more breathe!_

_***_

**Harry / in the ****train/ chapitre7**

**H****elp me!! There is an elephant there who crushes me!! Let me breathe,by pity!! That's it the monster left! It is not too much early!! Who was that ? Draco! Thank you, my God! Who it is, that one? Parkinson, I believe … She is completely lashed!! It is necessary to lock her! No needs to leave similar lunatics free!! I believe that I owe a debt to Draco, this time. Finally, it is rather practical to have an older brother who stays up to me! One of his fans ? He makes fun?! He is also completely delirious! They really make the pair, these both! He could not find better! Where does he take me ? I want not to go to a compartment with this lunatic! **

**I want to know what Ron and Hermione**** are doing ! I want to see them! Veins while he has the sour back and while he is occupied with palavering with the other lunatic … **

**Draco / in the train****/**

**Check then, s****uitcases, it is settled Well, then where is Harry? Harry? But where is he going now?! He was there, there is hardly two seconds! Ryry? Father is going to kill me if I announce him that I lost Ryry ! But where he is, for Salazar's sake ?!!? He can't be to far ! We remain quiet, everything is well! I am Zen, everything goes for the best! Finally almost! Hold on ? What it is flounders flowerbed? Fair hair ? That looks like mine … But … It is Ryry!!! It is going to turn to blue! What is this? Pansy!!! This idiot had to take him for me!**

**She is suffocating him! I have to stop her before she kills him or it is Father who is going to murder me! He begins well the comeback ! Charming reception for the new pupils … Well, it is not all but needs that I help him there! Let us see for something to make him Ryry break … I KNOW! It is normal, I am brilliant! I catch her by hair and hup! It is settled !**

**The bulldog seems to have woken up and to notice ****her fault, it is already the beginning … It is better than I say her everything, or she is going to make us the life incredible. She looks like happy to have a second victim to suck the lifeblood out of! Yes, it's true! She sticks to me all the time, it is a true vampire!! Well, it is necessary to put in perspective, she is rather nice! Ryry seems to to take back colors. Completed! We are going to settle down in a compartment, I feel that the journey is going to be very long! It already well left for! I look for one of the space rather, like that we can discuss quietly. My small brother and Beauty Queen Vampire following me, everything is well! Full, full, there is morons inside, first years …**

**Well, it is too much to ask to have an only small empty c****ompartment? Ha! Finally, here it is! Only I have one of these chances, as usual! I return and I settle down comfortably, the journey up to the school is long. Pansy between Harry and me. Wait ! Where is Harry? He didn't come? But what he still forges? **

**My word, he is a mine with troubles!!! Fast before he made a beautiful blunder! I plant Pansy and go out by running out of the compartment! If I arrive before he made a big stupidity like going to the compartment of Gryffondors! But he is crazy!! Stop him!! Why he goes over there? I throw myself on him and grab him by the scruff of the neck before that he opens the compartment, I hope that nobody saw us! Fast! Let us find a means to explain him diplomatically that he does not have to be bound to these Mugglelovers!**

**It is better to avoid saying ****Mudblood, I believe that I can offend him. With peace, we are going to try to explain calmly. But is he deaf or what? He does not seem to understand or he is pretending, it is not possible that!! Especially not to shout, it is not the moment to make a scene ! Besides, I know the others! Everybody would turn up in the corridor, it is especially necessary to avoid that! **

**I embark him in our compartment before he made a blunder of this kind! I am going not to live for a long time , if he continues to spin me attacks like that! It is very bad for the heart and the nerves! Well, he settles down, I believe that I am going to have my peace! Phew, I already expected to owe him a big explanation.**

**/ Harry, in the car/**

**What I am going to do? Ron and Hermione certainly have to wait for me! They are going to worry by not seeing me coming. But I can do nothing! I am clamped with Draco and the other lunatic. If he again sees me going out, I believe that he is going to kill me … Honestly I wonder if it is not better like that … If Ron had seen me like this, I believe that he would have had an heartattack! **

**He hates Malfoy, then if I say him that it is me, never he will believe me! I shall have maybe more luck with Hermione. By not seeing me, she will look for me certainly! For that, I can always count on her! I cannot even send them a word with Hedwige, I had to leave her in the Manor! Father was inflexible! Instead, he gave me another owl, Hades, whom he bought me on the Diagon Alley. He is kind but they do not risk to recognize it ! I am really clamped this time! And the best for the end: I have to go in the house of the old greasy bat! What we could imagine of better?!?**

**Without speaking about the other lunatic! If all the ****students are like that, I am going to die before the end of the year, it is certain!! And maybe even before Christmas! The only advantage, it is because this time, I shall return at home during the holidays, and Draco will become again the one that I know, not the idiot that he is at the school! I am sure that we are well to enjoy ourselves! I wonder what the HeadMaster is going to invent for my disappearance! In any case, for the discretion, it will be missed! The new students never pass unnoticed! Especially in the sixth year! This time, I am cooked! We already arrived?!? Not so fast! I didn't have the time to prepare me!! We take suitcases and hup! In carriages! I always liked the Sorting ceremony, even if I did not often see it. Well, it is not the whole, if I belong to Slytherin, I am going to settle down at the table with Draco, at least, I shall be quiet! One minute! It is Snape ! What does he wants with me? Why does he takes me in front of the Sorting Hat ?!!? **

**/ Harry, ****chapiter 8/**

**What happens? I was already ****sorted in Slytherin, even if it was not with good will … Why everybody stares at me? They have never seen me or what? They want my photo? The same Ron and Hermione look at me … How's that "transferred"? He is delirious ! Certainly, Ron becomes more and more crazy! Now, I see him. Damage, I liked Hermione … She too looks at me bizarrely. But that must be normal, no Malfoy, two that makes a lot! It is sure! If only I could say everything to her …**

**/ Hermione, observing the ****Sorting Ceremony/**

**There are lots of new****s this year, it is very well! Where is Harry? He is still not there! Where can he thus be? I begin to worry about him! And Ron! He eats like a pig, the disappearance of his so-called better friend does not look like many to worry him! There is only the stomach which interests him, it is pathetic! That is not going to be very joyful if Harry did not come, this year. I am going to ask the professors, they must know. I would wait for the end of the sorting. Every house has new students, the competition is going to begin again between the first years! It is really hopeless! Wait ! Who is he? We would say Malfoy. In fact, it is exactly him! One minute! He is behind me, it is not possible! Nevertheless, he so looks like him! He wears too Slytherin's uniform …**

**I believe that he heard Ron's remark, he looked there. He looks sad? Why have I the impression to know him? The eyes seem to want to say something to me … He looks at me as if he waited for something of me … Harry Malfoy?!? Draco has a twin?!? This is very surprising! We have never heard about him! Why did not he come to Hogwarts before? This is strange. Besides, this impression of déjà vu do not leave me. I really have the impression to know him for a long time. And his eyes, I have the impression to know them for a long time …**

**The ****HeadMaster speaks about Harry! Finally! How? He is here? " Only those who will know where to look will find him " Hem here is an interesting enigma to resolve! I am sure to be able to find him! He is well right to stay under cover with You-Know-Who who walks outside! The twin of Malfoy, finally Harry returns to his place. I believe that I am going to call each by their first name where I cannot differentiate them. Nevertheless, they seem so different. One is arrogant and takes himself for the owner of the school and the other one seems so kind, so warm. They are exact set one of the other one. It is astounding! I wonder where he was before! That makes me two enigmas to resolve: to find Harry and to discover why I have the impression to know this boy while I have never seen him! **

**The year begins well! I feel that it is going to be fascinating and full of surprises! If only Ron paid more attention, I am sure that he would have noticed this bizarre boy. But it is very too much occupied with destroying cakes, it is poignant! Finally, what we would not make for his friends? **

**/ Harry, at the ta****ble of Slytherin/**

**(It is very good**** that one, I am in the school but nobody knows it! Draco is going to be able to look before finding me while I am just next to him! Finally, the life is funny well made!! Hermione is not really far from the truth when she says that I am hidden. I hope that she will discover quite very fast. I do not worry about her, it is a real genius! It is rather Ron's reaction which worries me! As soon as he will know, he will hate me, I am certain about it!! I shall like helping Hermione so that she finds me but with Draco, I'm going to need to pay very attention! I shall not want that he discovers quite too! It would destroy our friendship! I do not absolutely want that! Besides, seen that he is in charge of watching me, that is going not to be easy to do it! I shall find well a means! I have some patience!**

**He is going to need to spin indications to Hermione, without that Draco discovers everything! That is going not to be simple, this affair! I believe that best that I have to do is to pretend to fall on Hermione accidentally and to tell her to everything, I shall not have more than to pray so that she believes in me … That, it is still the other thing. But I rely on him, she will find certainly before I have only the time to speak to her … Arg, I have a headache! Pity!! Silence!!! Between the conversation of Ron and Hermione on one side and the students of my house who machine-gun me of questions, I believe that my head is going to explode! I believe that best that I have to do is to go to speak to Hermione tomorrow, after the courses. That will avoid me playing the Tom Thumb with the indications and risking that Draco discovers everything! Anyway, I know where to find her: in the library! Well, in the meantime, in the bed!! I believe that I deserved it well **

**/ Draco, dormitory of Slytherin****, reprimands 9/**

**It is al****ready the hour? I have not envy to get up! I loathe getting up early! Well, when it is necessary to go there!!! Harry still sleeps?! It is not possible to sleep so much! I shall come back from the shower, I think that in the meantime, he will be woken … WHAT!!!!???!!!! Having passed 45 minutes in the shower and he still sleeps?!!!? But it is not possible!! What I made to deserve that?!!? What it is necessary to do to wake him up ? Throw him down from the astronomy tower or what!?!**

**Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Up!!!! B****ut he is deaf, it is not possible!!! Well, we are going to take the barbaric method, to shake him as a plum tree and to roar! Fortunately that there is no more anybody in the dormitory! Malfoy never shouts! That's it! He seems to appear, it is not too much early!! What needs not to make to respect father's orders! He would have had to warn me to take vases to break them on his head, that would maybe have worked? I did not see him sleeping like that in the Manor , is he ill ? It is the comeback, the journey? Or the lack of motivation?**

**In fact, I believe that it is rather that! I am going to motivate him****! In two seconds, he will stand, woken and ready to leave! Apparently, the breakfast seems to motivate him! It is already that! But he is going to move ! It is a true marmot! How he called me, there? Is he crazy ?!? During two seconds, I believed to hear Potter! No, there it is me who am delirious! Of quiet Draco, you crack lead,there! We inhale, everything is well. That goes better, finally I believe … **

**What he says? Why I wake him? But he is sick or what? We are going to miss the breakfast if he does not hurry a little! Phew, I believe that the brain restarted! He took his affairs and took off in the bathroom. A thing is sure, I am not going to live for a long time in gives rhythm there! Already there?!? He is fast, it is already that! One minute! It looks like he goes out of the bed!!! Stop the massacre!!! The gel, fast the gel, where I put it?!? I was sure to have stored it there! Phew, it is there, my treasure! Well, the Harry on the chair and hup! We rectify all this! And here is!! It is better a lot! I wonder if I did not a little abuse with the gel well, was needed at least that! He has hair even more messy than Saint Potter! It is not possible! **

**Well, it is not the whole, the breakfast goes ****not wait for us ! Forward quite! I embark him with the affairs and we go there!!**

**/ Harry, at the bottom of his ****bed/**

**Hem? Already needs to get up? Ho, no! Another five minutes Mom … Again want to ****sleep ! The breakfast, what breakfast? Who speaks, there? I want to sleep ! Courses? Is current there? When? In 30 minutes!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!! But why he didn't woken me earlier!!??! He is crazy! Malfoy?! Oops, I believe that I have called him Malfoy! BE GOING to need that I watch what I say! Well, in the alarm clock needs nothing to ask me, I am completely in the fog! Fast, my affairs and veins under the shower!!! I want not to miss the breakfast, it is crowned!! Well, he is soon going to take out of the shower that one! I also want to go there ! It is not too much early!! And Here we are, ten minutes top stopwatch! It is finished! Draco waited for me? It is nice! He looks like amazed that I returned so fast! I have not need of one hour,me! So what? Why he looks at me like that? **

**I have toothpaste on the face ? Hello! What he is doing to me? Why does he throw himself into his cupboard? He melted a cable? But what he looks for at the end? It is what that? Of the gel? For what? Hey!!!!!! But what is he doing?!!? He makes me a sandwich of gel in hair!! He is sick or what? Beurk, has more a hair there which exceeds, normal, he flooded me under the gel! And proud of him with that! Well, it is not too bad, but it is necessary to exaggerate things ! **

**The nature, it is still what there is of better! We shall see that later! In the soup!! ****WE have five minutes before us to eat breakfast before the courses ! Faster!!! Before he finish eating, we shall be at the end of the course there!! He has only to arrive late, me not! I gobbled up my sandwich and I take my bag before taking off towards dungeons. He pulls a face, but ? He makes the same thing ?!!? I would never have believed that of him! He follows me with his affairs. **

**Direction the dungeons or the Professor is going to burn us out if we arrive late!**

**/ Draco, in front of its sandwich/**

**Fast, fast, faster! We are going to be ****late ! I loathe that!! Horror and damnation! Harry swallowed his sandwich just like that! It is a blow to fall stiff dead by suffocating that! He is crazy or what? Eh! What time is it ? Faster, we are going to be late!!! To the devil the good manners! One gobbled up sandwich and one leave! So what? What they have all to look at me like that? They have never seen somebody swallowing a sandwich or what? Well, it is true that it is not very orthodox, but one needs that what is needed! That they all arrive late these idiots! I do not want that that arrives at me! Already, Father would kill me if he learnt it and Malfoy is late never, always early or exactly never later! It is a question of manners. ! Phew! The teacher is not still there! He had to see that with Harry, we just came to leave. **

**He must have deliberately**** leave later the table of the professors. He always arranges so that I am not late! That, it is my godfather! And all other idiots who are late ! That was worth to suffocate with the sandwich! And then, we are not obliged to be always completed! Well, we begin with potions! I like, I love them! Where he goes, Ryry? We go in front, not behind! Ryry? Well, yes, it is shorter than Harry and then he is my small brother, no? I still have the right to call him as I want!**

**The course begins! But what is he doing? He is dreaming or what? Allo? Harry!!! I believe that the brain disconnected, it is indeed my vein! What I made to deserve that? Harry? Youhou, the Professor speaks to you, there! He sleeps or what? And a poke in ribs, one! Hold on, that seems to wake him! Completed! He is crazy to make to me similar fears! I wonder what he takes him! I believe that I shall have to touch two words to Father, that worries me this story …**

**/ Severus, in**** the middle of the course/**

**That's right Harry Malfoy? Bizarre, he ****reminds me strangely somebody. I made sign for Draco go in front of with him, so that I can watch these two birds. But what is he waiting to begin his potion? The torrent? He looks like completely somewhere else … But where from he takes out that one? Draco has already practically finished his potion and he, he is still planted in front of his empty cauldron. What is it going on here? He does not know how to make a simple potion or what? Why I have the impression to know him? Harry, Harry … As Potter who is a so-called missing person … That would indeed look like one of pig's tours of Dumbledore …**

**A Harry who disappears and ****an other who appears, that makes a Harry of excess! He answers the same step when I speak to him! He dreams about what there? In the middle of my course no more! Wait, I had not noticed the eyes … Ho, no! I was sure of it! I know these eyes very well! They are those of Lily! That thus means that this kid is Potter! He is the only one to have the same! And then, that would correspond enough! He is always dreaming ! I believe that I am going to write to this dear Lucius to have some explanations … He indeed owes me that! And if he wants nothing to say to me, I am a little going to cook him! He cannot hide me the truth eternally, is not it?**

**/ reprimand 10/**

**Well, the course is finished! I am going to be able to take charge of the case "Lucius"! Well, where are the parchment and the ink? That's it! Then, let us see seeing, how am I going to begin my letter? No, not that! It is not a good introduction! That? Either! Not means to find whatever it is! I believe that the best way of obtaining answers still is to go there myself! Otherwise, he would be very capable of inventing to me a cock-and-bull story! I know him too much this bird! He is particularly endowed to flood the fish! It is decided! I take the Floo and I go there! The last time when I saw it, that had to be somewhere there! Hey, no! I believe that it is in the cupboard! Yes, that's right! In a small green box! That's it, I have it! To us two, my old man! Do not believe to take out so easily this time! **

**/ Lucius, ****in his office of the Malfoy Manor /**

**Papers, papers, always papers! That I'm fed up of the wretched paper! There are days when I regret ****Hogwarts! Harry and Draco indeed have to enjoy themselves over there! I hope only that they do not make stupidities … Well, I know Draco, he will arrange so that Harry has no troubles. Even if I admit that that is not going to be easy seen that he has the bad habit to attract the troubles and to throw himself with open arms inside … **

**What it is? There is anybody ****waiting, here? No, it is only Severus, everything is well! SEVERUS?!!? But what is he doing here? They already have troubles? He let the cat out of the bag? But not, of the peace! Severus is endowed but let us exaggerate nothing. He wanted to speak to me maybe simply. We go to see … **

**Why I have the impression that the troubles begin only now? I hate being right! Obviously that he does not come to speak to me about Draco, that I shall have bet it! And since the beginning! Only I am not like that going to say to everything to him! He is going to have to look a little! That will change me of the wretched paper! Here is which is more entertaining! Let us play the innocents! We shall see well where it will lead us! And Here we are, I was sure of it! He speaks to me about Potter! I am sure that he has already discovered all the truth on Ryry! **

**But what ****has he still do !!?? I believed to have asked Draco to watch him! He is unpredictable, I know it, but it is all the same no reason, yes? Ryry to Slytherin, imagination, the poor man Severus is not missing! It is true that to imagine Harry Potter to snakes has of what to give him white hair prematurely! He already well left for! I imagine him well enough with a lot of small white locks! Well, let us be serious two minutes and let us concentrate on the conversation before saying a stupidity!**

**Apparently, Ryry made a monumental blunder so that Severus discovers eve****rything to the first course! The green eyes, I am for nothing me, in the moon there, it is not my fault either, incapable to make a potion to whom the fault? It is him the potions Professor not me! If he was not also partial, that would not arrive! It is him the person in charge of the nullity of Ryry in potions, not me ! Well, I believe that he clamped me there! I say to him or not? Seen the level of nervousness, I believe that I shall better make say everything to him! **

**Later, I shall just have to allow to pass the sto****rm! Anyway, I know him, he will go to take revenge on copies after that! Poor students, I shall not like being on their place! To have a whimsical Professor is not for their advantage! Well, we do not recover, is not it? That's it, he knows everything! I believe that the pill has a little too large to be crossed! It is necessary to say that I understand him … **

**Know that his held in contempt student is the twin of his godchild, that has to make a shock! Draco has suspicions, I hope that he will not discover quite too much early, it is all that I can hope for them for two … And if Severus could watch all this closely, that would arrange me seen enough that he is spot anyway! In the fact, I have already said to him that Ryry was also his godchild and thus him, his very dear godfather? I believe not! Let us rectify it at once!**

**He makes a head, I believe that he had enough good news for today! I hope that he is not going to drown himself in the whiskey before correcting copies … It is really a bad habit, that … He looks like really sounded, there! But it is him who wanted the truth, he had it! He left fast, I hope that he will not do stupidities! **

**/ Lucius, reprimand 11/**

**Who ****is that? But, it is Harry's owl! What is she doing here this owl? I believed that he had left her in the owlery of the Manor ? But what an unconscious!! Wait, I know this writing but, it is the one of Draco!!! **

**In life****boats, this time the ship sink!! If he writes, it is because he knows everything! Goodbye my beautiful Manor ! I am going to have a war inside, that promises!! Check and if I opened it instead of raving? Ha check! He still has suspicions, I am lucky … Finally, to my opinion, unconsciously he already knows but refuses to admit it, it is not more bad!! Well, what I am going to do ? To go to Hogwarts to shake Harry? Bad idea, very bad idea! He would not understand … **

**I have nevertheless to ****do something! I know! I am going to use this owl and to write directly to Ryry! I know, I am a genius and modest with that, I know! **

**Hermione, Reprimands 12/**

**But where is he? It has been days since I cross the castle and I did not still find him! He indeed has to be somewhere!! And I know nothing either about Harry Malfoy! It is frustrating at the end!! And Ron who has me for no help! It is really the end there! I can count on nobody! He is nevertheless there! I know him, I feel it! But impossible to put the hand above him ! He did not nevertheless volatilize! And then, there is something bizarre with this Harry, in the library, he looks at me as if he wanted to speak to me or to try to make me something understand. But with Ron who speaks about both seconds, I cannot concentrate on what he tries to say to me!**

**He seemed so happy when I return him his smile. It looks like he looks for my friendship … It is really very strange. And then, there is a bizarre thing, this Harry, he looks like our Harry, not physically naturally but on the psychological plan, it is exactly him: always in the moon, the sad air and then these green eyes … Emerald green eyes? One minute! The only one Harry can have the emerald green eyes because he has the ones of his mother and those of Draco are blue! That would mean that Harry Malfoy would be Harry … Potter? It is rather difficult to believe, but it would be logical! What better way of hiding that to be for the sight of all?**

**But Harry and Draco hate ****each other from the first day, and they, seem so close, finally, they are twins, they have things in common … If it is really Harry, I wonder if Draco knows. That would amaze me! He would not be voluntarily the friend of his worst enemy, no? Nevertheless, I am sure there! Harry Potter and Harry Malfoy are only the same person! All that I need now they are proofs! If only I could speak to him! In two seconds, I shall know if it is really him or not, even if I am already persuaded … I believe that it is better than I do not speak about it to Ron, he would take me for a lunatic, it is certain! **

**I am going to ****do a list of the common points between both Harry to support my theory even if I am already sure of the result … I was right!! It is Hedwige! She would recognize her owner enter one thousand! It is indeed Harry! I found Harry Potter!! I wonder what he is doing in Slytherin? And with Draco? I believe that I shall obtain these answers only if I manage to speak to him but with Draco, that will not be easy!! I shall find a means to speak to him, faith of Hermione! He is just behind me, I wonder if I shall manage to read this letter over the shoulder. Nobody pays attention on me, go on! Wait it is signed Lucius Malfoy, his father? What is this story?!!? Threaten it with courses of potions with Snape, in here is a good idea to make him work! And as the only place where we can work is in the library, I know what I have to make: charge there!!!**

**Enjoy this chapter? A little review, please ? Thanks !**

**Chibigoku**


	29. Ryry's Calvary

**Chapter 29: Ryry's Calvary.**

_Between Harry and Gabrielle, Lucius and Narcissia were going to have a lot to do! They would have a lot of time to correct all of this! Six small days really. They were going to have to teach the protocol to both children very fast. They were going to manage and to make a perfect Lady and a perfect Gentleman in next to no time! After the dinner, everybody went to go to bed having kissed and wished good night at all the others. _

While Lucius had hardly just woken up in his bed, he heard an enormous noise resulting from the wing of the children. He was certain that all the walls of the Manor had trembled.

- " What was that? " He thought getting up of his bed where he was so indeed, against his will.

He took a housecoat on the chair next to him, threaded it because he was always cold, and went by sighing towards the wing of the children, wondering what the twins were doing to be able to provoke such a noise. While he arrived in the central corridorwhich connected both wings of the Manor house, he heard again this deafening noise but he recognized it this time: a sneeze! And it was far from being discreet!

Seeing Draco and Gabrielle outside of their room to see what took place, Lucius went to them.

- " What happened here? We have a dragon with a cold in the Manor? " He smiled to make made fun.

- " In that case, it would rather be a panther! " Said Draco, smiling.

- " Harry! Why does it not amaze me? " Lucius sighed.

Seeing that Gabrielle carried only a nightdress, he created a housecoat with a dress from the cupboard of his daughter making her sign to thread it.

- " One child ill is enough for me … " He explained.

He then sent them to have breakfast in the lounge while he entered Harry's room who did not stop sneezing and blowing. He was buried under three braids and seemed to shiver with cold.

- " Harry, you tried to immitate a penguin yesterday? " Says his father by taking a chair and by sitting down next to his bed.

Harry make only a poor smile before quickly catching another handkerchief and sneezing inside. Without the handkerchief, Lucius would have taken everything in the face figure …

- " I wanted to make it in other circumstances but because you are there, at least I am sure that you will listen to me … " Began Lucius.

- " Of fhat are you speaking? " Asked Harry who had a cold of hell and managed hardly to speak.

- " You remember the textbook which you received for Christmas? " Questioned his father.

- " Yes, but I don't see mee reading it yet. " Tempted Harry who saw very well where his father wanted to come and wanted in no way to follow lessons to know how to act properly now.

- " I suspect it well! I am going to ask Winny to serve you your breakfast here. As soon as I shall have taken mine, we shall begin. It is me who shall read it, if you have questions, you stop me … " Says Lucius to him before going out of the room without leaving even time to Harry to find an excuse to cancel the session.

Ryry had stored the book in the library of his lounge with the firm intention to never open it. What he would not do to avoid that his father can read it to him. when he was a child, Harry had always dreamed that his father read him fairy tales before falling asleep but certainly not " the small illustrated Malfoy " as he had nicknamed this cursed book! This time, he would not be able to avoid this!

His father seems well decided to make a true Malfoy of him, like Draco. Harry wondered vaguely if Gabrielle would be entitled to the same treatment … By knowing that yes, it would console him a little to know that he was not the only one to undergo these lessons! He had hardly the time to gobble up his meal that his father arrived in his room, loan for the session of torture.

While the tall blond guy looked for the textbook in the library of Ryry, Crookshank entered whirlwind in the room and settled down next to Harry, on the bed. The cat seemed to flee something … Lucius returned and settled down on the chair next to Harry. He saw the Persian of his daughter lengthened on the bed. Lucius found this enormous cat funny, it was quiet and seemed very intelligent.

- " It also intends to follow my lessons ? " He asked to relax the atmosphere because he smelt that Harry was not really very happy by these lessons.

- " It rather seems that it avoids something or somebody … It is very strange, usually it stays with Gabrielle, it is always stuck at her … " Answered Harry.

" It is possible … " Says Lucius with a face that prove that he knew exactly what happened and why the cat had decided to come here rather than to stay with its mistress.

Lucius had already had himself a bad time to convince his wife not to put the parrot in their room. For that purpose, he had invented all the possible and inconceivable pretexts. He had an overflowing imagination to find excuses when he did not want anything. Tired of pitiful excuses of her husband and unlimited conversations about the bird, Narcissia had granted to keep her parrot in the room where she devoted herself to her leisure activities: painting, flower arrangements, piano, singing and embroidery. She also made sometimes knitting. Resuming the thread of his thoughts, Lucius put back his attention on the textbook which he held between hands.

He was not more packed than his son but it was a benign pain. How long did he have spent to learn it by heart in his youth? He had cursed it of thousands of times but indeed had to admit that this scarf manual had very often helped him when he did not know how to react in a situation without losing the face. He had had to buy a new one for his son because his had been burned for a long time by his owner who had have a good laugh to spend days to learn it by heart. Without speaking about torn away, burned, colour, crossed off pages … In brief, Lucius former textbook would be any more of use to nobody, it was even more fit to be seen …

Not wanting at once to flood his son under the rules of manners and savoir-vivre, he decided to begin with the conversation, to correct his diction of which he had already heard things which did not have to get in a courteous conversation …

- " How is it at the school? " Asked Lucius by making himself attention about what he says so that his son can learn correctly.

- " Hmm, as usual … " Answered Harry who made apparently no effort, because he had not understood what wanted to do his father.

Lucius sighed. He had to find a subject which Harry would consider interesting to be able to correct his syntax and the way he speaks. Only with somebody so little inclined in the exercise, the task showed itself harder than planned.

- " You do not want to tell me a little? I shall enough like knowing that you summits during the courses, in the ward … " Insisted Lucius.

- " Has nothing to say … " Answered Harry, not cooperative at all.

- " How's that, there is not much to say? " Lucius corrected him.

The blond man began slowly but certainly to tear away his hair one by one. Impossible to make his son speak! He was nevertheless much more talkative than it usually!

" I told everything to you in letters … " Explained Harry by sniffing.

Suddenly, Lucius understood why his son refused to speak to him: he was afraid of making faults and preferred to keep silent in order not to anger his father.

- " Do not mind of what you say, tell me, it interests me … " His father says, trying a new approach and praying so that it does not end by a failure.

- " It is Ron … I believe that I miss his stupid jokes and I believe that it is the similar for Gabrielle. She said to me that he didn't work anymore in class since I disappeared … And now, it is Hermione who is going to disappear … That hurts me to see him sad … " Explained Harry.

- " Ron? You want to speak about Mr Weasley? It is also what Draco had said to me. Since you are not any more with the lions, he does not work any more in class. If you so miss his jokes, try to say him the truth but pay attention: if somebody else discovers it,it risks to bring us troubles … " Answered him his father who had exactly repeat all that he had just said to him in an a little more correct language.

- " You are sure about that? I do not know if it is a good idea to say it to him), he hates Malfoys … I believe that it is better to let him find by himself … Decided Harry.

- " As you want, but do not leave too evident indications … " Warned him all the same his father.

Harry agreed. Lucius who saw his son making progress according to the conversation, decided to let him rest a little. After all, he was sick.

- " Do you want to play a game of chess? " He proposed his son.

- " Yes! I shall like very much! " Answered this last one at once.

With a flick of his wand, Lucius created the plateau of chess, he gave the whites to his son to leave him a chance. He saw fit to take advantage of the surge of energy of his son to finalizesome little gifts. In the middle of the play while his son was losing, Lucius decided to resume the course but preferred to explain at first certain things to his son.

- " Do you know that you can be on first-name terms with me, Harry? " Asked the blond man.

- " Draco always says "you" and speak politely with you … " Began Harry.

- " You make a mistake. He makes it here so that you become used to it but in private, he is always on first-name terms with me, quite as for Narcissia. When there is only us or Severus, you can be on first-name terms with us. You speak politelyat us only in public or when a foreign person is here. After all, you are well on first-name terms with your godfather, no? " Asked Lucius.

" It seemed strange to me at the beginning, but now, it seems normal to me. " Confirmed Harry.

Lucius was very satisfied with the efforts his son made to answer correctly. He looked a little for his words by moment, but with the custom everything would be completed. At the beginning, Lucius had been afraid that his son has the education of a hooligan but he had fast noticed that except for some faults, he behaved rather correctly. Only the language was to correct and some manners …

Wining the game, Lucius decided to resume the course correctly. Always lengthened in his bed, Harry pet the cat of his sister who purred as an engine in his arms. All this time, Lucius had gone to look for the famous textbook … Before it, he went down to have lunch together with his family which had just returned. During this time, Harry gobbled up his lunch too. Crookshank had decided to go out of the Ryry's room to see where was its mistress. While his father sat back up next to him, Harry heard a bizarre noise.

- " What happened ? We knife a cat? " He asked, frightened by the noise asked.

- " I doubt that your sister appreciates the comparison … " Commented Lucius by keeping with difficulty from laughing.

Harry looked at him without understanding.

- " While I take charge of you, Narcissia takes charge of Gabrielle. She has no same kind of things to learn as you but it is not much better … " Explained his father.

Without warning, Harry roared in his bed. He had just finally understood why Crooshank had avoided Gabrielle like the plague to rush in his room. He was delighted to know that he was not the only one to have to undergo these lessons ! While he tried little by little to calm down, two balls of hairs, which a blue one he had never seen, jumped into his bed. The blue kitten which Ryry did not know, allowed Harry to pet him then left, playing on the braid of the bed with Crooshank very happy to have another cat to play with him.

- " If I had known before the fact that Gabrielle was in the same boat as you would put you in a such cheerfulness, I would have said it to you at once … " Says Lucius, by smiling before the reaction of his son.

Once the crazy laughter was finished, things became again serious.

- " And if we ended the theory today? As it we would not have more than the practice for the other days... " Proposed Lucius.

Harry nodded of agreement. Faster he would have finished this Calvary, faster he could rest. He appreciated the company of his father a lot but the lessons of good manners, it was really not for him …

- " Perfect ! Then let us begin! I explain you rules today and tomorrow we shall see with Cissa to apply them. It is convenient for you? " Asked Lucius.

Although he did not see whatwas doing his mother in this story, Harry agreed.

- " Then, in the first place when somebody arrives at the Manor house, if it is a couple you begin by greeting the lady. It is the politeness. You kiss her on the hand and without making the grimace even if she is no more first youth and then you introduce yourself. Then, you pass to her husband, there you shake hands with him and again you introduce yourself.. Even if he is next to her, you have to introduce yourself at every person the first time when you meet them. Then, if necessary, you pass to her daughter and so on … Everything is clear? " Asked Lucius.

- " I believe … " Says Harry.

- " Perfect! If there are persons you already know, you content with going to greet them and take advantage of it to slide a compliment to the lady. That always helps to relax the atmosphere! And especially whatever happens, never let your feelings show through on your face. You always have to keep a neutral expression. If somebody can guess your feelings, he can trap you. Never forget it! " Ended Lucius.

It made a lot retain at one time but Harry says to himself that with a little of practice, he would certainly arrive as well as Draco, but there certainly not as well as his father. Harry was incapable to read the slightest emotion and the single feeling on the face of his father when this one wanted to let nothing appear. On the other hand, he sometimes managed to decipher those of his twin whom he interpreted more easily because he was more in the habit of seeing him and due to observing it, he had managed to decipher his feelings through his gestures or through his words. Harry wondered what his father meant by practical exercises. He decided to ask him the question, not wanting to have unpleasant surprises the next day.

Regrettably, his father wanted to say nothing to him and let him have dinner in his room before falling asleep. The day had taken off to a vertiginous speed while his father made him literally the lesson. Nevertheless, Harry appreciated a lot to spend time with his father.

He found his presence soothing. Lucius went out of the room of his son and returned some minutes later, several phials in his arms. They were intended for Harry. Without a word, he tightened them to the boy who put them on his bedside table and looked at them silently.

- " You intend to look at them all night long? " His father asked him, he wondered what it happened in the head of his son.

- " I have to take them? " Asked Harry, curious.

- " Why do you thus believe that I brought them to you? " Questioned his father who wondered on which planet his son was to be so in dream.

Harry shrugged.

- " I and potions, we don't get together … " He says on a tone of excuse.

- " That, I already know ! But according to Severus, you have now the same level as Gabrielle and Draco … " Lucius sighed.

- " I am not sick, I do not need it … " He says, lengthening in his bed.

- " Not sick ? You dare say me that while you woke all the Manor this morning with your sneezes?!? " Lucius was very surprised by the attitude of his son.

- " That is going to pass alone … It is just a small cold! " Tried to explain Harry.

- " A small cold … You do not rely on Severus for potions or you do not want to take them? " Asked Lucius who got impatient.

- " Hmmm … I take already enough potions at school " says Harry.

- " Conclusion, you do not want it because they have a special taste, right ? " Asked Lucius who saw finally where his son wanted to come.

Harry nodded, hisfather was perfectly right.

- " Try ! I know that they have no terrible taste but it is for your good! Then you are going to please me to swallow them and without discussing because it begins to be late and because tomorrow, we resume the exercises. " Lucius got excited.

- " But I am well … " Began Harry.

- " Harry Lucius Malfoy! Do not discuss or I gull them to you myself! We always say, it is a small cold and after the troubles arrive! My father made me the same blow and he is in a box now! I have once already lost you, I am not going to begin again! Then, hurry! "

This time, Lucius lost his composure. He would not lose his son as he had lost his father, for a stupid cold after which he had not wanted to look and who had got worse until it takes his father. This day, Lucius had sworn to listen to no never somebody refusing to drink his potions even if they had a vile taste. Understanding that his refusal had woken bad memories at his father, Harry took the phials of potions and swallowed them without saying a word under the sad glance of his father. Harry had just understood that his father really liked him and that he would make anything to keep him near him as long as possible. Basing the empty phials on his bedside table and with a grimace of disgust because of their taste, Harry lay down again in his bed. Lucius came to sit down next to him on the edge of bed.

- " Excuse me for being angry with you. I do not want to lose any more member of my family … " Lucius apologized.

Harry agreed, without saying a word. Reassured, Lucius put a kiss on the forehead of his son and wished him good night. He went to the door of the room and sent another sign to Harry who already napped in his bed, before closing the door behind him and going to his own room. He had not wanted to get so excited after the young man but he had to understand that after all what he had made to have the boy with him, he would leave nothing, or anybody deprive him to his son again. He would make everything so that his son is happy and lives as long as possible even if for it, he had to force him to take his potions when he was sick.

Smiling to this thought, because Lily hated too drinking potions , Lucius entered his room. Harry reminded him enormously the one that he had loved and that he always loved, especially with the emerald eyes inherited from his mother. This one had left, too, but Lucius swore himself that it would never arrive anything at his son. In his room, Harry was unconscious of thoughts which shook his father. Before falling asleep, he wondered vaguely how fast Gabrielle moved in her own lessons …

**To Be Continued ….**

A little review please ?

The next week, the same day but from the point of view of Gabrielle! Sorry of the delay,but I just came back from my exams.


	30. Gabrielle's purchases

**Chapter 30: Gabrielle's purchases.**

_Before falling asleep, Harry __vaguely wondered how Gabrielle advanced in her own lessons …_

***

While she dreamed about a huge library filled with books that she had not read yet, Gabrielle was suddenly woken by a strange noise resulting from the room in front of her own. Without thinking, she got up abruptly, rejecting the braid on Crookshanks who had been woken too by the abominable rustles. It is then that Gabrielle discovered the clothes she wore and the room where she was. Intrigued, she looked around her.

She was in a blue sky room with amethyst tones. For a moment, she did not know where she was. Seeing the nightdress of silk she wore, she reminded herself suddenly that it was her mother who had lent it to her the previous evening. Since when her mother did give her her clothes? Suddenly, everything went back in her memory by looking at the bracelet. She was in the Malfoy Manor where lived her father, her mother, her two little brothers and her godfather. She was suddenly surrounded by a small family she had always ignored the existence.

Brought out of her thoughts by a new noise which she identified as a sneeze resulting from one of the rooms in front of hers in which slept Harry and Draco, her two small brothers, she put her slippers and went out in the corridor. In front of her, she saw Draco, also out of his room and who seemed too have been woken by the sneezes. It could thus only result from the room of Ryry. She went to the door of her small brother when her father arrived, in housecoat and he seems as woken as them both.

He stopped his daughter in his run-up and created one of his warm dressing gowns in front of her before to make her thread it so that she will not fall ill too. Then, he entered the Ryry's room, sending the two others to have breakfast. Draco took off in his room to take a shower and to get dressed but Gabrielle did not move. She remained stuck before the room of her small brother. She was plunged into her thoughts. By seeing her father arriving in housecoat, the hair ruffled and the absolutely not woken, she had believed to die from laughing. Never would she have been able to imagine Lucius Malfoy so! For her, he was put on and dressed always impeccably, icy and unpleasant. She just had had the proof of the opposite. It was in no way what it seemed to be! She still had difficulty realizing that this man was his father. Nevertheless his gesture had touched her a lot. The simple fact of making her thread his housecoat had made Gabrielle thoughtful, she had seen the affectionate and kind man he really was.

The girl understood at this moment why Harry had said to her that he liked very much the company of his father. Behind appearances, he was a very warm man and very tighten. Obviously, she was not going to go to sing it on roofs! We would take her very certainly for a lunatic! Lucius Malfoy, a kind and warm man? We would send her to Saint-Mungo in urgency in the service of psychiatry for the dangerous madmen!! Gabrielle was surprised when she feels the arms of somebody bigger than her and when the same person planted a kiss on her forehead as Gabrielle turned around quickly to see who so held her in the arms. It is then that she discovered her mother who smiled at her. She too was in housecoat. We can see the bottom of her nightdress which overtook of the housecoat.

Like the one of her daughter, her was in silk. It was green with flowers embroidered with blue and with silver.

- " Lost in your thoughts, my kitten? You slept well? «Asked her mother of her quiet voice.

- " Very well, thank you! I woke up when Harry sneezed … We have a ill panther, it is not commonplace! " Answered her Gabrielle, in a cheerful voice.

The drawing of her bracelet representing her in the form of dolphin represented her to the perfection. She was intelligent, serious, but also a player and a cheerful person, a real dolphin as a matter of fact! She completed marvellously the Dragon which always stayed up everybody and the quiet and composed panther but which liked playing and be played up!

- " Then why are you lost in your thoughts, my angel? " Questioned her Narcissia.

- " I thought of all which had taken place yesterday. My arrival here et cetera. And then … " Explained Gabrielle.

- " And then? " Her mother asked.

- " I thought about Father … The one that I thought I knew and the one that I just saw right now … " Answered honestly the girl.

She still wanted to laugh by thinking again about Lucius going out of the bed to visit Harry.

- " Ha yes! The big difference between the Lucius in public and the Lucius in private! Difficult to believe that it is the same person, isn't it ?! Harry also was sad at the beginning! Kept silent will become used to it, you go to see! " Comforted her her mother.

- " You believe ? "

- " I am sure of this! Lucius will make everything so that you feel at ease as well with him as Ryry! You should go to take a shower and to get dressed, you are going to catch a cold if you stay in nightdress! I am going to ask to the elves to prepare the breakfast and then we shall go to look you for some affairs! You are not going to wear muggle clothes here, no? I am going to give you one of my dresses until then! " Says her mother friendly before entering her room and returning with a blue sky dress for her and coming down in the lounge to speak to the elves.

Ten minutes later, while Gabrielle went out of her room after having a shower and getting dressed, Draco went out only of his. He had passed about forty minutes in the bathroom! Gabrielle was blown! Say that we always said that it was the girls who were dawdled in the bathroom! But not wanting to begin a war, she refrained from making him the remark! While Draco, Gabrielle, Severus and Narcissia calmly had breakfast in the dining room deprived of the Manor house, Lucius appeared too. Contrary to the last time Gabrielle saw him, he was correctly dressed. It already corresponded more at the image she had of him. Before going to sit down on his place, the Lord of the Manor made the tour of the table to say hello to everybody as Severus had already made when arriving, just after both children. He kissed Narcissia, shook hands with his best friend and put a kiss on the cheek of Draco and Gabrielle before to join finally his place chair. It seemed strange for the girl.

Others seem to be perfectly used to this small rite. After all, it pleased the girl a lot! When everybody had finished, place settings and cups disappeared from the table. While Gabrielle got up to leave the table, her mother addressed Draco and her:

- " Go to look yourselves for a cape, we leave for Diagon Alley. " She announced them.

- " Why ? " Asked Gabrielle.

- " We are going to look for your clothes, my small kitten, and for your birthday present! It was yesterday but with all this, we even had no time to celebrate! It is a scandal! But we are going to repair it!" Explained Narcissia.

- " But I want nothing! " Gabrielle tried to contradict her but unsuccessfully.

- " I am sure that we shall find something which will please you! You will see! "

- " Your mother is right, go shopping, it will do good to you! " Says Lucius who had looked at the exchange silently until there.

- " You see? Your father agrees with me! Both go look for warm capes and come to join me in the lounge!" Finished Narcissia.

- " Sorry, Mother, but I have homework to do and … " Tried Draco who absolutely didn't intend to go shopping with his sister and his mother, the last time was largely enough for him!

" You go with them, Draco. You are not going to leave two ladies alone, right ? You will do your homework later, you have even the time for it. And then, I have things to do with Ryry. It is better than we have peace for this. " Says Lucius to enclose the discussion.

Not being able to argue against his father, Draco abandoned the battle. He went to the staircase which led to rooms with condemned person's look. Merlin and Salazar, the day looked very long! He came down again some minutes later, with his cape and waited for Gabrielle and his mother, in the lounge of the Manor. Gabrielle, who had seen the resigned look of her small brother while he fetched a cape, had decided to abbreviate as much as possible this trip. She liked shopping, but not so it had to bring the bad mood of somebody else. Rummaging in her cupboard, Gabrielle took out a filled cape and placed it on her shoulders.

Surprised, she looked in the mirror. She had not yet taken time to observe the changes arisen since the day before. Her body had changed but she had still not largely paid it attention. Deciding that she had a little of time, she decided to go to look really in the mirror. The reflection which she saw there at the moment had nothing more to see with the one that she had seen there during sixteen years. It seemed so strange to her, she had the impression to see somebody else. And nevertheless, it seemed so just. There were no other words. Everything seemed to be as it would have been since the beginning.

Her former appearance did not exist any more. The small brown girl had totally disappeared. On her place was an attractive fair girl. She was a little taller than before. She was finer than before, her appearance was more graceful and her features were finer. By getting dressed that very morning, she had also noticed that she would have to buy to herself new underwear because she had apparently more breast than before her arrival to the Manor. While she had no had a lot before, it was not apparently any more the case now! She had what was needed where it was necessary, as we said! She was far from the frail girl who did not have much to please! It was necessary to admit that she will need a little time to become used to it. Set apart these details there, the things which contrasted most with her former appearance were the colour of the skin, that of the eyes as well as that of her hair.

The skin was paler at the moment than that of her former appearance. She was milkier at the moment. Her colour got closer to that of the ivory. She was going to have to pay attention on the sunburns in summer! The eyes were the perfect mixture between the thunderstorm grey eyes of her father and the blue freezing eyes of her mother! They were of a beautiful amethyst colour. As for her hair, they had the colour of blond honey from her mother and the silvery locks resulted from those of her father. Her two small brothers had the same colour. The silvery blond hair was the trademark of Malfoys, so to speak.

Her features were from her mother. They were fine and graceful. They drew the attention as those of her mother. If Gabrielle looked more physically like her mother, mental sound was closer to that of Lucius: orderly, punctual, and eager for knowledge. Nevertheless, quite as her father, she liked very much the humour and the heat of the family cocoon. Realizing with horror that Narcissia and Draco had to wait for her for twenty good minutes in the lounge, Gabrielle extracted herself from the pondering over her reflection in the mirror to rush in staircases before entering whirlwind in the lounge, making jump everybody who began to wonder if she had not got lost in the Manor or if she had fallen in her cupboard by looking for a cape.

Apologizing for her delay, she followed the two others in the fireplace before flooing to Diagon Alley. Hardly arrived, Narcissia pulled them in Mrs Malkin's shop to buy her the other uniforms for the school, the better quality. Gabrielle did not see the necessity but did not protest not to her mother. She bought for her the warmest who would prevent her from freezing in the corridors of the school during the free periods and the weekends, as well as the other slings and the hats(caps), the whole in the colours of Slytherin naturally. When Narcissia had finished with the supplies for the school, she pulled both children in another shop where she made Gabrielle try near hundred of evening dresses, all quite more attractive than the others. Managing to decide to choose two or three dresses, Narcissia who found that all those whom she had selected went abduct from her girl, embarked about ten dresses that she had tracked down in the shop in the big embarrassment of her daughter who did not see why she would need so many evening dresses.

From his part, Draco looked too at what her sister tried and gave his opinion when something did not please him or, on the contrary when one of her clothes pleased him particularly. He had noticed the horrified expression of Gaby when Narcissia had taken all these dresses. His sister risked to have surprises! She had again seen nothing! When Narcissia decided to make shops, she did not make it half! Inevitably after dresses, it was the shoes which arrived. Gabrielle's advantage was to have small feet; she could thus have one more wide selection than somebody having feet bigger than her. The poor girl was in a full nightmare! For every dress, she had to have another pair of shoe of the same colour. And Narcissia always took them with high heels! Gabrielle had said to her that she did not like very much it but Narcissia wanted to know nothing. Gabrielle remembered with horror the Yule ball of the fourth year. It was the unique time she had worn high heels and had sworn to never wear this again! She had difficulty in walking with and had always prayed not to fall or to walk on her evening dress! A real Calvary for her!

Then, we crossed in coats and in capes for evenings, the free periods … The massacre so continued. She had practically tried all the stock of the store when her mother was finally satisfied by her choices. Next to Draco, packages squeezed, more and more big and more and more numerous … But he hardly cared about it, he was in the habit! While they all took out of the shop, Draco flooded under the packages which he carried; Gabrielle believed that they were finally going to return home. Her hopes were fast disappointed when their Mother admitted them to a new shop. In this one, they sold witches' dresses and some muggle clothes. Narcissia made a first sorting, then made try all that she had chosen to her daughter who began to have bulbs in feet due to walking and especially enough undressing and dressing up every time to try other clothes.

Finally, they went to the exit of the shop. Believing that they were finally going to return indeed to the warmth in the Manor, Gabrielle spoke about the problem of underwear to her mother.

- " Here is the difference between an ironing board and a true girl! " Her mother rather frankly answered, under the laughter of Draco who had perfectly understood the allusion.

Hurt that her mother implicitly treated her as ironing board by thinking of her former appearance, Gabrielle says anything and followed her towards Knockturn Alley, a little frightened at the idea of going there. Anyway, there was nothing to say … It was what she thought that very morning by admiring her reflection in the mirror but without admitting it really. She was very surprised to discover the other stores of clothes in this Path which had so bad reputation. Her mother had to guess her thoughts.

- " You believed that there were only stores abounding in Dark magic, I'm right? " She asked by laughing.

Gabrielle was only able to agree. Her mother was perfectly right. It was exactly that she had thought without never have put a feet in this part of the trading avenue of the wizarding world.

- " It is true that certain stores are rather suspicious, but most are very honest! There are shops of clothes, bookshops, a very renowned jeweler and other small miracles here … " She explained.

Finally, Narcissia stopped in front of a shop of feminine clothes before admitting them inside. Believing that Draco would stay outside, Gabrielle believed to die from shame when seeing him enter the store and begin to nose about in shelves! She turned to her mother who looked at her with a big derisive smile at lips.

- " Draco always has had a gift to find very attractive things! He has a very good taste! He helps me to find certain clothes when I come here … He has already found me certain dresses as I shall not have seen if I had come alone and that I shall probably not have bought but which had the small effect … " She says, not lingering more over details for what her daughter was very grateful to her.

She had perfectly understood the allusion to her father … After all why not? Draco was a boy, no? He knew what pleased them. Even if Gabrielle was not ready for it! Gabrielle needed a chair when she saw her small brother return with her mother, loaded with underwear which she had to go to try in the cabin. By looking closer, she had to face the evidence that he had chosen very attractive fineries for her but it was because he was a boy that it bothered her …

Fortunately it was not her father who was here instead of Draco, Gabrielle would not have survived! Without thinking more about anything, the girl entered the changing room and began to try underwear. She began with those who pleased her most. Apparently, her small brother had not only a gift to find attractive things as said Narcissia but he also had the eye to choose the good size! Gabrielle did not know if she wanted to kiss him or to crush him! She decided to calm down when her mother entered the cabin to see if her daughter needed another size, what she doubted, or so certain underwear did not please her. Everything seemed perfect! Not only her daughter was really very attractive and well made but in more all the clothes that Draco and she had chosen for her were perfectly well on her!

Gabrielle thanked Merlin and Salazar, because he was the Saint of the Malfoy family apparently, because Draco does not enter the cabin too! Small brother or not, Gabrielle would not have been able to refrain from throwing him outside if he had dared only put one foot in HER cabin! She was a little bothered all the same that her mother sees her in underwear but it was nothing in comparison with what she would have felt if somebody else had put the nose in the cabin. With a bad evident faith, she had to admit that her small brother, not so small as that moreover, had really had flair by choosing her clothes.

Finally, having chosen in all that she had just tried, she dress herself because she began to be cold and went out of the cabin. The girl had taken only three sets. It seemed too little for the taste of her mother who straightened the number in ten, judging that it turned out necessary. She also took her in the passage about ten swimsuits of all the colours and all the forms: bikini, without braces … There was for all the tastes! Finally, for the Gabrielle's big reassurance, they finally leaft this cursed store!

The girl never hoped sincerely to have to undergo another situation so awkward! Instead of returning the children by the beginning of Knockturn Alley, Narcissia admitted them at the famous jeweler's about whom she had spoken earlier. In fact, it was the particular jeweler of the Malfoy family since generations. Without that Gabrielle knows it, her father had asked to the jeweller to make the same pendant to his daughter as that of the twins. A portkey returning to the Manor was more than necessities by this dark time …

Narcissia had thus to come to buy it. She put it on the neck of her daughter by making her the promise to never remove it especially whatever it arrives … The young lady made the pledge to never remove the jewel which she wore at the moment around her neck. It carried the same motive as her bracelet: the dragon, the panther and dolphin. What Gabrielle ignored, it was that amethyst green, blue and colour stones which represented the eyes of three animals were magic stones quite as on the respective pendant of each of his small brothers. These stones had the peculiarity to protect their carrier of certain spells, naturally not The Killing Curse, but the others weaker. There was also a stone, an emerald, which contained a spell of drawing. So, Lucius and Narcissia could always know where were their children and if they were safe.

Seeing a pair of earrings in the shop window, Narcissia approached it and saw that she would go perfectly to her daughter. Regrettably, her ears were not drilled, it would be necessary to do it before … Finally; it was only a bad moment to pass … She thus called Gabrielle and showed her jewels. Buckles pleased apparently her daughter but she dared to say nothing, considering that her mother had already spent enough money fon her today. She thus tried to refuse …

- " I had promised you to buy you a birthday present. Your father told me to buy you a jewel, thus it will be his present and I, I shall offer you another thing, I am sure that we are going to find a little something, right? " Argued her mother.

Seeing that she was clamped, Gabrielle was able to find nothing to answer. Draco did not miss the opportunity to add his grain of salt. He supported the statements of his mother by explaining that he too found these earrings very beautiful and that they would perfectly be well to his sister. He could really play the devil's advocate when he wanted! This time, the girl could not move back any more! She had never made drill her ears because she was afraid of having pain. Those whom she carried in the fourth year had been very practical because they were in clips, what was not regrettably the case of these.

Gabrielle knew that she was going to pass in the pan this time. The positive point was that when it would be made, she could wear all the kinds of earrings that she would want! It was well worth a small sting in every ear, no? And then, the more she looked at the pair of jewels, the more she wanted to wear them. Earrings were constituted in fact each of a ring with a rose in garnet above. It was finely chiselled and in the middle of the petals of the rose, there were three other stones which reminded her strangely those who were on her pendant and on her bracelet: an emerald, a sapphire and an amethyst. The mixture of four colours was very harmonious and stood out perfectly well. None of the colours erased the others. By seeing stones, Gabrielle had a strange thought: the emerald represented Ryry, the sapphire Draco, the amethyst represented her, but that thus represented the garnet? Or rather who? Gabrielle was very incapable to know it.

She smiles to this thought. Where from had thus come this idea? Stopping daydreaming, Gabrielle laid down arms and sat down in the armchair which indicated her the jeweller, waiting that the session of torture is finished … While the jeweller prepared the material to put her buckles, Draco explained her that normally she would feel nothing or not much. Gabrielle noticed that contrary to the Muggles where we had to keep medical earrings during a month before being able to put those whom we wanted, here we could put at once those whom we had just bought. Gabrielle thanked Merlin for being born witch to spare herself the torture to have to remove the medical to put the one she will. Five minutes and two holes later, Gabrielle was recovering from the implementation " without pain " so-called of the earrings, held on choking Draco who smiled at her of all his teeth. He seemed to say " I've told you ". She would have wanted to see him on her place to be tortured! He certainly would have lost his smile. He knew it, the traitor, it was only to reassure her! It was a scandal, she swore to take revenge!

She still had the ears which warmed. She was practically sure that they were red seen as she had the impression that they burned. Fortunately, it did not last well for a long time. She looked in a mirror which the jeweller stretched out to her. What she saw reassured her: earrings highlighted the colour of her eyes. They suit to her very well, as had said Draco to her. He would certainly not take this in the Paradise! Finally, they went out of the jeweller's shop and returned on Diagon Alley. Narcissia was absolutely anxious to offer her a present for her birthday. Gabrielle's first idea was an owl, after all her had no mailman and she could not borrow Hedwig at Harry infinitely!

Furthermore, it was dangerous to take it to the school that is why Lucius had offered Hades to Ryry. But, she also loved books and was tempted by some books at Flourish and Bott. Cruel choice! What must she choose? Finally, she says to herself that she could borrow an owl of the school as she had always done and decided to go to the bookshop. While she rummaged in all the shelves, Narcissia went out of the store stealthily to go to the magic pet shop. She had had the same idea as Gabrielle. Harry and Draco had each their own owl, she also needed one, those of the school could be followed! It was hardly careful to use them …

She had to leave Draco with Gabrielle and had him to give some money to pay the books which her daughter would choose. They had to wait for her both at the ice-cream maker of the trading avenue. When Gabrielle had stopped ransacking shelves with economy of all their treasures, she followed Draco outside the bookshop, surprised not seeing her mother. Draco ordered a cinnamon tea for his mother, a warm chocolate for him and Gabrielle took a cup of ice cream with vanilla, pistachio nut and coconut. She had always liked the ice cream in full winter! Twenty minutes later, while Gabrielle finished her ice cream under the cooled eye of Draco who drank his chocolate as if it was less twenty degrees outside, Narcissia arrived at their table. Draco had difficulty to understand his sister: the simple fact of seeing her eaten the ice by this cold looked to him even colder! He smiles by seeing his mother returning with a box under the arm and a cage in the hand. Narcissia tightened the cage to Gabrielle. Inside, there was a magnificent great brunette owl, in fact it colour was chocolate-brown.

It rained at once to Gabrielle who thanked her mother, very satisfied with this present. Sitting down next to both children, Narcissia put the box which she always had on Gabrielle's knees who looked at it, amazed.

- " Open it slowly! " She says to her quite slowly.

Opening delicately the lid, Gabrielle saw inside a magnificent blue kitten. It was a Persian, quite as Crookshank! It was blue night with blue eyes! She embraced the kitten and put a kiss on its truffle before embracing her mother. Beside her, Draco watched the kitten playing with the hair of his sister who realized nothing. It looked like a sacred comedian!

- " Thank you! But it is far too much! " Says Gabrielle when she had found the word.

- " I had left to buy you an owl but, when I saw this small kitten, I tore! I am sure that it will well get along with Crookshanks! The owl will be on behalf of Severus and the kitten of my part! " Explained Narcissia.

After other thanks and having finished ice cream, chocolate and tea, the three Malfoy decided to return to the Manor to see what Lucius and Harry made when they had left that very morning. It was the present good of more than noon( and the meal did not go delayed being served. The last one was nailed in the bed because he was sick and the first one had scarf everybody outside to be able to teach the good manners to his younger child without anybody to disturb him. It was for that that Lucius had sent Draco with his mother and his sister. Some minutes later, Narcissia, Draco and Gabrielle were returning to the Manor with all their packages.

**To Be Continued…**

Enjoyed this chapter ? A little review please ? For those who would not have understood (we never know), this chapter takes place at the same time as Ryry has his courses with Lucius. Next chapter next week ^^! I will try to update one or two chapters a week until you reach the same chapter as my French readers aka chapter 83 ^^!

Bye, Chibigoku


	31. Manners Lessons

_**Chapter 31 :Manners lessons...**_

_A __few minutes later, Narcissia, Draco and Gabrielle were home with all their purchases._

***

They put them in a corner of the lounge before going to the dinner room to eat their meal. Lucius was already waiting for them. He had left Harry eating in his chamber where a house elf had brought him a tray of food.

The little family had a lot of things to tell during the meal. Fortunately, Draco, Gabrielle and Narcissia were off enough time. So, Lucius had enough time to begin lessons with his little Ryry. The poor little panther had a good cold and was stuck to bed. For Lucius, it was a good occasion to learn a little more about his son. He couldn't find a better time for this.

- « Where is Crookshanks ? I left it in the lounge before leaving." Asked Gabrielle to her father.

- " It is in Harry's room. It ran there the second you left home. It hates being alone. It stays with Harry…" Explained Lucius.

- "Hoooo, I wish I could have show it to Crooshanks…" Say his daughter a little disappointed.

- " Show it what ?" Asked Lucius with an interrogating look.

- " The wonderful gift I bought her for her birthday, what else ! Answered Narcissia, very happy to speak about it.

- " Really ?" Asked Lucius.

- " I assume that you didn't notice, do you ? " Asked his wife.

- " I saw that Gabrielle had beautiful earrings but I didn't see anything else but all the boxes in the lounge." Answered Lucius almost had a heart attack when he saw all those boxes in his lounge. His account at Gringott's was certainly lighter since this morning.

- "You are perfectly right! Because neither of you were with us, I bought a gift for Gabrielle for each of you. The earrings are from you, Lucius!" Confirmed Narcissia cheerfully.

Having finished the lunch, she took all her family in the lounge, she was as excited as a little girl. She took the cage of the owl and showed it to Severus.

- " This owl is from your part, she will well need it in hogwarts! " Narcissia said to him.

Severus was only able to agree, he perfectly agreed with her friend, the girl would need it.

- " And here is my present! " She said while stretching out the cardboard box to Lucius who opened it and discovered a blue kitten inside.

- " A cat? " Asked Lucius, surprised because his daughter already had a cat, Crookshank.

If everybody continued to bring him animals, the Malfoy Manor would soon become the Malfoy Menagerie! Between the parrot of his wife, both cats of his daughter, both owls of Ryry and all the owls of the Manor, he could soon open a zoo! Nevertheless he held on giving his opinion in a loud voice because it would eventually again inevitably fall above him sooner or later! And then, it was necessary to be honest the small kitten was openly adorable.

- " Isn't it adorable? " Asked him Narcissia.

For any answer, Lucius held the kitten and pet it what made hum the small ball of hairs, happy to be in the warmth and to be out of its cardboard box! At this moment, Crookshank appeared at the foot of staircases. He had heard the voice of his mistress and had gone out of Harry's room to go to find her.

- " You already have found them names? " Asked Lucius to his daughter while petting the small animal which slept half in his arms.

- " Not still … " Admitted Gabrielle.

- " Say me when you have found them ! Because if I have all these tiny creatures which roam in my Manor, I want at least to know how to call them! " He says to her funnily while petting the kitten, who was asleep.

- " Very well, I shall do it! " Answered the girl by showing the newcomer to her orange-coloured cat so that it examines it and decides to accept it or not.

After a fast examination of the tiny creature, the orange cat accepted it. Gabrielle was thus able to put the kitten on the ground, at the moment perfectly woken by the presence of the other cat, and let it play with Crookshank.

- " Are we going to tidy up your clothes ? Lucius has to resume his lessons with Ryry and we also have got a lot to do both … " Said Narcissia to her daughter without specifying to Gabrielle what she will have to do.

- " It is a very good idea. I believe that we shall do the practical exercises in common tomorrow, it will be better. Harry can get up, I think. " Said Lucius before leaving to join the room of the big ill ball of hairs whom was his son.

If he counted Harry with, it made three cats in the house … He would not miss more that two others have the big idea of being future animagi, as it, he would really have everything! Refreinant the shiver of dismay which went back up along his vertebral column, Lucius entered the room of Ryry, chasing away his feline thoughts and putting himself in search of the famous textbook which he had offered to his son for Christmas …

***

In Gabrielle's room, it was the complete mess! All the packages were put on her bed. Her mother and she were in full arrangement. They had practically ended. There were not more than swimsuits, underwear and nightdresses. All this resulted from the same store. Gabrielle would have preferred pajamas for winter but her mother had refused explaining her that the girls wore warm nightdresses in winter and nightgown in summer. Never, a girl wore pajamas! It was for the boys! Furthermore, they gave aswarmly as a pajamas, what doubted Gabrielle but refrained from comment.

They thus stopped tidying up everything in the cupboards of the blue sky room before Narcissia pulls her towards in the room where she spent most of her time to do the knitting, the embroidery, to arrange bunches of flowers, to play the piano and to sing. Both cats which had attended the arrangement also accompanied them there. The owl decided to stay on its perch, next to the desk of the girl. By entering this room, Gabrielle made the reflection that it pleased her in no way! She had the impression that she was going to spend hours and hours in this one! And she was far from being wrong!

- " Settle down on the sofa, my kitten, I return at once! " Said her mother before going out of the room.

Gabrielle thus sat down on the soft sofa of the small room. Crookshanks and the blue kitten climbed too above and settled down each on one of the uncountable multicolored pillows which recovered (it next to their mistress. Some minutes later, Narcissia returned with a book of the size of a textbook in hands. Gabrielle wondered vaguely what she intended to do with it.

- " Here we go! " Said hermother by settling down too on the sofa, at her daughter's right because the left part had been invaded by the cats which hummed cheerfully on pillows.

Narcissia put the textbook on her knees. Throwing at it a brief blow of eye, Gabrielle recognized the cover of a textbook of herbologie but she saw badly what her mother wanted to do with this.

- " To your opinion, Gabrielle, at what do we recognize the girls of good families with regard to the others who come from families, let us say, less indeed educated or poured into the good manners? " Asked her mother to begin a reflection which would lead her to do the first exercise with her daughter.

The girl who expected in no way this kind of questions, especially with the textbook of herbologie, took two minutes to have the time to reflect and to formulate a coherent answer.

- " Hey indeed I think that we recognize a girl of good family by her attitude, her manners, the way she expresses herself, her clothing customs and also … " Answered Gabrielle who began suddenly to understand for what the textbook was going to be of use.

A usage very different from its first usage, it was certain!

- " And also? " Repeated Narcissia to encourage her to end her sentence.

- " The way she is held, is her step? " Finished the girl.

" You are perfectly right, my angel! It is completely this! " Congratulated her Narcissia, very proud of her daughter and her intelligence which was recognized in all Hogwarts.

In these words, Narcissia got up, took the textbook and made sign to her daughter to do the same.

- " It is even with this that we are going to begin! " She says to her.

She made her sign join her. She put Gabrielle in front of her and corrected her posture.

- " You always have to keep the back straight, the head high! Bring in buttocks and stomach! Here is! Completed! " Explained her mother who corrected the position of her daughter at the same time as she explained.

By being held right, Gabrielle still gained one or two inches. She had a proud look like this.

- " You are more attractive so! " Complimented her her mother.

The girl blushes under the compliment. Narcissia got closer to her daughter and put the famous textbook on her head. She had to learn to remain straight in all the conditions. At her wedding, Narcissia had to wear a diadem of more than two kilos on her head without folding or bending the head. Nevertheless she had managed to keep the royal bearing of a queen lasting all the time of the ceremony. Later, Lucius had admitted to her to have been impressed because it was rare that somebody bears this diadem which was used for the marriages in the Malfoy family since generations.

- " Try to walk by keeping the head and the back right. The book does not fall! " Explained her mother.

Sceptical, Gabrielle sketched some steps, any youngs but does not make a success. The book fell on her feets, making her skip under the pain. Narcissia looked at this show, amused by the reaction of her daughter. When she had calmed down, Gabrielle began again the exercise under the attentive eye of her mother who measured her progress with pride. This time this, Gabrielle had gone through half of the length of the roomwhen the book fell again on her feets. Sighing, she recovered in position. She would arrive there, come what may! One needed! She wanted to honour her parents and not to disappoint them.

If her mother had managed to learn it, she would arrive there also! Seeing the determination of her daughter to make to succeed, Narcissia decided to help her a little.

- " Do not look at your feet or the book will fall. Fix a running stitch before you and never leave it with your eyes, it is the secret ! Try again! " Encouraged her her mother.

Without waiting for a single second, Gabrielle began again by following the recommendations of her mother. Even if her steps were still hesitating, Gabrielle manages to go through all the length of the room under the glance filled with pride of her mother.

- " Wonderfull ! You managed it very well! With a little of practice, you will walk like a true Lady! You have to take confidence in you and you will be the best! " Congratulated her Narcissia.

Her mother made her sign to sit down next to her to rest little. She gave her a cup of tea which an elf had just brought.

- " You were very well! Now, it is necessary for us to pass to the next exercise which asks to master that we have just made. But I am sure that you will be very well! " Began the big blonde .

- " I am already just good with this one, I do not know if I shall success there … " Said her shyly daughter between two mouthfuls of tea.

- " Never doubt your capacities, it is to show your weakness. Somebody should never can see your weaknesses or your fears, he would use it against you. " Explained her mother. Gabrielle agreed.

- " Oh! Because we are there, I am going to give you a trick. If somebody asks you an awkward question or which you do not want to answer, there is a very good means to make wait the one who has just put it to you. You take a mouthful of tea, he cannot oblige you to speak. It will give you the time to think about an answer if you have one of it or to find another question which will embarrass him. So, this person cannot oblige you to answer her because she either will not answer it. " Confided her mother on a conspirator's tone.

- " Can we also decide to change subject? " Asked her daughter.

- " Yes! A good means to change subject is to speak about time! It engages nobody and it will make, clearly to this person, understand that you are not anxious to speak about this subject, it is quite simple, no? " Answered Narcissia.

- " Indeed. What is the next exercise? " Asked Gabrielle, envious to know all that she would have to retain.

Without answering her, her mother went to a cupboard and rereleased Gabrielle's worst nightmare from it: an old pair of shoes with heels! Then, she returned towards her daughter and gave them to her.

- " The next exercise: walking with heels without falling! If you noticed, I bought you only shoes with heels. In fact, it is because we put only this kind of shoes. It is thus needed that you become used to it very quickly! " Said Narcissia by seeing her daughter threading them.

Without knowing it, she had just obliged her daughter fight her worst nightmare! This time, Gabrielle did not fortunately wear a dress, she would not thus be massacred! Getting up, Gabrielle did not make two steps that she passed by on the ground, on knees. Her mother helped her to get up and helped her to remain on her feets.

- " Your centre of gravity moved, it is not any more on the headland of your feets but towards your heels. If you lean too much on your toes, you will fall. You have to take supports on your heels. Try and walks! " Helped her Narcissia.

Giving up the urge to throw these cursed shoes through the window, Gabrielle reassembled her courage to manage to put one foot in front of the other one without stumbling. She manages to make some steps before falling again on the knees, having lost her balance.

- " Get up! If you are not capable of walking correctly, you will never do anything! "

The tone was hard but it gave the strength and the will to Gabrielle to get up and to continue. She fell again about another ten times, getting up every time with more heat and envy to succeed. Finally, she manages to cross the room without falling, the back and the head straight such as a real Lady Malfoy. Her glance fixed the small library of the room and did not move it of a millimeter. By succeeding this exercise, Gabrielle's appearance had just revealed her true nobility and the grace of the girl. Sat on her sofa, Narcissia had tears in the eyes.

Her beautiful kitten became at the moment a real lady who moved with grace and elegance. At this moment, nobody could doubt that Gabrielle was really the daughter of Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy. Unconscious of the turnover of her mother, Gabrielle returned towards her and sat down slowly in the sofa instead of collapsing inside as she made it so often in her former house. She finally had just understood what meant the name of Malfoy and all which went with. At the moment, she knew that we would forgive her no error.

If she committed one inadvertently, she would make a fool of herself. And she intended not at all to disgrace her parents or her family. She would show herself deserving of her parents and what they represented. Gabrielle took a cup of tea, waiting for the continuation of the exercises. Taking back her toughts, Narcissia took her daughter against her and kissed her. She was so proud of her!

- " Now that you are a true Lady, it remains a little more to learn! " Said cheerfully her mother.

She was going to like this part of the apprenticeship! But she knew that her daughter would succeed because she had perfectly executed the other exercises.

- " What is it ? " Asked for Gabrielle with a curious glance.

- " A Lady does isn't only be recognized by her appearance and her manners. She is also recognized for her talents and the variety of her knowledge. " Explicited Narcissia.

- " What does she have to learn ? " Asked the girl.

- " The singing, the music, the art to compose a bouquet, how to fold a compliment and naturally, how to dance without spreading out all the time! " Finished Narcissia with touch of humor.

- " All this? " Said Gabrielle, horrified by thinking of all that she again had to learn.

- " Yes my kitten! For the dance, we shall see it with your father and Harry tomorrow. Likewise for bouquets and compliments. Today, we shall take charge only of the singing and the piano. With what do you want to begin? " Asked her mother.

- " The singing or the piano … Which one is the easiest to learn? " Asked the girl.

- " It is similar! I believe that we are going to begin with the singing. As it, when you will know how to sing as a nightingale, you can come along in the piano! " Said Narcissia before pulling her in front of said piano.

Gabrielle had already seen one, it was not the problem. The concern was that there was a world between seeing somebody playing the piano and playing it herself. Narcissia placed her daughter in front of the writing desk with a simple partition of a very known song in the wizarding world while herself sat down in the piano with the same partition as she knew how to play by heart.

- " We are going to begin with notes! You are going to go up and to lower the range as this: do, ré, mi, fa, sol, la, si, ré, do, hummed Narcissia of a melodious voice. To you, try! ".

- " Doh, ré, mi , fa, sol, la, si, ré, do " Repeated Gabrielle of a voice very too much hight which would have broken any crystal being in the area. Fortunately for Narcissia, there was any in this room. A good precaution for the incidents …

The try of Gabrielle having made whistle for the ears of both cats, these were not asked for leaving the room by running to take refuge inthe Ryry's bed, good shielded from the noise, under the amused glance of Lucius who knew the apprenticeship's program planned by his wife. The only one Casimir, the unfortunate parrot of Narcissia who had landed in this room because Lucius was so to speak allergic to it, stayed in the room to listen to the voice of Gabrielle which sound like a cat in which we have just walked on the tail. This vocal performance left it speechless! Narcissia, which had get blocked ears and which had felt as ice coming down along her vertebral column while her daughter warmed the voice, decided that measures were imperative.

- " My kitten? A small advice: when you sing, bring in the stomach and the buttocks. The voice comes in the bottom from the stomach. You will have a more attractive voice as it. And do not force on the pointed, please … " Begged her almost her mother.

- " Understood! " Her daughter answered .

Gabrielle was very motivated, she had always liked singing! It was for it that without realizing it, she put too much voice(vote) in her range … She began again her range, she was also bad in spite of some improvements. Not losing hope, Narcissia made her work for another four hours. Arrived at the end of four hours, the ears of Narcissia were bleeding. Nevertheless, she was proud of her daughter. She managed at the moment to sing correctly without making whistle the ears of her auditors. With a little of training, she would manage to sing very attractive songs and to have a very beautiful voice. At the end of the singing lesson, Gabrielle's song was completely acceptable. The same Casimir, delighted to have found a partner to sing, had accompanied Gabrielle with it singing during her song.

- " I believe that your voice pleases it! Usually, it is only speaking, I had still never heard it singing previously. Congratulations! You have found an admirer! " Chuckled Narcissia, delighted with the vocal performance of her daughter.

- " I did not know that it spoke! How old is it? " Asked her daughter.

" It has only one year. Harry offered it to me for Christmas. In the fact, my small nightingale, you know that you can be on first-name terms with me, your father also moreover … " Said her mother.

Gabrielle blushes under the name of nightingale. She was much less endowed for the singing than one of these birds!

- " But Ryry and Draco always speak formally with you… " Contradicted Gabrielle.

- " Draco do it so that you learnt, normally he never do it. You speak formally with us in public or when a foreign person is at the Manor. Harry is on first-name terms with Severus too, he is your godfather, he is a part of the family … I am sure that Lucius has of to say the same thing to Ryry today. " Explained her friendly her mother.

- " Very well. I am going to try … " Accepted Gabrielle.

- " All right! Then now let us pass to the last day lesson before the dinner: the piano! I am going to teach you rudiments. Later, you will not have more than to practice. This room is permanently opened to you. Do not hesitate to come, I like to have company during my leisure activities! " Assured her the blonde woman.

Narcissia made her sign to sit down on the stool of the piano. A partition based on the desk. She knew how to read a normal partition but ignored how to read one for the piano.

- " Let us begin with the beginning. On a keyboard of piano, you have seven times all the range of notes which you just sang me right now. If you indeed notice the black keys, they are either by two, or by three. And so you spot Do. It is always to the left of the first black key when they are by two. You see? " Asked her mother who knew very well that it was a little bit delicate to explain.

- " I believe, yes. But to what are of use all the keys? " Asked Gabrielle slightly lost in front of the number of black and white keys.

- " Look, you locate the middle of the keyboard. When you found (it, you look for the beginning, that is for Do. Always to the left of the first black key. You see, here you has them all: do, ré, mi, fa, sol, la, si, do. " Explained hermother by pressing on keys while she enumerated them so that Gabrielle made well the difference between sounds.

- " To what are used the other keys then? " Asked the girl, very interested by this lesson.

She had always dreamed to learn to play the piano, but her parents did not be able to pay her lessons because it was very expensive. And now, she had her own professor at home: her own mother. It was magic!

- " The keys which I have just shown you give the " normal " sound. The more you go towards right keys, the more the sound will be high. On the contrary, more you will go towards the left more the sound will be grave. Your hands take place in the middle of the keyboard. The right hand for the high, the left for the grave. A little gift: your hands have to be round off not flattened or you risk to break yourself fingers or to have pain in hands. It seems to you more clearly? " Questioned her her mother.

- " Much more clearly! I had already read textbooks but I had understood nothing. While there, I understood everything. But how do we read the partitions? " Asked her daughter, eager to be able to begin to learn to play.

- " It is quite simple: you see that there are two lines. That of the top is the one of the sol key , all these notes are playing with the right hand. The line down is the one of the fa clef, notes are played with the left hand. For the key of sol, the first note of the line is la. For the fa clef, the first note is do. You thus see that notes are not positioned in the same way on both lines. There, you have no choice, you have to memorize the arrangement of the range on both lines. You want to try? " Asked her mother by seeing her eager at the idea of playing the piano.

- " I want! " Said the girl with a joyful voice.

Beside her, her mother laughs at so much enthusiasm. She knew that it would please her. Narcissia liked playing the piano in her spare time. Noiselessly, she took a small chair and settled down next to her daughter watching at her at first deciphering the partition then trying to play it. At the beginning, Gabrielle had difficulty in placing the fingers because she was not in the habit of moving them independently some of the others. Then, little by little the illness disappeared. She did not any more need to look at the partition then at the keyboard to play a musical note, the fingers moved of them even on the keyboard, she did not have more than to follow the partition which was in front of her and to appreciate the music which rose in the air. Casimir did not miss the opportunity to accompany Gabrielle of its singing while this one concentrated on the partition.

Arrived in the end, she was surprised to hear the parrot take back the song from the beginning and to whistle it till the end without making a single dissonance and without forgetting anything.

- " We have a good applied pupil here … " Said Gabrielle before looking at her mother.

Both roared. They left the room, happy of their day. Then, they went to the dining room where the dinner had just been served. Severus and Lucius already waited for them there. Lucius looked like satisfied with his day with Ryry, as well as Severus who had spent his in the laboratory to brew potions. After the dinner, Gabrielle wished everybody good night and went to her small brother who had not come down to have dinner because he was sick. But Harry already slept. She deposited a kiss on his cheek and went out silently of his room to join her, closely followed by Crookshanks and Yume, the name of the blue kitten which she had found while she played the piano. This name fitted it very well. She entered her room, put a nightdress and went to her bed where both accomplices already hummed in their sleep. In the passage, she petted her great brunette owl. It had silvered reflections under the light of the moon. Suddenly, Gabrielle found the name which was convenient for her owl.

- "Lune" She blew . (Moon in English)

The owl hooted its agreement. Its name pleased it. Everything went for best. By stretching out in her bed, Gabrielle thought of all which had changed in her life since her arrival the Manor . If somebody had said her a few days earlier than she would one day live in the Malfoy Manor, she would have sent him to Saint Mungo, to the psychiatry service and urgently! She fell asleep by thinking of all which waited for her the next day: the practical exercises with Ryry, Draco, her mother and her father, maybe even his godfather. A whole program!

**To Be Continued…**

This new chapter please you ? A little review please ? Thanks !

Bye, Chibigoku


	32. Thoughts and feelings III

**Lucius Hidden son.**

In this chapter, you have everything from the chapter 13 to the chapter 18!! I hope it will please you!!! Everything is in POV! I shall indicate you every time a character speaks, the place and in which chapter we are so that you did not get lost in the fic** … **

**Chapter 32: thoughts and feelings (III)****.**

_Chapter 13 (When Hermione discovers the true about Harry and try to speak with him)…_

I shall find a way to speak with him, faith of Hermione! He is just behind me, I wonder if I shall manage to read this letter over his shoulder? Nobody pays attention to me, go on! What? It is signed Lucius Malfoy, his father? What is this joke?!!? Threaten him with potions courses with Snape, this is a good idea to make him work! And as the only place where we can work is in the library, I know what I have to do: turn charge there!!!

_/ Hermione, __chapter 13/_

He took off to the library as white as a ghost! It is my luck! It is necessary to take advantage of it, it will be maybe the only one! What I am going to do with Ron, me? I know, I am going to say him(her) that I have a million homework which wait for me and that I have to go to the library to work! It is the easy excuse, but that will do my affair! I take my bag and I take off!

If he intends to work his potions, I shall enjoyed to help him!! Well, where is he? There is no one in there at the present time, I shall find him easily! Here he is! Plunged into a textbook of potions, we do not see that every day! It is a miracle!! Well, this is my only chance! Or my theory is just and he is really Harry or I completely got it wrong and I have to begin again everything since the beginning! I believe that it is better to begin by sending a small note, it will already be the beginning! I believe that that worked! He looked at me with round eyes! He makes me a big smile, why I doubted me? I knew it since the beginning! Everything is well, the interrogation can begin! Lucius Malfoy is his father? Fortunately that I already sit because that it is too much for me! Fortunately Ron is not there! He would have make a fuss and would refuse to believe it! What he can be obtuse by moment!

Harry and Draco are twins, who would have believed it? It is true that they are alike and a lot not only physically but I do not know if Harry is conscious of it … He was right to say to nothing to us! That protects him and his family. If somebody learnt that Lucius Malfoy is the father of Harry Potter, he would not be safe any more! I wonder of which side he is really. He cannot be really with Voldemort, it would mean killing his son. I doubt that he returned him his appearance to kill him then, it is a nonsense. But with this family, never say never! In any case, I am happy to have finally found him! I began to have enough to skim the castle to search him!

I have to admit that he has rather effective methods to motivate Harry so that he works his potions! I shall have thought of this earlier! I have to say that Harry has the happier face I ever saw him since he came back from holidays. I think that he passed them in Malfoy Manor, together with his father and with his twin.

VOUCHER! It is very attractive to speak about the life, but the hour goes on? If we set to work? After all, I know everything about him now or at least all that I wanted to know! Then, IN the WORK!!!

_/ Harry, in the Great Hall__, reprimanded by Hermione, chapter 14/_

Ho my God ! What is Hermione doing?! She is raving to make me work like that! I believed that I had an elephant who trampled me the head! And a migraine! Well, I am satisfied to have finally found her! I believed in a miracle by seeing her in the library and that turned into apocalypse when she made me work as a maniac! I prefer spend time working and to have find Hermione rather than to have neither the one, nor the other one! But there I tear! Hardly I had finished with Hermione that it is Draco who put me the grapnel above! E it restarted! But what they have all with their potions?!!? It is a world that! They are all maniacs with cauldrons which smoke and stinking potions! I dream! Finally there, it is rather a nightmare!

After Hermione's questionnaire, I was entitled to the interrogation in rule of Draco, what becomes moldy! I believed that he would never leave me! And height of the misfortune, they so showed me with their wretched potions about which I still have of it to dream all night long!! You speak about a night restful! And moreover, I am sure that he is going to tell everything to Father! He is not going to take place for a long time before this story arrives at his ears, I am ready to bet above! He cannot keep anything for him, this informer?!!? Here is Draco! Speaking of the devil …

He almost missed the breakfast! what? It is already the hour of the mail? It is for me? Oh, surprised! A letter of the Manor! And signed Lucius Malfoy, which luck! What is it this time? Let us see! He is delighted that I made efforts in potions, you bet! As if I had had the choice! I do not know what stops me to stangle Draco in the middle of Hall! I am sure that nobody would see it! Well, we calm down! It is necessary to go current! What a luck, it is still potions! The old greasy bat, one more time! That changes of usually! I have to recognize that with the extensive training which I had, it has never seemed to me so simple! I have almost the impression to fall asleep! For once, the teacher can say nothing, everything is completed! That surprised you, my small Severus? Fortunately he cannot hear me because I shall already have had the immense privilege to clean all the cauldrons till the end of the year!

Eh, what happened there? Who took me the arm? Since when he blows me the answers the Professor? He smoked his tea leaves before coming? Each time, it is another blow of Draco! He irritates me at the end to always stick his nose in my business! He cannot once take charge of him, no? And a salamander in the cauldron, that will make for you think about this! Oops, his cauldron jumped him in the face! It was what already the potion of the day? The Teacher has scarf everybody outside! I do not know why, but I smell that I'm in trouble! He embarks Draco to the infirmary, I believe that I am going to come with, that worries me all the same and then, I did not want to hurt him in my small dragon, even if by moment he gets me on the nerves …

I believe that I am going to stay with him, I did not want what arrived. Besides, the Prof. seems to feel like killing somebody, it is better not to stay in the area!

_/ Lucius, in his office__, chapter 15/_

Who? What? Who shouts in my ears? Your, Severus, long time I didn't see him … What happened ? It is still Harry, each time! He is going to make me become mental with his stupidities! In any cases, he looks like miserable humor, little Severus. I believe that I have to go to see what happened in Hogwarts!

He looks like jolly gone back up! Hey indeed, it is not the shape! He looks like a little at the end … But what they have still invented me? How's that, he does not know what Draco made? He takes me for an imbecile, there! Why he called me then! To make the conversation?!!? HOW?!!? An accident? And now he says it to me?!!? About what is he speaking to me, I understand nothing! He can stop going round in circles in his explanations and going directly to the point because there, I understand nothing in his twaddle!

He begins to give me the migraine due to speaking, we would say one of these Griffindors emotional persons or worse Hufflepuff! It is maybe better to avoid saying that to him … Harry made Draco's cauldron explode ? The cauldron of Draco? He is delirious there! He smoked the leaves of his tea or the whiskey was too strong? The world's gone crazy, there! They are where? To the infirmary! It's serious? He left Harry with Draco?!! But he loses the head, maintaining I am absolutely sure there! He leaves them together while Harry made jumped the cauldron of Draco is he going mad ?

_/ Draco to the infirmary/_

What happened? Hooo, I have a headache! Wait it is wet here … But, it is Harry! What si he doing here, him?!? He cries? He cries for me? Why you cry? You regret what you did? It's not serious! He is too adorable like that! We would say a little boy who cries because he made a stupidity! It is too good-looking! He saw that I am woken. Hey! Suffocate me not! He is not light, him! I have the impression to have a koala hung on the neck! You want not to move? No, he moves not! We would say a big cuddly toy or a cat rolled in ball. In the help, it is warm! He continues to cry, I am going to drown myself! In the infirmary no more! Stopped dipping my shirt, Ryry? I do not miss more than frogs and fishes in the puddle and the small ducks! Like that, I shall have everything!

Stop him, have pity! It is a true fountain! He is sorry about what he made? It is too kind! I shall recover from it, it is not so grave! Severus, hee , maybe a little less … I shall like to know why he did that he had a good laugh, no? What I watch him? Honestly, me too. I prefer not to say it to you, but I too, I had it have a good laugh. To spy on people, it is not my thing! I am sorry, my Ryry, but I had no choice. I had to follow father's orders … He has to understand that father worries about him, he never writes to him.

He also wants to know what takes place here. It is normal, I believe that all the parents would worry that their children do not write while they are far from them, no? He has never had somebody to take charge of him, he does not understand … He will learn … Finally, I hope! The relatives, they are made to worry about us! It is necessary to say that his Muggles does not have largely take charge of him, if he does not know it … Put my twin in a Muggle family, what an idea! But I do not have to judge Father, he did what he has to do! Even if it is really strange … And why to have returned him like that suddenly? We would rather have said that Father had lost him and that he had hardly just found him. But how was he able to lose him? He looks like well in my arms. He is for the warmth. He sleeps! I have no impression to have my brother in my arms rather a kind of big frightened kitten which looks for the heat. But he, it is the human heat for which he looks, not the fire of a fireplace.

It is really bizarre, I have to stop thinking, I become crazy, that's sure!

_/ Harry, __chapter 16/_

A short nap from time to time does not hurt! I believe that he does not want to mad at me! That reassures me! I was really afraid this time! That would really have been stupid to break our friendship for so little! Who it speaks? We can never be quiet here! Oops, it is the potions Professor! What is he doing here? There is also Father with him … Why I have the impression that that is going to again fall above me? Say what, say what? About what they speak? What they forgot to say to me? Why we never say anything to me? Finally, forget It! I want not to know! Severus, my godfather?!!? They are sick or what? He can not see myself in paint!

That falls well, me either! Finally, it is true that he helped me well before … He maybe is not so sticky as that? Why I made exploded the cauldron of Draco? It's his fault, Father! I've done this because I had enough to have a spy stuck on me! But, I see badly saying to him that! It is better to say nothing, that will still avoid me troubles! I find that I have it already widely enough! The only thing which consoles me, it is that Draco looks like as well short of words as me. He does not know what to answer either! Where is he gone our big speaker, the Slytherin Prince? Left in smoke! He displayed everything to Father without forgetting anything and in a understandable way while he does not even have to breathe before the end of the explanation! He deserves applauses! I shall not have wanted to be on his place! I faltered three words before dropping, it is for that that he took my place! That, it is my older brother! Finally, I consider good that I like him even if he is a little bit sticky by moment! And then, he is very nice, that I have to recognize it! I dream here is the Professor really doing humour ? I shall really have seen everything today! It is not my fault if Draco'shirt looks like a pond! Finally, so a little all the same …

I consider good that I a little helped him! That's right! And Draco who pushes me even more! Clearly that it is not raining in the dulled castle! A fountain, I am a fountain, me?!!? The same true step! I had a dust in the eye, it is everything! Why I do not write in the Manor house? I know nothing about it ! Neither what to write, nor how to write! And then write to whom? I know not what to tell him, me! I am not going to say him : the weather is beautiful, everything is well, yes? A letter a week?!!? So much that that? But what I am going to write I? Ah Draco is going to help me … It is good but that do not tell me what I am going to write him, me!

Me finally, I believe that I shall find two or three well words to be scrawled to him so that he is satisfied. That should not be so difficult, no? That seems to please him that we say to him that. That's fine! The studies? What, what have they my notes? E in every subject?!!? Is he going mad? He wants that I made this how, me?!!? I have to bribe the teachers or who? I shall never arrive there. One A, in the limit but E, that would like of the miracle! Without speaking about the History of the Magic, it is downright impossible! This course is better that a sleeping drug! The Prof. arrives, he has no again opened the mouth that I already sleep! How am I going to take notes if I sleep, me?

Ha voucher! If our dear godfather helps us, it is the an other thing! Finally, if he helps us so much that current, it is the other thing !I shall have bet it! He is not going to help us for the homework! Sadist! Well, a little help is never of refusal! And then, if he puts it a little oh his, I am sure that we shall have very good notes! Then, that goes to me very well! What?!!!? To redo the potion? Now? Ha not!! I want not!! Help me!!!

_/ Lucius, __Chapter 17/_

I was sure of it! The poor boys! Severus is going to make them work until their potion is correct! I shall not like being on their place! But on the other hand, it will teach them to enjoy theirself during the courses! They deserved it well! They have to learn to take the courses seriously! And then, a small punishment from time to time cannot hurt them! They do not look like delighted to have to return to dungeons to brew potions! But it is for their good! Then, they will make with! And then, Severus is not as sinister as he looks like it, far from there! Draco knows him, but Harry not. It will be for him the opportunity to discover real Severus. He has to learn to rely on his godfather and on me too. With all that he already arrived at him, he has difficulty in granting his trust to somebody at the moment. HE has to learn again to rely on the others. I believe that this experience will make him the biggest good!

They look like so sheepish the one as the other one! Well, we are going to begin by drying the shirt of Draco and later, I shall take them back to dungeons to be certain that they went there. You never can tell what could pass them by the head! Nobody except for us? Completed! I am going to be able to say to them goodbye correctly without the barrier of appearances as at the station. I believe that Ryry looked sad by leaving in the train and disappointed enough. But he has to understand. I can spend more time with him during the holidays. He will have the time to learn to know me really. Well, everything is said, I am going to be able to return to my work! My desk soon collapses under files! Even if this small entertainment made me the biggest good! And let us not forget the ultimate recommendations before leaving or they would eventually believe that I turn into Hufflepuff!

_/ Draco, room of potions/_

That, it is really the end!! Of my life, I have never redone a potion!! Well, it is not the whole but faster I shall have begun, faster I shall have ended it! I am going to help Ryry every time we shall have a potion to be made! Like that, more problem!where is he going now? He went to the reserve to look for ingredients! I believe that Severus is with him, that's fine! Like that, he will not make stupidity! But where are they all? Has more anybody there here? I have already finished my potion for ages and Ryry did not begin it even yet! It is not possible, that! Ha! They return, it is not too early! I am going to be able to observe Harry making his potion. If he did not make stupidity this time! Then there, ha! He succeeded straight off! It is completed! Same Severus can find nothing to say against it! My Ryry is endowed when he indeed wants to apply a little! Well, because everything is finished, we can go to put our affairs in the dormitory and to go to the Great Hall for the dinner, it is brilliant!!

_/ Harry, chapter__ 18/_

What does he still wants with us, the Headmaster ? A new reform? He loses the head or which?!!? What I have the impression to know this system … That reminds me the notation of the Muggle school! They did not all the same go to prick the Muggle system?!!? Certainly, liking Muggles is good but it is necessary not to exaggerate all the same! Let us remain wizards! He cut me the appetite with this story!

_/ Draco, sat__ at the table of Slytherin Table/_

That's it, what happened next? He suffocated with one of his candies in the lemon? They decided to fire the stupid pupils? That's fine He wants what, there? A reform? He is not good or what?!? It is very well the notation system! Who is the idiot who voted for that to the Board of Governors? Another madman! It is necessary to lock them! To Azkaban and hurriedly, it is serious there! And what we make if we get it all wrong in the "examinations"? We plant cabbages? Soon, they will fire in dices to know if we pass in superior year! Where goes the world?!!? Work regularly, what has a hard time! What I made to deserve that? Ryry has no an happier face than I, that reassures me! It is already that! Other pupils either moreover! And Father who wants one E in every subject! How we are going to do that , us? We are not going to work day and night, either!

_/ Hermione, at the table of __the lions/_

How?!!? From where goes out this reform? But it is scandalous!! They want all to kill us!! I am going to have to work even more to make a to succeed! Without speaking about Ron! I am going to have to drag him of strength and chain him in the library so that he works! Already that he does almost nothing more! At least, I am quiet for Ryry! I am sure that Draco will make him work! It is very well! What an idea to copy the Muggle system! It is not because that works home that it is necessarily to bring it here! It is an aberration! Worse, a scandal!! If I put the hand on the one who voted for that, I believe that I choke him on the spot! Just to have the satisfaction to remove this reform!

_/ Draco, in the library/_

Divination, divination … Where is this bloody shelf? Ryry takes charge of the history of magic and I of the divination, it is fair. I wonder where he is going to find notes. But I rely on him, he will not disappoint me! Then, I was there where already? Ha yes, the symbols and the interpretations of divination. A beautiful tissue of stupidities to my opinion, but good it is for the program … In more with this old owl … It is not Ryry who is on the other side of the shelf? What does he do? Who is he calling, there? Hermione? Granger! He calls Granger?!!? He is crazy or what?!!?

_**To Be Continued...**_

A little review , please? The last chapter like this next week and thenr we take back the main story of the fic! Kisses, Chibigoku


	33. Thoughts and feelings IV

In this chapter, you have everything from the chapter 19 to the chapter 24!! I hope that it will please you!!! Everything is in POV! I shall indicate you every time the character which speaks, the place and in which chapter we are so that you did not get lost in the fic …

**Chapter 33: thoughts and feelings (IV)**

_/ Draco, in the library/_

Divination, divination … Where is this scarf shelf? Ryry takes charge of the history of Magic and I of the divination, it is fair. I wonder where he is going to find notes. But I rely on him, he will not disappoint me! Then, I was there where already? Ha yes, the symbols and the interpretations of divination. A beautiful tissue of stupidities to my opinion, but it is the program … And with this old owl … It is not Ryry who is on the other side of the shelf? What is he doing? Who does he call, there? Hermione? Granger! He calls Granger?!!? He is crazy or what?!!?

_/ Draco, in the library, __chapter 19/_

She kisses my Ryry?!!? She is crazy, no? What they say, I hear nothing! Ha yes, it is better there! She has some voice Granger when she roars! Perfect! At least, I hear everything now! The notes of History of Magic? He wants to ask Granger for them? Why not! It is the only one who does not sleep during the courses … He is a genius, my Ryry, when he wants finally especially when it is necessary! She stands firm! She wants not to give him her notes! That is going not to kill her to lend them to us five minutes, no? I dream! He makes her the eyes of beaten puppy, he will still kill me this one! That works! She cracks give him !I bet that she just gives them to him because she knows that I am more endowed than her, there! It is a scandal! You should never laugh at the misfortune of the others!

Even if generally, I am always the first one! I loathe when that falls on me! Well, for once it is for the good cause! She is going to make it! Just so that Ryry has a good note! I like this girl! Weasley does not work current, excellent news! Disappeared? How's that my Ryry disappeared? They are all delirious! He is under their nose! How Malfoy? It is Potter who disappeared, not my Ryry! And why she seems so close to him as with Potter? Unless not, it is impossible! And nevertheless … The only possible explanation is that my Ryry is … Saint … Potter!! I believe that everything turns around me. Everything falls out …

What happened ? Why am I on the ground? Who crush me, there? I have the impression to have a koala collided on the neck, like in the infirmary. It is Ryry … No, it is Potter! My small brother is only a lie … He played with me, he hates me … He speaks to me … He murmurs to my ear, he seems so sad, I believe that he is going to cry … I am again going to have a pond on my shirt, help please … Did I dream about my small brother? No, he was very real. I had finally somebody with whom to amuse me and who understood me.

Somebody who did not judge me, who really knew me. Can I spoil everything now? No, I have finally a small brother. I know that he likes me. I do not want to spoil our friendship now. He is not the one that I knew before. It is the real Harry whom I know, not the one who plays the heroes as we expect him to do. I know that he is sincere when he says that he did not want to lie to me I feel it. I either, I do not want to lie to him by saying to him that he is nothing more for me. I shall miss him too much at the moment. Few imports me whether he was Harry Potter before, he is Harry Malfoy now and it is all which counts.

It is my small brother and I like him, no matter what he does and who he really is. Potter was only an illusion, Ryry Malfoy is the reality. Yes, it is my Ryry and it is everything! I take him in my arms to calm him. I like him, this bird there! I like ruffling his hair! He looks at me with the big wet green eyes. How could I not see anything before? He is always so crazy! He always had a gift to bring troubles! He remains as motionless as a statue. I put a kiss on his cheek to show him that I am not angry with him and that nevertheless he is my small favourite brother . He apologizes, it is really too much cabbage! We would say a poor kitten with ears and low tail which knows that he made an enormous stupidity! Say that I wondered why he reminded me a kitten. It is a lion, finally he was! He is now with us snakes and he stays there! Behind him, Granger remains motionless silently; she looks at us as if she had never seen me. So what? I am not going to roar on my small Ryry, no? If I had paid a little more attention, I shall have guessed it at once seen the number of blunders which he made since the beginning!

Apparently, Granger was faster than I this time! It is like that better, otherwise I would certainly have rejected him. Severus knows? I shall have wanted to see that! And take a photo, naturally! Without a warning, I roar by imagining the head of my godfather by discovering the truth on Ryry, the poor copies had to suffer … Speaking of the devil and he appears! He frightened me by arriving like that! I have a fragile heart, me! He embarks us all three on his office, what does he want with us? He does not look like surprised to see us with Granger …

_/ Severus, arriving in the library/_

I have two words to say to the twins, if I could find Miss Granger and convince her to help them, that would arrange me but it will not be simple. She is stubborn like a dragon and then she is Griffyndor! That is not going to facilitate me things. She ,at least, I am sure to find her in the library! She will soon have stopped destroying all the books which are there! Here is! With … Ryry and Draco? Seen the head of Draco and the small appearance of Ryry, I bet that Draco discovered everything. That does not seem to take place badly. Miss Granger says nothing either. How's that I emptied a bottle of whiskey by correcting copies by learning the true about Ryry? It is defamation! I have never done that I! While telling things like that the students tell that I am in vampire! Anything! Voucher. Armistice of gossips, I have to speak to them. But not in the library, I take them in a classroom at the bottom of dungeons.

I show them the small lounge hidden at the bottom where I let them settle down. I let them discuss while I order some tea and cakes to an elf before settling in my armchair. The atmosphere is quiet) and relaxed. Bizarre that Draco gets along with Miss Granger, but so much the better for me! Draco looks like irritated after his father. Lucius is going to hear about this story! Rather him than me! Anyway, he has to expect it. That had to arrive sooner or later. That will occupy him one moment! He who so misses his children in his office with his papers, that will occupy him! I believe that the fact of saying to him how I discovered everything calm little Draco. He makes fun of me even more! Even Miss Granger laughs, we shall have seen everything!

The tea arrives and the silence falls again. They are all eating cakes. I believe that it's time to return to the skin of the professor! I ask them what they intend to do for this wretched reform. Why that does not amaze me that Draco thinks that she comes from Lucius? It is true that that would indeed look like him but you should not exaggerate all the same! He is not crazy either! I ask them what they were doing in the library. Miss Granger tries to made Weasley work? She has courage! He does not work anymore! It is not as if he already made a lot before, but there, it is anything more! Harry who looked for her for the notes of History of Magic, the seen classic that it is the only one not to sleep during the course.

Even I, I shall have badly had to remain woken till the end. And Draco looked for the divination. It's good, they get organized slowly! They do not know what to do to revise? The three better students of the school? It is really the end, there! Because they do not know, me I know even if that is not going to please everybody! I believe that my idea woke them! Nobody looked like against my idea to work together. That should indeed work then! Anyway, they have no choice! The mutual aid is the only solution or they will all sink! Everybody agrees? Perfect! It does not more remain than to get organized!

_/__Hermione, chapter 20/_

To work with Harry and Draco? Why not! It will certainly be more enriching than with Ron! And at least I am sure that I can work without being disturbed! Where have I to sign? It will be necessary to pay attention on the practical tests! They are very capable of taking out us of meanness! For the divination, we can only learn everything and pray so that we fall on an easy work and a possible practical test! The History of Magic? He is right Draco! But I, I have an trump card in the sleeve and that, I am the only one to know it! I was right! They are all open-mouthed even the teacher! How's that, I missed my vocation for Slytherin? He is well placed to say that to me, Ryry! Ha voucher? Draco did not know that it was because of him that Ryry had gone to Griffyndor? But about what they speak all day long? Of weather?

_/Severus/_

Slytherin? Harry in my house? And now we say it to me! Sacrilege! We steal me my students! And in the fact, she made the same things ? Very good question Draco! That also interests me! Slytherin also! Thus like! Why that does not amaze me?!!? My two better elements are crossed to me under the nose! But we are going to rectify it at once! Minerva will have to fill her students quota somewhere else that in mine! That will make for her feet! The Cup belongs to me! She should be on my desk for six years! This year, she will belong to me! I am going to decorate my desk with! The first one who tries to pinch her to me, I will kill him! Stop!

At first, it is necessary to know if she wants to come in my House! That's right, not be made of false enjoyment! But it is necessary to be honest: choose between Weasley who does nothing more and the twins with whom she can work and enjoy herself, I am already certain about her answer! I am going to ask her all the same the question by professional concern. She said yes!!! I was sure of it! I am going to win the Cup!!! Hum … WE are going to win the Cup. It is the students who win points not me. I deprive it only to the others … Even if that also helps … And so much whom we are there, are they others like that who left? No, nobody? What a pity! I wonder what she managed to dig out of the old man Binns … Draco asks her, it is perfect. Well, a small blow of magic wand and hup! She( has a new uniform of Slytherin! The green and the silver suit her very well! A what? QCM? It is what that? Another new Muggle invention!!?

Certainly, they are all madmen! A very precise questionnaire? It is interesting that! I feel that I am going to revise my system of homework to replace some some by that, I am sure that it will be very funny. And it will certainly be much less long to correct! An answer: a point, no answer: 0, bad answer: a point less. Notes are going to be bloody! Perfect! There will be some more of work in the course of potions! But on the other hand,Harry is right. With the similar method, I am going to drag myself the dunces still during forty years! Help me! Salazar and Merlin spare me that! I see only a single solution so that everybody makes a success: keep repeating my course during the two hours every time! I am soon going to be able to buy myself a parrot who will repeat them instead of me, that will rest me!

_/__Severus, chapter 21/_

It is over for the revisions! Least that we can say, it is that they put all theirs heart in the work all three! Due to intending them to recite their courses, I am soon going to be able to take the examinations instead of them! Every evening, it is the same thing! They arrive, they revise and learn by heart the courses by engulfing the tea, the cakes and the cake pastries of the house elves. During this time, I correct the copies which are about to dawdle on my desk. And I ask them questions to see if they held everything! That seems to go. I am very satisfied to have finished with these studies! I shall have already lost my head with all that they have to learn! It is brainwashing! Thanks to the Ministry to take charge so well of the education of our children! You bet! He dulls them, yes!

Fortunately the Board of Governors is there! Otherwise, they would have already put us of these stupid subjects! We have already the courses of Muggle cooking or to do fashionable Muggle household! It is the total frenzy! Fortunately, thanks to the good care of Lucius, all the idiots who proposed this kind of things already took the door. It is necessary to say that he is well right. The education is one thing, the crazyness is the other one. By speaking about Lucius, the twins were not supposed to write to him? They just come back from Divination, History of the magic and Magical Creatures, let us see it! They seem all very tired. I call her now by her first name. She is very nice with me finally. Other students also seem to appreciate her. It is a true small genius, the Cup belongs to us. That, I believe that the others understood it. With these three, the other Houses will not make the weight! I am going to let them learn for the next examinations before speaking to them about Lucius, it is better! Finished revisions? Perfect! Let us pass to Lucius! They seem to have completely forgotten their promise! They make one of these face! I know one who is going to be packed when he will know that! That's it! They are going to write him a small word and then here is!

I am sure that Draco is going to take advantage of it to have his small vengeance with his father … It is moreover surprising that he did not land yet here! It has been two weeks since they wrote him … It is good that he learns the patience! He risks to need it with these both!

_/ Lucius, in his office__ of the Malfoy Manor /_

Another new law for the protection of Muggles? Certainly, it is raining there every day at the moment! It would really be necessary to lock all the idiots who lay them to us! Or then send them to live with Muggles! Like that, they would be satisfied! Who I s this? Hedwige? What is she doing there? It is already the hour of the mail? Let us see that. A red envelope? It is a declaration of love? No, worse!! An howler!! Too late, she exploded! It is the magnificent voice of my small dragon. What is it this time ? Ryry? He knows everything? He writes me only to say me that he discovered everything! It has been a long time since I know it, me! Ryry and Harry Potter are only one, it is not a new thing! Even Severus knows it! Even if he did not ask for it so much … The reform? Which reform? Haaaa!!!!! This reform! I had already forgotten it! I am there for nothing, there! Even if a little of supplementary work will not hurt them! We do not die for so little! In any case, according to me! For once, he will work a little more, it will not hurt him!

Sending me an Howler for that, what an idea! I loathe when she pulls me the tongue! I hope that Harry's letter will be more cheerful! I have already enough bad news in this wretched paper without that they come to add me both! And then, if it was so terrible, Severus would have already written me, no? Here is the letter of Ryry, let us see that! For once that he writes me, I hope that they are good news In summary: rotten reform and Hermione Granger in Slytherin. It is too much for a single man to digest all this! A Muggleborn girl in Slytherin! I need a glass, there! I believe that I am going to meditate my answer until tomorrow because otherwise I believe that I am going to write anything! Besides, I will need to correct this familiar style, what an horror! It is refreshing but regrettably not very in compliance with the image of Malfoy. He is going to need me to rectify it during the holidays …

_/ Hermione, lounge__ of Severus, the next day/_

Hedwig is back! She returns with the mail of the Malfoy Manor . There is a letter for Draco, one for Ryry and a parcel for me? Harry and Draco had one too. That does not seem to amaze them … Why would Lucius Malfoy send me a parcel? It is really strange! It is the word even if nothing more amazes me at the moment! I go to see what it contains … The curiosity is really a bad fault! Draco pulls a face! His father had send him his "thanks" for the magnificent howler he sent him … Harry has the more satisfied face. He has the very joyful face! Bizarre! And if I opened this package? I want to know what there is inside! Let us see : biscuits and candies in the form of animals and of sprites, there were also fairies and fruits! I know this smell! It is of the almond paste! My good-looking sin! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I am going to write him to thank him! I cannot come during the holidays, I am going to ski in France with my parents … What a pity! It seems that the Malfoy Manor is magnificent and very ancient! I shall certainly see it the next time! I am going to send my letter with an owl of the school. Hedwig looks like a little tired …

_/ Severus, day of the examination of potion__s/_

I so repeated my courses that I believed to lose the head! The first one who misses his potion or who dries on the subject, I kill him!! No, better: I deprive five hundred points of his house for incompetence! My small brilliant trio seems to take out there perfectly! It is very well! It is necessary to say that after DFCM and Botanic, the end of the examinations approaches! It is time! For everybody, I think. The teachers are tired as well as the students. I believe that everybody looks forward to the holidays. I believe that the test of Herbology was rather depraved for my three small geniuses. I am sure that she made it deliberately hard! She wanted to clamp my Slytherins! Fortunately that Hermione had her cat. A funny bird also that one! But at least, it is of use to something!

Frankly, nobody can come to say me that I gave a difficult subject! To write something about the bezoar, it is the child's play! They know it since the first year. Even if I am sure that there will be always at least an idiot who will not know how to answer … At the end an hour, let us collect copies and let us see the massacre! At least, some had a lot of inspiration! Potions do not look like too much missed finally in my House. For others, we shall see later …

_/ Lucius, __waiting for the mail in his office/_

Here is Hedwig! Let us see the good news! I hope that they succeeded or that is going to bard! Well, I do not worry too much … Between Severus and Miss Granger, the twins do not have to be unemployed! It is very well! Perfect! It was time somebody shakes them a little! For once, I am going to begin with the letter of Ryry. He has the art to put me in a good mood with his style of expression! That does not seem to have badly taken place so! Ha ha ha! I shall be kind enough to see that with the Whomping Willow! Least that we can say, it is that comments are brief! It is necessary to be completely crazy to send students to look for seeds on the willow! Fortunately that they had this cat! It is really damage that Miss Granger does not come to spend the holidays here! I shall like to see her and this cat also! He seems as intelligent as his mistress! Well, let us pass to Draco. I imagine that I am again going to hear about this reform for a long time. That, that's the last straw! He wants that I come to look for him! And what else?!!? If he survived this long, he is not going to die for a week furthermore! Does Harry complain? No! Then, it is because everything is well! For once that he makes efforts, I would not especially like to slow down him in the moose, it would be really inhuman, is not it?

_/ Severus, in his lounge where he began to set the__ flu/_

More than one week before the holidays! More than seven days before leaving this lunatic asylum! It is really time! One day furthermore here and I am going to be able to join in Saint Mungo as a matter of urgency! My only consolation, it is because all the students had good notes in my examinations! It is already that! I cannot it any more and the children either! I can't wait that that stops! I want holidays, I need it! I want to be able to sleep in my armchair plunged into my books of potions, playing chess with Draco during hours, to discuss with Lucius and Narcissia in front of the fireplaceof the Manor . I WANT MY HOLIDAYS!!!! That reminds me that I have to find a Christmas present for Narcissia! I believe that I know! I found recipes( of perfumes in a book of potions. I am sure that that will please her! I do not have more than to look for plants and for flowers. I am going to make for her a collection of rare perfumes. That's right! That is going to occupy me until the holidays! I have to take charge or I am going to become crazy! Given that my new method of teaching works, I am going to keep it! Even if I tear away hair due to repeating! It is for the good cause! It is what I have to say myself!

VICTORY!!! The tests are ended!!! IT IS THE HOLIDAYS!!! The children also are satisfied! My small trio is completely on the ground, but they succeeded! It does not more remain than to wait for bulletins! Well, I pack my suitcases and I am going to go to bed, I fall asleep, me! Finally, I am going to go to bed at first and I shall pack my suitcases tomorrow during the day having tidied up my laboratory!

_/ Hermione entering the dormitory of the boys, __chapter 22/_

The dormitory is deserted, entirely! We enter on tiptoe to spin the fright to the twins! But they are still in the bed?!!!? It is not possible!! Up!!! But nobody? They are deaf or what? I am sure that they did not pack even yet their suitcases! Fortunately that I always have the solution of everything! I very well know how to wake the similar marmots, me! We look for the good object in the pocket, we adjust the hour, we go back up the key quite slowly, we put the alarm clock between both beds, we go away fast by getting blocked ears and … DDDDRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like this alarm clock! It would wake a dead man! Miracle!! They stand, I am a genius!!! We would say ghosts, it is true that I too shall have still slept! I was right! They have not packed their suitcases yet! What they would make without me? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!! Sometimes, I wonder if they are really wizards. They pile their clothes in suitcases, everything is creased! Bravo! Ha! If only they had followed the courses of the fourth year, they would know how to pack their suitcases in two time, three movements! Let us see, want I to help them? No?! I am going to make them simmer a little, that will teach them! They really influence me, these both! I turn completely Slytherin!! But it is not grave! I like teasing them these both! They are soon going to beg me to tell them how to do! My kindness will lose me! I am going to give them the formula like that we can go to have breakfast, it stays us just five minutes … That's it, suitcases are fine! All in the shower!

Already there? They can do fast when they want! I believe that I am going to note to do that more often! Well, in the Great Hall, fast! Severus doesn't more woken than us! He has almost the nose which falls in his cup of coffee! He either does not still have packed his suitcases! These boys! Always everything in the last minute! They do not know how to get organized! It is not as the girls! And how they cannot do two things at the same time, necessarily that sets them three times more time, it is hopeless! Well, in the carriages everybody!! The train leaves! If somebody had said to me that one day the potions Professor would embrace me by wishing me to have good holidays, I shall have taken him for a madman! But it is true that he hides well his true personality! In fact, he is very kind, even if he is not very demonstrative! Phew, at the hour! We very almost missed it! Fortunately that I woke them this morning or we were cooked!

The trolley of candies always has novelties! Even if sweets are good, it is better not to eat to many of them ! I am satisfied that the examinations are finally ended! I am finally going to be able to rest! I believe that we need it! I think that we worked well all three of us! We should succeed without too many difficulties, but you should never advance too much! I prefer to wait for the bulletin before claiming victory rather than making me false enjoyments! We arrived! Fast, suitcases and everybody outside! My parents are already there! The father of the twins also! Well, a kiss in each of them and I leave! I believe that I visit their father and once again to thank him for his present, already completely swallowed … It is the first time he really smiles to me … No disdaining smile as usual but a true friendly smile … That suits him much better, he has at once the much more kind face. I believe that it is for that that Ryry likes him so much. I am sure that Lucius Malfoy is very different in private that in public. It is a pity I cannot go to the Manor during the holidays … I am sure that I shall have learnt fascinating things! The next time maybe … Well, lives the holidays and the ski!!

_/ Harry on the platform__ of the station/_

Phew, finally arrived! I believed that we would never be not on time! Father is already there, the parents of Hermione also. She spins us a kiss before leaving. Draco almost had a heart attack, he is not in the habit that a girl kisses him, except Pansy but that, it is another case … I dream or Father smiled to her ? A miracle, it is a miracle! Fell, here he is! He is also as stiff as usually, a true marble statue … It is terrible when we are not in the habit! Well, suitcases in pockets and in the Manor ! Outch! He could warn before suffocating us like that! I have not the custom! At first, he is icy and hardly here, we are entitled to everything: crushed in his arms, a kiss on the forehead and in more he ruffles our hair! I shall never be used in these radical changes there! Even if I like it…

The lounge, my idol sofa, and a nap! The tea? Very good idea! And later, in the bed! I want to sleep! Father makes us the conversation, I do not know if it is a good idea with Draco … That's it, the war is declared! What I said! At first the reform and after me, the poor man, I hope that he had the time to prepare ammunitions of help … I am silently going to look, that will rest me! I dream! He pretends not to know about what speaks Draco about me! I do not know if it is a good strategy, that! To my opinion, he is going to get it all wrong! Lost! Dray cracked before! What a pity! He is caught there! He takes back a little the control! Why everybody looks at me like that?!!? It is not just! It is me whom we cook now. Thank you my god, my rescuer! It is Severus who arrives! He falls sheer at least! He is going to avoid me answering the questions! I like him!

He doesn't seem in better state than we, he spreads out in the armchair without complex, I have never seen that! And Father who still makes humor! He will still kill me! And now it is Severus who makes humor on the revisions! Help! What I've done to deserve that? In more he does not make the difference between Draco and me! It is really twisting that! Father made a big effort, not to laugh at him while that is obvious in hundred metres that he died to laugh too! It is not just! Good to table and to the bed! It is not too early!

_/ Draco at the bottom of his bed, chapter__ 22/_

Hem … What is happening? We attack me?!? No, not the tickle!!! Traitor, not that!! Help, I do not bear the tickle! Ryry!!! He comes to invade me into my bed!! Wait a little, little demon! We go to see if you, you bear the tickle. In the attack!! We make least the proud now, eh? It is completely folded to laugh! It is well made for him! We do not attack people in the back! Then who begs to stop now?! He goes to see what he costs to torture people! Niark, niark!! To stop? Now that I can also enjoy myself? No, not envy! I enjoy myself too much!! They are the holidays, I've the right to torture him now!! He is eventually going to die from laughing in my bed! I do not want a corpse in my room, me! Well, that goes I stop! It looks like that goes better … He stopped laughing as a whale, it is good!

I'm sure we heard him laugh in the other end of the manor house! He looks like particularly in a joyful humor, Ryry, that promises for the holidays! Fortunately that I am not cardiac because Father would have already killed me with the similar entrance! I did not even heard him arriving!! Ryry either apparently seen as he has jumped and that he hangs on my neck! Koala, one more time! Oops, I believe that we woke him … Fortunately that he has the good-humoured face! Even if he seems to say that the next time we shall take a soap, seen the mine he pulls! We shall pay more attention the next time, promise! Well, it is not the whole and if we were going to wash and to get dressed before coming down for the lunch? That seems to me an excellent idea, that! Do not forget to kiss everybody.

Ryry isn't used to it yet, I believe that he is not in the habit. The pill seems to be a little hard to swallow when it is supposed to be Severus, we have a little hard time to forget the old customs, Ryry? He does not so take out there bad finally! Here is Father who makes the tour of the table to say hello to everybody. I like when he come quite ruffled and in housecoat! That so changes of usually, it would be almost funny! Horror, disaster and damnation! Bulletins!! They would not have been able to get lost, these scarfs owls?!!? On the other hand, if they got lost all the time, we would not use them … I do not want to know my marks, I do not want to know my marks, pity!!! Why everybody looks at us like that? It is what this deathly silence? We are going to guillotine somebody or who? We would believe that it is the end of the world! Everybody has eyes fixed to these scarfs parchments! They could not look somewhere else? I never have luck, me! That reassures me, for once Ryry either! He is in the same nightmare as me! Has there more that to ask that we made a success! Well, and if we opened this horror? Abbreviate my sufferings! I open it or I am going eventually have a heart attack due to looking at it! And Severus who presses us! He is of which side, him?!!? Sold, goes! He knows very well that we were not unemployed! He could encourage us, no? Well, I dash … Phew, I inhale! Impeccable results! Ryry seems to go to the slaughterhouse by going to show his bulletin to Father. Draco does not laugh, you will make the same face when it will be your tour by waiting for the verdict!

That seems to be supposed to be for Ryry, completed! It's my turn! Of the class, the panache, I made a success! Why Father looks at me like that? I always loathe waiting for the verdict! He has the gift to make me put under stress by keeping me waiting like that to scrutinize every millimeter of the leaf silently! I hate that!! Make that that stops! I inhale!!!! Father looks like satisfied! He leaves the table in two minutes and line towards his room. He is already dressed? That makes hardly ten minutes! Where he goes? I want to know!!! He wants that we stay here, nobody to accompany him, it is not just!!! Where that? Go where? To go shopping? Brilliant! We are going to be able to follow Father! Fast, we are going to dress us!!

_/ Harry__, in front of the fireplace of the lounge/_

It is good the first time when we go shopping in family, that makes for me bizarre! Knockturn Alley! How's that not? We don't leave anymore? Ha, Hogsmead … But I want to go to the other one ! Well, voucher, all right, we follow the lady without making trouble … I always loathed making the shops of clothes! But this time, I feel that that is going to be different! I have Draco and then Narcissia is very kind, I am sure that that will be fast! Express, you bet! It is necessary to try all this? Mom, help please! I want to bring in, I have pain in feet!! And I have the impression that it's only the beginning!! One kilometre on foot, that wears out, that wears out, one kilometre on foot, that wears out shoes!... One thousand from kilometres to feet, that wears out, that wears out … And then enough! I'm fed up!! I WANT TO GO HOME!!! I want my bed, my sofa of the lounge, I don't want to walk more, to try nothing more, I tear!!! He stays some more of shops? I am going to strike of the walking! I sit down somewhere and I do not get up any more, promises, sworn!!

_/ __Chapter 24/_

One minute! Where are we? I dream!! A store of underwear!! Help!!! Let me leave!!! Draco, the traitor!! He embarks me inside!! No, I don't want!!! Mom!!! Underwear? I have not need of it, me!! I want not to scroll in town clothes! They are all madmen here!!! I want to go out!! Allow me to pass!! The traitor! It is a sold, I knew him!! He wants not to allow me to pass!! Draco!! That doesn't work!! Even not the eyes of beaten dog! Save me!! He is of drill with Narcissia, I shall have known it!! Ha voucher! We are not going to make of parade?! Phew! I inhale!! Panicked, me? NEVER!! But what is she doing here? It is all the same not for us, that? Yes? Seen the size, that risks not to be for Father …

Finally I hope for him because with penguins, there I kill me! I am going to go to Hogwarts with small penguins on boxers! What if somebody discovers it? Because it is not everything? And go to it the twisted and eccentric motives! She knows what age we have, at least? Because I have not the impression of it there! It is good-looking, but pity for me! Draco has no sight too much disturbed by that, him! The traitor!! He said nothing to me deliberately, I am sure of it!! Wait a little!! If Hermione knew that!! I am going to die from shame and him too! No, bad plan! She has not to know it!! Phew, torture ended!!

Narcissia ransacked the store with all which had good-looking motives above! We are not saved! I believe that I am going to leave them sweet in the Manor, that will avoid me of unpleasant surprises!! Yes, it is a good idea, that! There is at least of what to fill three cupboards! But what I am going to do with all of this? I am soon going to be able to open a store, me! I have not the custom to be flooded with clothes, me! I have clothes at least for ten years, there! It is necessary to put in perspective: we shall not any more need to make shops for quite some time, it is already that! Where are we going ? Anything is still missing? Let us see: evening costumes! Balls, what an horror! And Draco who talk about my performance in the ball of the fourth year ! Ho, it snows outside! I like the snow! I find that magnificent! I find that any landscape is magnificent when it is covered with snow … That reminds me that I didn't see a single decoration in the Manor …

It is nevertheless Christmas today … It is bizarre! It is finished? We go home?!? Brilliant!! How not still?? A coffee ? Excellent idea, I die from cold, me! And I begin to be hungry! It is soon noon! Misery, Ron really influenced me since the time! I have the impression to hear him, it is the end! And a warm chocolate, one! Where does she go? Certainly buy a present for Father … I want to buy him one also and one for her. She is so kind with me, to thank her for all that she did for me! I believe that Draco had the same idea we are going to go out stealthily and to hurry to return before her. Like that, she will see nothing!! I believe that I have an idea! I am going to buy her a bird! I am sure that that is going to please her!! But what king of bird? Fast, in the Magic Menagerie! Owls, owls, ravens, eagles … What I am going to buy her? I am sure that the owlery of the Manor is full of it! I shall love something original, me! Who whistles like that? It is attractive and that speaks in more! But where it is? Oh!!!!!!!!! A parrot!! Very good idea!! It's miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!!! Voucher and now? What will I do of the fowl? I can not return like that to the Manor, she is going to see it! How we call the house elves? Ah yes! We slam fingers and we say their name: Winny! Phew, that works! I give her the bird and tells her to hide him in my room till this evening! Fortunately she knows what to do ! Well, it is more than the hour there! Fast, in the café !! Draco also just comes from his errand ! We were lucky, she arrives! She drank her coffee and we return to the Manor! We return quietly to the fireplace … I like the smell of the warm chestnuts …

We were entitled to a cornet each! It is too kind! I made well to buy her this present, she is really very kind with me! Maybe even too much … We are home! It looks like the elves worked well in our absence! The Manor shines with one thousand fires with all these lights, these candles and these decorations of Christmas! It is even more beautiful than Hogwarts! There are angels, feathers and festoons everywhere! It is really magnificent! They really worked hard, every room is decorated! Without speaking about the fir tree! It is gigantic! I wonder how they admitted it in the lounge … Without speaking about all the packages which are at its feet! It is a pity there are no names above! We shall see that later! Now,fast in the room before sitting down to eat, to verify that everything is well with the parrot! Disaster! Every time somebody enters my room he whistles and begins to speak! I hope that nobody will have the idea to come here!!! Winny put an attractive blue knot around the cage, it is very good-looking like that! I hope that that is going to please her! Because everything is well, I shouldd better come down before somebody comes to look for me! Phew, everybody is in the dining room but not still at table!

It was time! That falls well, I starve for this morning, me! Apparently the others also! It is only two o'clock? What it is long! Say that it is necessary to wait after the dinner while all these beautiful packages do not wait more than us! It is too inequitable!! I want to go to see closer!! Draco seems as curious as me! He does not even notice that he is losing all his pawns. It looks like today, it is not the game of chess which interests him most. To be honest, me either! The curiosity is really a bad fault! Why this clock moves so slowly? I have the impression that it has been hours since we play while that does not make even twenty minutes! Pity, I have never had patience! I would never wait till this evening! I wonder what Father is doing with his newspaper! It has been one hour since he reads the same page! Or the article is fascinating, what would amaze me or he is dreaming! It is not possible otherwise! Finally the dinner, it is not too early! I believed that we would never arrive there! More than some minutes to be before waited to know finally what these packages contain! And if they were empty? The blow of boxes with empty presents, I know! One put it full to persuade that there is full of presents and in fact, there is nothing inside! We spend hours to unpack them to find the other boxes inside and at the end, absolutely nothing! Well, that would amaze me whether it is the case here! Miracle!! We are in front of the fir tree! It is beautiful!! I like the smell of fir trees! It is much better that that one in plastic of the aunt Petunia who does not want to collect needles! It is more beautiful and natural like that! And then on a plastic fir tree, there is no smell of a true fir tree! I had seen that there were several papers different presents. It is a good idea, that! A color for a person! Five different papers for five persons, ingenious that! In a detail near: there are no names on packages! How we are going to know what belongs to us?!!? In more colors and the motives correspond to nothing! It is really twisted as idea! Father brings out an envelope of his pocket, each time there are above the correspondences between colors and names! It's a cheat, that! We would imagine us in a ceremony of valuable discount! We let people simmer before announcing the result, it is sadistic that! Finally! Thus red with reindeers, it is for me! It has a good package of it there! It belongs to me all this? Inconceivable! But what they bought everything? Well, that the big unpacking begins! Let us see seeing: feathers, ink, food for owls from Narcissia, here is somebody who has the practical spirit! That falls well, I began to miss parchments! Then books of potions, astronomy and history on the life of the wizards, more ingredients for potions from my dear godfather Severus, why doesn't it amaze me ? It is the diverted way to say me that I have a general knowledge level with daisies? It is true that that cannot hurt, but voucher you should not exaggerate in the other way either! I am not Hermione! It is her the bookworm, not me! Let us pass in the continuation: a wooden wizard chess set and a whole outfit of games which I did not know on behalf of Draco. I like games, it is my passion! There looks like the Monopoly, I wonder how we play it! I am sure that Hermione will want to play it at the start of the school year(in autumn)! She too likes that! And to finish, the cherry on the cake: the indispensable textbook of the savoir-vivre, the novels and the games of logic on behalf of Father. What can I say? Novels, I like! The games of logic, I like! And for the textbook, I believe I don't have the choice … I am going to garage it at the bottom of the library! Over there, it will not annoy me!

Draco looks happy with his presents, as Father and Severus. Narcissia has not unpacked my present yet! It is the moment to ask if that pleases (her! She remains stunned in front of the parrot … It is good sign or not? It looks like it please her! She made me three times the kiss to thank me. On the other hand, Father has the sharply less packed face,I wonder why? He does not like birds? Well, the official ceremony of presents is finished, we can go to go to bed now? I collapse of sleep, me! Draco as well to what as it seems to me … Well, good night! Father calls us? What he wants with us? How's that he has another present for us? It is the day today! It is what, that? A pendant? It is attractive! There is a panther and a dragon engraved above! It is not bad! It is silver and also chains it. We had the same. There is my name and my date of birth behind, as on that of Draco. It is a portkey which will return us directly to the Manor ? He takes precaution with all which takes place! But I believe that he is right, that will be certainly useful for us some day! Having thanked him, Draco and I let us spin each in our room with a single idea in head: thread a pajamas and go to collapse each in the bed! Tomorrow, it is 25, I wonder what we are going to do? I shall like that it snows to make a fight of huge balls of snow in the park with Draco. For once that we can enjoy oursselves without that there is somebody to judge us. We would not risk to do that to the school! I have not envy to think of the school for the moment, I am very here! I believe that these holidays are going to be very interesting and instructive! I am lucky, it snows outside! It is promised! Tomorrow, I embark Draco outside and we make a huge battle! Too bad if Mister Draco is sensitive to cold! He is so going to run that he is going to warm himself alone …

**To be continued…**

That pleased you? A little review , please? The next week, the common training of Ryry and Gabrielle! Without forgetting Draco for the model! Kisses and have a good week, Chibigoku


	34. Practical exercices

Chapter 34: practical Exercises …

Stretching out in her bed, Gabrielle thought of all that had changed in her life since her arrival at the Manor . If somebody had told her a few days earlier than she would live one day in the Malfoy Manor , she would have sent him to Saint-Mungo, to the service psychiatry and urgently! She fell asleep by thinking of all which waited for her the next day: the practical exercises with Ryry, Draco, her mother and her father, maybe even her godfather. A whole program! The following morning, Gabrielle came down for the breakfast still half asleep. Behind her, followed Yume and Crookshanks who waited too to sit down to eat.

She settled down on her usual place after the ritual of rigorous embraces in the morning. In front of her, Harry had eyes in the vagueness; he was still half in the arms of Morpheus and saw hardly his sandwiches in front of him. He swallowed them bit by bit. He still had a sore throat with all that he had coughed and had as a result an hard time to swallowed. Calling Tipy, Gabrielle asked her to bring some honey. Without asking for the opinion of Harry which had seen nothing, because completely in his dream, she gobbles up two serving spoons of honey in the cup of warm chocolate of her small brother under the examiners glances of her parents and Draco and that amused of her godfather who understood well what she had made.

Taking his cup of chocolate and suspecting nothing, Harry drank a mouthful of the mix before basing rashly his cup on the table, an expression of pure disgust on the face. He seemed to suffocate with the mixture which he had just swallowed. Seeing the smile of his big sister, he guessed that she was the instigator of this bad joke.

- " Yurk! What did you put there inside?" He asked her, demoralized by the vile taste of what was some seconds before was a tasty mug of smoking warm chocolate.

It is some honey! Like that, you will not have a sore throat any more! " She answered him amazed at his reaction while she indeed wanted to help him.

The only answer which she obtained from her brother was that he pulled the tongue, with an offended expression. Apparently, the mixture was not for his taste!

- " You are not going to make a cheese! It is for your good! " She says to him, exceeded by his negative reaction while she only wanted to help him.

In front of Harry, Draco (suppressed his laughter in his own sandwiches by seeing the downcast appearance of his twin and his horrified expression. He was at the first place rooms to see his reaction! For nothing in the world, he would have wanted to miss that! Harry mumbled something that nobody understood. Seeing her small brother jibbing to swallowing his chocolate, Gabrielle made him sign swallow it. He refused with a sign of head.

- " If you do not like the taste, catch yourself the nose and swallow just like that, that will pass alone! " She encouraged him.

In fire-back and especially because everybody fixed the scene with attention and seemed to laugh at him, Harry inhaled a big blow before gobbling up all the liquid contained in his cup of chocolate. Then, he threw himself on the teapot, fills his cup of smoking tea and swallowed it of a line to make cross the taste of his chocolate transformed into poison by his charming and thoughtful big sister under the glance of his parents, his godfather and his twin who seemed to agree with the girl.

When the event was finished, Lucius decided to enjoy himself still a little.

- " If I had known that it was also simple to gull to you that, I would not so much have got tired yesterday evening with these phials! " He says to Harry with a derisive smile. This one was only able to agree silently.

- " What is the program of this morning? " Asked Severus to change subject.

The small scene which had just taken place had amused him and put in a good mood.

- " Gabrielle and I are going to occupy us with bouquets and compliments this morning. Narcissia answered him.

- We are going to take charge of the mail … Explained evasively Lucius.

- And in the afternoon? Asked Severus.

- We are going to make a common course for them. You know, about the 31th … Clarified Narcissia without revealing what she intended to do.

In that case, I would come to see in the afternoon, a little of help cannot hurt them! " Proposed the godfather who knew very well what was going to happen the afternoon, he already knew it will be to roar. But for now, the three children did not still know it …

When the breakfast was ended, Narcissia and Gabrielle went to the same room as the day before while Lucius and Harry went to the office of the tall blond . Having forgotten something in his room, Harry went to it before going in the office of his father. This one was there already, the nose plunged into papers. He made sign to his son to approach. The boy sat down on a chair on the other side of Lucius desk and waited. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

- " You know, Harry, I do not intend to eat you … " He says to him funnily, while making him sign come next to him.

Harry obeyed and before realizing it, he was sat on the knees of his father who ruffled his hair cheerfully to relax him. Harry was very embarrassed, he was not any more four years old …

- " Relax! There is no reason to be hampered, kept silent know! Even in twenty years, you will always be my baby! " Said his father with a sweet voice which Harry liked very much. He felt reassured and in safety with his father. After the remark of his father, Harry turned to the red scrub, what made Lucius laugh even more.

- " And if we passed to lesson of the day, finally of this morning? He proposed him.

- " How to sit down on a chair? " Harry made fun .

- " If only it was also simple! " Lucius sighed. " No, this time we will see how to write more formal letters if we can say … "

- " That is? " Asked Harry who did not see in what it would be of use to him.

- " You have to learn to write less familiar letters. It is very important to know how to write correctly to advance in the society ". His father explained to him.

- " I cannot more write you as before? " Asked shyly Harry with sad eyes.

- " Of course, yes! Continue! That changes me all these dusty letters! Only if once you have to write in somebody else, you are to be also less familiar. I like very much your way of writing, it is very spontaneous! " Reassured him his father by surrounding him with the arms.

- " All right! " His small Ryry says to him.

- " Alright! Take this feather and write what I am going to dictate you. " Asked him Lucius by tightening him one of these feathers.

So, during one hour, he dictated to his son all the polite phrases, the formulations, to begin a letter following the rank of the person to whom it was sent. At the end of the hour, Lucius inspected the parchment with all that he had just dictated to his son. He had not made it before because he was too much occupied with daydreaming by looking at the portrait of the mother of the boy. Reading again the paper, Lucius saw no spelling mistake, what was perfect but there was the other thing which disturbed him …

- " Tell me, Harry, you intend to become medicowizard? He asked him, completely seriously.

- " I have not ever thought of it, why this question? " Asked the boy completely confused by the question.

- " Because you already have the writing of one. They are true spidery scrawls! I manage hardly to decipher what you wrote! Apply a little! " Scolded him friendly his father.

- " But I always wroe like that! You manage nevertheless to read my letters … " Answered him Harry who did not understand for what his father blamed his writing.

- " For me, OK. But if you … " Began Lucius.

- " Have to write formal letters, I understood … " Finished Harry by imitating his father without doing deliberately.

Lucius, who had very well seen Harry taking his own expression Lucius-I-am- in – a bad mood, did not know if he had to go into a huff or not by seeing his son imitating him so well.

- Avoid the doubtful imitations, that would arrange me … " He said to his son with a smile.

- "Sorry" Said Harry of a quite small voice.

" During five minutes, I believed to see Draco in full representation when we are public! It was rather entertaining! But avoid making that under my nose, I already see it enough! " Finished Lucius with a small laughter which indicated clearly that the imitation of his son had not irritated him, on the contrary, it had amused him a lot.

Harry blushed under the comparison, knowing very well that he had some more of work before looking like his father or even only Draco. Noticing his a little bit sad expression, Lucius squeezed him in the arms in a comforting gesture.

- " Let us return to our cauldrons There! You have to write correctly! For formulae, you have only to learn them by heart. But it is necessary to correct this writing! Said Lucius who never lost the North.

- " How? " Asked Harry who had curious impression that he went in no way but then in no way like the method.

- " It is quite simple! You are going to make lines of writing until you write correctly! " Explained his(her) father as if it was evident …

The space of moment, Harry believed to have badly understood but by seeing the expression of his father, he knew that he had perfectly understood. Harry believed to dream. He had the impression to be returned to the nursery school when he made lines of writing to learn the alphabet! Everything, but not that! Regrettably for him, he had no time to protest that his father had already caught another parchment and began to register every letter of the alphabet in columns. By observing his father writing, Harry made the remark that effectively, his father wrote very well. He could read very legibly each of the letters that he wrote. Arrived at the end of his musing, he saw his father who stretched out to him the feather to see him redoing what he had hardly just finished.

With a sigh, Harry took the feather in his hand and began with the line of "a" which did not wait more than him to fill. He had no time to end second "a" that he heard his father grumble just behind him.-

- " Not like that, Ryry! Your " a "look like squares! It is round an "a" ! Begin again! " He ordered him.

Without making comments, Harry resumed his lines of writing. Arrived at the end of the line, the patience of Lucius was either arrived at the end of the roller. Silently, he caught Harry's hand which always held the feather and began to sketch another " a "", always holding the hand of his son so that he understands exactly which movement he had to do to write correctly. He began again five or six times so that Harry memorizes correctly the manner of writing. Considering that his son must have understood, he returned him the hand and watched at him writing.

To his big satisfaction, he had finally included the trick to write correctly. A correct letter, more than twenty five to make him memorize! So, Lucius was valid five or six examples by taking the hand of his son to sketch the movements and it, for each of the letters. Two hours later, Harry had arrived at the end of the alphabet and knew how to write very legibly at the moment. Congratulating him on his efforts, Lucius reminded him to learn formulae before letting him go by saying to him that the course was finished for the morning and that he had free time until the lunch.

Thanking his father, Harry jumped from his knees and threw himself on the door before running into the library of the children's wing, knowing that he would find his twin the nose plunged into his homework when arriving there. Without more ceremony, Harry caught Draco and took him in his room before beginning a game of chess. He would finish his homework later …

Harry very wanted to enjoy himself! From his part, Gabrielle enjoyed herself in no way! She hardly had finished her breakfast which the serious things began. Gabrielle and her mother were both sitting at the table of the room in which Gabrielle had trained to walk the day before, as well as to sing and to play the piano under the inquisitive glance of her mother and Casimir who played the spectators. The girl knew very well the program of this morning because her mother had already said it to her the day before: bunches of flowers to compose and "to fold" compliments. She did moreover not see how we could "fold" a compliment but after all, she was not specialized in these things and her mother knew certainly much more than her in this domain.

Gabrielle sat in front of her mother. Between them, based a package of cards which looked like invitation cards and a good hundred of ribbons of various colours. Intrigued, Gabrielle considered them like a curious animal. She wondered for what they could indeed be of use and what ribbons have to do with invitation cards …

- " Today, we are going to begin by learning "to fold" the compliments! " Began Narcissia with a joyful voice.

She seems in a very good mood.

- " Sorry, Mother, but how can we "fold" a compliment? I see in no way what you want to say there … Gabrielle asked her.

- " I believe that we do not have to have the same notion of the fact as is a compliment. What it is, for you? " Asked her her mother the most seriously of the world.

- " Hey indeed … It is to compliment somebody, as to say to a woman that she has a very attractive dress … " Explained Gabrielle, in a not very assured voice.

She did not saw how explaining it otherwise. Sat in front of her, Narcissia almost suffocated to laugh after the answer of her daughter. Effectively, they had in no way the same notion of a compliment … When she finally managed to calm her giggle, she decided to explain to her clearly.

- " What we call " fold " a compliment is more complicated just a little than it. If it is to say " very attractive dress, my dear. " And to leave, it is useless to have a cardboard. What about what you spoke, they are compliments of politeness. Us, we speak about the social role of the compliment. There is opportunities there which oblige us to compliment like the marriages, the births, a birthday, when you make a present to somebody … Moreover, the word compliment is a little bit unfit, because it maybe congratulations. Finally in brief, we use these cardboards for opportunities as those about whom I have just spoken to you but also when for example, you invited to have dinner, for example, a person that you know how to be a part of a big association or a foundation. In these cases, on her, place at table, you put one of these cardboards where you thank her for making what she make, you admire her … Well, I believe that you understood. We do not say it in a loud voice, because it is already evident. If you did not appreciate what she make, she would not be at home having dinner … For these opportunities, thus, we use these cardboards. Moreover, it is not really the compliment which is important that the way it is presented. The way you will fold it the compliment represents your respect for this person at the same time as your own personality. For example: if your card is completely creased and salts, it will mean that not only that you are a person with no order but in more than you have no respect for the person to whom you intend it. You understood the principle? " Asked her Narcissia at the end of her explanation.

In front of her, Gabrielle seemed more or less to have digested the mass of information which she had just brought her.

- " Then, how do we do this concretely, Mother? " Asked Gabrielle, intrigued and enthusiastic at the idea of learning so many things of which she ignored the existence.

- " And if you stopped calling me like this? I have the impression to be a foreigner … " Said Narcissia friendly.

- " Sorry … " The girl apologized.

- " It's nothing, my kitten, you will become used. Harry also has difficulty in being on first-name terms with Lucius. In time, everything works … " Said Narcissia.

- " I am going to make efforts "! Promised her daughter with a smile which melted the heart of the mother.

- " Thank you, my angel! And if we saw in detail how can it be done? " asked her the tall blonde.

- "Ok"! Answered Gaby.

- " In fact, in theory it is quite simple! In practice, a little less! You thus have cardboards which are folded in two in which you mark your compliment and thus around the card, you have to put a ribbon by tying it. It is quite simple! It is necessary to arrange so that it is sober, no ribbon or eccentric cardboard, except when it is for somebody that you know very well and still, it would risk to go into a huff, then it is better to avoid! You have already packed presents for anybody? For Christmas or for a birthday? " Asked Narcissia.

Gabrielle agreed strongly. She had always liked making packages presents. But in that case, it showed itself more difficult because the paper was no more than two millimeters in thickness, it was better to measure its strength …

- " Very well! Then, try! You are going to do it at the same time as me! You take a card and you put it in front of you. Like this! Then, you choose an attractive ribbon to put all around. You slide it below the card lengthwise. Completed! And then, you take the extremities of the ribbon to make a knot in the middle of the card! It is everything! You see, it is the child's play! "Finished Narcissia while stopping making her knot.

Having ended her own cardboard, she decided to observe her daughter making her knot. For the moment she managed very well. It is only when she had finished that Narcissia saw what wasn't right: the knot was not enough tightened around the card. It risked at any time to slide and of hang of the card. Furthermore, the knot was completely dog-tired on the card. It fell literally above instead of overhung it and to decorate it. Apparently, Gabrielle had not understood that the ribbon was the only ornament of the card and that it was what there was of more visible. The knot was exactly what on what we judged the value of a compliment not on the card or on what it contained but well and truly the way it was presented with the famous ribbon. But she was not going to be sad for that! After all, it was only the first try of Gabrielle and she took out there well enough. Even better than Narcissia herself when she had learnt to do it … But that, she was not certainly going to say it to her.

While Gabrielle observed the result of her first try with a small disappointed sight, her mother was only confirming what she already thought.

- " The knot is not enough tightened, the ribbon is going to fall. Try again " encouraged her her mother.

Some minutes later, the verdict was again the same: not enough tightened! While Gabrielle, who began again for the thirtieth time, began slowly but surely to lose patience, Casimir who was on his perch and observed the scene had, fortunately for him, the good taste to close his beak and not to begin to squeal or to whistle every time Gabrielle began again. All this time, the two inseparable accomplices, Yume and Crookshanks, snored in choir on the sofa while their mistress began to tear away her hair one by one in front of her cards and ribbons which refused to do what she wanted. While her patience melted as the snow in the sun, in a fit of anger Gabrielle so tightened the knot of her card that this one met itself folded in zigzag like a tinsel garland before the rounded eyes of her mother who could not stop any more laughing in front of this fit of temper on behalf of her daughter.

Deciding to calm things, Narcissia made sign to Gabrielle come near her so that she he explained everything one more time. Getting up from her chair, Gabrielle obeyed and approached her mother who pushed her on her knees and installed her correctly in front of the card and of the ribbon to show her once again.

- " What are you doing , Mom? " Let escape Gabrielle by feeling firing at the knees of her mother.

- " I am once again going to show you, my small angel! " Answered Narcissia, delighted that her daughter calls her finally Mom.

She put a kiss on the cheek of her daughter before taking in hand the card) and the ribbon which gave so much hard time to her daughter.

- " Why? Asked Gabrielle by touching her cheek.

- " To have finally called me Mom, my angel! You cannot know how that pleases me! " Answered her mother.

Gabrielle shook the head, satisfied with having managed finally to cross this step. She would have certainly more problems with her father … This time, Narcissia took Gabrielle's hands in her and made the card at the same time as her. The girl understood to make finally how to do the knot without that it is neither too much tightened, nor too loose. Her mother put down another card in front of her, then the ribbon waiting that she redoes it. With infinite precautions and by redoing exactly the same gestures as her mother some seconds earlier, Gabrielle makes a success finally these damned knots! She had finally managed to fold correctly a compliment! A true miracle! It was by far what had been the hardest for her since the beginning of her apprenticeship! Without further delay, Narcissia congratulated her on her success.

- " And if we passed at something more playful? " Asked her mother.

Understanding at once where this one wanted to come there, Gabrielle nodded to mark her agreement. Making Gabrielle get up from her knees and getting up too, Narcissia drove her towards the small room adjacent to that where they were and in which Narcissia stored all her flowers to compose bouquets. There were cut flowers and dried flowers which waited only to be layouts to create magnificent bouquets. Without more ceremony, both women settled down on the ground, the most practical and the most comfortable place to leave free court to imagination. While seeing all the flowers tidied up on shelves Gabrielle understood that vases stocked with flowers which were in every room of the Manor were all compounds by her mother. The house elves had no right to get involved in it. They sprayed flowers but did not make bouquets or arrangements. It was the strictly personal domain of the mistress.

- " You are going to be able to help me! We are going to begin with the cut flowers! Take a vase, choose flowers and try to vary colours and perfumes! " Said her mother while going to take lilies on a shelf and an iris on the other one.

From her part, Gabrielle chooses lavender freshly cut which embalmed in the air and roses who had yellow and pink two-colored petals. They had a bewitching perfume. She put five roses in the middle of the vase and surrounded them with lavender. So, colors and perfumes were mixed and it was also very pleasant to the eye.

- " You have very good taste! But I believe that that will be better like that … " She said while adding an emerald green and blue ribbon around the stalks of flowers.

Satisfied by what had just achieved her daughter, Narcissia decided to go into high gear. She stole up to a cupboard, opened it and stood out from it from black patches which served for pricking flowers to dry above and which served as support to make the floral arrangements. The bottom of these supports was covered with small black points where we fixed flowers one by one. She put one in front of Gabrielle before putting one in front of her and returning with a heap of dried flowers of all kinds and all colours. Without a word, her daughter got closer to her before observing diligently all the movements which made her mother to hang on flowers on the support. The arrangement had to be solid but also aesthetic and pleasant to look. While Narcissia finished a very beautiful arrangement constituted by dried roses, by lily of the valley and by lilac, Gabrielle decided to begin her under the searching glance of her mother.

When she had ended, her mother decided to review it to see if it held. She blew slightly on flowers and, in the big surprise of Gabrielle, all the flowers fell on the ground. Her magnificent arrangement had just passed by like a house of cards.

- " You have to hang on them solidly on the support, one by one. It is a little necessary to rest so that the stalk is pricked on the point. Try again! " Advised her mother.

We heard a strange noise coming from the next room where only Yume, Pattenrond and Casimir were. Casimir seemed to speak to somebody. Narcissia did not worry. The parrot liked speaking. He certainly had to try to make the conversation with cats. He could always try, she doubted that he obtains an answer. Then, she (put back her attention on her daughter. Inhaling a big blow, Gabrielle forced herself to take every flower calmly and not to get too excited and tried to recompose her bouquet as before. Ten minutes later, she was finally satisfied. Her arrangement was even more beautiful than the precedent. It is then that came the meticulous examination of Narcissia. She blew again on flowers and for her big surprise nothing moved. It amazed her for a beginner. Suddenly, under the dazed glance of Gabrielle, she flattens wildly the hand on the ground just next to flowers and under the pressure, everything collapsed again.

Gabrielle wanted to cry. Certainly, nothing worked correctly this day. She dreaded even more about what her parents had concocted for the afternoon … Resignedly, she decided to take back every flower and to re-prick them one by one. She tried not to loose courage but there, it was too much for her. At first she had spent hours to make these cursed compliments and now maintaining an unfortunate floral arrangement held her in check . Apparently, everything can not really be learned in books … Some minutes later, she had ended and hoped that this time, flowers would not fall … Regrettably, they did not pass either the test of Narcissia when this one crushed the hand on the ground.

Of fury, Gabrielle flattens her own just hand next to that of her mother which did not move of a thumb. Having seen Gabrielle's reaction, Narcissia had raised an inquisitive eyebrow and smiles by seeing that her bouquet did not fall. Gabrielle had an profoundly discouraged face what moves a little her mother who decided to help her a little by giving her an advice.

- " When you push them on points, hold them very straight, they will sink better and will not fall any more. " She murmured to her.

With condemned person's face, Gabrielle took flowers in hand for the hundredth time and obliged herself to begin again. She swore herself although it was the last time when she redid it at the risk of throwing everything through the window! According to the advice of her mother who always had good craftiness, she concentrated to fix the very straight stalks to the support. Then when she had ended, she closed eyes, waiting for the verdict which did not miss to arrive.

- " It is perfect my kitten! Your arrangement is magnificent! Congratulations! I already know where we are going to put it! I believe that it will have a place of choice on the big table of the lounge! " Said her mother, absolutely delighted by her success.

The girl was finally going to be able to rest a little. Finally only until the moment to sit down to eat because Narcissia had prepared for them a big surprise to herdear children!

To Be Continued…

A chapter of almost 15 pages! I believed to die! That deserves well a review , no?

Kisses, Chibigoku who hurries to go to type the following one!


	35. Problems at the Malfoy Menagery

Chapter 35: Problems at the Malfoy Menagerie …

_The girl was finally going to be able to rest. Finally only until the moment to sit down for lunch because Narcissia had prepared a surprise for her dear children!_

_********_

Having ended his morning courses with Harry, Lucius decided that rather than to return working on boring files, he was going to join his wife and his daughter to see how these advanced. He thus went calmly to the favourite room of his wife. He entered noiselessly in order to not disturb them in their work. It is then that he saw that the room was empty. On the table, he saw cards of compliments. Some were completely wretched, then there were about ten of the others perfectly folded close. Apparently, Gabrielle had rather fast understood how to do. If they were not in this room, it simply meant that they were both in the neighbouring room composing bunches of flowers.

Lucius had always found that his wife had a lot of taste and talent to compose them. Without thinking of anything, he crossed the room in the direction of the door to join them. Stopping in front of the sofa, he saw both sleeping cats the one against the other one and snoring in chorus. This show amused the fair-haired man a lot who lost his smile some seconds later …

" Hello the company!! " Cawed a funny voice next to Lucius who just held on not jumping in the ceiling under the surprise.

Turning around abruptly while he had just missed few to have a heart attack, at his age it was not careful to have similar fears, he saw his nightmare hung on his perch: Casimir, the parrot that Ryry had offered to Narcissia a few days earlier. Apparently, this bloody bird knew how to speak and had to feel that Lucius did not particularly feel at ease with him for the biggest misfortune of the blond man.

" Nice bird … " Lucius said to him by trying to cajole him, while he tried to cross the room quite slowly to join the next one.

- Nice parrot! Corrected him Casimir with a pointed voice.

- He has the sense of humor this one! Said Lucius in a loud voice, while his words exceeded his thought.

What are you doing? " Asked him the multicoloured fowl which already began to get on the nerves of Lucius, reminding him very bad memories.

He had always known why he did not want this kind of tiny creatures in HIS Manor! He still preferred one thousand times the goldfish of Severus which he kept in his room of potions. They, at least, did not make noise and did not whistle in his ears! They were only turning in their aquarium and waiting for their food, for full stop!

" What you want? " Still asked him Casimir, delighted to have somebody to speak with.

He felt a little lonely since both women had left in the other room. Now that he had finally a companion) to speak with him, he certainly was not going to let him go. He saw that the fair-haired man went too to the other room and did absolutely not want that he goes there too!

" My peace! It is all that I want! " Answered him Lucius, who was ready to cry.

What idea had he had by wanting to come here?!!? This kind of things arrived only at him! He was cursed, he was certain about it!! And even more since he had seen this bird of ill omen! While he finally arrived near the door, Casimir took off in fire of wing of its perch to go to settle on the handle of the door to which went exactly Lucius, to the great displeasure of this one who did not have more than a single envy: take out of this room and no never put back to a feet in it!

" I love you!!!! " Threw him the parrot by looking him straight in the eyes.

Lucius raised eyes in the sky, what was he supposed to answer to that?!!?

- " Yes, yes, me too! " Lucius answered him by sighing and by grumbling.

" What do you want? " Repeated Casimir.

Lucius says to himself that he had nothing to lose.

"I shall like passing, please …" Answered him the fair-haired man, feeling ridiculous to make politenesses with a stupid bird.

He thanked Merlin and Salazar that there is nobody others than him, the parrot and both cats not to humble himself even more! The parrot looked at him bizarrely by turning the head everywhere before flying away of the handle for Lucius's big reassurance which had difficulty in believing in his luck, and to settle on the shoulder of the fair-haired man which had not so much asked for.

" Make me a kiss! " Asked him the parrot.

Lucius held on saying to him " in your dreams! " because the bird risked to take it litterally. He thus raised slowly the hand and petted Casimir's head which began humming under Lucius hand. The fair-haired man raised eyes in the sky. But where had Ryry thus picked up a parrot who knows how to hum? Without asking more questions, Lucius opened quite slowly the door of the room and threw an eye inside.

They were there, both, contemplating the result of Gabrielle's work apparently. Observing the arrangement, Lucius found it also very beautiful and elegant. By shooting to the door when she had intended to open it, Narcissia discovered her husband, Lucius Malfoy, the sight at the middle-fig the middle-grape and, incredible thing for him, with Casimir perched on the shoulder! He observed the composition of his daughter and seemed too to appreciate it.

" You saw the marvellous bouquet which has just ended Gabrielle? It is magnificent, is not it? I am going to put it on the table of the lounge! " Said his wife with a cheerful sight.

Lucius smiles widely to his daughter who went to him. And even more when she took the parrot off from his shoulder, put him a kiss on the beak before putting him on her own shoulder. The parrot seemed delighted that we take charge of him.

- " Gabrielle? We finished for the moment. You should go to rest or to enjoy yourself with the boys, it will do good to you, I believe! Her mother advised her to change her the ideas.

You should find them in the room of Ryry in full game of chess very certainly! " Added Lucius.

With a big smile, Gabrielle run out of the room, taking the parrot with her and got back her two balls of hairs sleeping on the sofa before tumbling down in the room of her small brother, cheeks reddened by the running. Luckily, both boys just came to end their game of chess.

- " You want to play a game before the lunch? " She asked them.

Both boys looked.

- " Which one? Asked Harry.

It doesn't much matter! " Answered him Gabrielle.

She very wanted to try the games that her small brother had received for Christmas but was afraid of asking him. After all, they did not belong to her.

- " You want to play the Monopoly? Asked Draco who dreamed too to play the new version which Ryry had received.

- All right! " Was the answer of two others.

Without a word, Harry ferreted about in his cupboard in search of the game then, they all three rushed in staircases in the direction of the lounge where they would much more feel at ease to play. The plateau on the table and them, collapsed in sofas. They began to unpack the game and to install the plateau. Pawns were owls. Quite as in the wizard chess set, they moved only on the plateau. They thus had only to throw dices so that they move. The money was gallions. There were tickets of all kinds.

Instead of houses and hotels of the Muggle version, there were country houses and manor houses. Streets also had changed. We could so buy Hogwarts, Hogsmead, Gringotts, The Ministry of the Magic, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley and many of other very known places in the wizarding world but among whom Harry and Gabrielle had never heard. The Diagon Alley and Hogwarts replaced the usual Champs Elysées and la Rue de la Paix. Without further delay, the three young people began party, delighted to be finally able to rest with their courses and to be finally able to test the outfit of games of Ryry. Severus was in his room of potions of the Manor. Plunged into his recipes of potions which Dumbledore stopped asking him, Severus was not conscious of the time which passed. He regretted a little not having more time to take charge of his three godchildren and learn to know better both newcomers, if we could call Harry and Gabrielle so.

In this room, was his own pets: his fishes. It was not vulgar goldfish as often said Lucius who knew strictly nothing about it, but Japanese fishes which were rather rare and whom Severus liked quite particularly. They had very varied colours which went from the copper-colored brown a specimen of which he had to the blue sky, of which he had put a time crazy to find one. Severus found their company amusing. They did not make noise, maintains them was minimum and they had the gift to calm the nerves of the Potions Master when this one was very close to commit a murder on one of his students more than on time in during his class. These animals had at least the advantage not to make noise when they wanted to eat. They were only waiting for the good will of their owner who never forgot them.

Looking at the hour, Severus said to himself that he had even the time to finish his potion before having to return to the lounge for the lunch. While he was very concentrated on what he made and he did not have more than to stir to end, he listened a funny noise near him: PLOUF!

" How plouf? I put nothing in the potion! what happened ? " Wondered Severus who turned away from his cauldron where his potion finished to look for the origin of this suspicious noise.

Looking in the room, he found the source of this noise because a second plouf had been listened. Severus wanted at the very moment to choke somebody! Raising his sleeves not to get wet, he moved to the aquarium, the eyes threw flashes of lighting. Without thinking of anything, he plunged hands into the pond of water and caught the intruders before they can escape. Then, he went to the lounge of the Manor , radiant from fury. In the lounge where the party of Monopoly was going full swing " Diagon Alley, I buy! " Roared cheerfully Draco who plucked everybody.

He had managed to fall on the best places and to buy them. Next to him, Harry and Gabrielle sighed, a little discouraged by his luck.

" It belongs to me! Six! Hogwarts, I buy! " Said Gabrielle who did not get confused and well intended to win.

By buying Hogwarts, she had just clamped Draco. So he could not build any more because it was necessary to him to have both cards.

" It's a cheat!!! " Yelled Draco, demoralized by the life under Harry's laughter which had seen the flash of lighting of malicious delight in the eyes of his sister when she had announced that she bought the famous school of witchcraft.

" And yes! The life is inequitable! «Declared Gabrielle, proud of her success.

It was Harry's turn to play when they heard steps in the lounge. They did not care about it because Lucius, who read his newspaper in his armchair and observed their party by laughing in his corner, sometimes he made round trips between the dining room and the lounge to verify that everything is in place for the lunch … Regrettably, this time, it was not the steps of Lucius because he always was in his armchair.

" GABRIELLE ROSE MALFOY!!!!! Can you say me why your two cats are fishing in MY aquarium?!!? " Roared Severus, frightening all the occupants of the lounge in the passage.

He held both vandals by the skin of the neck, they were both completely dipped. Gabrielle turned around. She believed nevertheless that they were with her …

" Well … I do not know " said Gabrielle with a quite small voice.

She would be kind enough to say him " because they are cats! " but preferred to avoid …

- " Then?!!?" Asked Severus.

- "I am sorry, I did not see them leaving" … Gabrielle apologized who did not really see what to do.

- SEVERUS!!! You are not going to blame Gabrielle! They are cats by Salazar! You had only to close the door of your potions lab! You knew that there were cats here! Roared Narcissia since the kitchen and by arriving as a fury in the lounge.

-" But Cissy … Began Severus.

No but! We are not going to hold them in leash because you are incapable to close a door! And put them down, they are dipped! Besides, you hurt them! Commanded Narcissia of an authoritarian voice.

She dried them with a flick of her wand. Kittens rushed on Gabrielle's knees by mewing. They had had the fear of their life. In front of the dumbfounded face of Severus who had been garlanded as a student taken in flagrante delicto, Lucius had half died to laugh in his armchair, the nose behind his newspaper. Three children smiled too but did not dare to laugh in front of their godfather for fear of instigating still his anger. With a sniffing, Severus went to sit down in an armchair and tried to calm down.

- " What happened exactly? Asked Harry for Gabrielle's place which did not dare to do it herself.

- I was brewing my potions when I heard a plouf coming from the aquarium. Your blue ball of hairs had decided to go fishing and it fell in the water. Later, it is the second which fell inside. But I do not believe that he wanted one of my fishes, he tried to bring out the kitten of the water. But the edge was too high, he was not able to back him up … Fortunately for you, they did not get my fishes … Explained Severus, a little more calmly this time.

"Crooskanks tried to save Yume? " Repeated Gabrielle, dumfounded in front of the courage of her oldest cat which had a holy horror of the water. He had downright jumped inside to look for the kitten.

- "Weakling! He is crazy your cat! Jumping into the water! What an idea! Commented on Draco who did not understand how we could make a similar thing.

That is called the courage! He is true Griffyndor! Answered Gabrielle with pride.

Her cat deserved a place within the lions now.

Yes, all loonies! They act first and think then! " Approved Draco who had no completely wrong.

At this moment, Gabrielle saw red. She took a rather thick volume of the encyclopedia of the monstrous creatures, which she had had for her birthday, and without any remorse knocked Draco out for his more than doubtful opinion on Griffyndors and also because she still had her( revenge to be taken for the story at the jeweler. She had thus killed two birds with one stone. Harry, Lucius, Narcissia and Severus watched her without words saying. She smiles to them.

" I loathe that we denigrate the other students because they are different and then it was also for the jeweller's shop … " Explained to them the girl who, quite as Harry, turned into Slytherin sometimes but stayed mostly a kind Griffyndor. Both were the perfect mixture between both.

" I see that you did not forget this story, my kitten … Very Slytherin of your … " Commented Narcissia under the glances of incomprehension on behalf of her husband and of his best friend.

Harry either did not understand. Narcissia explained them briefly the affair. They approved the reaction of the girl. Then a little bit shameful of his behavior, Draco apologized, once put back by the blow of book on the head. He had forgotten that his big sister and his twin were Griffyndors in the soul. Given that the mother of the twins was too a lion , it did not have to surprise him. As for her big sister, she had spent too much time with them. Nevertheless, he avoided saying it to her.

Of a dumb agreement, three children decided to end their party of Monopoly before beginning again to quarrel for stupidities … The party ended on Gabrielle's victory who had ransacked Harry and Draco with a lot of ingenuity. She had not bought places with the most expensive Manor, contrary to Draco, she had chosen the strategic places where everybody eventually stopped inevitably by throwing dices. Once again, her intelligence had surpassed everybody! It is slightly demoralized that Draco helped two others to tidy up the game because he had been certain about his victory. From his part, Harry was satisfied that Gabrielle closed the lid to her twin even if he too would be kind enough to gain. Next time maybe …

They had hardly the time to finish tidying up that an elf came to announce to Narcissia that " everything was ready ". What was ready? None of three children knew it. All that they knew was that it was the hour to have lunch. All the Malfoy family thus left the lounge to go in the dining room which the children had difficulty recognizing it. If the room had changed in no way, the table as for it was literally full to crack! There was still nothing to eat but it was full of dishes: flatware, glasses, plates … Even Draco seemed a little lost. He had not foreseen this ! He regretted that his brother and his sister follow these courses because this time, he was not more endowed than they! Generally, he attended only in to have dinner between friends or in family. He never had needed thus all this. This time, the lesson would be for everybody!

He knew about what was of use all the flatware but he had the strange impression that the lunch was very going to be very, very long! All the members of the family Malfoy settled down on their usual place. Nobody breathed word, even Severus because he either was not familiar of all this protocol. He always arranged himself to find an excuse when his friends had a big dinner. Or then, he arrived just for the dessert, pleading a lot of work for an excuse, in order of not to do blunders. This time, Narcissia had trapped them all! Severus was persuaded that Lucius knew! And this traitor had said to nothing to him. If Potions Master had known it earlier, he would have stayed very under cover in his dungeons! He was practically certain that it was Narcissia who had directed the cats to his lab. She was sure to make him go out like this. She had not been amazed in no way at what had arrived. Obviously, to accuse without proof was another means to be garlanded. Furthermore, he was certain that Lucius would put protect his wife. He was beautiful the Slytherin's Head of House! He had been trapped like a beginner! Mumbling in his non-existent beard, he sat down on his place silently but by thinking not less. In what could these courses be of use to him? He never went out! But he did not want to fall out with her friend and then, does he say himself with bad faith, that could not certainly hurt him, no?

Harry considered the four glasses in front of him as a curious animal. What was he able to do with FOUR glasses? Besides, they were all heights … He had two teaspoons among which a flat, a mini fork in front of his plate, two knives to the right of his) plate, among which one smaller than the other one with another bizarre place setting before whom also looked like a knife and to the left of the plate, there were another two forks of which one rounded off. What did he have to do with all this? Severus, Draco and Gabrielle had too the same lost sight. They all decided to wait for the instructions of Narcissia who did not look like absolutely perturbed by the whole thing. No more than Lucius moreover, this one raised even an amused smile by seeing the amazed face of his children and of his best friend. He finally had found the means to make him learn the rudiments of the good manners. By moment, his friend could really be supposed to be a bear. He had decided that it was time that he changes and his wife had supplied him the opportunity. For what could he hope of better? He saw clearly Severus glaring at him but made fun of it. It would not hurt him!

" As you can see , you have four glasses in front of you … " Began Narcissia by indicating the glasses.

Everybody agreed, waiting for the lesson of the professor. She had really missed her vocation as professor. She would have very well succeeded in Hogwarts! Severus said to himself but preferred to keep it for him. It was useless to give to her ideas, is not it? He put his attention back on his friend. He was not really any more in the habit of following courses!

- " You see that they are placed in a precise order. Everything is in your right, there is a glass with champagne. Then, come the wineglass and that to water. They are placed in order of size. The last glass is also the smallest. We always put it by suitability for people who do not drink either water or alcohol. Continued Narcissia.

- There is all this in our glasses also? Asked Harry, a little bit naively.

- Of course not, Harry! You are too young to drink some alcohol! Lucius, shocked by this question, answered him.

All three have the choice today: in the glass with champagne, there is some juice of peach, in the wineglass there is syrup of grenadine, some water in the water glass, and some pumpkin juice in the last glass. " Expressed them Narcissia.

Immediately, the soup arrived on the table.

" We take our serving spoon, we hold it right not to overturn close and we eat noiselessly! " Explained Narcissia before beginning herself to eat.

Others began in turn. While she brought her spoon towards her mouth, Gabrielle noticed that flatware was silver!

" Hold your spoon straight, your soup falls again into your plate! " Says her mother by putting her correctly the spoon in hand. She had not even intended her to arrive …

Indeed, Narcissia had got up from the table and made the tour to see if everybody ate correctly.

" Harry, put your spoon in mouth! Do not suck up your soup, that makes noise! " Corrected him Narcissia in passing behind him.

She passed then behind Draco.

" The spoon is in the right hand,young man! " She says to him.

Immediately, Draco changed hand. She arrived then at Severus. Apparently, seen the number of remarks which she had made to the children, he had cured alone. Set apart …

" Be held straight on your chairs! We would imagine be in the club of the pensioners of the Battle of Goblins by Salazar! " She roared in the room.

Immediately, everybody sat correctly on his chair. From his part, Lucius suffocated almost with his soup so much he laughed. He would never have thought that he would enjoy himself so much! For little, he would consider returned in the course of metamorphoses of the Professor MacGonagal! Narcissia could be also stiff as her on the rules when it took her! Fortunately that it was not every day!

" Lucius! Respite of laughter! You put some soup everywhere! " His wife roared in his ears.

He had not even seen her skipping behind him! When everybody had swallowed his soup silently and without pointing out by Narcissia who observed every movement in the magnifying glass, we passed in the continuation: the fish! Even before having begun, Severus had it already enough! He had seen enough of fishes with his aquarium! And in more he had it in the plate! Clairvoyant Narcissia gave a funny look to him, he refrained from saying whatever it is.

" You take the first fork in your left, it is the one for fish, she is rounded off, and the knife, it is the first one to the right of your plate, he has a flattened shape. Moreover, if you do not know what to take, always remind yourselves that we go from the outside inward to take flatware. We always begin with those who are farthest of the plate to finish by those who are most close to it. You understood? "Asked Narcissia, left in her lesson.

Everybody shook the head. For once, it was not too difficult …

" Harry, stops massacring the fish! It made nothing to you! " Ordered Narcissia.

This one had the impression that everybody was against him. She did not stop persecuting him with her remarks. Why that always fell on him?

- " Yes, Mom. Harry answered her automatically without even thinking. He suddenly realized what he had just said.

It's nothing, my darling! " Said Narcissia absolutely delighted that he finally called her Mom as Gabrielle.

He was entitled to an enormous kiss on the cheek for his effort. Apparently, she had not understood … But he was all the same happy. He could call her so now …

" How do we do? I do not understand there … " Asked her Gabrielle who had very well understood that the answer of her small brother had been automatic.

What a small lucky person! Narcissia made the demonstration for all of her place behind Harry. She took the hand of this one, the one who held the fork fish and of the other hand, caught the one who held the knife. She cut a small end of fish and showed her how to put it how on the fork before of engulf the whole in the mouth of Ryry, under the derisive laughter of Severus who got excited with his) own fish. After the demonstration, Draco and Gabrielle had no problem. Narcissia thus went to Severus.

" If you began with the beginning of the fish instead of trying to cut in the middle, that would go certainly much better! " Advised him Narcissia before returning to her place.

Severus preferred not to raise eyes to avoid seeing the smiles of his so-called better friend and, worse, those of his godchildren who made openly fun of him! We passed in the meat and in the vegetables. The elves had seen things in big! They were going to be entitled to everything so that Narcissia can finish her course in one step. They were going all eventually die from an indigestion!

" For the meat, you make as for the fish, to begin you at the beginning. You take the other fork and the other knife. Everybody take a bit of everything! It is the politeness! " She added by seeing the others using only in the flats which they liked. Of true kids! By pulling an appearance of funeral, everybody took of every flat not to incur the lightnings of the hostess.

" A remark for you, Gabrielle. When you have guests, if one reserve himself, you have to reserve you too. Even if you take only a spoon, it is the politeness. " Explained her friendly her mother.

We passed finally in the coffee, they were going to be able to rest a little, finally especially the stomaches!

-" You take the normal spoon, it is everything! And do not make noise when you drink, it is as for the soup. " Said Narcissia.

Narcissia took back her rounds around the table. The children managed very well. They would soon be perfected all three. She arrived to Severus who could no more eat food! Without speaking about lessons!

" If you could stop scratching the bottom of your cup with your spoon! It is necessary to move the coffee and not to try to cross off the bottom of the cup! " Said Narcissia before returning to her place.

Severus had only an envy: return as fast as possible at the bottom of his dungeons and no more go out of it! But he could not : he had to participate in the common course of the afternoon, he had promised. He clenched teeth and said nothing. Then the ice cream arrived, for the big enjoyment of the children. That would help them largely to digest the pantagruelian meal which they had just eat!

" You take the last teaspoon which stays in you. It is the spoon with for ice cream. She is flat, it is much more practical, you will see! " Explained Narcissia before sweeping down on her as children on theirs.

She liked the ice cream. It did not stay more than the last test to be crossed and everything would be ended: fruits. In her haste to make everything correctly, Narcissia had chosen the most difficult. In the big surprise of all who finally thought of having ended it, a small dish appeared in front of each. It contained a pear, not peeled. There was not more than a knife on the table, the smallest, and the fork for dessert … Informally, Severus put the hand on his own pear.

" Severus!!!!!!!! A little holding! We make that according to the rule book!! " Roared Narcissia by putting herself in her place to show at all how to do.

In front of her, Lucius looked at his own pear with envy of murder. He liked pears but hated cordially this exercise!

" We do not use the hands to touch the pear! We are civilized people! We take the fork and the knife to peel the pear! " Explained Narcissia before showing them.

It was necessary to use the fork of dessert to prick in the pear, then take the knife to peel a side, before turning the pear and continuing. Once peeled, it was enough to cut pieces with the knife and to eat it. It was quite simple but the hardest was to peel it without removing all the flesh with. It was thus necessary to be rather accurate. Being used to this kind of meticulous works with his potions, Severus had no problem. He ended at the same time as Lucius. Three children had more problems but succeeded without massacring too much their pear. As wanted the politeness, they waited that everybody had finished to get up from the table. The lunch finally ended for the big enjoyment of the participants, Narcissia made an appointment with them in the ballroom, twenty minutes later.

To Be Continued…

A review for this very long chapter, please? Now you all know how to be perfect at table ! Kisses, Chibigoku


	36. Common lesson and decision

Chapter 36: Common lesson and decisions …

_The lunch finally ended for__ the big enjoyment of the participants, Narcissia made an appointment with them in the ballroom, twenty minutes later. _

At the agreed hour, everybody met in the ballroom. Three young people, being not in the habit of eating so much, had a completely slopped stomach.

" Indeed! In the afternoon, we are going to finish the courses! We have not more than the main part, as regards the social life: balls! " Announced cheerfully Narcissia who had always had a real passion for the dance.

Three heavy sigh answered her, they resulted from Harry, Draco and Gabrielle. The first one because he remembered the massacre during the Yule ball of the fourth year, the second because he knew that he would serve necessarily as guinea pig for two others and last one because after all what she had already learnt and after this lunch, she would have given anything to go to make a siesta or to collapse in a sofa with a good book and her two cats which for nothing in the world would have missed the gathering in the ballroom. The Malfoy family was thus completed in the room. Even Casimir was on the shoulder of his mistress and waited for the continuation of the events.

" What are these appearances of funerals? You go to see, it is very funny! " She Tried to encourage them but without reaching there largely.

Without a word, Narcissia caught the arm of Draco, took him in the middle of the room and turned to her daughter.

" As I know you all have already danced at least once, I want at first to see your level. You begin Gabrielle … Explained the blonde.

But … Tried to protest Draco.

He would have widely preferred whether it is Lucius who dances with Gabrielle.

You are not going to growl! Gabrielle needs a partner, you will do it perfectly! " She says him in a tone which show him she will not take no for a answer.

Before Gabrielle arrives near him, Narcissia gave her shoes with heels which they had used so that she learns to walk correctly. Obviously, you should not especially forget them those! Having threaded them, Gabrielle took place in front of her small brother, waiting that this one moves. But nothing! He remained standing as a picket.

" Draco! " Called him Narcissia to remind him the order.

With a flick of her wand, Narcissia made float the sweet music of a waltz in the room. Sighing, Draco put his right hand on the hip of his big sister and took the left hand of this one in his. It was horribly bothered to dance with her. It was not because she was not attractive, on the contrary but because it was his sister. Trying to forget this detail, he began to pull her slowly in the dance. She allowed him to guide without problem and moved with grace. The couple managed very well. On the other side of the room, all the glances were fixed to them. Narcissia, Lucius, Severus and Ryry was settled in a gigantic sofa and criticized shamelessly. Ryry sat between his father and his surrogate mother. He called her at the moment "mom" without problem. She took charge of him as if he was his natural son and, him, loved her as much as his real mother. To the right of Lucius sat Severus who observed too the waltzers apprentices.

" That goes in no way! You are as stiff as pickets!! And get closer! To see you, we would believe that you hate each other cordially! " Shouted them Narcissia of the fine bottom of her sofa.

Immediately, they got closer and tried to seem a little more natural but without much success. Due to looking at them, an image crossed the spirit of Ryry, a memory, and without warning this one collapsed on the knees of his father, half dead from laughing. Lucius, who did not know what arrived at Harry, began to worry about him. He put a reassuring hand on the back of this one which continued to laugh as a whale. He so laughed that he had tears in his eyes and could not stop any more under the inquisitive glances of Lucius, Severus and Narcissia who looked at him without understanding what arrived at him.

Taken aback by the roars of laughter, Draco and Gabrielle stopped to see from where resulted these laughter. It was Harry, obviously.

" We can know what he found so funny there? Asked Draco who began to be hurt.

- It is you. I have the impression to see Ron dancing with McGonagall … Explained Harry between two roars of laughter but he succeeded in articulating.

- WHAT?!!? It was when that? Why I missed that? Tell me!! Ryry?!!? I want to know! Exclaimed suddenly Draco, overexcited by this story.

- I do not really appreciate the comparison, but I believe that you are right. Approved him Gabrielle, a light laughter in the voice at this memory.

And if you explained to us? I either, I do not see about what you speak … " Asked them their godfather, delighted to have a means to blackmail his colleague.

Next to him, the parents of three children agreed, because at the moment Narcissia considered the twins as her own children, they wanted too to know a little more about this story among which, apparently, Gabrielle and Harry were the only one to know the origin. Draco and his partner got closer to the huge sofa.

" It is quite simple. It was in the fourth year! Explained briefly Harry who had a little calmed down.

But when? I knew not that, me! " Insisted Draco.

He was furious of having missed this kind of event!

" Before the Yule ball, the professor McGonagall gathered us all in a classroom fitted out in ballroom, to give us courses. She chose Ron to be her partner for the demonstration. It really was to die from laugh! Gabrielle explained to him.

- Why we were not invited, us? Asked Draco.

" This course was reserved for the students of Gryffindor.

His big sister answered him, as if it was the evidence.

- Damage, I shall be kind enough to see that! Why we do not have that, us? Asked Draco by turning to his godfather while Ryry nosed about in his pockets in search of Salazar knew what.

- I seem to give dancing lessons? And then, all my students come from good families, I do not thus need to make this kind of things, fortunately for me! His godfather answered him ; he had never been so happy to be the Head of Slytherin and not the one of another house.

- I regret having missed that! I am sure that that was worth it! Said a little disappointed Draco.

- It is not grave, you have the right to be there for the session of catching up! Said Harry, with a quietly ironic smile for him, he had finally found what he looked for in his pocket for at least ten minutes.

What you want to say? " Asked him Gabrielle and Draco in accord while three adults waited too for an explanation to it.

They too would be kind enough to see this dancing lesson! Narcissia laughed alone by thinking of her Transfiguration professor giving dancing lessons. She would have paid to attend it. But only as spectator, naturally!

" Hold on, looks! " Harry answered him by tightening him a photo, under the scandalized glance of Gabrielle.

Draco threw himself literally above and looked at all the scene before sitting down in the sofa shaken by cramps of laughter which he had difficulty in containing. Suspicious, Gabrielle took him the photo of hands before throwing an eye above. She observed the scene, a cheerful expression on the face. Then, she noticed herself in a corner of the classroom on the image.

" I am a horror on this photo! " She yelled giving it to her godfather who waited only for that.

Fortunately nobody had the bad taste to confirm what Gabrielle had just said. The photo made the tour of all the family. Lucius and Narcissia did not miss the opportunity to break some sugar on the back of their former professor. She had spoiled them enough the life!

" In the fact Ryry, how had you this photo? You do not know how to use the spell to make photos without having the device … His sister said with curiosity, touching the tender spot there .

- Hey … Faltered Harry, the red ears.

- Then? Asked Severus, pushing the nail.

- I asked to the twins to manage so that Ron does not forget this moment. Then they gave me this photo, I believe that they have another about ten of it of the others, in case to motivate Ron … Admitted Harry, eyes on the motive for the parquet of the room, finding it suddenly absolutely fascinating.

- Why that does not amaze me? It is true that they have already well helped us, these both … Let slide Gabrielle before realizing her error.

When you say "helped", what do you mean there, kitten? " Asked her her mother, asking exactly the question that everybody was wondering apart both children concerned by this question.

Harry and Gabrielle watched the flies flying and made all their possible not to cross the glance of the other one.

" Why I have the impressionthat it concerns us, Draco and me? Asked Severus by fixing them both.

All the bizarre things which arrived at me, it was you? " Asked them Draco, horrified by this discovery. They were the even worse than him!

" Hey, that is … Tried to explain Harry.

- I knew that somebody ransacked my reserve of potions! Said Severus by looking at Ryry who did not know any more where to put himself.

- But what did you do and when was it? Asked Narcissia in no way satisfy with learning it.

- Once in second year and one in the fourth year … Confessed Harry.

- In the fourth year? I was not there, this time … Said Gabrielle by looking at him bizarrely.

- You participated at this? Lucius was choked ; he had remained quiet until there.

We roasted every only ones, this time! I believe that we would better say everything to them, no? " Asked Gabrielle her small brother who agreed.

With a flick of his wand, Severus created two chairs in front of the sofa for both children. It looked like almost a court … Both children sat down and began.

" Voucher Here we are, it is simple. We ransacked the reserve of potions in second year. Explained Gabrielle.

- We ? Corrected her Harry.

- Well, OK! I! But it was for you! Rectified Gabrielle under the horrified eyes of Severus who would never have considered her capable of it.

- When? And what did you took? He asked her most calmly if possible.

The only moment when the reserve with ingredients is opened, it is during the courses. Harry and Ron made diversion while I was there … " Answered him Gabrielle of an equal tone.

Draco was absolutely bewildered! Never he would have believed somebody rather crazy to try to ransack his godfather! Then his sister and his brother! Were they all unconscious or what?

" What do you call " diversion "? Asked Severus.

- I sent a small firecracker in the cauldron of Crab and Goyle and here it is … Clarified Harry.

- And how a firecracker arrived in my classroom? Continued Severus, impressed in spite of him by the nerve of his godchildren.

- Fred and Georges … was the explanation of Harry.

I shall like to have Weasley under the hand from time to time … I am sure that it would be very instructive! " Mumbled Severus. The only name of the twins was enough to explain everything …

" Thus, I entered the reserve and I took the ingredients which we needed before returning to my place. You noticed nothing because you were too much occupied with sending Draco, Grabe and Goyle to the infirmary … Ended Gabrielle.

- I believe that I remember it … It was the famous potion of boils, is not it? «Demanded Draco, dreamer. He too, had always wondered how a firecracker had arrived in the nearby cauldron of his.

He had finally the answer to his question. Two others confirmed his supposition.

" What did you do with these ingredients? " He asked them very interested to know all the stupidities which they had been able to do.

Apparently, he was going to have to revise his opinion on Gryffindors, they were not only brave but also completely crazy! Go to prick ingredients in the reserve, even the most crazy of Slytherin would never have dared! The fact of knowing that Ronald Weasley was also in it increased largely the respect of the fair-haired man for the redhead whom he always found too cowardly before knowing it.

" You are sure to want to know? I believe that you are going to regret it! " Warned him his twin.

Draco was too curious, he wanted to know all the story. He made him sign continue.

" Polyjuice! Announced Harry proudly.

WHAT?!!? " Said in chorus the three adults under the shock.

When Severus had recovered from the shock, he asked Gabrielle.

" It was you who prepared it?

- Yes, it was perfect! She asserted him.

- Where did you prepare it? Asked Draco while three adults wondered it too.

- We do not give our recipes, Draco! His sister says to him proudly.

- But what you did with it? Asked Draco who had a bad presentiment.

- We went to visit the common room of Slytherin! Harry said to him while laughing.

What!! How did you enter without password? " Roared Severus.

His House was a real sieve if the other students could enter their way there.

" It is Draco who opened to us … " Answered him Harry.

Three black glances got it all wrong on the fair-haired young man.

" But I am for nothing there! I swear ! " The boy defended himself.

He saw Harry laughing in his corner and had suddenly an intuition.

" It was you, is not it? Weasley and you took the appearance of Crab and Goyle. I knew well that this idiot did not know how to read! I shall have had to distrust! " He Said holding on giving himself slaps.

He had found bizarre to see him with glasses down at the bows. Why had not he thought of it before?

" You did not go with them? " Asked Narcissia t his daughter ; she was very much amused by all this expedition. She was very proud of them.

They had ransacked the reserve under nose of Severus who had realized nothing and had entered the pit in snakes so easily. A real exploit!

" I had taken hair on Milicent's dress, but regrettably, it was not hair, but hairs of cat she answered, a little bit shamefully.

You were in cat, brilliant! " Said Draco to her. Why was he never there when we really enjoyed ourselves?

" Why did you go to common room? Asked Lucius who followed no more, there.

Harry looked for the Chamber of Secrets, we thought that Draco knew where it was and who had opened it before. Gabrielle explained to him.

Buthe knew nothing that we already knew … Finished Harry.

The next time when you will need ingredients, ask me, it will be easier. " said Severus, very impressed by the boldness of his godchildren and Weasley.

Both children promised to ask him the next time.

" You spoke about the next time, Harry? He asked him.

- In the fourth year, I took gildewee for the second test of the Three Wizards Tournament . He confirmed.

I was sure of it! I knew that it was you! You were lucky that I do not manage to clamp you! " Said Severus who indeed noted to close his reserve at his return to Hogwarts.

There was too much people which used to go inside!

" You have already written to Weasley since? The twins have interesting articles and these candies … They are very practical … " Asked them Draco who had widely revised his opinion on the best friend of his brother and his sister. It did not more remain than to know if this one would know how to make it also.

" Not still! It is difficult to do. He hates all which is bound to Malfoy! Admitted Gabrielle, saddened for an unknown reason to Draco but Harry knew what she hid.

- Stubborn scarfs Gryffondors! Draco exclaimed.

- Draco, language! Corrected him Lucius who thought not less but had the propriety to keep it for him.

- But it's true! Protested the fair-haired boy.

- We changed well, us! Countered him Harry.

- Yes, but you had to go to Slytherin! While he, certainly not! Retorted Draco.

- He marks a point, there! Admitted Gabrielle.

- What do you propose? Harry, loser, asked him.

- You could begin by writing him to wish him the happy New Yearand see where that leads you. His sister answered , outstripping Draco who perfectly agreed.

- All right! But I am also going to write to the twins and explain everything to them, that should help! Decided on the fair-haired man with the green eyes.

- But, you go there slowly, Harry! His sister said to him.

- Why do you say that? He asked her, with a suspicious glance.

Because seen your innate sense of the diplomacy, we run to the disaster! " Answered him his twin without setting of gloves.

The only answer which he obtained, was that Harry pulled himthe tongue, in a surge of maturity. On the opposite sofa, three adults laughed at Harry's reaction. He could be so serious by moment and become a real baby two seconds later. It was puzzling.

" Well, because everything is clear now, if we continued the course? " Asked Narcissia who never lost the North. Three heartbreaking sighs answered her.

" Your father is going to help you for the waltz, my kitten. And I, I am going to take charge of Ryry! Rest, my small dragon, you made enough for today " Said Narcissia.

Ryry had the nerve to laugh at the nickname used by his mother to qualify his twin. A hand beat down on the head with a pillow to remind him that his dear twin was not still completely deaf. Ryry, Gabrielle, Lucius and Narcissia went in the middle of the room. Draco collapsed on the sofa whereas Severus observed the scene silently. He was finally going to enjoy himself! He had at least this right after all what he had heard this day on his dear godchildren. He would take time to digest everything. A heart of Gryffindor, but a spirit completely Slytherin, here is what were really Harry and Gabrielle. It was an even explosive and rather surprising mixture! But it was very interesting. While the music of a new waltz rose in the airs, Lucius took Gabrielle's right hand in his and put the left hand on the hip of his daughter, by no means hampered by it contrary to Draco. He was proud to be able to teach the waltz to his daughter having missed so many important moments in her short life. From his part, Narcissia had a little more difficulties.

" Put your hand on my hip, Harry, she asked him.

- What?!? He said, horrified before turning to the red scrub.

Your hand, you put her there. " She says to him in placing herself the hand of the young man.

Then, without a warning, she took the hand of Ryry in her before pulling him in the dance. He was as stiff as a poker and not comfortable at all.

" You know that, normally, it belongs to the man to lead the dance not to the lady". She said to him because it was her who led the dance what was not completely normal …

"I know"He said with a quite small voice. He did not manage to relax …

" With whom did you dance at the Yule ball? The blonde woman asked him, by seeing that he took more insurance as they changed subject.

" Parvati Patil" He answered.

- A student of Griffindor? It is a very good choice! They are all very brave and loyal. Besides, she comes from a very good family. It was your first choice? She roguishly questioned him.

No, it was Cho Chang, but she already had somebody … He said evasively with a little bit red cheeks.

- And Gabrielle? Asked the blonde who was very curious.

- She was with Viktor Krum, by resentment because Ron had not invited her before … Explained Harry on a tone of plot.

- It is exactly what I said myself. She is very attached to him, is not it? " Asked Narcissia. Harry showed his approval.

" He did not try to invite him(it)? Questioned the mother who found this behavior strange on behalf of Gryffindor.

- Yes, but that turned in the vinegar …

- I see " Said Narcissia who had understood what he wanted to say.

For her greatest relief, he was finally relaxed and danced even well enough. She decided to let him guide the dance. Some minutes later, she was completely satisfied by her partner. Seeing that Lucius was always occupied with his daughter, she decided to abuse some more her charming partner to continue to dance. She liked it and then, she did not often have the opportunity to do it. She danced very rarely with Lucius. Indeed during a ball, the politeness wanted that the host made the guests dance and the hostess also made it too. It was the rule that the men invited dance during the dinners at least once with their hostess. Set apart their small private balls, the only real time when she had been able to dance with her husband as much as she had wanted it what was the day of their wedding, what was a already a certain time ago. Then so much take advantage of it! From his part, Lucius was satisfied enough. He had a magnificent partner, she danced with grace and did not take a false step.

" Do not look at your feet, look me at Gabrielle. He said to her .

- "I do not know if it is a good idea" she answered quickly looking at him before postponing her glance on the ground.

You are afraid of crushing my feet? Do not worry, I am in the habit! " He tried to encourage her.

Gabrielle looked at him without understanding.

" Your mother has the annoying custom to crush my feet every time something I displeased her or every time she is irritated against me " he explained to her.

The girl was not able to repress a roar of laughter. Even the eyes had become derisive. Lucius liked seeing her so, happy and cheerful.

" You did not take such precautions with Draco, he seems to me… He said with a smile.

- That would not have been very grave … Said Gabrielle on the same tone .

It is finished the plots, you both! " Said Narcissia to them. She had skipped next to them with Harry, always dancing.

She(it) always had the ears which were lying about when it was not necessary …

- " We talked this and that, explained Lucius.

- I see that. Satisfied with your partner? Questioned him his wife.

- Very! I think that everything will be perfect! He answered her.

- About what do you speak? Asked Gabrielle and Harry.

The day after tomorrow takes place the big ball of the New Year, it makes all the reputation of the Malfoy Manor. It is for it that we bombarded you with courses. So that you are ready. There will be you friends of Slytherin, but also their parents … They should not suspect whatever it is … " Explained to them Narcissia.

Harry and Gabrielle understood the message, there would be Deatheaters in this ball and apparently their parents could make nothing against this.

" We cannot change the list of the guests or cancel the ball? Asked Harry, always optimistic.

Regrettably not, the others would suspect something. Absolutely nobody has to discover your former identities. Everything must be perfect. You will thus have to be the coldest possible and especially be polite with everybody even your friends, until you are between you, it is very important. " Says to them their father.

It would be difficult, but both teenagers meant to do their best so that their parents are not discovered. One hour later, while everybody had feet in crumbs, Narcissia decreed that the lesson was ended. With enjoyment, three children ran away of the room and rushed in the lounge where they decided to play Monopoly. While they were right in the middle, the dinner was served, they thus decided to end the party later. Twenty minutes later, they returned to the lounge and reinstalled in front of their plateau of favourite game. Lucius settled down in his armchair, the newspaper in the hand and an eye on the party to see who was going to win. While it was at Harry's turn to play, he suddenly had an abominable migraine and carried the hand at his forehead where was formerly his scar. At this moment, there was not more than a birth mark. Behind Lucius, too much occupied with seeing if Harry had nothing, somebody went out of the fireplace.

" You avoid me, Lucius? " Asked a hissing voice which Harry would recognize between one thousand and for which Lucius would have given everything not to find it here, in his Manor …

To Be Continued…

That pleased you? A little review, please? The story moves and starts up slowly. I hope that it pleases you! Kisses, Chibigoku


	37. Urgent visit at Hogwarts

_Chapter 37: U__rgent Visit at Hogwarts …_

_" You avoid__ me, Lucius? " Asked a hissing voice which Harry would recognize between one thousand and for which Lucius would have given everything not to find it here, in his Manor._

_***_

Quickly finding his spirits, especially by seeing the faces of three children, Lucius recomposed a mask of indifference and turned to his Master, by kneeling down before this one.

- " No, Master, I waited that you call us … " Quickly explained the fair-haired man.

Voldemort paid him no attention. His eyes remained fixed on the three children. He was certain to have only seen Draco until now. From where went out the two others?

- " Lucius, from where are these children? He asked him, the glance always fixed on them and especially on Harry who always had the hand stuck on the forehead.

- They are my children, Master … Began Lucius, who would have given everything so that the children are in their rooms at this moment.

And why have not I ever seen them? " He whistled dangerously.

Lucius swallows with difficulty before answering the strict truth a little arranged at his sauce.

" I have only just found them, Master. They are here only for two days and know nothing of our world ".

At this moment, Lucius asked the sky that the other one believes it. At the same moment, Narcissia entered the room. She saw both men speaking and rushed to the children. She especially saw Harry. She went to him and embraced him.

- " What are you doing up? You again had to stay in the bed until tomorrow! To what does it serves me to give you potions, if you do not rest? You will never be cured like that!" She improvised.

- But … Tried to protest Harry.

Your mother is right, you saw the hour? Take off to the bed, all three! " Ordered them Lucius of his coldest voice.

He thanked mentally his wife. She had just pulled him of a sacred kneading-machine!

" Yes, Father! Good night Father, good night Mother! Good night Sir! " Answered the three children in chorus before disappearing quickly from the lounge and by taking off straight ahead to their rooms. The explanations would be for the next day. Once the children were taken out, Narcissia made a reverence and also went out of the room because apparently, He came to see Lucius. Narcissia prayed so that it arrives nothing at him. Especially with the children in the Manor, she did not want that they see it.

" Then, Lucius, I wait for your explanations … " Ordered him the Lord, by looking at him dangerously. He should rather have a good explanation.

" Gabrielle is the elder, she was born before our marriage. My father sent her to a Muggle orphanage just after her birth and she was adopted by Muggles, her appearance changed. We did not find her until the day before yesterday. It was a spell, we found her thanks to the bracelet which we had put her on the arm at her birth". Explained Lucius.

" Very well and the other boy? Asked his Master.

- " Ryry is the twin of Draco. Somebody managed to enter in the Manor while we had gone out and to bring him with him. Draco found him at Hogwarts. He had been adopted by Muggles, too. Explained Lucius what was an appearance of the truth.

"Ryry? Here is a very strange name …"Commented Voldemort.

Lucius almost choked in front of the comment. He had to release the bomb. He prayed so that He does not discover everything.

- " In fact, his name is Harry but as it is also the name of Potter, we call him Ryry not to confuse. If somebody intended me to call Harry, he would believe that I speak about Potter … "Told Lucius in supplicant Salazar that this interrogation soon stops.

- "Perfect! Arrange so that three are ready to serve me at the end of the year school." Ordered the lord before going to the fireplace.

-" Indeed, Master" Answered him Lucius who had very well understood what would arrive at his family if he did not obey Him.

In the fact, Lucius, for your little secrets on your children … Crucio! " He said before leaving two minutes later, removing the spell of Lucius which was lengthened on the ground, eaten away by the pain.

Some minutes later, Narcissia and Severus entered the room. They rushed on Lucius. Severus gulled him a pain reliever potion.

- " Severus, I believe that a visit to Hogwarts is imperative! The fair-haired man cawed when the pain began to disappear.

- What happened? His wife asked him.

"HE wants that three made part of his followers at the end of the year school . Fortunately that you made them go out! He asked me from where went out Harry and Gabrielle " explained Lucius to her.

The eyes of his wife opened wide of horror. Her daughter had to become a Deatheater? And the twins? NEVER!!!

- " What are you going to do ? She asked him in a voice which wanted peace but which was filled with anxiety.

"I am going to visit Dumbledore. He helped me to find Harry, he will understand. We shall go tomorrow and … " Began Lucius.

He heard a friction behind the door. By continuing to speak, he went to it and just like that opened it. Three masses of fair hair collapsed on the ground.

" We shall go to register Gabrielle at Hogwarts " he finished.

Three children got up and threw themselves on him. He embraced them all three and kissed them each.

" The curiosity is one very bad fault, young people! And you should be in the bed! " He says to them in scolding them slowly. None of them wanted to release him.

Lucius smiled. He loved his children as much as they liked him, if it was not more.

" Go to bed, curious characters! We shall speak about it tomorrow morning! " He said before wishing them all one good night. Before going out, three children also kissed Severus and Narcissia.

Their godfather had to throw them outside so that they go to bed. A short time later, three adults also made the same. Lucius was not gullible, he knew that it should have arrived sooner or later. By sighing, he lengthened in his bed. Regrettably, he does not manage to sleep at night, too many thoughts turned in the head. The following morning, we heard the flies fly during the breakfast. Nobody breathed word. The children and the adults were all plunged into their thoughts. When he had finished, Lucius went to Gabrielle.

- " You are ready to leave? He asked her.

- To go where? Asked Harry before his sister can open the mouth.

Contrary to you, Gabrielle is not registered at Hogwarts, finally not under this name … " Explained to him his father.

Harry and Draco looked at each other one moment.

" We can come also, please? " They asked him in chorus with pleading eyes.

They hung on to his wizarding dress as five-year-old children. Lucius sighed. They would eventually break him the heart, these both. They were not twins for nothing! They did not need to speak, since they were together, they understood only by looking in eyes. Severus was going to cry at the start of the school year. This thought warmed Lucius's heart.

" Understood! Go to get dressed, small monsters before I change opinion! " Said Lucius by laughing.

While three children went out of the room, Lucius heard his best friend laughing in his corner.

- " I do not see what is so funny there! Protested Lucius. You saw the eyes of lost kittens? How do you want that I say no to them ?

It is simple! You look somewhere else and you say to them "no"! " Answered him Severus while Narcissia laughed too.

These children were again going to make lose the head to Lucius! Whatever Severus can say, he was very attached to the children, just as much as Lucius and Narcissia. And now, it was necessary to them to be careful and to try at all costs to protect them. It was especially necessary to avoid that Harry was discovered! Ten minutes later, three fair tornados rushed into the lounge where Lucius waited for them. Severus entered some seconds later. They took the floopowder to the apartments of the Potions Master. They went out of it and went every five to the office of the Headmaster. They were stopped(arrested) by the gargoyle which guarded the entrance.

- " Anybody knows the password? Asked Severus.

- You do not know it? Lucius asked him.

- No not this time! His best friend answered him.

Lemon drop! " Said Harry.

Nothing happened. The gargoyle stayed in place .

- "Sherbet Lemon!" Tempted Gabrielle.

- Still missed! Said Draco.

- You have another idea? His sister asked him by turning to him.

I am not subscribed to the office of the Headmaster me! " The fair-haired boy with the blue eyes defended himself.

Harry pulled him the tongue before deciding to try his luck once again. Lucius and Severus looked at the scene, amused.

- " It is always names of sweets", blew Severus to his friend who shook the head by sighing.

- Every Flavour Beans, cauldron, it is not this at all ! Said Harry, demoralized.

- What stays? Asked Draco.

Barley sugar! " Threw Gabrielle.

At her great surprise, the gargoyle moved to allow them to pass.

- " what is that? "Asked Draco who had never heard this word.

- Muggles Sugar refinery, explained Harry.

If you eat one, you have twenty carieses minimum! " Detailed Gabrielle with a smile. With dentists as parents, she had had the time to acquire knowledge on every sweets.

- "I do not even want to hear about it, said Draco to her.

- The show begins! Lucius grumbled before going up the staircase leading to the directorial office, quickly followed by three children and by the potions professor .

- This dear Lucius! I did not wait for you so early! Another child of lost? What can I do for you, said the Headmaster to begin the conversation cheerfully.

- I have two pressing affairs we would have to discuss, if it do not disturb you. Began the fair-haired man.

By no means, sit down. A lemon drop? He proposed him.

" No, thank you " Refused politely Lucius.

It was then that the Headmaster saw the three children and Severus. Strange for the last news, there was only two: Draco and Harry. From where went out this girl? Certainly, she was the girl of Lucius. Her approach and her appearance proved it.

" Enter my children, Severus come, do not stay behind the door " Dumbledore invited them.

When everybody was installed, the Headmaster decided to begin the conversation because otherwise Lucius would continue to be of use to him all the possible and conceivable pretexts to divert the conversation. He had always had the art to speak about the set language.

- " Let us begin with the beginning. What brings you, Lucius? It has to see with all your children, I presume. Began the old man given drugs in the lemon.

- "Completely, Sir ! I come to register Gabrielle." The fair-haired man without introduction announced him.

- In what year? Asked Dumbledore.

- Sixth year, Professor, answered himthe girl.

- In Slytherin, I imagine? Quite as your two brothers. You already have your uniforms and your supplies, you do not have more than to see the Professor McGonagall, it is her who is responsible for inscriptions. You will find her office easily, is not it? You know very well the castle since the time ! Said to her the old man by tightening her a note for the Transfiguration professor.

- "Indeed, Professor", she answered him while taking the paper.

- You finally found all your children, Lucius? Or do I have to expect to see the others? He asked him roguishly.

- I beg your pardon ? Lucius asked him who wondered how he could know that his daughter was already in this school.

The foster parents of your daughter wrote me to ask me to cross off her name of the list of the students because they did not have a girl anymore. I did not understand at the time but by seeing your daughter and especially the cat which accompanies her, it could be only her, explained the old not still completely crazy Headmaster with his lemon candies.

" What cat, Professor? Gabrielle asked him.

- The one who is behind you, Miss. " He answered he).

Turning around, Gabrielle saws the one who had denounced her. A big red cat followed her stealthily. She got closer to him and embraced him before caressing him the back what made him hum.

" Crookshanks, I had told you to stay at the Manor! She scolded him.

You will find Minerva in her class, let's go all three. " Dismissed them the Headmaster.

Without a word, three children went out of the office to go in that of the Deputy Headmistress. The castle seemed terribly empty during the holidays. It was almost terrible there. Generally, there were never four or five students who stayed in the school there because they could not return at home. The castle seemed deserted. Finally, they arrived in front of the door of Minerva's office. They knocked, waited then entered it. The Gryffindor Head of House corrected copies and prepared new courses for the comeback. Seeing them, she stopped writing to face them.

- " What can I do for you, children? She asked them politely.

- "Hello Professor. I come to join. I have a note of Professor Dumbledore for you". Gabrielle said to her by giving her the paper.

" In the middle of the year? It is strange! " The woman wondered by taking the paper before reading it.

Having ended, she put it on her desk and took out the register of the students.

- " Very well, give me your name, Miss, she asked her.

- Gabrielle Malfoy, answered the girl.

- In what year?

- Sixth, Professor. The girl says to her.

In Slytherin like the twins. You know, miss, I admit that I had difficulty understanding how you were able to be sorted in Slytherin before the holidays but now I understand. Quite as your brother, your appearance had been modified. It influences the Sorting Hut. He took Harry for a Potter and put him in Gryffindor, also for you. But I believe to know that you are there very well . Even if I admit to regret a little two of my best elements. " Said to her friendly her professor.

In front of the examiner glance of the girl, the woman resumed.

- " Your cat is a real flag. I knew at once that it was you when you entered. There is only a single student with such a cat! You should return to the office of Albus, I am sure that your parents wait for you there" she says to her amused.

Very well. Goodbye Professor, have good holidays " she wished her before going out accompanied by the twins who had too wish good holidays to their professor.

_In the office__ of Albus, after the departure of the children …_

- " Very well, Lucius. What is the other reason of your visit? Albus asked him.

- I would like to become a spy for the Order. The fair-haired man announced him in cold blood.

- For what reasons? Asked the Headmaster whose no more emotion was read on the face.

- I want to protect my children. I know that Harry will have to face The the Dark Lord some day. I want to be able to help him. I do not want that my children are obliged to follow Him as I had to do it. It already well begined, explained him Lucius.

How it? Albus asked him who did not see very well where he wanted to come there.

At this moment, the three children arrived in the room. Albus indicated them their chairs without leaving eyes from Lucius.

- " He was there, yesterday evening. He saw them. He wants that they made part of his servants at the end of the year, said to him seriously the fair-haired man.

He saw you, Harry? Asked Albus directly to the concerned person who nodded .

And?

- It is like every time. Every time I am near of him, I have migraines and I have pain where there was a scar. Anything again as a matter of fact, said to him Harry, defeatist.

" Severus? Asked Albus.

Lucius has already given me numerous information that I relieved in the Order. In fact, since the fall of the Lord, sixteen years ago. " Answered the Potions Master, honestly.

Very well! I accept you, Lucius! Only, the other members will not certainly be so quick as me. In particular Arthur and Molly but I think that I teach you nothing. You have already written to Ron? Asked the old man to Harry and Gabrielle.

- We have already thought of it, but he is going to have difficulty in accepting it and in making allowances, confessed Gabrielle.

He is rather stubborn … Added Harry.

In time, he will be used at this idea like the others, I think. Do you stay at the Malfoy Manor? Questioned the leader of the Order.

- Yes! It would be suspect if all the family disappeared. I believe that the children are going to begin by writing to the children of the Weasley and then we shall inform you, explained the leader of the Malfoy family.

- It is a very good idea. Harry, Gabrielle, measure your comments when you will write to Mister Weasley, you know that he reacts immediately but I teach you nothing … " Said to them the Professor.

The children agreed. They would announce him the piece of news gently. Finally, as gently as possible.

" We are going to leave you. It is soon lunch time … Said Lucius, leaving.

" Molly will prevent you of an hour of the next meeting by the fireplace. Bye for now! And be careful! " Said to them the Headmaster while watching at them leaving.

Three children seemed to get very well. Harry and Gabrielle seemed happy with their father. They deserved it after all what had already arrived at them. Albus prayed so that they are never separated from their parents after that they had finally found them. When they arrived at the Manor, it was the lunchtime. Nobody was asked for going to table. They had had enough feelings for the morning. Lucius explained to his wife what it had happened during the meeting. Narcissia was not very delighted to have to frequent Weasleys but to keep the children in safety, she was ready for everything. Now that they were finally all gathered and happy of the being, she would do everything so that they are not any more separated and especially not because of a madman who took himself for the Master of the world! The lunch was ended, the three children decided that it was more than time when they made their homework for the comeback. They thus went to the library of the wing of the children. There was enough place so that all can work on it in peace. Furthermore, the library abounded in books and in textbooks which showed themselves very useful for the searches which they had to do. All had chosen the same subjects, they could thus do homework in common. What was a big advantage when we did not know too much what to put in a copy. Others had sometimes much more ideas than the one who tried to draft the duty. Gabrielle plunged into the transfiguration, Draco in potions, his favourite subject and Harry in the Divination to finish it as fast as possible with the fact that he found it to be a tissue of stupidities and ineptitudes of all kinds. While Ryry remained planted at his piece of parchment desperately empty, he saw Gabrielle writing pages and pages for the transfiguration and Draco who looked fervently for the answer to a question in an old textbook of potions. Why did he have decided to begin with Divination?

In no way inspired by the subject, Harry let his spirit derive towards his friend Ron. By Salazar, how was he going to explain him the situation? He had to find the means to say everything to him without that his friend feels betrayed. Harry knew by his sister that his best friend had looked for him in all the castle without finding him while he was under his nose. Obviously, he was not Hermione but he would have been able to guess it, no? Harry Malfoy and Harry Potter, it was logical, no? It would have had to be quite obvious to him! But not, he had seen nothing. Deciding that today was not really a good day for the Divination, Harry decided to use the piece of parchment which he had under the nose for more than one hour and which was empty always desperately to write to his best friend by hoping that this one did not make the head of she-mule and answers him …

To Be Continued…

A little review , please? Kisses, Chibigoku


	38. The big evening

**Chapter 38: the big evening …**

Plunged into his thoughts, Ryry tried to find the best means to explain all which had taken place since the comeback to his best friend. He might turn the question everywhere; he did not manage to find a means to say everything to him without that this one dies from a heart attack before having read the end of the letter. And it did not concern only him, if he had to speak about his big sister and explain all at his best friend that their friend of always was his sister, that would not disturb him, but to know the name of the family to which they belonged both was already much more problematic.

" Harry? Harry!!! Said a voice which pulled him of his thoughts, he recognized then the voice of his twin.

- What ? Asked Ryry who seemed in the moon.

There is that if you continue to chew on your feather, you are going eventually swallow it! " Woke him completely Gabrielle who loathed that we damage the school equipment.

At this moment, Ryry realized that he had half of the feather in mouth, he nibbled it as he would have made it with a pen so much he was concentrated on what he was doing. Without waiting, he re-spat the ends of feathers which he had on the tongue with a horrified expression which made Draco laugh. He watched him swallowing his feather little by little since the beginning.

" If you do not enough have to eat, I am sure that Mom can arrange it. " He says him to annoy him.

For any answer, Harry pulled him the tongue before going back to his letter. He had finally just found the solution. He wrote all that he had in mind before going to his room and attaching the letter to the leg of Hedwig which slept on its perch. This one flew away at once in the direction of the Burrow. Harry had chooses his great owl so, he was certain that Ron would recognize her.

" That's it? Gabrielle asked him.

- I hope that you were a diplomat or Weasley is going to have a heart attack for the New Year, not a good idea to begin the year if you want my opinion … Commented on Draco by watching the snowy owl flying away through the window of the room of his twin.

Normally, that is going to work! He will realize nothing. " Said Harry with an enigmatic smile which made the two others shiver. But what had he thus written in this letter?

Gabrielle said to herself that she would have better made read it again to avoid the deaths in the Burrow, but now, it was little late. She would indeed see the result when Hedwig would return with a letter of the Burrow. His mission was ended, Harry returned to the library reserved for the children. He decided to begin with the homework of Potions. Without losing of time, he wrote his essay and tidied it up in the dress handkerchief which he used to put his finished homework. Looking at the book of potions, he suddenly had an idea. Dumbledore had spoken to him about Horcruxes, he had to gather them then destroy them. There was already two of destroyed: the diary by the poison of the basilisk and the one who was in him. When Harry had found his real appearance, his body had chased away the piece of soul which was in him. He did not thus have a nightmare any more, his connection with Voldemort being destroyed. However, when he turned out, Harry's blood burned him inside his body. Their magics were still bound, quite as their wands.

He always had to fulfil the prophecy. But for it, he had to find how to destroy the other objects containing the soul of his enemy. It is for that that Harry decided to go to the dungeons of the Manor where worked his godfather on his eternal potions. He had to find the means to use the poison of the basilisk to create one and destroy all the relics at the same time. What was not going to be simple! Furthermore, the only one Gabrielle and Ron knew about the mission which Dumbledore had (entrusted to Harry. He had spoken to him about it after the death of Sirius. Harry decided that the only person who had enough knowledge on the subject was his dear godfather. He thus decided to go to visit him in his lab. He knocked at the door which was closed since the fishing essay of Yume. Without expecting from answer, he entered.

" Wha! Then they are your fishes there?!! It is true that they are beautiful! Fortunately that they are all there " Said Harry, his nose was stuck on the window of the aquarium.

He was fascinated by the colours of fishes. Severus, who had not intended him enter, because too much occupied by his potions, almost left his phial in the cauldron by intending him to go into raptures over his fishes. He had a holy horror that we so surprise him. He had not lived until there to die from a heart attack!

" Hello, Harry. I can know what brings you here? He asked in a quiet voice having got his breath back.

- I do not have the right to come to see you? Asked Harry of a voice wrongly hurt.

- Of course, yes! But I do not think whether it is the love of potions which brings you here, especially in the middle of the holidays … Severus answered him, the nose was plunged into his cauldron.

- You are right, admitted his godchild.

- I am always right! Whistled Severus.

- In fact, I came for potions! Began Ryry.

- What you still plot? No, leave, I do not want to know! Say me what bothers you. The Potions Master sighed.

I shall like knowing if it is possible to use some poison of basilisk to brew a potion … " Asked him his godchild.

Severus reflects one moment, uncertain of his answer.

" It is possible, indeed. But there are all the chances that your cauldron explodes in your face if you do not add the other things … Warned him Severus.

- Thus it is possible! Confirmed Harry, very proud of him and by going to the exit.

- One minute! Why did you want to know it? His godfather, suspicious asked him.

- I can nothing say to you, sorry. Harry said to him.

- It has a link with the mission which gave you Dumbledore? It is it? The professor asked him.

- Yes, but how you do know it? The fair-haired boy amazed asked him.

- He spoke to me about this mission but I do not know of what it consists, I was able nothing to fire of him. Who knows? Severus asked him calmly.

- Gaby and Ron. But I shall like that Draco can help us … Admitted Ryry.

- He could be useful for you, indeed. You should ask Dumbledore for the permission to speak to him about it. You will see him in the next meeting of the Order. You have already written to your friend, Ron? Molly has to send you portkey to go there because Lucius and Narcissia do not know where is held the meeting. I know that it takes place but tomorrow not when. You have to write him absolutely today! Pressed him Severus.

- Settled! I write him another letter and I send it to him! Said the small fair-haired boy by running outside the room and by rushing in the library of the wing of the children.

How's that " the another letter "? " Wondered Severus while going back to his cauldron.

Harry was rather big to know how to manage. He should take out there, estimated Severus while filling his phials of potions. Anyway, if Dumbledore had not considered necessary to speak to him about the mission of Ryry, it was because this one was completely capable of filling it if he really put himself in it. And then, between Gabrielle, Ron and maybe Draco, Severus had no concern to be made, Harry would make a success! At least, he hoped for it!

_In the Burrow._

While she was in the kitchen to prepare the supper, Molly Weasley saw an owl appear to the window of her kitchen. And not whatever: she would recognize this bird between one thousand! It was Hedwig, Harry's owl which had disappeared for several months, since August in fact. Seeing the great snowy bird settling on a perch of the dining room, Molly rushed to the bird who doubtless had to bring news of Harry. Effectively, the letter was in the name of Ron. Seething with impatience to know what had arrived at the young man, Molly roared in the staircase.

" RON!!!! YOU HAVE MAIL!!!! "

- What else? Asked a half asleep voice.

- A letter for you! His mother answered him from the kitchen.

Whom it is? " Asked Ron who did not want to get up from his bed.

Since Harry had disappeared, he felt alone and useless. He felt abandoned. Harry had disappeared and then he did not know by which miracle, Hermione, her best friend has been going to Slytherin. He had believed to have a heart attack by seeing her wearing the uniform of Greens and Silver. He was alone in the tower of Gryffyndors. He had no other friends except Harry and Hermione and both had abandoned him. Ron ignored why and it made him even sadder.

" It is Harry who has you sent a letter with Hedwig! " Said his mother from the bottom of her kitchen.

By hearing "Harry", Ron got up from his bed where he was bored, opened the door of his room in a big crash and tumbled down staircases leading to the kitchen as if he had the devil on the heels. He entered whirlwind in the room and threw himself on the envelope which tightened him his mother. In a good-humoured access, he kissed Hedwig and put her a big dish of water which she accepted with enjoyment before sitting down on a chair and skinning the envelope. He opened him, feverish.

Was it really Harry who wrote him? Where had he been during all this time? Deciding to abbreviate his sufferings, Ron unfolded the letter and began to read it. He began by looking at the signature which was well the one of Harry, he had not recognized his writing. He wrote more cleanly at the moment, before it was always spidery scrawls.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? I write you to wish you a happy New Year. I am a little_ _early, I know but I did not know when Hedwig would arrive. You have_ _to wonder where I was all this time then I am going to explain to you. I_ _spent my holidays of August in my family, not at my aunt and my_ _uncle, in my true family. I discovered this summer that my father was_ _well and truly alive. He is married to another woman, but she is very_ _kind, I consider her as my mother. Guess what?!!? I have a brother_ _and a big sister also! You do not find that brilliant? I thus_ _spent the_ _holidays with them, and I went current with them. We were at __Hogwarts but you did not see us. It is normal!_

Imagine that Mom had used a spell to hide my real appearance, I found it now. It is for it that you did not recognize me. I could say nothing to you not to draw the attention of the others. Sorry for that! Hermione also, moreover! You wonder why I speak about her? Yup, in _fact, my big sister, it is her! Yes, yes, it's true! Her true name is Gabrielle. " Her birthday was at Christmas, she found her real appearance. It is like that that we found her! Incredible, no? Thus,_ _when you will see her, it is Gabrielle not Hermione! In fact, she had been adopted by Grangers and when they saw her appearance they cast her outside … I find that absolutely demoralizing, not you? Another good piece of news : my parents, Gaby, my brother and I, we are part of the Order. We shall come to the meeting of tomorrow, thus you will see we all. My parents are spies of Dumbledore but they have never participated in a meeting. Tomorrow, we shall go. We have full of_ _things to be said to the other members. Well, I have to leave you!_ Gaby and the brother give a funny look to me! I have to finish my _homework! If you have questions, do not hesitate! I am sorry to have left you so for a long time without news but I had no choice. I did not know if you would accept the new situation._

_See you tomorrow, __Harry._

" Then, that he does say? His mother asked him curious to know what Harry had written.

Incredible! He was under my nose and I did not even see him! " Exclaimed Ron, suddenly perfectly woken.

He only had an envy: see again his two friends! He fetched at once a parchment to answer him.

" About what do you speak? His mother asked him who understood nothing more there.

- Harry was at his parent's, he has a brother and a sister! He has finally a family, it is brilliant, no? Ron asked her.

What you are babbling about ? His parents died, let us see! " Scolded him his mother.

Without other explanation, Ron tightened her the letter of his best friend whom she hurried to read. By ending her reading, Molly had tears with eyes.

" That I am satisfied! He finally has a family! He deserves it, he is so kind! I wonder who are his parents ? To part Severus, I do not know the other spies … Well, if they never came to a meeting, it is normal … What an enjoyment! We shall see them all tomorrow! We can even see Hermione, no Gabrielle and the brother of Harry. I am sure that he is also as kind as Harry! Answer him fast! " Ordered him a very happy Molly for the young man.

He deserved to have a true family which loves him and takes charge of him! Immediately, Ron dashed into the writing of his letter for his friend without forgetting to garland him not to have written him earlier.

As soon as he had ended his masterpiece of which he was very proud, he ran towards Hedwig so that she returns the letter to her master but her mother stopped him in the passage to read again the letter.

" RONALD WEASLEY!!! How do you dare to write him those things?!!!? You do not believe that he made well spend time with his family?? You do not believe that he deserves it?!!? It is not dramatic if he writes you only now!! Consider yourself happy that he remembers you! It is normal that he did not write at once! Between his parents, his brother, his sister and his new appearance, he has the right to do other things to make than to write you! Put yourself in his place !! Change me that at once! " She ordered him while giving him back the letter.

Taking back his parchment, Ron copied out it on another piece while giving up the remarks of the kind " what you have scarf all this time?!!? "Or" You could not write earlier?!!? ". After the second reading by his mother who considered herself satisfied, he was finally able to attach it to the leg of the great snowy owl who flew away through the window in the direction of the Malfoy Manor. Fortunately that Ron ignored where were Harry and Gabrielle …

In the Malfoy Manor, the afternoon was very quickly passed for three children plunged into their homework, too quickly. It soon was the hour for them to go to get dressed for evening. It was almost six o'clock; the guests were not going to delay beginning to arrive. Among them, Harry and Gabrielle knew that there would be inevitably Deatheaters. They had absolutely not to be noticed and behaved correctly. By sighing, Harry tidied up his things, imitated by Draco and Gabrielle, and went to his room where Narcissia had already prepared the dress which three children should wear that very evening for the dinner and the ball. Twenty minutes later, Harry and Draco were held at the foot of the main staircase in black evening dress with a white shirt. In their sides, was held Gabrielle in a blue and mauve evening dress. Her mother had spent a good moment to put it on her correctly. Her hair were attached in an elegant bun the base of which was a braid. The whole was pricked by a brooch in the form of lily with precious stones.

They all waited that it begins before being able to finish it as fast as possible. In turn, Lucius and Narcissia went down the staircase, in evening dress. As usual, Lucius wore a completely black dress of wizard with silvery motives. He preferred dresses not too much flashy. Beside him, Narcissia was dressed in an emerald green evening dress which contained too silvered motives in the form of flowers. Her hair was attached in the same way as those of her daughter. She liked very much when everybody was united. It is a brooch in the form of Edelweiss which wore the blonde in her hair, with stones above. The ornaments of Christmas created a charming decoration in the room where would be held the reception. Then, we would go to the dining room for the dinner before going in the ballroom. The house elves had bewitched the hall so that there is some snow which falls of the ceiling which represented at this moment there a starry sky. To finish the decoration, candles and candles floated under the starry sky, enlightening the Manor of their light. This sense of the decoration was what made the fame of the Manor during the holidays and the receptions which were held in it.

Praying so that this evening finishes as fast as possible, Harry saw his father and his mother go to the door to welcome the guests. He had a smile by seeing his father making a kiss on the hand to the lady who had just arrived with her husband and their son. Harry recognized Blaise. Lucius shook hands with the father of the boy then with Blaise. Then, there was the same scenario towards Narcissia but in the inverse direction. The husband kissed her the hand and his wife kissed Narcissia. During this time, three children had got closer to the newcomers. Blaise smiles seeing Harry and Draco, he got ready to greet them when his glance settled on Gabrielle before that he opens the mouth. Fortunately that he had seen her in time or he would have made an enormous error which his parents would have certainly never forgiven him.

His father outstripped him fortunately, approached the girl, took her the hand and repeated the same gesture as with her mother.

" Good evening, Miss. I am enchanted to get acquainted. Zabini Senior says to her.

The pleasure is mine, Sir. " Answered him Gabrielle with a smile.

In front of the glance intrigued by the couple Zabini, Lucius relieved.

" May I present you my daughter, Gabrielle? And my son Harry, I think that you have already heard about them … Supposed Lucius by indicating Harry.

- Ha yes, the twin of Draco, is not it? Blaise has already spoken to us about it. But I ignored that you had a girl, my dear … The man with a charming smile answered him.

It is a disadvantage, my dear Lucius, that she is completely charming. " Added the wife of this one.

Gabrielle made her a small reverence to thank her for her compliment.

" I thank you, Madam " she says to her with a smile and by holding out her the hand which the woman hurried to squeeze.

The woman in front of her observed it from every angle. She seemed to gauge her. Gabrielle hated it. What was she trying to do? She intended not at all to marry Blaise! Imitating the gesture of his father, the young person greeted in his turn the sister of his friends. He wondered why he had never seen her before. He did not need to ask the question, his mother made it for him.

" Where did you thus hide this girl during all this time? " Asked the mother of Blaise. Lucius began seriously to have enough of this interrogation about his daughter in spite of her smile of suitability. Looking at all costs for an adequate answer, he reminded himself that his daughter had often gone in France with her foster parents.

" She was at Beauxbâtons, but she will go to Hogwarts for the term. Invented Lucius.

- In September, what a good idea! Approved the woman.

- No, after these holidays … Explained Lucius, ill-at-ease.

So suddenly? Why thus? She was not good in France? " She asked for more.

Lucius wondered vaguely if all the guests would make for him the same scene. What was there so strange to have a girl? But he saw clear in their game, he was not a dupe of their smile! He was certain that very soon, his desk would be filled with owls bringing wedding propositions for Gabrielle! They can all go in hell!! He would not force his daughter to marry a man with whom she would not be in love, full stop! Voucher obviously, if he was a Pure Blood, it would still be better, but voucher for the moment, he was quiet from this side! Finally, he hoped for it! Resuming the thread of his thoughts, he forced himself to answer. Fortunately that he could invent anything, whenever! At least, fact to be a spy had been of use to him in something!

" Gabrielle finds that the level of this school is too weak, she misses during the courses. She asked to be transferred to Hogwarts. I think that over there, she will not certainly miss! And then, Harry and Draco will be with her. " Explained vaguely Lucius.

Regrettably, the old harpy seemed decided not to leave him.

" She prefers to be with her older brothers, it is completely understandable! Approved the lady.

Hey indeed in fact, it is Gabrielle who is the elder daughter … " Admitted Lucius, what shut up definitively the old gossip. He went then to the following guests. They were Parkinson, still of the sales pitch in perspective! After them, came Bulstrode, Crab, Goyles, and to finish the whole, his very dear sister-in-law and her husband. Lucius prayed so that Harry did not make scandal when seeing Bellatrix. Every time, it had been the same thing: people were cold with Gabrielle until they know that it was her daughter. Later, they were any smile. All hypocrites, yes! Nobody would kidnap his girl, he had take him a long time to find her He would kill the first one who would try to take her from him!

Harry had very almost to vomit by going to embrace his dear Auntie Bellatrix. Set apart the families of Death eaters which had arrived the first ones, Harry knew nobody. While the adults discussed in the lounge around the buffet, the children were settled in sofas around the fireplace. The conversation was of the heaviest. Indeed, as Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Grégory and Milicent did not know Gabrielle, they were not anxious to speak too much in front of her. The conversations of the girls limited themselves to clothes, make-ups, hairstyles. Of what to make Gabrielle completely crazy! She hated this kind of pointless conversation! Towards the boys, it was the same thing. They spoke about courses, about homework, about the last match of Quidditch, in brief subjects absolutely tiring for Gabrielle who missed farm and what wondered what she made there. She would have wanted to be able to discuss with two other girls as she made it at Hogwarts, but it would ruin everything. How to explain that Hermione Granger was the girl of Lucius Malfoy?

Pansy and Milicent was very nice and liked discussing all the possible and conceivable subjects with Hermione but there, it was the dead calm! Attracted by the smell of fish which rose from the kitchen, Yume and Crookshanks, who had slept until there in the room of their mistress, came down the marches of the main staircase stealthily before going to the kitchen. Narcissia who was held not far from there, in full conversation quite as well tiring as that of her daughter with the mothers of the other young people, saw them to pass just next to her.

She saw them going to the door leading to the kitchen. Putting her glass on a table, she went to both cats, took them by the skin of the neck under the amused glances of the other ladies with whom she had spoken some seconds earlier and put them in the middle of the room. It is then that they saw their mistress, sat in the sofa with the others. Curious for Yume, satisfied to see familiar faces for Crookshanks, they went to Gabrielle before jumping on her knees. They did not really like the solitude. Surprised because she had not seen them arriving, Gabrielle was satisfied to have a little company. Although she was surrounded with her brothers and with her friends, she felt alone because nobody recognized her. She thus caressed both cats which lay down each on one of her knees. Seeing Crookshanks humming of ease on the knees of the girl in front of her while he made it only with his mistress, Pansy had a flash of lighting of understanding.

Hermione had gone to Slytherin because she was the daughter of Lucius Malfoy! What this one had told upon their arrival was only a story, well tied up certainly, but completely false. He had had to invent something, he could not decently say that his daughter had been raised by Muggles and treated of Mudbllod during her first year. Milicent saw too the cat and understood. Why had not they thought of it earlier? There were only children of ancient families of wizards in their House, and some mudblood, a girl of moldus parents could not go there. Deciding to catch up their errors, both girls began the same conversations as they liked in their room.

" It is a new cat? I had not seen him yet … " Asked her Pansy by looking her straight in the eyes with a smile indeed by insisting on "not still seen".

Understanding that she had been unmasked, but nevertheless happy whether it is the case, Gabrielle smiles to her before answering her.

" Mother gave him to me for my birthday! His name is Yume. These both do not leave each other any more! I am going to take both to Hogwarts as it Crookshanks will not miss me during the courses! " Blaise who had listened to the conversation of the girls of an absent-minded ear, recovered suddenly in his armchair.

He understood nothing more, he turned to Pansy with a examiner glance.

" You notice nothing that you have already seen in the common room ? In particular when you sit above … " She whispered this one in his ear. Facing of him, Blaise saw the orange-coloured cat on Gabrielle's knees. He recognized then Crookshanks on whom he sat inadvertently while he collapsed in one of the armchairs of the common room . The cat had scratched him buttocks to thank him for sitting on him. The unfortunate boy had felt the scratch during a good week and grimaced with pain every time he sat, provoking the laughter of his so-called friends who chuckled behind his back and imitated mewings to torment him. Recognizing then Hermione with whom he wanted to play a game of chess since a moment, he decided to dash.

" You want to play a game of chess? " He hoped that she says yes. He was the best player of Slytherin after Draco, but she was the most intelligent witch, a sacred challenge! Draco, which had included that everybody had guessed for his big sister, decided to cut court.

" You can play in the common room, you will have the time! " Vincent and Gregory who looked at them all as if they had become crazy, had not understood yet. Blaise decided to help them a little. He pushed his elbow in Vincent's ribs before indicating him the cat.

" You are not going to say me that you have already forgotten him, yes? He asked.

So what? It is a red cat, what he has? Ha yes, it is Crookshanks! " He understood. He saw then the knees of the person on whom the cat was sprawled out stretched out. He added two and two and understood that he had in front of Hermione, the small genius of Hogwarts.

Next to him, Gregory arrived at the same conclusion. "What do you want to do then? Asked Blaise to the others because Draco did not want that he plays chess with his sister.

- A Monopoly? Proposed Gabrielle.

- Ho, no! Draco sighed.

- You don't want to play Draco? Pansy asked him.

- Ok, very well! The last time when we played, I was sure to win and she plucked us both! He explained without going into details.

- Exactly, it is the opportunity to take your revenge! Harry, enthusiast said to him at the idea of having a chance to win this time.

Hummm, that say that you want to play ? " He asked the others.

Everybody accepted, Gabrielle was the first one. Draco sent Tipy to look for the game in the room of Ryry. They dashed all into a wild party until the dinner. The party ended in an equality between Blaise and Gabrielle. They had the same sum of money, them other had nothing more in their big despair. Even the bank was empty. They had hardly the time to tidy up everything in the box that the dinnertime arrived. Until now, everything had taken place well. They followed the adults in the dining room, the hour of the big test had come!

To Be Continued…

A little review to encourage me? Kisses, Chibigoku


End file.
